Solstice
by obsessive360
Summary: (AU) When Alice Brandon moves to Forks, Washington to escape her dark past, she finds herself in a world darker and more dangerous than she left. Her only solace is Jasper, the sweet, southern gentleman she's had visions of for most of her life. But Jasper's not as perfect as his exterior shows. Even so, Alice finds herself feeling safer with him than anywhere else in the world.
1. Preface

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. R&R.

Preface

The hunter stalked me like I was a frightened deer. In the situation I was in, I might as well be. I knew she would do something stupid, so I'd tricked the love of my life so that I could follow my best friend into this death trap. I love her like a sister, and I hope she lives long enough to realize the sacrifice I'm making. I understood it perfectly myself.

Cynthia would understand, perhaps, and she had our friends and Aunt Catherine to take care of her. Someone would be dying here today. Whether it would be me, I was still unsure. My visions have become increasingly unclear about my death, but this seems a bit cliché of a way to go. Hopefully, the two of us that walk out of here aren't doing so covered in blood.

Blood. The word brings forth more thoughts and images than I knew were possible, and each one held a different connotation. Life, death; lust, greed; love, sacrifice.

Sacrifice. I hoped Bella would one day understand just what I risked by following her. My vision of a little boy with blonde curls and green eyes was fading as his chances of being brought into this world were diminishing rapidly. My heart ached for him, and part of me wondered if my actions would ever, could ever be forgiven.

The hunter stalked closer to me, his fanged teeth bared. This was it. My end was near; the hunt was near complete. I gulped, and then the skylight shattered.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Foresight

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. R&R.

Foresight

I held back tears as I hugged my sister close to my chest. Cynthia would be fine. Nothing would harm her in this beach town we called home until I could get custody of her in a few years. Biloxi was pretty safe, and our father loved his normal daughter.

"You'll be fine, Alice. Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael understand about your visions. They love you, and I bet the whole town of Forks, Washington will too!" my younger sister insisted before kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, all 3,532 people." I said jokingly.

"Maybe one of those people will be mister tall, blond, and handsome?" she offered hopefully, referring to a man who I'd had visions of for most of my life.

This man, who I've always known as Jasper, no last name to speak of, was significantly taller than my 4'11" at 6'3", and he had soft, blond hair that fell in curls to his chin. His eyes were the color of hot apple cider, thought they were sometimes darker or brighter.

"I doubt that, Cynthia, but I might. You never know for sure when something will happen until the decision's been made." I said, and she giggled for a moment.

"Call me at least once a week, and email me as often as you can?" she asked, and I nodded in agreement.

"Call me if you need me, Cynth, for anything." I told her before gathering my carryon bag and making for gate.

"I love you, Alice!" she called out, and I turned back once more.

"I love you more Cynthia!" and then I boarded the Seattle-bound plane.

The town of Forks, Washington, where my maternal aunt and uncle had moved after my aunt had demanded somewhere quieter than Los Angeles to write her short story collections, was a small and rainy town a few of hours away from Seattle. To get there, I would take a flight from Gulfport to Houston, change planes, and take a flight from Houston to Seattle; then, I'd find a hotel for the night before meeting my aunt and uncle at the airport the following evening. I'd left a day earlier than originally planned, but my father was making life in Biloxi unbearable. I had to get away before I finally snapped and did something I'd live to regret.

I checked the weather in Forks before I left, and the black jacket at the bottom of my carryon bag was going to be a life saver for me. Coming from the Mississippi heat, cold and rainy was bound to be a tough transition. Well, the cold would be a change; living on the Gulf Coast makes for a pretty wet climate.

As I thought about this, a brief vision of rain pelting down on the unsuspecting people leaving the airport appeared in my mind. I laughed softly to myself, feeling sorry for those without umbrellas.

"Something funny, ma'am?" asked a thick, Texas accent from behind me.

I turned and almost let slip a very unladylike swear phrase. The man looking down at me in the airport was the man from my visions. It was Jasper.

"It's about to start raining." I said with a small smile.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, and I giggled as the rain began to pour.

"Oh, I'm almost certain about that. I'm Alice Brandon." I introduced myself.

"Jasper Wh-Hale, Ma'am." he replied, and I raised an eyebrow at him slightly.

"I sense you're hiding something, Mr. Hale, and I intend to discover what that is." I told him with a grin, and he smirked at me.

"I've only got an hour before my flight leaves for Seattle." he said, and I smirked back.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm on the same flight." I said, and he took his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm moving in with my aunt and uncle. Well, I'm moving in with my cousin, too, but Lauren and I haven't seen eye-to-eye literally and figuratively in years. I'm actually headed to Forks, three hours away from Seattle." I explained, and he seemed further surprised.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you around then. My father has been a doctor in Forks for the last two years." he told me with a small smile, and I reciprocated.

"You're the son of the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen? My aunt hasn't stopped talking about you and your family since you moved to town!" I told him with a laugh.

"That makes you the niece of the writer Catherine Mallory. Your cousin, as annoying as she is, hasn't quit telling everyone about your impending arrival for the last month." he replied with a chuckle, and I sighed.

"This is just going to make life far more awkward that it was going to be already." I said.

"I think she's just trying to get the attention back on herself. The local police chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, is supposed to be coming to stay with her father while she finishes high school. She's been the talk of the town for two months now, and she isn't even there yet." he said in an attempt cheer me up.

"I can see that. Lauren's mentioned you before. She says you and your younger brother think yourselves too good for the girls you go to school with." I said, and he let out a full laugh.

"Lauren only says that because Edward and I ignore her when she comes to school dressed like a harlot and expects to gain our affections because of it." Jasper's laugh was something I enjoyed hearing, and I found his description of my cousin to be highly accurate.

"We've still got about forty-five minutes before we've got to be back on the plane. Why don't you tell me more about Forks High School's social dynamic? I can't possibly cause mayhem if I'm uninformed." I asked, and he laughed again, nodded, and led me over to two armchairs in the nearest seating area.

Jasper and I talked for nearly every second of time before we had to get back on board the plane. About five minutes before it was time, I excused myself to use the ladies' room. He promised we'd see each other again soon and kissed my hand. I smiled at him, agreed, and watched as he headed towards boarding.

When I reached the boarding desk, the attendant looked at my ticket and smiled at me.

"Ms. Brandon, you've been bumped up to First Class." she said, and I felt Jasper had to be behind this.

"Thank you." I said as she told me my new seat number.

As suspected, I found myself sitting beside Jasper Hale in First Class. He smiled innocently at me, and I couldn't find it in me to be angry with him.

"Hello, again, Mr. Hale." I said with a polite smile.

"My apologies, Ma'am, but I've never wanted to keep talking to someone as much as I have you." Jasper told me, and I couldn't help but think about how romantic that sounded.

"Well then, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Anything you want." he said, and I thought about it for a moment.

"Would you go out with Lauren if she didn't try so hard?" I asked, and he seemed to think for a moment himself before answering me.

"No, I still don't think I would. Her overall attitude of superiority is unpleasant." he admitted, and I smiled at him.

"She got like that after moving to Los Angeles when she was six." I confirmed, thinking up another question.

"Do you like music, Alice?" he asked before I had a question formed in my mind.

"I love music, Jasper." I answered simply.

"What's your favorite song?" he asked, and I giggled at the small smile he wore.

"If I have to choose one, I'd have to go with 'The Chair,' by George Strait." I said, and he nodded in agreement.

"I do like that song, but I actually prefer 'Write This Down.'" he said, and I smiled.

"That's a close second for me. Do you play any instruments?" I asked.

"I play guitar, piano, and violin. My brothers and sister decided I had to learn piano if they did, my father taught my violin, and I picked up the guitar on my own. Do you play any instruments, Alice?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"I never really had the opportunity to. I have always wanted to learn how to play an instrument, though." I admitted.

We spent the four-hour flight like this, asking each other all sorts of questions and getting to know each other. When we disembarked the plane, and headed over to baggage claim, Jasper asked me when my aunt and uncle were picking me up. I frowned.

"They don't know I'm here yet. I was supposed to leave tomorrow morning and get here tomorrow evening." I admitted, waiting for him to leave.

"Well, though some may think it would be rude for you to arrive both early and unannounced, would you allow me to drive you to your aunt and uncle's?" he asked, and I looked at him curiously.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"A good southern gentleman would never leave a beautiful young lady stranded and alone, no matter where he is." Jasper assured me, so I allowed him to lead me out to a shiny black Mercedes.

On the drive to Forks, I fell asleep. Nearly as soon as my eyes fluttered shut, a vision swam into view. I could see Jasper and a hulking teenage boy with dark curly hair. The two were in the woods, watching a herd of elk. Suddenly, Jasper pounced on one of the elk and bit into its neck. By the time he stood up straight, he had drained the elk dry of its blood. Turning around, I could see his face again. My eyes trailed down to his arms, which were bare, and I started trying to count the scars covering them. It made me feel sad, but it also made me feel proud. I woke soon after that with the realization in my mind that the man I had trusted with my life by letting him drive me three hours to my new home was a vampire.

"Alice, is everything alright?" I heard Jasper ask, and I wanted to tell him yes, but the words that came out were entirely different.

"Show me your arms." I said, noticing that he had pulled off to the side of the road.

"What?" he asked me, clearly confused.

"I need to see your arms. Otherwise, I really am crazy." I told him, and he sighed before rolling up the sleeves on his navy-blue dress shirt.

Just as I had seen in my vision, his arms were covered in scars, bite marks. He was a vampire, covered in scars; but, I wasn't afraid, not of him. Despite what logic would say about vampires, I knew that I was in no danger. Jasper had never hurt me in any of my visions of the two of us. If anything, he'd _loved_ me then.

"You're scared of me." he said, but I shook my head. "Alice, I'm an empath. I can feel your fear."

"I'm not afraid of you, Jasper; I've never been afraid of you. I'm afraid that you'll think I'm a freak." I said, only confusing him more.

"Alice, _I'm_ the monster here. Why would I think you're a freak?" he asked, and I sighed.

"As long as I can remember, I've had visions. Some were about my life, others were about people I've never met. One of the most frequent subjects of my visions has been you." I told him, and he seemed surprised.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! I asked to see your arms because I had another vision; you were in the woods with another man, a vampire. He was one of your brothers; he had dark, curly hair, and he was huge. The two of you were stalking a herd of elk, and you were the first to pounce. That elk didn't stand a chance against you, did he?" I answered, and he chuckled.

"I guess that means I'll have a successful hunt this weekend. Being around humans still takes a lot out of me." he said, and I smiled.

"You're fine around me." I said, and he smiled too.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out, Alice, but I can't say I don't enjoy not wanting to kill you. What else have you seen about me?" he asked.

"I've mostly seen little moments in your life. I saw the first time you beat Edward at chess, the last time you slipped up, and the time you and your other brother, the giant one from the last vision, tricked your other siblings, one of which is the giant guy's mate, into going to a country music festival. Aside from the part where you drain animals of their blood for nourishment, you're a relatively normal guy. Again, as the one who has psychic visions, I am the freaky one here." I said, and he took my hand in his.

"Alice, you are not a freak. Whoever told you that was wrong, and I'll spend forever telling you just that. If anything, Alice, you're special." Jasper told me softly, and I blushed.

"You hardly know me well enough to make such a statement." I told him.

"I'd like to have that chance, Alice. This is me not running away, so please don't argue with me about this." he said, and all I could do was nod.

Within the hour, because vampires apparently drive as fast as the car they're in can go, I was giving Jasper my aunt and uncle's address while dialing their home number on my cellphone. My aunt answered, and I could tell she was surprised to hear my voice.

"I took an earlier flight, Aunt Catherine." I told her.

" _Alice, do you need me to send Uncle Michael to get you? It might be a few hours, but he'll go if I say the word._ " she asked.

"No, Aunt Catherine, I'm fine. Do you remember telling me about Dr. Cullen and his family? His son, Jasper, happened to be on my connecting flight in Houston, and we sort of ended up talking the whole time. He's offered to drive me to your house." I explained, and Jasper let out a low chuckle.

" _I'll have to thank Esme Cullen when I see her next; if she and Dr. Cullen hadn't sent Jasper down to Texas to secure a historic home the Cullens are funding the restoration, you might have been stranded in Seattle all night!_ " she told me exasperatedly.

"Well, my flight got in a few hours ago, so we should be there soon. I think I'll have to thank Mrs. Cullen as well, Aunt Catherine. She's apparently not let Jasper forget how to be a gentleman." I said, smiling at the blond beside me.

"My adoptive mother can be scary when we don't mind our manners. She'll love you the moment she meets you, Alice." Jasper said, and I grinned at the idea of meeting his mother.

"Then she is an extraordinarily good mother." I said before turning back to my phone conversation with my aunt. "I'll see you soon, Aunt Catherine."

" _I'll see you soon, Alice._ " she said, and then the line went dead.

I put my phone back in my purse and turned towards Jasper. He looked puzzled, and I giggled. On him, puzzled was an absolutely adorable look.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked sweetly.

"Your emotions make no sense to me." he admitted, and I frowned.

"You read them right earlier." I said.

"I'm reading them fine, Alice, but I don't understand why you're feeling the emotions I'm picking up." he clarified for me, and I smiled in realization.

"Watching you in fleeting visions for at least the last nine years, I've grown to love you. I know you would never hurt me, and I know how lonely you feel when you see people with their significant others. I love who you are, Jasper, so that's why you can feel the emotions you're picking up from me." I told him, and his expression became serene.

"You love me." he said, and I nodded.

"I love you." I confirmed, and he smiled before placing his right-hand palm-up on the center console of the Mercedes.

Still smiling, I placed my left hand on top of his and let him intertwine our fingers. A subtle warmth seemed to form between our hands, even though his skin was colder than ice, and mine was normal, human body temperature. The warmth grew until it felt like tiny fireworks were going off in our entwined hands. Looking at Jasper, I could tell he was just as confused about the sensation as I was.

"What is it?" I asked, and he shook his head before turning to face me.

"I love you." he said, and I felt the happy-tears rush to my eyes.

"And the sparks?" I asked gently.

"According to Carlisle, that happens when a vampire finds its true mate. It happened with Esme and himself when she was sixteen. She was older than him physically when he finally changed her; he didn't want to, but she was dying. Rosalie said it happened to her and Emmett on accident when she was trying to save him from a grizzly bear. Edward's still waiting." he explained, and I let out a small giggle.

"I'm willing to wait until I've met your family, but does this mean I get to become a vampire?" I asked, and Jasper laughed as well.

"It might not be until Edward graduates again, as we have a strict treaty with the Shapeshifters on the Quileute Reservation." he told me, and I blinked.

"Shapeshifters?" I asked, and he nodded.

"From what I've been told, they phase into giant wolves to protect their land and their tribe from vampires. Before I happened upon my family, they lived in Forks in the 1930s. After explaining that our diet is animal-based and not human-based, Carlisle and the chief worked out a deal: they don't kill us if we don't bite any humans. Of course, Carlisle has a contingency plan set aside for when and if the situation arises where he must turn someone." he said, and I took a moment to process this new information.

"If it means keeping you and your family safe, I can wait. What grade is Edward in this year?" I asked.

"He's currently a Junior." Jasper answered.

"Perfect; he and I should graduate at the same time." I said, and he grinned.

"You're going to make sure everything is planned out perfectly, aren't you?" he asked with a shake of his head, and I giggled.

"Well, someone has to. Why not the psychic?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I can't argue with that, now, can I, Darlin'?" he asked rhetorically, and I nodded.

Sooner than I would have liked, Jasper pulled into my aunt and uncle's driveway. I sighed as Jasper opened my door and offered me his hand.

"Don't be so sad, Darlin'; I promise I'll try to come and see you as soon as possible." he whispered to me, and I gently swatted at his shoulder when I realized a wave of calm had come over me.

"It's not polite to play with a lady's emotions, Jasper." I teased, and he sent me a smile that made me hold onto his arm for support.

"I'd never play with your emotions, Alice. I might try to keep you from going insane every once in a while, though." he assured me, and I giggled.

"I love you." I said, and his smile softened.

"I love you, too." he said, taking my hand and gently placing a kiss on my knuckles before grabbing my suitcase, duffle bag, and backpack out of the trunk.

Together, we walked up to the door. I knocked twice and listened for the sound of shuffling feet coming to the door. When the door swung open to reveal my cousin, I almost laughed out loud at her expression. I hadn't even been in town for a full hour, yet I was standing beside the one person who had refused her attention for the last two years.

"Mom, Mary's here!" she called over her shoulder, expecting Jasper to be repulsed by my given name.

After a few moments, Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael both appeared in the doorway to greet me. I hugged the two of them before turning back to Jasper. He gave me another smile and allowed me in on the secret that he was just as amused by Lauren as I was.

Speaking of my cousin, she pulled me in for a hug as well, obviously trying to impress Jasper. I almost felt bad for her, as she had no idea about the supernatural and the way supernatural creatures mate. Plus, she had no idea that Jasper was both enough of a gentleman to not be attracted to someone on a solely sexual basis and an empath who could tell that her feelings towards him were almost exclusively lust and envy rolled into one.

"Jasper, thank you for bringing Alice home. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if we wouldn't have known she was in town early." Uncle Michael said as he took my bags from Jasper.

"It was no problem, Mr. Mallory. If it's not a problem with either Mrs. Mallory or yourself, I was wondering if I might be able to show Alice around town tomorrow? I know it's not much, but she should still know what's around her." he asked my uncle, and Uncle Michael looked mildly surprised.

"Alice?" he asked, and I giggled.

"That would be great, Jasper. Thank you." I said, and he smiled at me again.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then, Jasper." Aunt Catherine said before smiling at me.

Jasper nodded, smiled, inclined his head towards Uncle Michael and Aunt Catherine like a true southern gentleman, and then turned towards me. I held out my hand, and he took it, only stopping to make sure Lauren was watching. He brought my hand to his lips, pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles, and slowly ran his thumb over my hand as he brought it back down. As I watched him walk back towards the Mercedes, I thought about how lucky I was to be in love with such a gentlemanly goofball.

Once he had gone, Aunt Catherine and I carried my bags up to what would be my room. It was simple, with a costal feel, and it reminded me a bit of my room in my father's house in Biloxi. With a few personal touches from me, the room would be perfect.

"I hope you like it, Alice. It used to be our guest room, but I thought you'd like this room more than the fourth bedroom. The closet in this one is much better." Aunt Catherine said, and I knew that there were other things she wanted to discuss.

"It's perfect, Aunt Catherine. Now, what is it you really want to talk about?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, from what Lauren has told me, Jasper Hale doesn't talk to anyone apart from his siblings, he doesn't show interest in anyone else, and he always looks like he's in a great deal of pain. Why is it you're the exception to that rule?" she asked, and I giggled.

"I can't tell you exactly why, as I'm still trying to figure that out myself, but I know this much. For as long as I can remember, long before Mama died, I've been having visions of Jasper. I know it's him, and I feel as if I know so much about him already. He found about my visions on the way here, and I found out he's not so different from me. We bonded over that." I said, and my aunt was intrigued.

"He probably isn't psychic, so what power does he have?" she asked, and I debated whether I should tell her.

"He's an empath. There are far more people with special abilities like me out there than I ever knew. It's sort of why he always looks like he's in pain. The amount of negative emotions a bunch of teenagers must emit must be a lot for him to deal with." I said, skirting around the vampirical details.

"His secret is safe with me. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something before you go to bed?" Aunt Catherine offered, but I declined.

"Thanks, Aunt Catherine, but Jasper stopped on the way here and made sure I had food. He's thoughtful and a gentleman." I said as Lauren passed by my door.

"I still don't get why he'd take an interest in you over me!" she cried out as she leaned against my doorframe.

"Lauren, don't antagonize your cousin. Now, both of you girls should get to bed soon. I'm going to be working all day tomorrow; Lauren, you and your father are driving up to Port Angeles to run some errands; and, Alice, you have a gentleman caller awaiting you. Get your beauty sleep girls." Aunt Catherine told us, and I felt myself blushing again.

"Whatever." Lauren mumbled before making for her own room.

"Sleep well, Alice." Aunt Catherine told me, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Aunt Catherine, for everything. Good night!" I replied, and she nodded before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind her.

Alone in my new room for the first time, I reflected on the last forty-eight hours of my life. My father's treatment of me had deteriorated faster than I'd anticipated, I'd been able to advance my ticket and get on an earlier flight, and I'd had my little sister's help sneaking off to the airport. From there, I'd flown to Houston, met the love of my life and literal man of my dreams, discovered he was a vampire and an empath, made plans to become a vampire after graduating high school, and moved into my aunt and uncle's home. Putting my clothes away in the small, walk-in closet, I had one thought drift through my mind: maybe Forks wouldn't be as bad as I had thought.

As I slept that night, my dream shifted. It was a vision, and it was one of my own future. I was sitting in a very nice living room on a white, L-shaped couch. Jasper was sitting on my left with his arms around my waist; on my left hand, there was a beautiful, yet simple engagement ring sparkling. I was still human, as my eyes were still a light green. On the other side of the L, I could see Jasper's large, bear-like brother sitting in anticipation. A girl I'd never seen before, her dark curls and petite figure something foreign in this familiar setting, was beside him.

As Jasper and I sat there, a stunningly beautiful blonde woman, who I'd come to know was Jasper's adoptive sister, entered the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She crossed the room, sat down on my right side between me and Jasper's large brother, and smiled.

 _"Edward says we need to wait and see if the venom takes effect. It could be three days before we know anything more on Bella's condition."_ she said to us, and I felt like crying.

 _"What's the baby's name, Mom?"_ the unfamiliar girl asked, looking at the bundle in the blonde's arms.

 _"Emmett, Bree, Jasper, Alice, meet your new niece-slash-cousin, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."_ she told us with a smile as she pulled the purple blanket back from the face of a newborn baby girl.

 _"Could I hold her?"_ I asked, and the blonde nodded.

 _"Of course, Alice. Here, just support her head. She's beautiful, isn't she?"_ she said, and I nodded in agreement.

 _"She looks like her mother, but the hair is all Edward. She'll have Bella's eyes, though. Emmett, given you're less breakable than Rosalie and me, and less likely to break his jaw than Jasper, would you go and tell Jacob that we don't know if the venom has taken yet, but the baby is healthy. He'll want to see her."_ I said, and the bear-like brother nodded quietly before leaving out the front door and sitting down beside a rather distraught looking Native American teenager.

 _"Rosalie, she's fine with us. Edward's calling for you."_ Jasper said to his sister, and she nodded before leaving us alone with the baby.

I spent a little more time smiling down at the baby, despite the fact that she couldn't see very well just yet. She was so innocent and pure, I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. Jasper, too, was completely enamored with her.

 _"Jasper, you know I'd never want to put you through what Edward's going through right now, right?"_ I asked my mate, and he sighed and nodded slightly. _"Can we have one, too?"_

 _"Alice, it'll be dangerous. Are you sure about this?"_ he asked me, looking from Renesmee to me.

 _"The last time I was this sure about something, you fake-proposed to me in front of Jessica after Bella and Edward left on their honeymoon."_ I teased him, and he smiled slightly before dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

 _"We'll see what happens with Bella, and then we can use this as an example. If we do this, however, I will be taking every precaution possible."_ he said, and I smiled back at him.

 _"Yay! More cousins!"_ Bree cheered, smiling, and Jasper and I continued smiling down at our niece.

The vision ended with the two of us cooing at Renesmee, and my eyes fluttered open. It was still dark out, but I could feel someone else in the room. I took a deep breath and smiled. The new yet familiar scent of honey and lavender greeted me as I sat up and turned on my bedside lamp. Jasper had been here, though he was nowhere to be seen now. On my dresser, I found a single, yellow rose. I was sure Jasper would be an excellent father.

I had awoken from my vision at five o' clock, so I decided to take advantage of Lauren still being asleep to get an early shower. While in the shower, I let myself think about the possibilities of a child in my future. I would put in as much time and effort as I possibly could to discover more about human-vampire hybrids before I had one of my own. What would I name my child? Would Jasper have any suggestions? I was getting both very excited and way ahead of myself. I still had to tell Jasper about this vision before I could think any further on the hybrid baby idea.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, the rest of my family had woken up. I passed Lauren as I headed downstairs for breakfast, wondering if she intended on staying in the shower as long as possible in order to be half-dressed when Jasper showed up for our, dare I think it, date.

I was applying my makeup when I heard Lauren's anguished screams from the bathroom. I had been right, and she was out of hot water. I giggled to myself as I capped my lip gloss; my cousin or not, Lauren deserved the cold water pelting her.

I was pulled from my musings on my cousin's karma by a light tapping on my window. Turning around, I smiled. Thankfully, my room faced the backyard; otherwise, Jasper clinging to my second story window would be both comical and hard to explain away.

"Most men would knock on the front door, Jazz." I said as I opened the window.

"Most men wouldn't have heard their mate giggling from ten yards away and wanted to know what she found so funny." he retorted, and I had to give him that one.

"Lauren ran out of hot water." I said, smirking as I spoke.

"Is she still getting dressed?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah; why?" I replied.

"I'll be at the front door in about two minutes." he said before jumping out the window and running back into the woods.

I sighed and shook my head as I watched him go. I had the feeling that not many people got to see this playful side of Jasper, and it made me feel lucky to be one of those few.

As promised, Jasper knocked on the front door two minutes later. I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs, stifling a laugh as I heard Lauren bumping into every piece of furniture in her room. When I got downstairs, I could hear Aunt Catherine typing away in her office, which used to be an all-seasons room prior to she and my uncle buying the house. Uncle Michael had already opened the door and let Jasper in.

"Alice, be home by ten. It's a school night after all." Uncle Michael told me, and I sent him a thankful smile.

"I will, and I know. Have fun with Lauren in Port Angeles." I told him, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mary, we will." Lauren said as she entered the room in a long-sleeve, dark maroon crop top, torn, black skinny jeans, and maroon pumps.

I did nothing to suggest that her use of my given name bothered me as I turned my attention to Jasper.

"I'm ready when you are." I told him, and he held his hand out towards me.

Wrapping my tiny hand around his, we walked out the door together. Instead of his adoptive father's Mercedes, Jasper had driven a large Jeep Wrangler this time. As he helped me into the passenger seat, he told me that it was his brother, Emmett's, car .

"You don't have one of your own by choice, am I right?" he chuckled at my question.

"I haven't found one I like yet, and it's a rarity I go out on my own." he explained.

"You'll definitely be going out on your own, as far as your family is concerned, a lot more now. Even if we just sit around and talk like we did in the airport, we'll spend plenty of time together." I said with certainty, and he nodded.

"If I could, I would spend every moment with you." he said before closing my door and walking around to the driver's side.

I debated telling him about the previous night's vision then, but I decided against it. This wasn't the time, but it would be soon. Instead, I just held out my hand, and he took it. He didn't let go as he started to back the car out of the driveway.

Driving through town, traffic was slow. A few cars ahead of us, a police cruiser was heading towards Port Angeles. This was probably Chief Swan, who Jasper had said was expecting his daughter today. Her name was Isabella, if I remembered correctly. Of course, that was when I made the connection between my vision and the name I had heard Jasper say the previous night: Isabella.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, his eyes flickering over to me for a second before turning back to the road.

"It's her." I said, though it was mostly to myself.

"Who's her?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"Bella. Isabella Swan is Edward's mate." I said, and Jasper veered the car off the main road and onto a worn path in the woods.

"Did you have another vision?" he asked, and I nodded.

"It was after graduation, at least two years from now. We were at your house, sitting in the living room, when Rosalie walked in with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She said that Edward was keeping watch over Bella, even though it would take three days for her to change into a vampire completely, and told us that the baby was our niece, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward will marry Isabella Swan, who apparently prefers to be called Bella, and they'll have a half-vampire, half-human daughter." I explained, and Jasper stopped the car in a clearing roughly the size of a baseball diamond.

"Are hybrids even possible?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I decided when I woke up that I was going to research that. I want to be as prepared as possible when the time comes." I said, remembering how it felt, in my vision, to hold Renesmee.

"There's more, isn't there?" he asked, and I nodded.

"You're very inquisitive today. As to your question, Rosalie let me hold Renesmee while she checked on Edward. We just sat there with her, and I asked you if we could have one of our own." I told him, and he gave me a melancholy smile.

"I would only agree to that if I took every precaution possible." he said, and I ran my thumb over the back of his hand.

"That's what you told me in the vision, too. We'll do the research, we'll make sure we know what we're in for, and we'll see this through. At the end of the day, I'll still end up becoming a vampire, and you'll still have me." I told him.

"That's all I want." Jasper said calmly, but I could see the corners of his mouth turning up as he thought about what I had said.

"Don't worry, you'll be a great father." I said, watching as his mouth curved into a full smile at my words.

"And if I agree to this, you will be an even better mother, Darlin'. I know you will." he said before hopping out of the Jeep walking around to my door

Once we had gotten out of the Jeep, Jasper took me by the hand and led me through the woods. After a while of the two of us talking about anything and everything, Jasper put me on his back and began running. The wind rushing past us felt cold against my face, but I felt invigorated. The air became saltier, and the trees seemed to vanish ahead of us. Jasper slowed down, and I realized we were on a beach.

"I apologize for the running, Darlin', but this is the nearest beach my kind is allowed on after the treaty with the Shapeshifters." he told me.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed, and he laughed.

"You'll make a great vampire one day." he said, and I laughed along with him.

We kept laughing, holding onto one another, and just being happy to be with each other on the cool, empty beach. He told me about his family, adding to the information I had already accumulated from my visions, and I told him about Cynthia and my mother.

"You really miss her, don't you? Your mother, I mean." he asked, and I smiled sadly.

"Not a day goes by that I don't. She'd have liked you." I said, and he smiled bashfully at the ground before asking me another question.

"Would your father?"

I stopped walking instantly. The shift in my emotions, to someone who knew Jasper as well as I did, was visible on his face. Hate, anger, sorrow, and fury crowded my mind; but, as soon as the negative emotions arose, they faded into calm. Jasper took my left hand in his right and tilted my head up to draw my eyes to his with his left.

"What did he do to you?" Jasper asked with no need to clarify who he was talking about.

"It's a long story, but you need to know. I started getting visions just before I turned nine. Mama knew, and she embraced it. Her side of the family has always been good at predicting things, and we've had a legitimate psychic show up every few generations. Lucky me, I'm one of those few. My father, he never believed me. When I was twelve, I had a vision of him killing Mama. I told her, and she said she wanted me to tell someone if it ever happened. When I was fourteen, Mama found out my father was cheating on her. He insisted it was a one-time thing that happened only because he was drunk. She didn't believe him, so she took Cynthia and me to Aunt Catherine's in L.A. While there, we found out Mama had died. I told Aunt Catherine what I knew, and we tried to get the police to believe us when we said he'd done it. Unfortunately, they believed him over us. My father told the police that Mama cut herself on accident while making dinner, and that he found her on the kitchen floor. I'd believe it if it wasn't for the fact that she bled out from her brachial artery. That one's a bit difficult to slice open while chopping up turnip greens." I explained the first part of my story, stopping to take a breath and gauge Jasper's reaction.

"I'm guessing he didn't treat you all that well once he realized you knew exactly what he'd done?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Cynthia knew, but she kept quiet. He never knew I had told her, and he married his mistress two months after Mama was buried; so much for it being a one-time thing, right? I was tasked with cooking, cleaning, caring for the horses, and keeping my grades up after that; my stepmother had never done anything for herself a day in her life, and my father felt it fair that I be forced into submission where keeping his secret was concerned.

"After Mama died, my father started smacking me across the face whenever I made a mistake, whether it was missing a spot while cleaning or accidentally overcooking his steak. One night, I had a vison of him… _touching_ Cynthia. It made me sick, and I knew I had to get out of there before _I_ killed _him_. I made the decision to move in with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael almost as soon as I woke up. My father was so relieved to be rid of me, he put help wanted ads in the local paper to hire a new maid, cook, and stable hand. Cynthia helped me sneak out a day earlier than planned because I'd told him I'd go to the cops if he ever touched my sister; he tried to choke me before throwing me to the ground out in the stables. All in all, my father would hate you." I said, and Jasper pulled me flat against his chest.

"I'll be kind, for your benefit, and just say that the feeling is more than mutual, Darlin'. I might have promised Carlisle and Esme I'd never kill another human upon joining the Cullen family, but he sure makes breaking that promise sound tempting." he told me, gently massaging my back as he spoke.

"He's not worth it, trust me. Plus, your mother would kill you. Again." I told him, and his chest rumbled as he let out a chuckle.

"I love you." Jasper said softly, smiling down at me.

"I love you, too." I replied, lifting my head up enough to reengage eye-contact with him.

I smiled, seeing the pure emotion in his honey colored eyes, and pushed myself up on my toes. Seeing what I was doing, he bent down just enough for our lips to touch. It was the most perfect first kiss I could have ever wished for.

Shortly after our first kiss, Jasper put me back on his back and ran the two of us back to the Jeep. When we got there, a woman was standing beside it. She was taller than I was by about eight inches, and her hair was a beautiful caramel color. Her kind, golden eyes sparkled as she saw us, and a memory flashed into my mind. This woman was comforting a sobbing Jasper after his last slip-up, holding him against her like a mother would her son. This woman was Jasper's adoptive mother, Esme.

"I thought I'd drop in on the two of you, see if anyone was interested in lunch, and see about meeting the girl who has my little boy swooning." she told us with a kind, motherly smile.

"You told your mother about me?" I asked Jasper with a grin, and he would have blushed if he could have.

"Edward doesn't get back from Alaska until tonight, so I had the ability to think without filtering my thoughts last night. Unfortunately, if you see it that way, Esme can read all of us like open books. We're all pretty sure it's a mom thing." he admitted, smiling over at his mother.

"I might not have any obvious additional gifts like Edward and Jasper, but my maternal instincts grew stronger and sharper after my transformation. It's so nice to meet you, dear. As Jasper's probably told you, I'm Esme Cullen, his adoptive mother." she said this directly to me and took a few steps closer.

Smiling, I got Jasper to set me down; I walked over towards Esme and hugged her. She hugged me back, giggled, and smiled at me as I pulled back.

"I'm Mary-Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice. It's really nice to finally meet you." I told her, and she looked over at Jasper, who was chuckling, curiously.

"I told you that she's been having visions of me and our family for years. She never knew names, aside from mine, until yesterday." Jasper told her.

"I remember; I'm just taking in this side of you that Alice brings out. You haven't been this happy, laughed this much in years. If Edward can just find his mate, I'll be able to take solace in the fact that all of my children are happy." Esme said, and I smiled wider.

"I actually have an idea on that one!" I said, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't usually have my visions while awake. They happen, but not as often as they do while I'm asleep. Last night, I had a vision about all of your children, myself, and four other individuals I have yet to meet. The first, well, I didn't actually see her. She's Edward's mate, but she was at the beginning of her transformation. Her name is Bella, and I have reason to suspect that this 'Bella' is Isabella Swan." I began, and Esme smiled at me.

"Who were the other three?" she asked excitedly, probably hoping to know more about the future of her family.

"Well, one was one of the Shapeshifters, Jacob Black. I think my aunt mentioned that Chief Swan is best friends with Billy Black, Jacob's father. Jacob is probably one of Bella's only friends in the area at this moment. There was a girl, a young teenager, who will apparently be Rosalie and Emmett's daughter, named Bree. The other, which surprised me almost as much as it's going to surprise you, was Edward and Bella's daughter." I said, and she blinked.

"Edward and Bella's what? I'm going to be a grandma? How is that possible?" Esme asked, and I giggled.

"From what I've figured out while thinking back on my vision, a human mother can be impregnated by a vampire father. My best guess is that the baby almost killed Bella, and Edward had to change her under emergency circumstances. Renesmee was beautiful, though; she was all pink flesh, bronze ringlets, and chocolate eyes." I told her, and she beamed at me.

"What did you say her name was?" she asked, and I was sure she'd have started crying if it had been possible.

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said, and Esme let out a dreamy sigh.

"From what I've heard in town, Chief Charlie Swan's ex-wife is Renee Dwyer. They name her after their parents: Renee and Esme, Charlie and Carlisle. Wait, Jasper, what are you smiling like that for?" she asked, seeing the Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"There's more; how would you like another grandchild?" he asked her, and Esme looked from Jasper, to me, and back to him.

"Are you two planning on having a baby?" she asked us, and I turned to Jasper.

"If Bella's change is successful, then yes." Jasper said, and I smiled.

"You've changed your mind already?" I asked, and he smiled down at me as he moved closer towards his mother and me.

"I kept thinking about what you'd said, and then I kept imagining things like what our baby would look like, what it would be like to hold our baby, and what an amazing mother you would be. After that, I couldn't not agree with you. Yes, we need to research this as much as possible, but I would be thrilled and honored to have a child with you, Alice." he said, and I smiled while blinking the tears out of my eyes.

"My babies are all grown up." Esme said, and that sent me into a fit of giggles.

After lunch, which consisted of an amazing pasta salad Esme made for me and two sport bottles filled with deer blood for Jasper and herself, Esme had asked us what research we had planned. For the first time that afternoon, I had no true answer. Luckily, Jasper did.

"I figured we'd have to break it into parts. Some study should be done on the anatomy of vampires. Carlisle, once we tell him about this, is the best person to do that. Edward, though this involves him and he has two medical degrees, would be too emotional about it; if anyone would know that, it'd be me." he said with a snort.

"That much is true. What can I do to help?" Esme asked, clearly eager to play a part in bringing her grandchildren and daughters-in-law into her family.

"I have some friends, the ones who helped me escape Maria, who might have heard about this before. I'd have to call Peter up, but I'm sure he'd help." Jasper started, and Esme raised an eyebrow at him.

"How does this get your mother involved?" I asked him, and Esme nodded in agreement with me.

"With me needing to be in school, I can't meet with him. Esme, however, could. Peter and Charlotte don't usually trust other vampires without getting to know them first, but they'd trust you, Esme, if I explained to them who you are to me." he clarified, and both of us smiled.

"If we had them meet me at one of my projects, I can use that as cover for the meeting. I'd just have to watch my thoughts around Edward." she said, and I was curious.

"What kind of projects?" I asked, and she smiled warmly at me.

"Though I loved teaching in my human life, I'm an architect now. Frequently, I will find old homes and restore them. Sometimes I sell them, sometimes I give them back to the community they're in, and sometimes I keep them. I did this with Rosalie's childhood home, the home in Smokey Mountains that Emmett grew up in, and the building Edward and his birth parents lived in back in Chicago. Jasper was on his way back from securing the deed to his own childhood home when he met you." Esme said, and I grinned.

"My aunt mentioned something about your family and home restorations; Esme, that sounds like an amazing career path. I guess you have all the time you want to go to college and get different degrees when you live forever." I said, and Esme nodded while chuckling softly.

"The best college or trade school experience any of us has gone through was when Rosalie got certified as a mechanic. All of the men in her class were beside themselves when she walked in and kicked their as-butts in every exam." Jasper let out with a laugh, correcting himself before swearing in front of his mother.

"Nice save." Esme told him flatly, as he turned his eyes down towards the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, so we now have two areas of research set up. What else do we need to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We need to keep Edward from driving himself and Bella apart before they even have the chance to know one another properly. I know my brother and his emotions better than even he does, so I know he'll try to push her away. Edward doesn't like the idea of taking human life, at least he hasn't since he tried to go on a human-based diet shortly before Esme and Carlisle got married. It didn't last, obviously, because Edward, much like me, didn't like knowing what his prey was thinking or feeling in their last moments. Animals are much harder to read, so it's easier with them." Jasper told me, and I smiled.

"I'll take that one on myself!" I said proudly. "You told me that the news of Bella's arrival was spread around after her father came to the school to register her, and she starts school tomorrow when I do. If I get to school on time, I should be able to meet Bella in the front office while she's getting her schedule. Then, you can introduce me to your brother. Once I've got the both of them in close quarters, I think we'll be good to go. If we set a good example, and I find a lead pipe to beat Edward over the head with if he does something too stupid, then they should get the hint."

"You know, you can be a scary little monster when you want to." Jasper told me with a teasing smile, and I giggled at him.

"If I'm right about Edward, the pipe would receive more damage than his hard head." I rationalized, and even Esme laughed at that.

About two hours after I first met Esme, my future mother-in-law had gone home in order to clear her thoughts of our plan before Edward arrived home from Alaska; she told me to give Aunt Catherine her regards as she hugged me good-bye. Jasper helped me back into the Jeep, and we drove back to Aunt Catherine's. When we got there, Aunt Catherine's car was absent from the garage, and the house was empty. I found a note on the table by the door from Aunt Catherine, saying she had gone out to pick up some last-minute things for dinner.

"Will you be alright here on your own, Darlin'?" Jasper asked me, but I only shrugged.

"I can't really get into much trouble, can I?" I asked him in reply

"Knowing you? Anything is possible." he told me, and then I had an idea.

"Why don't you stay a little bit, Jazz? We can watch a movie or something until either Uncle Michael and Lauren or Aunt Catherine get home?" I asked, and he appeared to think about it for a few seconds.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked, and I smiled.

When Aunt Catherine walked through the front door, she walked straight into the living room. I paused the movie, _Night at the Museum_ , and Jasper and I got up to help her take the multiple bags in her arms into the kitchen. She smiled gratefully at us, and then she noticed the way Jasper's arms had wound around my waist the moment the grocery bag was on the counter and out of his hands.

"I take it today went well?" she asked us, and I blushed.

"Esme sends her regards, Aunt Catherine, and today went very well." I said, leaning back against Jasper's firm chest.

"In that case, would you like to stay for dinner, Jasper?" Aunt Catherine asked, but Jasper declined politely.

"I would if I could, ma'am, but Esme's expecting me home for dinner. While I was securing her restoration project in Houston, my brother, Edward, was checking up on her project in Fairbanks. Carlisle gets off a thirty-six hour shift tonight, so it'll be the first time we've all been home at the same time in three days." he said, and Aunt Catherine smiled understandingly.

"That's perfectly understandable. How did Houston go, by the way?" she asked him casually, and I looked up at him while waiting for him to answer.

"That went exactly the way we wanted it to. The last owner of the house wanted to keep the Civil War period exterior and destroy the interior; Esme, now owner of the house, intends to keep the home's historic integrity intact. I don't honestly believe I've ever seen her as worked up over a project as this one since she decided to restore a three-hundred-year-old church in London." Jasper said, and I had a feeling the church held some significance to Carlisle.

"I'm glad you got everything settled. Well, it's getting close to time for Michael and Lauren to be home. Why don't you two hurry up and finish that movie you were watching before they get back? It shouldn't have too much left in it from what I remember, so you should be able to make it home on time, Jasper." Aunt Catherine said, and we both smiled at her before returning to the living room.

When Lauren and Uncle Michael did return home, I walked Jasper out to the Jeep. Lauren was glaring daggers at me the whole time, but I brushed her off. Jasper gave my uncle a brief hello before opening the driver's side door of the Jeep. I pushed myself up on my toes and waited for him to lean in towards me. He did, and our second kiss as nearly as sweet at the first.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said, and I nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you." I said, and he grinned.

"I love you, Alice." Jasper told me, and I loved the way those words sounded coming from his mouth.

"I love you, too, Jasper." I said softly, and he kissed me again unexpectedly.

"Sorry, Darlin', but I couldn't resist." he said with a small smile, and I let out a sigh.

"It's okay, you, goofball; I enjoyed it, and I love you." I teased, and he chuckled before climbing into the Jeep.

I waved to Jasper as he left, and he waved back at least once. Lauren was fuming when I got inside, and I was feeling very happy. As I closed the front door and leaned back on it, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took out my cellphone and saw I had one new text message.

 _Hey, is it alright if I call?_

 _-Cynth_

Smiling at the text message from my sister, I sent her an affirmative response. Almost at once, my phone started ringing. I answered with a giggle.

"Hey, Cynth!"

 _"Hey, Alice! How's Forks so far? You don't start school until tomorrow, right?"_ my little sister asked excitedly.

"It's been great. I didn't have any trouble getting to Aunt Catherine's, despite being on an earlier flight, all thanks to Jasper." I told her, waiting for her response.

 _"Well that's goo- Wait, did you say Jasper?"_ she asked, squealing slightly and making me laugh again.

"I did, Cynthia. You were right, I was wrong, and I owe you one. I even met Esme, his mother, today. She is the sweetest woman I've ever met, except maybe Mama, and she's an architect. I'm starting to think more about what all I could do in college, and I think design might be a good idea." I said, and Cynthia squealed again.

 _"He introduced you to his mother! Alice, are you sure this is the real deal here? He really does love you?"_ she asked, and I let out a sigh.

"I'm positive, Cynth." I assured her.

 _"How's Lauren?"_ she asked, and I snorted while making my way out the back door.

"She hates me already." I said, eliciting laughter from my sister.

 _"What did you do to her?"_ she asked.

"I didn't…technically. She's apparently been lusting after Jasper, which he knew about before I got here, and Jasper made his feelings pretty clear when he kissed me twice before he left." I explained, and she went silent for a few moments.

 _"He kissed you_ _ **twice**_ _? Victoria says that boys who show so much affection are only after one thing. Are you sure he's in love with you for you?"_ she asked, and I felt rage bubbling up inside of me.

"Yes, Cynthia, I am absolutely positive. He kissed me more than twice, but he kissed me twice right before he left. Look, you know I love you, but you don't understand everything that's going on here. There are things that I'm not able to tell you right now, visions I've had that haven't made complete sense, but I know what I'm doing. Jasper doesn't treat me this way to get me to sleep with him, Cynthia. If that were the case, he'd be with Lauren. No, Jasper shows me affection because he loves me. This kind of love, there's nothing else like it; it's like the two of you are the centers of each other's worlds. I'm sure of this, Cynth, completely sure." I barely registered the shift in my voice, from angry to soft, as I doing my best to tear down whatever wall of lies my stepmother had built in my sister's mind.

 _"I believe you, Alice. When do you think that you might be coming back for a visit?"_ she asked, causing me to let out another sigh.

"Cynthia, I'll see about coming to visit over the summer, but I don't know an exact date yet." I answered, and she accepted this.

 _"Okay, then, Alice. I love you."_ she said, signaling the end of the call.

"I love you, too, Cynthia. Call me if you need anything, okay?" I said, and she agreed before hanging up.

I wondered idly to myself if Jasper found his younger siblings, as they all technically were younger than him, as irritatingly lovable as I found Cynthia.

After dinner, during most of which Lauren glared at me, Uncle Michael and Aunt Catherine asked me to follow them into the garage. I stopped in the doorway, not completely comprehending the blue convertible parked beside my aunt's Jaguar.

"Alice, honey, is it too much?" Aunt Catherine asked me, but I just looked at her before throwing my arms around her torso.

"You guys, y'all shouldn't have." I exclaimed, and my southern accent slipped out in my emotional state.

"We wanted to, Alice. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't spend a lot on it. A buddy of mine in Port Angeles was selling it because his new girlfriend wants to be eco-friendly and is against cars. He said that, if the relationship fails, he already has a new car lined up." Uncle Michael told me as I moved from Aunt Catherine to him.

"What make and model is it?" I asked, still not moving any closer to the car.

"It's a 2007 Toyota Solara." Uncle Michael said, and I nodded, now trusting myself to take a step towards the light blue convertible.

"And this is all mine?" I asked, reaching out to run a hand along the metal body.

"All yours, Alice." Aunt Catherine said as she held the keys out to me, and I let out an excited squeal.

It wasn't long after I'd drifted to sleep that another vision took over my mind. I was in a bright, sunlit baby nursery with a baby in my arms. I was sitting in a large, gray chair, and the baby in my arms was swaddled in a soft, gray blanket. I was clearly a vampire by this time, as the sunlight glittered like crystals on my skin. The baby's skin glowed in the light rather than sparkled. The baby looked up at me, and I was met with a pair of bright green eyes framed by golden ringlets.

 _"Well, good morning, sweetheart. Mama's so proud of her baby boy for sleeping through the night. Aw, I see a smile! Mama loves you!"_ I said to the baby, and then I woke up.

It was much earlier than five o'clock when I woke up this time, but the scent of honey and lavender was strong. Sitting up and turning on my bedside lamp, I smiled. Jasper was standing in front of my dresser, another flower in his hand.

"Hey." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Hey." he said, turning around and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So, I had another vision about the baby." I told him, moving closer.

"Our baby?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yep, our _son_ to be exact." I said, and Jasper grinned from ear to ear as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"A boy? I'm going to have a son? _We're_ going to have a son? Wow." he said, and I giggled softly.

"He's beautiful, Jazz. He was all blonde curls and green eyes. I think he has my nose, too. He's definitely got your cheekbones, though." I said dreamily as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess this means our research pays off. Did you catch his name?" he asked me, but I shook my head.

"No, but I have a feeling that knowing would be a bigger burden than it's worth. What would you want to name him?" I asked in reply.

"I honestly don't know, Darlin'. For eighty-seven years, I thought being a father was impossible. For the last fifty-seven years, I thought my only path to fatherhood was adoption. Most adoptive children have names already." Jasper told me, and I nodded in understanding.

"I guess that's true. This just means we have things to think about over the next couple of years." I told him, and he laughed quietly as I let out a yawn.

"Yeah, it does. Get a few more hours of sleep, Alice. We wouldn't want you to fall asleep during your first day at a new school, now, would we?" he told me, and I responded by snuggling closer to him. "I didn't mean on me, Darlin'."

"Oh well." I said sleepily, and I felt him laugh once more before I slipped off to sleep once more.

When I woke again, Jasper was gone and the sun was up. A yellow magnolia was on my dresser where the rose had been the day before. I smiled, and then I got out of the bed and started getting ready for school. After a quick shower, I pulled on the outfit I had picked out. The best way to start at a new school was showing who you are as honestly as possible, so I was dressed in a black and white, striped sweater over a black tank top and black skinny jeans. My jeans were tucked into light brown cowboy boots, which matched my belt, and a tigers-eye pendant hung around my neck.

I was putting my black and gold feather earrings in when I heard Lauren's door open and my cousin pad down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly ran a brush through my short, black hair before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. I needed to leave early if I wanted to meet Bella as soon as possible.

There weren't many cars in the student parking lot of Forks High School when I arrived. I saw a silver Volvo, and I made sure to censor my thoughts. My focus was on song lyrics, rather than my mission to locate Bella. I checked my bag a few times, counted every binder and pen at least three times, and waited. The opening sounds of Savage Garden's "I Want You" crackled from the radio, and I smiled to myself as I listened to the song. I knew I couldn't let Edward hear my real thoughts until I'd either talked to him about Bella or I'd found that lead pipe I'd told Jasper and Esme I'd need.

Just as the song was ending, I saw an old, but sturdy Ford truck pull up in front of the main office. The girl who got out was average height, brunette, and pale. This had to be Bella. Replaying the song in my head, I got out of the car and walked across the parking lot to the front doors. As quietly as I could, I followed Bella inside.

She went into the small, yellow office, and I was right behind her. The woman behind the desk introduced herself as Mrs. Cope to Bella, and then she noticed me.

"You must be Ms. Mallory's cousin. Mary, right?" she asked, and I smiled at her.

"Alice, actually. It's Mary-Alice, but I prefer Alice." I said, and then I turned to face Bella. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. You must be Isabella Swan. My cousin, though don't hold that against me, hasn't stopped talking about how you moving here has taken away her thunder." "I prefer Bella, and it's nice to meet you. I didn't mean to steal anyone's thunder, but I can't exactly change that, can I?" she told me with a slight laugh.

"I don't think you can. It's okay if Lauren hates you. She hates me, too." I admitted, and Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would your own cousin hate you?" she asked as Mrs. Cope went about gathering out schedules.

"I met a guy at the airport in Houston, and he happens to live here as well. His mother's an architect, and she sent him to Houston to secure her next project. Jasper and I talked the whole way here, and he even drove me to my aunt and uncle's house when I admitted that I'd taken an earlier flight and had no way to my new home until the following night. He asked me out after he dropped me off, and Lauren's jealous. Jasper's refused to go out with her for two years now, and she hates that he asked _me_ out at all." I gave Bella the Cliff Notes edition, and she nodded.

"We've got an architect in town?" she asked, and I laughed at that being the part she picked up on.

"Technically, no. Has anyone told you about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Who are they?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme moved here two years ago from Alaska with their four foster children. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins, and Carlisle and Esme adopted them after their biological mother, Esme's sister died in a car accident when they were twelve. Rosalie is dating Emmett, who the Cullen's took in when he was fourteen, a few years after Jasper and Rosalie moved in with them, and Edward is the youngest. He's about our age, and Lauren's best friend, Jessica Stanley, is obsessed with him." I explained, and Bella nodded.

"So, Esme Cullen is an architect, but she doesn't really work around here." she reasoned.

"Yes; Carlisle works at the hospital; Esme, much like my Aunt Catherine, likes a quiet place to work. He's a board-certified surgeon, so they'd be living comfortably even if Esme didn't work so much herself." I said, and Bella smiled.

"They sound like a nice family. They're okay with Rosalie and Emmet being together? I mean, they aren't blood related, so I guess it's fine. I bet it makes people talk, though." she said as Mrs. Cope arrived with our schedules.

"Here you go, girls. Just have your teachers sign these sheets, and bring them back at the end of the day." she told us, and we both nodded before leaving the office.

"Hey, Alice, do you want a lift back to your car?" Bella asked me, and I giggled.

"Sure, Bella. What class do you have first?" I asked her as we got into her truck.

"English. You?" she said.

"Same. I guess Forks High is either A) not used to having new students to place, B) not very creative with scheduling, or C) both." I said with a smile.

Bella laughed, and the two of us made our way to English class. Mr. Mason blinked when he realized both of us were in his class. We thanked him for signing our slips, gathered our copies of the syllabus, and made our way to two empty desks in the back. Everyone seemed to stare at us, despite being in front of us, throughout class. Bella and I both read over the syllabus quickly, and I made notations beside each author. I'd read the required Shakespeare plays, I'd read _Wuthering Heights_ and _Jane Eyre_ , and there was no way I hadn't read Faulkner as a Mississippi girl. Chaucer was new, but I felt I'd be able to deal with it.

The bell rang, and Bella and I stood. We were approached by a teenage boy with oily skin and black hair. He leaned in towards Bella, clearly making her uncomfortable.

"You're Isabella Swan, right? I'm Eric Yorkie." he said, completely ignoring me.

"Bella, actually. Alice, what's your next class?" Bella asked me, and I snorted before answering.

"I've got Trig next. I've got Government when you have Trig." I told her sadly, and she shook her head at my dramatics.

"I'm sure we'll see each other before too long, Alice." she said, and Eric finally took notice of me.

"You must be Lauren's cousin, Mary, right?" he asked, and I groaned.

"Look, Eric, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but Bella and I don't need help finding our classes. Oh, and I prefer being called Alice." I said, and he looked deflated somewhat.

"Oh; okay then. I guess I'll see you ladies around then?" he asked, and we both gave him small smiles before leaving the room.

Bella and I went our separate ways at that point, and I made it to Mr. Varner's classroom without incident. When I entered, I felt my stomach drop. One thought crossed my mind, and the copper-haired figure across the room met my eyes as I had it.

 _"Shit!"_

I had used my thoughts to recount all of the information I had on the Cullen family when I was talking to Bella. Edward had heard me, and now I'd have to explain myself. Where was Jasper when I needed him?

"Ms. Brandon, you may take the seat beside Mr. Cullen." Mr. Varner said, handing back my slip with his signature on it.

I nodded, moved across the room to the seat in question, and sat down silently. Edward looked at me strangely, and I began repeating every word on the syllabus in my head. Before too long, a piece of paper slid across the desk to me. I looked down and saw a question written on it.

 _How do you know so much about my family? -E.C._

 _If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. -A.B._

 _I'd believe a lot of things. -E.C._

 _Meet up with me at lunch. Your brother already is. -A.B._

 _Which brother? -E.C._

 _Jasper. -A.B._

 _Why? -E.C._

 _I'll tell you then. I promise. -A.B._

 _Why are we initialing this? -E.C._

 _You started it! -A.B._

The note stopped then, and I shook my head slightly. We were already arguing like brother and sister. Esme would be so happy.

I passed Bella in the hallway, and she told me that Government had been relatively easy. I told her that Varner had been polite with me, but a few of the students managed to irritate him by the end of class. She thanked me for the heads up, and I smiled and assured her that it was no problem.

Government was fairly simple, and I was growing bored by the time the bell rang. I made my way to Italian II, and I let out a sigh of relief when I walked into the classroom and saw Jasper was in the class. Signora Moretti signed my slip and told me to take the seat beside Jasper. I gave her a smile and did as she said.

"Good morning, Darlin'." he said, taking my hand in his.

"Good morning, handsome. I missed you." I told him sweetly, but he merely raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice, what did you do now?" he asked, and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I was talking to Bella about why Lauren hates me, and I may have had to take a moment and think of all of the things I know about your family. Edward sits next to me in Trig, and he all but demanded answers." I said, and Jasper sighed.

"Darlin', you know I love you, but that just opened up a door I wasn't sure if I needed to open just yet. Esme was supposed to talk to Carlisle while we were at school today, and now we've got to talk to my siblings." he said, and I nodded.

"I understand, and I didn't mean to. Other than you, Bella is going to be my best friend. We got to talking, and I'm almost positive Bella isn't typically a talkative person, and it was like we couldn't stop. If she's going to be my sister, I can't wait. You're going to love her, too, Jazz. I just know it!" I spoke rapidly, and he smiled at me.

"I can tell how you feel, Darlin', and I'm not mad. I'm actually more worried about my sister. Edward blurted out what he was thinking about you when he heard your thoughts, I got irritated with him, he heard my thoughts and blurted out his own again, and Rosalie started throwing a tantrum." he told me, and I looked down at my desk.

"So, she hates me, then?" I asked, but Jasper gave my hand a squeeze.

"She doesn't exactly hate you. She thinks that bringing two humans into the family at one time is too dangerous. Edward is reluctant to meet Bella because of that, but I told all three of them that I wasn't backing down from this. Edward wants to know what I was talking about in my thoughts, and I'm not sure I want to tell him." he clarified, and I turned back towards him.

"What were you thinking of exactly?" I asked with a smile.

"Edward wanted to know who the 'weird little new girl who knew our family history' was, and I might have been thinking something along the lines of 'The mother of my son is not weird.'" Jasper admitted, and I blushed lightly.

"Maybe, if we tell him, he'll be less worried about his relationship with Bella?" I offered as a solution, and Jasper thought on it for a moment.

"Okay. You're right, so we can tell him what we know. I do think we should wait before springing this on Bella, however." he said, and then it was time for class to start.

After class, Jasper and I walked to the cafeteria. Before we got inside, he stopped and pulled me towards the parking lot. There, beside Carlisle's Mercedes, stood Esme. Jasper gave her a hug, and then Esme took a step towards me. Though I somewhat expected it, it was still a pleasant surprise to find myself in a mother's warm embrace.

"Edward texted me, panicking, because a human girl knew our secret. I knew I had to rush over as soon as possible. Bring all four of them out into the clearing behind the school for me? We can have lunch as a group, I came prepared, and talk this out. Carlisle should be here by the time you get back." she told us, and we both understood that she meant Bella should come with us as well.

"Of course, Esme. We'll be back in a bit." I said, and she smiled at me again.

As we walked into the cafeteria, Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear. I giggled and blushed lightly at his statement.

"I told you she'd love you from the moment she met you."

"I hope your father likes me as much as your mother does." I replied, and he responded by taking my hand and spinning me around.

"Carlisle will love you just as much as Esme does, Darlin'. Trust me." he said, and I smiled at him as we neared the table in the back of the cafeteria where his siblings sat.

All three looked at us, at me, differently. Edward was relieved, sure he was about to get answers. Rosalie looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes. Emmett, however, looked at me curiously, as if he was perplexed by my sheer existence. I smiled at them anyway, and I turned to face Edward.

"Your mother wants you three outside. Carlisle's on his way as well." I said, and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Alice, why do Carlisle and Esme have to be involved?" he asked.

"They chose to get involved, Edward. You should consider yourself lucky that they want to be so involved." I said simply before turning to walk towards Bella, who was being verbally harassed by Lauren's best friend, Jessica Stanley.

"Bella!" I called out to her, and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Alice!" she said happily, and I hugged her.

"I'm headed outside with Jasper and his siblings. I was asked to see if you wanted to come along. What do you say?" I asked her, and every student within earshot gaped, Lauren amongst them.

"Sure. I'd love to meet this mystery boy you've told me so much about." Bella teased in her reply, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" I said with a laugh, and Bella grabbed her bag and followed me over to where Jasper was standing by the door.

"You must be Bella." Jasper said to her, and Bella appeared grateful at someone greeting her by her preferred name.

"You must be Jasper. It's nice to meet you." she replied, and he nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Let's get going; I wouldn't want to leave those three alone with my parents for too long." he said, semi-jokingly.

Bella and I laughed along with Jasper, and the three of us walked into the woods behind the school. I leaned into Jasper's side as we walked, glad he seemed to like Bella already. He didn't even seem mildly overcome with bloodlust.

"Is your thirst okay?" I whispered gently, and he smiled down at me.

"I feel fine, Darlin'." he answered, dropping a kiss to the top of my head as we entered the clearing where everyone was standing.

Esme smiled at us, and then she turned to the tall, blonde man beside her. I knew he had to be Carlisle, Jasper's adoptive father, and he was, according to my knowledge, the most compassionate of all beings, mortal or supernatural. Once again, Edward gave me an odd look.

"Alice, it's nice to finally meet you. Esme and Jasper have said nothing but wonderful things about you." Carlisle said to me, opening his arms for a hug.

I moved forward and hugged him as tightly as my tiny, human arms could. I couldn't help but think, despite knowing Edward was right there and could hear my every thought, that this is what a father was supposed to be like. Daddies are supposed to protect their daughters, not throw them to the barn floor after attempting to murder them.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Carlisle." I said softly, and then I felt the burst of happiness bubble over and realized Jasper had picked up on my sadness and anger again.

"Sorry, Darlin'." my mate said quickly, and I shook my head as I left his father's embrace for his own.

"You did what was necessary, nothing more. I'm fine now, okay?" I told him, and he smiled at me.

"Okay." he said, and Esme let out a light laugh.

"I told you he was different with her." she said to Carlisle, and the doctor nodded in agreement.

"She's clearly the best thing to ever happen to Jasper, love." he said, but I had to disagree.

"What are we all doing out here?" Rosalie finally asked, and Esme turned back to the group assembled.

"I know two of you haven't hunted in a while, so I've brought lunch. In addition to that, I believe Jasper has an announcement to make. Once he does, he and Alice will be explaining why Bella has been included in this. Alice already know what we are, but Bella will be finding out soon." Esme explained, and I nodded, taking responsibility for telling Bella.

"Bella, what do you notice about the Cullens' appearance?" I asked my best friend, and she studied the family of vampires for a moment.

"They're all pale, paler than me; they've all got gold eyes, too. Hunting was mentioned earlier, so that's important." she said, and I nodded.

"Take Jasper's hand." I told her, and she did.

"You're ice cold." Bella said. "You're vampires."

"They are. You're not scared, are you?" I asked, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice, I've seen Thunderbirds in Arizona; I also have a friend that's a witch. She moved to New Orleans in eighth grade, but I still exchange emails with her every now and again. I've no reason to be scared, do I?" she said, and I smiled.

"Well, if you add to all of that a psychic best friend, then no!" I said cheerfully, and she gaped at me.

"Really? That's cool." Bella said, and we hugged each other.

"Now that Bella knows and isn't scared of us, what is it you have to tell us, Jasper?" I smirked at Edward as he asked his brother his question.

"Alice is my mate. When I took her hand in mine Saturday night, we both felt an intense spark, like someone had set off fireworks in between our hands. As Alice has said, she's a psychic. Her visions usually present themselves in the form of dreams, and she's had many about our family over the last nine years. She knew things about me that I don't care to share with anyone, and she loved me from the start." he said, and I walked back over to him and curled into his side.

"Her visions are true. I see one in her mind now, or at least the memory of one. It's just after Jasper's last slip-up, and he's being comforted by Esme. They're outside the house in Ohio." Edward confirmed my thoughts, and the others looked at me in varying degrees of surprise.

"As to why Bella's here, I had another vision Saturday night." I said, recalling the vision in my mind.

Edward paled as the scene played out, but I saw his features soften when he saw his daughter's face. I knew then that he was going to do whatever he had to in order to ensure Renesmee was safely delivered.

"She's beautiful, Alice. Are you sure?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Just as sure as I was of the vision I had of my own son. Bella is here because she's meant to be with you." I told him, and Edward moved towards a nervous looking Bella.

"Edward, don't kill her. Both my sanity and Renesmee's life depend on it." Jasper said dryly, apparently picking up on Edward's thirst.

"She's my singer. This is going to be difficult." the copper-haired vampire muttered, but not low enough for me to not here him.

"Don't worry, Edward, I already told Jasper and Esme I need to find a lead pipe to help keep you in line." I told him, thought I was smirking as I said it.

"My new little sister is a scary." he teased, and I nodded.

"Introduce yourself, Edward." I said, chuckling lightly.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." he said to her after rolling his eyes at me.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." she replied, and they shook hands.

Only, they had barely touched hands before they both jumped back from one another. I met Jasper's eyes, and he nodded. They had felt the spark.

"That was nothing like fireworks." Edward said, and Carlisle shrugged.

"That was more like an electric shock." Bella added.

"It's different for everyone. Your mother and I felt a soft, warm tingle. Rosalie and Emmett described theirs as their hands being set on fire." he reasoned, and Edward nodded.

"Who's Renesmee?" Emmett asked, brushing off the fact that both of his brothers had found their mates.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen is your half-human, half-vampire niece, Emmett. Between now and Renesmee's birth, you and Rosalie will also adopt a young vampire named Bree. In the vision I had of Renesmee, Bree was there and called Rosalie 'Mom.'" I explained, and Rosalie looked torn between hating me and loving me.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, letting the information sink in. The silence was broken, however, by Rosalie. She was not happy.

"Look, I'm happy my brothers have found their mates, but why do they have to be humans? One, I might have been able to handle. But two at one time? Seriously? And what about these hybrids? Are they even possible? I don't know if I can handle this!" she exclaimed, and I could feel my anger building.

"Rosalie." Esme warned, but the blonde wasn't finished quite yet.

"This isn't even fair! Hybrids, if Aro finds out, are bound to be a danger to us. Plus, if he realizes these humans know about our kind, he'll kill all of us!" she yelled, and I knew it was too late for me to reign my temper in.

"This isn't fair? It's not fair that your brothers get to be happy? It's not fair that I am human right now? You are being so selfish, Rosalie, and I don't even know if you realize that! I get that Carlisle changed you when you were dying, and I get that you want for things that you'll never have, but I have just as much right to make my own choices as you do to mourn your lack thereof! As for humans knowing, I already know that both Bella and I will be turned anyway! Your nephew's existence was contingent upon Bella surviving and the venom taking, so I know she and I will both be okay! You'll have a daughter, one who will love you very much despite her being adopted! Stop being petty because you don't agree with my choices!" I yelled, and I could feel a subtle calm trying to take hold of me.

Emmett was gaping at me, as were most of the Cullens, but Rosalie was staring at me in awe. Clearly, she wasn't used to being yelled at. Bella was smiling at me, as if she'd wanted to tell Rosalie exactly what I had.

"What do you mean it didn't work, Jasper?" Edward asked, and I turned to look between the two brothers.

"I tried to calm her down, but her emotions were too strong. I've tried curbing Bella's happiness and enthusiasm down to normal levels, too, and it didn't work." Jasper explained, and I looked over to see Bella giggling.

"We can worry about that later. I believe your mother mentioned lunch?" Carlisle spoke up, and everyone turned to Esme, who picked up and opened the picnic basket that had been between her and Carlisle.

"That, I did." she said as she began taking out metal sport bottles and passing them out.

Rosalie was given a red bottle, Emmett's was blue, Edward received a blue bottle, and Jasper accepted an orange one. Carlisle was clearly surprised when Esme handed him a black bottle, and I resisted the urge to giggle. She set a purple one aside for herself, and then she handed a pink one to me and a green one to Bella. Bella and I also both got small, plastic bowls of a pasta salad similar, but not identical to the one Esme had made for me the day before.

We all thanked Esme, and Bella and I began consuming our lunches. While I knew everyone else's bottles were filled with animal blood, I took a sniff my drink to confirm that it was grape juice, something I'd mentioned to Esme the day before. Bella, I'd heard her say to herself, had apple juice. Esme, I felt, had gone far beyond what was necessary to spend time with her children, which Edward realized when he heard my thoughts. He looked at me, and I shrugged lightly. He took a sip from his silver bottle and seemed to hum in surprise, and then he turned to his adoptive mother.

"Esme, how did you get mountain lion blood in a bottle?" he asked her with a smile.

"I had a bit of surgical help with that one." she teased, and Carlisle smiled.

"Drain the animal of its blood through an IV into the bottle. We've got a nice stockpile that you can bring to school now, all four of you." he explained further, and the four teenage vampires blinked in surprise.

"You mean to tell me that, if we'd have thought about doing this earlier, I could have been bottling grizzly bear blood?" Emmett asked, stunned, taking a drink from his bottle to confirm that it was, indeed, his preferred animal blood inside.

"I agree, Emmett, but the thought only occurred to me the other night while I was watching _NCIS_. Ducky was strapped down to a metal table in a mortuary, and the killer was trying to drain him of his blood through an IV. I watched the fake blood start down the drain, and all I could think of was how wasteful that was. Then, I reminded myself that it was a show about humans anyway. But that got me thinking about this idea here, and we started testing this out Friday night." Esme answered, and the other three took swigs of theirs to see what was in them.

"Lynx!" Rosalie said happily.

"Deer." Carlisle stated.

"Red fox." Jasper said with a smile, and everyone turned to Esme.

"It took a while to track down, but I've got a bottle of coyote blood." she told them, and the four vampire siblings shared a look.

"Clearly, Bella and I are missing something." I said, and Jasper chuckled.

"What Esme is _really_ saying with that last statement is she and Carlisle found the bear blood, lynx blood, cougar blood, deer blood, and fox blood in one day; she spent no more than half-an-hour searching for the coyote blood." Edward explained, and Esme shrugged.

"Once you've been turned, all smells are enhanced and altered. Some of us are better at it than others, but once you've identified the type of blood you prefer, you can usually filter out everything else and find what you're looking for in minutes. We try not to hunt too often, or else we might raise suspicion if so many animals turn up dead. When we do hunt, it's best to feed on whatever you find." Rosalie said, looking directly at me and Bella.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I said, and she nodded.

After lunch, and after everyone had said their goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, it was time for Bella and Edward to head off to biology. Jasper and Emmett hurried off to English, and I discovered I had gym class with Rosalie. My future-vampire-sister/sister-in-law didn't seem as cold towards me now as she had in the clearing, but we weren't best friends yet. Of course, she did seem to find it as hilarious as I did that Lauren attempted to play nice when we walked in.

"Mary, I haven't seen you much today! Do you want to be on my volleyball team?" she asked, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

" _Alice_ is going to be on my team, Lauren. We discussed it during lunch." Rosalie said suddenly, and I decided to just go with it.

Lauren glared at Rosalie before storming off. I giggled. Rosalie smirked.

"You are okay with being on my team, right?" she asked me quietly, and I nodded.

"I'm great with that idea as long as you manage to smack her in the face with the ball." I replied, and Rosalie laughed.

"Deal." she told me, and that was when I knew we would bond eventually.

I had biology last period of the day, and it was dreadful. Okay, it was actually kind of fun. As it turned out, because he'd been put in detention for smarting off at the former biology teacher at Forks High, Ms. Hunsford, and subsequently managed to both cause the woman to flee to another school in Seattle and failed the class, Emmett was my lab partner.

Dealing with my new big brother, however, was proving to be a bigger task than I'd anticipated. Even though both of us had learned how to identify the stages of plant cells replicating, making the lecture easy to understand, Emmett insisted upon doodling all over _my_ notes. I threatened to find the lead pipe I'd threatened Edward with and use it on him, but he kept up his drawing.

After class, Emmett asked to walk me outside to where our, and it felt nice to think of it this way, family was waiting. I agreed, and he seemed relieved. Sighing to myself, I shook my head at him. Had me yelling at Rosalie _scared_ Emmett?

"I won't hurt you, Em." I whispered, and he gave me a small smile.

"I know, but you're really scary, Ali." he said with a slight chuckle.

"You should just pray she and I never team up to go after you." came Rosalie's voice as she met up with us by the door to the parking lot.

"We did gang up on Lauren during gym." I admitted, and Emmett looked between the two of us.

"The two of you worked together?" he asked us.

"She called me Mary."

"She tried to force Alice onto her volleyball team."

"What did you do to her?" Emmett asked, suddenly sounding like the most grown up of the three of us.

"We might have spiked a volleyball into her face." Rosalie said casually, and I smirked.

"We might have done this twice." I added, and Emmett burst out laughing.

He continued laughing as we made our way over to Edward, Bella, and Jasper. All three looked at us strangely, as Rosalie and I could only hold in our own laughter for so long before we joined in with Emmett. Seeing that Rosalie and I had clearly made up, Jasper smiled.

"This is definitely a sight to behold." he said, and Rosalie gave me a smile.

"Not only was Alice right in what she said and has made you the happiest I've ever seen you, but she's a genuinely nice person who cares about our family. How can I stay mad at someone like that? Especially when she said something about giving me a nephew?" Rosalie said, looking at Jasper and I expectantly.

"We agreed we'd have a baby if Bella survived. Based on the vision I had of me with a baby boy, Bella goes through the change without issue. You'll have a niece and a nephew before long, Rosalie." I said, and she squealed.

After a brief exchanging of cellphone numbers amongst the eternal teenagers, Bella, and myself, we parted ways for the day. When I got home, only Aunt Catherine was there. She came into my room while I was working on Calculus homework.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your first day of school?" she asked, and I smiled.

"It went great. Jasper introduced me to his siblings, and I had lunch with the four of them and Bella Swan. Bella is also my new best friend. Why isn't Lauren home yet?" I answered.

"She sent me a text about going over to Jessica's. She said got hit in the face with a volleyball twice today and was too stressed to come straight home. I don't believe her stress one minute, but as long as she's safe and isn't here distracting me with the latest Cullen drama, I won't demand she come home." Aunt Catherine said, and I giggled.

"Lauren did manage to get in Rosalie's way whenever our team spiked the ball across the net to her team." I said, pretending to not know that Rosalie had done it on purpose.

"You were on separate teams?" Aunt Catherine asked.

"Rosalie asked me to be on her team while we were walking to the gym, and Lauren called me Mary again." I explained, and my aunt nodded in understanding.

"Right. She'll stop that someday. Where did the magnolia come from?" she asked, her eyes drifting over to the yellow flower on my dresser.

"Jasper gave it to me. He also gave me the yellow rose next to it." I said.

"Okay, then, I'll let you get back to your homework. Dinner should be ready by six."

That night, while I slept, a vision took over my dreams. Bella was pinned against her truck by a pale arm. A large van was sliding towards her. Then, I woke up.

When I opened my eyes, Jasper was leaning over me. He looked worried, and I knew he could feel my absolute terror. Without a word, he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head gently.

"Alice, what's wrong, Darlin'? What did you see?"

"Bella was pinned against the truck, and a van was sliding towards her. Hopefully, the arm that was pinning her back was Edward; he can save her from being crushed between two vehicles." I told him in a rushed whisper.

"Edward will do anything necessary to protect Bella. It's what vampires do for their mates. I promise you, Bella will be fine. She has to be if we're going to be parents." he reminded me with a smile, and I relaxed a bit.

"I know, but the image of Bella looking like Death was standing over her, scythe in his hand, is hard to erase from my mind." I told him, and then I heard the soft clunk of his shoes on the hardwood floor.

Without another word, Jasper got into bed beside me and pulled me against his cold body. I nestled into his side and let out a contented sigh.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" he asked, and I angled my head to look up at him.

"Okay." I said as I stretched to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you, Darlin'." he told me softly.

"I love you, too, Jazz." I said before letting out a yawn and curling up against him.

I was asleep in moments.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Pillow Talk

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. R&R.

Pillow Talk

Over the next week, visions of Bella versus Van took over my dreams. I'd managed to get very little sleep, and it began to show. Monday, at lunch, I caught Rosalie looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Alice, what's going on? You look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while. Is it your visions?" she asked me quietly, and I briefly saw the same vision I'd been seeing in my mind before remembering I was currently sitting between Jasper and Edward.

"Alice, will she be okay?" Edward asked, looking paler than he already was, if that were possible.

"As far as I know, yes. I think the arm keeping her back is yours. Otherwise, she might try to get up and slip on the ice, putting herself further in harm's way." I answered him, and he sighed in relief.

"Answer me, Alice, please?" Rosalie asked again, and I turned to her.

"Monday night was the last time I slept more than an hour at a time. Every time I close my eyes, the same vision returns to me. Bella is on the ground, against her truck, and I think Edward's holding her there. A van is coming towards them, and then I wake up. The terror in Bella's eyes as this van gets closer to crushing her is enough to make me feel her fear. I haven't been sleeping because I don't want to see my best friend like that." I told her in a whisper, but all of the Cullens and Bella heard me.

"When did you first have this vision?" Bella asked, seeming curious.

"Monday night." I admitted, catching Emmett's attention.

"Then how did you sleep Monday night? You said that was the last time you'd slept more than an hour at a time." he asked, and Edward and Rosalie looked at me in agreement with Emmett and making me blush a light pink.

"I take Alice a flower every night, usually at some point between midnight and four o'clock. When I got to her room Monday night, going into Tuesday morning, she was tossing and turning. I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work, again, and I decided to wait for her to wake up. I stayed with her for the rest of the night." Jasper told his siblings, and Bella, all of whom exchanged looks. "What?"

"Alice needs sleep, Jazz." Edward said, and Jasper looked as if he would have blushed if he could have.

"Edward, it's already probably more than inappropriate that I sneak into her room every night to leave a yellow rose or magnolia on her dresser. I don't think we need to discuss how inappropriate _that_ would be." he said to his brother, but Rosalie interjected before Edward could form a rebuttal sentence.

"Jasper, she needs sleep. If you'd feel better about staying with her, it only has to be the six of us, Esme, and Carlisle who have to know. Given that it's for Alice's own good, I doubt either of them will make a comment about your perceived impropriety of the situation."

"Rose is right, man. We don't know why Alice's emotions get so powerful sometimes that you can't control them, but we do know that you help protect her from these decidedly grim visions. She's your mate, and you know as well as I do what that means." Emmett said, and he sounded more mature than I'd heard before.

"I know, Emmett, I know. I would do anything for Alice, and I'll admit that you guys are right. But I'm still not agreeing to this until Alice tells me it's okay." Jasper said, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I like using you as a pillow." I said softly, and he smiled down at me.

"Then I'm going to be your pillow as long as you need me to be." he told me.

I'd emailed Cynthia, as promised, on Friday to tell her about my week. When I got home Monday afternoon, she had finally responded. After I'd done my homework, had dinner, and showered, I sat down to read it.

 _Alice,_

 _I'm glad you're not miserable in Forks. Would you tell me more about your friends? Daddy and Victoria want to go on a cruise (without me, of course) over my spring break, and I thought about asking Aunt Catherine if I could come and visit while they're gone. If everyone agrees, I'd love to know who I'd be meeting when I get there! Respond soon, Alice!_

 _Love, Cynthia._

I smiled as I read my sister's email. When I finished reading, I shut my laptop off. It was getting late, and everyone else had gone to bed. Jasper would be here soon, and I'd finally be able to sleep.

As if on cue, my bedroom window opened with barely a sound. I didn't move from where I was sitting, smiling as I saw Jasper's reflection in my laptop screen. I let out a contented sigh as he placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready for bed, Darlin'?" he asked, gently rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah; I'll respond to Cynthia's email tomorrow. Right now, I just want to curl into your side and sleep." I answered, closing the laptop and turning around in my chair to face him.

"Did your sister say anything important or unusual?" he asked, fearing like I did as to what my father might have put Cynthia through once I was gone.

"Not anything alarming, but she wants to come up for a visit in a month. My father and stepmother want to go on a cruise for their anniversary, which just so happens to be the week of Cynthia's spring break. She won't be going on the cruise, so she wants to know if I think it would be okay for her to ask Aunt Catherine to let her come and visit." I told him, and he seemed pensive for a moment.

"Under the conditions that you're still having this vision of Bella versus Van, I am acting as your pillow, and your sister is still being made to believe that I'm bad news by that Yankee stepmother of yours, what would Cynthia's reaction be to stumbling in here in the middle of the night and finding me in your bed?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Cynth is usually pretty reasonable, but I don't know exactly what Victoria has her believing these days. She's my sweet, understanding, genius sister one moment, but then she's a judgmental prude the next. We were raised with all the values normal, southern girls are raised with by Mama; my sister seems to think she knows everything because she decided to read the encyclopedia for fun and ended up asking both Mama and me questions that she shouldn't have even had, but Cynthia is still young and impressionable. She's looked up to me ever since Mama died, but she also knows that Victoria and our father say I'm not normal. When she called me after our first date, she told me that Victoria told her all men who are affectionate with their girlfriends are only after sex; that's not something Cynthia would have even thought about before Victoria." I explained, attempting to defend my sister.

"As much as I hate to agree with that Yankee and that murdering bastard on anything, you aren't normal, Darlin'; at least, you're only as normal as I am. Plus, assuming we don't want to disrupt the path the future is currently set on, we won't be worried about sex for a while longer yet." he joked, and I giggled softly.

"I love you, Jasper, and nothing will ever change that. If I'm still unable to sleep without you when Cynthia comes to visit, she'll have to deal with it. I think she'd rather have to deal with the fact that I have a handsome southern gentleman in my bed at night to keep away visions of my best human female friend's impending doom than deal with me scolding her again." I replied, standing up and sliding the desk chair in.

"Best human friend?" he asked, adjusting his hold on my waist.

"Bella is my best human friend because I can talk to her about things I could never talk to anyone else about. She understands this world a lot better than anyone else I've ever met who wasn't a supernatural being already." I said, and Jasper gave me a small smile.

"Okay." he said, and I didn't have to have Edward's gift to tell that he was worried about something.

"You, on the other hand, are my best friend overall. You understand me in ways that Bella, nor anyone else, ever could. What's bothering you?" I asked him, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are we sure Bella isn't some sort of supernatural being?" he asked after a few moments of hesitation.

"Why would you say that?" I asked in response to him.

"Edward can't read her mind." he said, and I let the information sink in before replying.

"What if Bella's gifted, like Edward and us? She could have some sort of mental shield that blocks Edward out." I offered, and he conceded to my point.

"That's possible. Every now and then, new powers surface. Unfortunately, when these gifts or powers come about, they attract the Volturi." Jasper said with a grimace.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"They're the ruling vampire coven; they make the rules for the entire vampire world, and we're expected to follow their laws or be killed. Most aren't any worrisome laws. Laws like only killing humans who no one will notice or care that they are missing, and not making immortal children, are reasonable. Others, like not going out in sunlight, are laws that most of us would have to be completely insane to violate in the first place. Then, there are the laws that Aro, the leader of the Volturi, created for his own benefit. For instance, the maker is responsible for teaching the newborn all of the vampire laws. Frequently, makers will turn their victims into newborns on accident; Carlisle was turned by accident. Aro also has created rules and laws concerning our gifts. He likes to collect powerful vampires and make them members of the Volturi Guard, a group of individuals who can help Aro further his ambitions for total control. Centuries ago, Aro stole the seat of power from the Romanian Coven, and the last two members of that coven have been on the run ever since." Jasper explained, and I felt a sudden chill.

"You think he'll come after me, don't you?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Carlisle spent time with the Volturi; Aro even offered him a throne, but Carlisle turned it down. They remained friends when Carlisle left their home base, Volterra, Italy, and he made a handful of trips to meet up Carlisle over the years. He's made attempts to recruit Edward, but I've managed to stay off his radar. If he realizes Carlisle has found and brought _three_ additional gifted vampires into his rebellious, animal-drinking, modern coven, Aro would do whatever it takes to get Edward, Bella, you, and me in the Guard. His own gift helps him determine who's lying to him, so never take his hand. If you do, he will be able to read every thought you've ever had, your visions included."

This explanation made me shiver, and Jasper kissed the top of my head. His presence was reassuring, and I relaxed a bit in his arms. Calm swept over me, and I sighed into his chest.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night after that. Silently, we got into bed, and I went to sleep using Jasper as a pillow. For the first time in a week, I didn't have the vison of Bella and the van. Instead, a new vision entered my mind.

I was standing on the beach, clearly back in Biloxi, facing Jasper. His arms were around my waist, and we were standing just outside of a large, white canopy filled with people. I was wearing a white, tea-length dress covered in lace; Jasper was wearing a gray tuxedo with a blue vest and yellow boutonniere.

 _"Are you ready to go in, Darlin'?"_ he asked me, and I smiled up at him.

 _"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."_ I answered, but we were approached by Rosalie, who was wearing a yellow dress that didn't clash with her golden curls, before we could go anywhere.

 _"We're lining up now, so c'mon. They're waiting for you, Mr. and Mrs. Hale."_ she told us with a loving smile, and I smiled back at my new sister.

 _"Lead the way, Mrs. McCarty-Cullen."_ I teased her, and she laughed as we walked to where Edward, Bella, Emmett, Bree, a couple of tanned, teenage boys I couldn't remember ever seeing before, and Lauren.

 _"Jacob and Seth are inside with Renesme and Cynthia already, and Carlisle and Esme are keeping an eye on all four of them."_ Bella told me, and I nodded.

One by one, the couples were introduced by an unseen and unknown MC as they entered the canopy. Edward walked in with Bella; Emmett walked with Rosalie; Bree walked with one of the tanned boys, who was apparently called Brady; Lauren walked with another tanned boy, who was named Embry.

Jasper and I were the last to walk in, which I understood, as this had to be our wedding reception. The MC introduced us as Rosalie had greeted us, and we walked in to the sound of cheers from our wedding guests. The first thing we did was the first dance, and the song was perfect. "How Do I Live Without You" described the current situation Jasper and I were in. Obviously, it would continue to describe our relationship; I found I didn't mind that very much.

When I woke, the sun was just beginning to rise. Jasper noticed, closed the book I didn't realize he'd brought with him, and turned to face me. I greeted him with a smile.

"No visions of impending doom?" he asked, almost teasingly, yet lovingly.

"I didn't have any visions of Bella dying this time. I did however, see our wedding reception and our first dance as husband and wife." I said, and he appeared intrigued.

"Was it everything you could have ever hoped for?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Everything was gorgeous, beautiful even, and perfect. We danced to "How Do I Live Without You" by LeAnn Rimes. Our wedding colors are yellow and blue, and we're getting married on the beach in Biloxi. It was an overcast day." I told him.

"It sounds perfect, Alice. I should probably get home and change; I'll be back to pick you up in a bit." he said, leaning in and kissing me lightly.

"I love you." I told him, his lips forming a smile inches above my own.

"I love you, too." Jasper said, and then he kissed me again.

When Jasper opened my window to leave, we both let out mild groans at the blanket of white powder that coated the ground. Even though he couldn't feel the cold, being from Texas made Jasper dislike the snow on pure principle. Being from Mississippi, where our last major winter weather event had been about ten years ago, I was becoming confused as to how I needed to dress for this type of weather.

"Hopefully, this will melt before the end of the week." I said, and he nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Darlin'." he said, kissing me for a third and final time before climbing out my window.

While I was trying to decide on what in my closet I could create a winter outfit from, I heard my door open. The scent of roses crept into my room, and I turned away from my closet in confusion. Standing in my doorway was Rosalie.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, Rosalie!" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Well, I figured you didn't have much experience dressing for snow, so I thought I'd come and help. Jasper and Emmett are downstairs with your uncle, discussing music." she told me, and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I have three coats, more jeans than I know what to do with, and plenty of shirts; but, I am at a loss when I factor in the snow." I said to her, and she closed my door and joined me by the closet.

She scanned my clothes, making very little noise as she did so. I watched as she pieced things together, crafting a pink-themed ensemble. Upon actually seeing it, I loved the outfit she'd created for me.

"Here, this should work nicely. I dressed Bella this morning, too, so I might have been working with a slightly-varied-shades-of-red theme for the three of us. I'll see you downstairs in a bit, okay?" she said, and I let out a small laugh.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few."

When I did finally make it downstairs, ten minutes after Rosalie had left my room, I found Rosalie standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"So, what do you think?" she asked now that I had the outfit on.

I was wearing dark-wash skinny jeans, a gray pullover, a pair of lighter gray, high heeled boots, a pink coat, and a pink, fringe scarf. Remembering what Rosalie said, I looked over her outfit. She was also wearing dark-wash skinny jeans, but she had a tan sweater and red ankle boots on. Her family crest locket was peeking out from beneath her red scarf. Now, I couldn't wait to see Bella.

"I think we look great." I told her, and Rosalie actually hugged me.

"I make a good big sister, right?" she asked me, almost nervously, I might add.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the best big sister I could have hoped for." I said, and she smiled again.

Jasper and Emmett smiled when they saw the two of us giggling together, but their smiles were thin veils over their worry.

"Don't worry, boys, we're not going to gang up on you…today." I said, and they rolled their eyes at us.

"We need to go ahead and get to school Edward's driving Bella's truck, Emmett and I are going in the Jeep, so, Jasper, you and Alice take her car." Rosalie said, and I took my keys from my purse and tossed them to Jasper, who caught them with ease.

At school, the four of us waited for Bella and Edward to arrive. I was glad, as I observed the parking lot, that Jasper had driven the car. There was ice everywhere in the parking lot. I waited, bored, until the sound of Bella's truck's engine reached my ears. Edward drove the truck into the parking lot, parked in the free spot on the left side of my car, and shut the engine off. He and Bella got out, and I noticed Edward send Bella a playful glare.

"Just because you're trying to be polite by opening my door for me doesn't mean you have to, Edward." Bella said.

"But, as you've just said, I want to." Edward countered, and I watched them with amusement.

Bella walked around to the back of the truck, to where Edward was standing, and looked at my outfit. I looked at hers as well, and I had to agree that Rosalie had been right. Bella was dressed in red skinny jeans, which I doubted were something she had bought herself, a blue and white striped sweater, and tan boots. She had on a dark blue coat similar to my own, and a plaid scarf that was probably her own. Rosalie had completed her task of dressing the two of us new to snow amazingly well, but I had this nagging feeling pulling at my mind. When the squealing of tires reached our ears, I realized what that feeling was.

"MOVE!" I cried out, and we all tried to get out of the path of the van skidding across the parking lot.

Unfortunately, as she and Edward attempted to run after the four of us, Bella slipped and twisted her ankle. Edward looked up at me, and I ignored that inner voice telling me to take Jasper's hand and continue running; I ran towards my future brother and sister. Jasper kept trying to pull me along, but to no avail.

"Alice!" he called after me, trying to keep me from getting as crushed as I feared Bella would be.

"Look out!" I called back to Edward, and he threw his arm up as the van neared them.

The van slammed into Edward's hand, turned, and smashed into my car. Bella's head had hit the ground as she tried to dodge the shower of shattered glass that had been my car windows. The van's passenger side mirror, which had been knocked off by my car, spiraled towards me. I threw my arms up to shield my face, and Jasper grabbed me around my waist. He pulled me to the ground just after the mirror scraped my forearms.

"Is she okay?" I asked Jasper, and he shrugged.

"Edward!" he called.

"We're okay! Bella's got a small cut on her forehead, and her ankle is probably sprained from her slip on the ice, but we're good. You guys?" Edward called back to us, and Jasper started to look me over.

"Alice has some minor bruising on her arms, and a slight cut on the head from hitting the ground when I pulled her down. We're good!" Jasper called to his younger brother, and Emmett and Rosalie reappeared.

"Oh, thank God! We'll check on Tyler." Emmet said, seeing we were okay, and the two hurried over to the van.

Before too long, the parking lot was filled with half the population of Forks. Everyone wanted to see what was going on, it seemed. Jasper and I had moved to sit beside Edward and Bella, and I was relieved to see that Bella was mostly okay.

"We're all going to have to go to the hospital." Edward said, and Bella groaned.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, and I snorted.

"Bella, half the town showed up for a car accident with no fatalities. What isn't necessary at this point?" I asked sardonically, and she nodded in agreement.

"The good news is that Carlisle is working today. We should be in and out fairly quickly. The bad news, if you want to call it that, is that we have to go back to our house after we get out if we don't go back to school today." Jasper said, and Bella and I looked at him curiously.

"Esme will want to know that all six of us are fine." Edward said, and I laughed.

"Four out of the six of us are virtually indestructible, and she still worries. Esme is a great mother, and I hope you all tell her that as often as you can." I said, and both boys frowned.

"We should probably tell her that more." Jasper admitted.

"We should probably also tell Carlisle that he's a great father more often as well." I heard Edward add, and I smiled.

"That goes without saying, but I'm glad I didn't have to tell you that one, too. You four really do need to realize how lucky you are to have Carlisle and Esme." I said, and Edward gave me the perplexed expression I had grown used to over the last week.

"It's none of your business, Edward. She'll tell you when she's ready." Jasper said to his brother, not needing the ability to read his mind to know what Edward wanted to know himself.

Edward relented with a sigh and helped Bella up. Jasper did the same with me as the EMTs approached us. Bella and I had a silent conversation with our eyes and refused to get into the ambulances without our mates. The EMTs gave up on trying to convince us otherwise, so we got into the two ambulances in groups of two.

At the hospital, Bella and I were taken into the ER. The boys went in search of Carlisle. Tyler, who I recognized as one of Lauren's friends, was wheeled in on the opposite side of Bella from me.

"I'm sorry about your car, Mary." he told me, and I shook my head.

"It's fine, Tyler, and I prefer Alice. Uncle Michael didn't pay much for it, and I'm not dying, so it's fine." I told him.

"As soon as I can drive again, I'll drive you to school for as long as you want." Tyler told me, but I shook my head again.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper will take care of that." I reminded him, and he paled.

"Oh, right. Bella, I didn't see you there, you know. My breaks locked up, my wheels jammed, and I lost control on the ice. I am so sorry." he said to Bella, and she shook her head.

"It's fine, Tyler. I sprained my own ankle, and I'm not angry with you. Edward was there to pull me out of the way, and we're both fine. It's not your fault." she said, and I was sure Tyler's expression became further frightened when Bella said Edward's name.

"Sheila, take Mr. Crowley to get stitched up while I check on Ms. Swan and Ms. Brandon here." came a smooth, familiar voice, and then we saw Carlisle.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." the nurse behind him said dreamily before she escorted Tyler away.

"Does Esme know how these nurses behave around you?" I asked with a giggle, and Carlisle gave me a fatherly smile.

"She does, which is why she makes it a point to visit me for lunch twice a month. How are you girls feeling? The boys and Rosalie told me what happened." he asked, and Bella and I giggled at Esme's method of reminding the nurses that Carlisle was not interested in them.

"I feel a bit dizzy, but I'm not sure if that's from where my head hit the pavement or how fast Edward pulled me to the ground and away from the van in the first place." Bella said, and Carlisle checked her vitals.

"You seem fine, but you probably have a minor concussion. Alice?" he turned to me.

"Relieved. I know Jasper said my arms are bruised from the mirror, and my car is completely totaled, but I also know Bella's no longer in danger." I said, and he smiled at me.

"You girls are lucky that you just have minor scrapes and bruises. Bella, your father's here, and Alice, your aunt and uncle are here. Walk with me, and we can see about getting them to let you go with the boys and Rosalie." he told us, and Bella laughed.

"I think she'll need these." Edward said as he walked in holding a pair of crutches.

"Do I have to?" Bella asked.

"You sprained your ankle, Bella, so yes, you do. It's only for today, so you'll be able to get rid of them tomorrow." Carlisle said with a teasing smile.

"You just love babying us, don't you, Carlisle?" I asked, and he smirked.

"It sounds like you've got me all figured out, Alice." he said, and I giggled.

This was what a father was supposed to be.

"Not now, Edward." I said without looking up to see the same confused and concerned look he'd taken to giving me.

"I hope you'll trust me enough to tell me someday." he told me, and I hopped up and walked over to him, wrapping my small arms around him.

"Edward, I do trust you. You're my brother, and I know you'll do whatever you have to in order to protect me. Jasper would do the same for Bella. However, I don't enjoy talking about my reasons behind those thoughts. I have to talk to my aunt and uncle, and, depending on the answer they give me, I'll tell you all. I promise." I told him, and he hugged me back.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm glad you're my sister." he said, and I smiled.

 _I'm glad you're my brother._

Edward smiled at my thought, and I grabbed Bella's purse while he helped her up. The three of us and Carlisle walked out into the waiting room where my aunt and uncle were standing with Chief Swan, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie saw Bella's purse in my arms and raised an eyebrow at me. Jasper waited until I neared the group before taking it out of my hands and giving it to Rosalie.

"You don't need to place even a light weight on bruised forearms, Alice." she told me with a fake glare.

"I know, Rosalie, I know. But, you know, Edward just didn't think the bag would match his shoes very well, so someone had to carry it." I said, and even Chief Swan laughed at my joke.

"On that note, the girls are unharmed for the most part. Alice has slight bruising on her forearms, a cut on her right temple, and a totaled car. Bella has a sprained ankle, small cut on her forehead, and a mild concussion. They should be okay to return to school tomorrow. Sending any of the seven of these kids back today would be pointless, as I know that the adrenaline won't wear off for a little while. If any of you are interested, Tyler should be released by this afternoon. Any further questions?" Carlisle explained, and Chief Swan spoke up.

"Does this mean I can take Bella home?" he asked.

"Actually, if the Mallorys and yourself wouldn't mind, Esme heard about the accident but didn't want to get swept away in the crowd that has amassed; she asked if it would be alright if the girls went back to our house for a little while. I assure you, they would be home no later than four-thirty." Carlisle said, and I peeked at Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael, both of whom appeared uncertain.

"I'm okay with that, mostly because at least someone would be looking after Bella. I have to get back to the school and make sure we have all of the reports in order; I'd end up leaving her alone all day otherwise." Chief Swan said, and Bella smiled.

"Alice, be home by nine. As much as we'd love for you to be safe at home, Lauren is going to be beyond upset when she gets in from school. Despite the fact that you were almost killed, she'll see it as you trying to steal her popularity again. I don't know how I raised a child like that, but that will be coming to an end soon." Aunt Catherine said, and I nodded before remembering my sister's request and my promise to Edward.

"I'll give her time to cool down. Oh, before anyone goes anywhere, I got an email from Cynthia. They want to go on an anniversary cruise, so she wants to come for a visit next month over her spring break." I said, and Uncle Michael nodded.

"I'll call your father and set it all up. I'd rather her here anyway. The fact that he didn't even notice his eight-year-old come home in a taxicab alone last week speaks volumes as to why he shouldn't be allowed to parent a child." he said, and I nodded in agreement despite being the one to send Cynthia home alone in that taxicab.

"I'd have preferred you both moved here, but this is good enough." Aunt Catherine added, and I hugged the two of the gently, minding my arms.

"Oh, thank God! You're all okay!" this was the first thing Esme said when she saw us.

She had come out of the house, looking both put together in her purple blouse and coat and harried in her expression. She hugged each of us and pressed a gentle kiss to each of our foreheads before letting us in the house.

"I'm just glad this whole thing is over!" I said, and Esme gave me a sad smile.

"I'm glad you won't be forced to see that vision anymore." she told me, giving me an extra hug.

"Alice, is it okay to tell me now?" Edward asked, and I shook my head, seeing Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the garage in my mind.

"I don't want to have to say this more than once, and I have a feeling I won't have to. Just wait a few more minutes." I said as all the vampires' ears perked up.

I had had another waking vision. This one, I thought, I might have even tried to see on purpose.

"What's Carlisle doing home so early?" Edward asked, but no one said anything until Carlisle came into the living room where we were all gathered.

"Alice, I hope we are about to discuss the anomalies in your medical chart." he told me in a stern, yet fair and fatherly tone.

"I intend to, but I wanted to wait for you to get here. I think I might be getting more control over my visions the more I'm around you guys." I said, and he smiled at me as he sat down beside Esme.

"What anomalies are in Alice's chart?" Edward asked, and Carlisle looked at me.

"The man I call my biological father is not any part of what a father should be where I'm concerned. He's always hated my visions, and I have been hurt many times because of that. There was a lot of minor bruising that my pediatrician noticed, but nothing my father didn't manage to explain away. After he got away with murdering my mother, I had the responsibilities of cooking, cleaning up after everyone, and caring for our horses. If I ever made any mistakes at all, he'd hit me. I had a vision, about two months ago, of him doing things to Cynthia, my little sister, that I wanted to kill him for. I made the decision to move in with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael, and I confronted him about my vision. He slapped me across the face, grabbed me by the throat, and threw me down on the barn floor as hard as he could. When my shoulder had to be set, he blamed all my injuries on one of the horses. Do you understand my thoughts now, Edward?" I explained, and Edward nodded solemnly.

"Carlisle is more of a father to you than your own, and Esme has put herself into that motherly role you haven't had since yours died. Carlisle and Esme treat you the same way they treat us, and you're just happy to know that you'll always have one set of parents that will love you." he said, and I just nodded.

There was the sound of something snapping in two, and everyone turned to look at Emmett. The television remote sat in pieces in his lap, and he looked angrier than I'd ever seen.

"Emmett, I feel the same way, but lashing out will solve nothing. I know that doing nothing seems like we're failing in our roles as protectors, but karma is a bitch. He'll get his sooner or later, trust me." Jasper said, and Emmett appeared to relax.

"So, I shouldn't call my friend, Maddie, and ask her to hex him?" Bella asked, and Jasper gave her a short nod.

"Exactly. He will get his just desserts, and we won't have to get involved. I take it Maddie is the witch you mentioned last week?" he responded.

"Yeah, she moved to New Orleans to study under her grandmother when we were in eighth grade." Bella said, but the atmosphere was still tense.

Eventually, the heaviness got to Emmett and Rosalie. They both rose from the couch and left the room. I saw Rosalie walk back towards the garage and remembered that she was a certified mechanic. Cars were probably her stress outlet. Emmett went outside, and I guessed that he was venting in his own way.

Bella and Edward left soon after, the two of them heading up the stairs to Edward's room to listen to classical music and debate literature like they had at lunch the week before. Jasper and I stayed with Carlisle and Esme, and everything seemed so much lighter that way. Looking at the relief on Jasper's face, I realized the tension had gone from the room.

"Hey, it's okay if you want to get out for a while." I told Jasper, attracting Carlisle and Esme's attention.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Esme asked, both of she and Carlisle leaning toward us.

"I'm better now, Mom." Jasper told her, smiling as he spoke.

Esme was speechless upon realizing what Jasper had called her, so Carlisle took the opportunity to speak up.

"If you decide to go anywhere and want to take the Jeep, tell Emmett I said you could. I've got to get back to the hospital soon, or else people will start to talk." he said, and Jasper and I both nodded.

"Sure thing, Dad." Jasper said to him, and Carlisle beamed before moving towards the door to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, and he stopped and turned back around as I hurried over and hugged him as tightly as I could manage.

Carlisle hugged me back, and a vision pulled me in as he held onto me. I sitting in a limousine beside Carlisle, I in my wedding dress and him in a gray suit with a yellow vest.

 _"Ready when you are, Alice."_ he told me.

 _"Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to."_ I said, and Carlisle adjusted the white circlet that sat on my head, my veil pinned to it.

 _"Alice, sweetheart, you know how Esme and I feel. Your mother is gone, and your father is indisposed. You've been just as much our daughter as Rosalie and Bella from the day we met you. As your other father, if you will, it's my responsibility to walk you down that aisle and see that you marry the man of your dreams."_ he said, and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

 _"I love you, Dad."_ I told him, and he smiled down at me.

 _"I love you, too, Alice."_ he said, placing a kiss to my forehead and opening the limo door.

I came out of the vision, and Edward and Bella had returned downstairs. Edward looked at me strangely as I stepped back from Carlisle's embrace. I fought tears for real, and everyone in the room was focused on me. I blushed lightly and looked at the floor.

"He's telling you the truth, Alice; or, he will tell you the truth." Edward said, and I looked at him directly. "I can't help it; I would have to be miles away from here to not hear your thoughts."

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked Edward, and he looked to me before answering his father's question.

"Alice had a waking vision. She gets them every so often, and this one was of you telling her that she has been just as much yours and Esme's daughter as Rosalie or Bella since the day you met her; you told her that, because of that fact, it is your responsibility to walk her down the aisle and give her away." Edward said, and Carlisle turned back to me.

"Alice, sweetheart, it would be my honor to walk you down the aisle." Carlisle said, and I gave him a watery-eyed smile.

"Thank you!" I cried out breathily.

Carlisle hugged me again, kissed Esme, and turned to the other three. Jasper hugged his adoptive father, and Edward followed suit. Bella appeared to be debating hugging Carlisle herself, so I gave her an encouraging smile and mouthed 'Go for it!' So, Bella moved towards Carlisle when Edward backed away. Just as with me, Carlisle enveloped Bella in a warm and fatherly embrace. When he released her, he placed a kiss to her forehead. Again, like I had done myself, Bella blushed a light pink.

When Carlisle had gone, I noticed the looks Jasper and Edward were exchanging. I looked over at Bella, and she shrugged, confused as I was. Esme saw, and she decided to take the initiative.

"Boys, what are you two thinking?" she asked.

"Edward and I were just wondering if you wanted to show your greenhouse to Bella and Alice, Mom." Jasper told her, and Esme smiled.

"Would you girls like to see it?" Esme asked us, and Bella and I nodded.

"We'd love to, Esme." I told her, and we followed her out of the house.

Esme's greenhouse was almost an extension of her. It was warm and inviting, and I felt very safe there. Looking around, I saw two very familiar flowers amongst the bright bunches of flowers and vegetables. This was where Jasper got the yellow roses and magnolias he'd been bringing me.

"It's beautiful, Esme." I said as I continued to look around.

"It's very…green." Bella added, and I laughed.

"Everything here is green when compared to the desert!" I told Bella, still laughing.

"And everything here is cold compared to living on the beach!" she retorted with laughter of her own.

"Girls, behave." Esme said in a not-quite scolding tone.

"Sorry, Esme." we chorused, still giggling.

"I don't know exactly what those two are planning, but I assure you they have the best intentions." she told us.

"Oh, I have a feeling Edward just wanted to talk to Jasper without Bella and I hearing what they're saying. They just made you our babysitter, Esme." I said.

"Those boys better have a good reason for this." she said, seeming somewhere between agitated and sympathetic as she led us back up to the house.

Inside, we found Jasper and Edward in the kitchen. Both were covered in flour, and the kitchen was a mess. All three of us sighed at the sight of them, and then we heard the shower running upstairs.

"Baby, baby, baby." I said, taking in Jasper's appearance as he attempted to wipe the flour from the lower part of his face, while giving him my best "Reese Witherspoon as June Carter" impression.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'. Edward and I were just tryin' to make lunch for Bella and you, and we wanted to give Esme some time off; but, we got into a bit of a flour fight when we tried to fry some chicken." he told me, and I smiled and shook my head.

"And you got Emmett and Rosalie involved how?" I asked, and both boys looked sheepish.

"Emmett came back in from his hunt, and Rosalie came up from tha garage, right as I was throwing a handful of flour at Jasper. I hit them both, and they joined in the fight. In an effort to not scar anyone for life, namely me, they are in separate showers, Mom." Edward explained, his focus on Esme.

"Clean this up by the time Alice and I get back, boys. I'm going to take the girls out for lunch, and then I'll drop Bella off at her father's house. Edward, you are picking Bella up in the Volvo tomorrow, as you've left her truck at the school, but I'm borrowing it for the afternoon. Are we clear?" Esme said, hands on hips.

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, ma'am, Mom."

Esme smiled at her two flour-coated sons, and they both realized she wasn't actually upset with them. I stepped forward carefully and stopped in front of Jasper. He smiled down at me, his face even whiter than normal, and I shook my head at him.

"Keep those hands to yourself until you've had a shower, honey. I'll see you in a little while, okay?" I told him before pushing up on my toes and placing a kiss to his flour-free lips.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you, too." I told him, and then I followed Bella and Esme down to the garage.

We ended up having a quick lunch at a new coffeehouse, and Esme decided to broach a sensitive subject with Bella and me while the two of us ate. It was almost time for the Ladies' Choice dance at Forks High School, and many guys had been discussing who would get to take Bella despite her clear interest in Edward and the dance being Ladies' Choice. As for me, I tended to stay away from dances because I had never even had the remote possibility of a date for one.

"Have either of you put in any thought towards the Ladies' Choice dance? The Forks rumor mill is saying that Bella has three different dates, none of whom are Edward, and that Alice isn't going at all." she asked us, and we both shrugged.

"I don't dance very well." Bella said. "I'm a bit of a safety hazard on the dance floor."

"I haven't been to a school dance since my eighth-grade formal; even then, everyone stayed away from me because they thought I was weird." I responded.

"Well, I can assure you that your mates would be more than happy to go with you. However, Bella, if you don't feel comfortable going, Edward would just as soon stay home with you that night." Esme told us, and we smiled at her.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Yeah, thanks; everyone keeps saying that I should go, but I'm just too clumsy for a dance." Esme squinted her eyes slightly at Bella as my future-sister spoke.

"What are we talking about?" a familiar voice said from beside me, and I looked up to see Rosalie, her arms laden with shopping bags, taking the empty fourth chair at our table.

"School dances." I told her, and she nodded.

"You can probably get away with skipping the Ladies' Choice, but you'll have to go to Prom. Edward will want you to have as many human experiences as possible before you have Renesmee." she told Bella, and Esme nodded.

"I only have to go to Junior Prom, right? That I can manage." Bella asked, and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"When is the Ladies' Choice dance?" I asked, thinking about how close we were getting to the end of March.

"It's this weekend, and I have every intention of skipping it. If neither of you plan on going, we could go prom dress shopping that weekend?" Rosalie answered.

"That sounds like fun!" I said, but Bella looked a little nervous.

"I guess it would be better than waiting until last minute if I have to go to at least one prom as a human." she said where only we could hear.

"That's the spirit, Bella!" I said as Rosalie and I giggled, with Bella joining in after a few moments, and Esme smiled at the three of us.

"I'm glad you girls are getting along. We should probably get back out on the road if Bella is to get home by three." she told us, but Rosalie put her hand up almost childishly. "Yes?"

"Why don't you go ahead and take Bella home, Mom? Alice, if she wants to, can come with me to Seattle for a few hours. Her aunt called just after you left, and Lauren is still pretty worked up; she caused a scene in the cafeteria, and the school pretty much demanded she be sent home for the remainder of the day. The boys are going out hunting tonight to work out their frustrations, so I thought Alice and I might be able to have a sleepover of sorts. I'd ask you to stay as well, Bella, but I know your dad's expecting you home." Rosalie said, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"Trying to butter my up by calling me 'Mom,' Rosalie? I'm joking, but it's fine with me if it's fine with Michael and Catherine." Esme said, and I texted my aunt.

Aunt Catherine was more than okay with me spending the night with Rosalie. Knowing that Carlisle and Esme would be home and paying close attention to me, though Esme has said that was mostly being said for my aunt and uncle's benefit, put Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael's minds at ease. So, while Esme and Bella rode back to Forks, Rosalie and I set off for Seattle. Riding in the car with Rosalie was fun; despite being born over fifty years apart, she and I had similar tastes in music, and we sang along to every song that came on the radio. She drove faster than Jasper had when we went on our date, and part of me wondered if he drove slower with me in the car on purpose. I voiced my thoughts to Rosalie, and she agreed.

"Knowing my brother, he's worried that, if he drives too fast, he could end up putting you in danger. Jasper would have been especially careful with you in the car after you told him about the baby." she said, and I groaned.

"I'm going to have a talk with him about this. I like the way you guys drive; it's fun, and I want to do it too!" I said, and Rosalie laughed.

"Just wait until you get to pick out your first car." she said, and that led me to another discussion topic.

"Jasper's still waiting." I said, and she snorted.

"He found one he liked a few months back, but Edward told him that it was stupid to get a truck before Jasper could even bring it up to Carlisle and Esme." she said, and I shook my head at her words.

"Edward also thinks everyone should drive a Volvo. I'll add it to my list of things Jasper and I need to talk about." I said exasperatedly, and Rosalie let slip a good-natured chuckle.

The rest of the car ride, though very short, was mostly quiet. Even though she had gone shopping in Port Angeles, Rosalie had decided we were going shopping together in Seattle. We ended up at Northgate Mall, and Rosalie turned to me before we got out of the car. The look on her face was serious enough to make me listen without hesitation. When she spoke however, I found her statement worthy of a sigh and sarcastic eyeroll.

"Alice, I'm asking you politely, don't try to buy anything today. I have unlimited funds to use, and I want to use them on you today. Do you understand?"

"Rosalie, I don't like this, but I'll accept on one condition." I told her.

"Okay, what?" she asked.

"We have to buy things for Bella, the boys, Carlisle, and Esme as well." I said, and her serious face turned into a smile.

"Deal! Let's go!" she said with a laugh, and she unlocked the car doors.

Several hours later, Rosalie's car was filled with shopping bags. My newfound big sister had created an entire winter wardrobe for both me and Bella. While our sister would definitely be surprised, I knew she would love the gift nonetheless. Each of the boys had brand new boots and jeans; Rosalie said something about them constantly getting into wrestling matches and making a mess of their clothes. Carlisle and Esme were easier to shop for than Rosalie had made them out to be. I picked out a watch for Carlisle, and Rosalie and I had it engraved with the words _"I love you, Dad. -Ed, Rose, Em, Jazz, Ali, & Bella"_ on the underside. Esme was going to be the proud owner of a necklace that had the word _"MOTHER"_ spelled out in the six of ours' birthstones: M was in a crushed pearl for Edward; the O was in amethyst for Rosalie; the T was in emeralds for Emmett; the H was in garnets for Jasper; the E was in diamonds for me; and the R was sapphires for Bella. I told Rosalie not to tell me how much everything had cost, and she had consented. Happy with the way my day had turned out, I dozed off in the car.

"-ice. Alice. C'mon, little sister, we're back." I heard Rosalie calling my name, and my eyes fluttered open.

"Home?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Ali, you're both home." another voice said, and I smiled.

"Hey, Em!" I greeted my new brother.

"Babe, I thought you guys were going out hunting tonight?" Rosalie asked, and Emmett moved around the car to where she stood.

"Rose, we are going hunting, I promise. Jasper just wanted to wait for you two to get back. He missed her so much, he made me miss you even more than normal. Did you have a good shopping trip?" he said to her, and even Rosalie seemed taken aback by just how much it sounded like Emmett just missed her presence instead of missing her body.

"We had fun. Alice helped me pick out some new things for you three boys, and I splurged a bit on both of our sisters. We also got some things for the wonderful people we call our parents. Let's go back inside so everyone can get their gifts before Alice needs to go back to sleep." she said, teasing me, and I let out a laugh.

As if my laughter was a beacon, alerting him to my location, Jasper appeared in the garage doorway. When he looked at me, a smile spread across his face, and his entire being seemed to brighten. I could feel Rosalie and Emmett staring at me from behind, but the pull I felt towards Jasper was greater. I crossed the garage as quickly as I could manage, and Jasper's arms wound securely around me.

Neither one of us said anything to the other. We didn't need words to describe how much we had missed one another. The emotions rolling off me and the way he held my body close to his was more than enough.

By the time Jasper and I ended our embrace, Emmett and Rosalie had taken all of the shopping bags inside. We went inside, Jasper leading me by the hand, and sat down in the living room with the others. Jasper and I sat down between Edward and Rosalie, and it appeared as if our siblings had been counting on that. Rosalie gave me a short nod and reached into the bags at her feet. I moved closer to her, and she handed me one of the boxes. Opening it, I saw it was Esme's necklace.

"We'll pass these around to you three, as we texted Bella pictures earlier, and then we'll give them their presents." Rosalie said, and I passed the necklace to Jasper.

Rosalie handed me the watch, after showing it to Emmett, and the necklace made its way back to my sister. Once she and I had both items back in our possession, we stood up. Giggling like schoolgirls, we made our way over to Carlisle and Esme.

"This is for you." Rosalie said as she handed her box to Esme.

"And this is for you." I said as I handed mine over to Carlisle.

We sat back down as they opened the boxes, and all five of us waited in anticipation. Esme appeared unable to form words upon seeing the necklace, and Carlisle could only smile. Edward translated to us what they could not say.

"They love them, and us, and Dad doesn't even care how much the credit card bill will be after this."

"Thank you, Edward, for translating. I can't tell you kids how much this means to me, but I know Jasper can feel what I'm feeling. So much has happened in such a short amount of time for our family, but I can't help but feel that it was always meant to happen. Everything seems to be falling right into place." Carlisle said, and Esme nodded.

"Alice, I'm not sure that either you or Bella know, but I lost a child as a human. My death and rebirth came about because of me losing him; I never thought I'd have another child, and now I have six beautiful, unique, and wonderful children. Not that I'm wishing to rush time or anything, but I suspect things will get even better once I have my three equally as amazing grandchildren around, too." Esme said, and I felt the tears forming in my eyes as an old vision of Esme, one of Carlisle finding her broken body at the base of a cliff and him calling out for someone to help, returned to my mind.

"She knew." was all Edward said as I got up and hugged my vampire-mother.

"After Mama died, I vowed to hate anyone I was told would be my new mother. I love you, Mom." I told Esme, and she hugged me back while gently stroking my short, black hair.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." she said, and everyone turned to Edward as his phone buzzed just as Esme and I ended our hug.

"It's Bella. She wants to know how you two liked your gifts. What should I tell her?" he said, smiling at our adoptive parents.

"Tell her the truth, idiot!" I giggled out, and Edward maturely stuck his tongue out at me.

"Behave, both of you." Esme said, but she ended up laughing along with the rest of our family at our antics.

Shortly after Edward sent Bella a response text, the boys went on their hunt. Rosalie and I gave each other manicures and pedicures, while Carlisle and Esme went into their respective offices to work while the house was essentially quiet. While our nails dried, we played Never Have I Ever, which is the same game as I Never, just measured in how many fingers out of ten you have up rather than in alcohol. By the end of the game, in which we had managed some serious sister-bonding time, our nails were dry and we were setting up Emmett's Playstation.

"Do you think he'll care that we played?" I asked, and Rosalie shrugged.

"Emmett will probably be more upset that I won't play these games with him than anything else." she said, and I let out a laugh as the loading screen for _Street Fighter_ appeared on the television.

An hour later, I had started yawning. So, Rosalie turned the game off and held out her hand. I accepted it and followed my sister up the staircase and into a room at the end of the hall. The entire room was a cool, yet soothing array of gray with pops of yellow thrown about. The built-in bookshelves were filled with histories, philosophy texts, and binder-bound editions of _Psychology Today_. This was clearly Jasper's room.

"Edward's supposed to be picking out a bed for Bella when she'll eventually sleep over here, but Jasper's was here before we knew about you; he prefers to stretch out when he's reading. I think you'll like this part a bit more, though." she said, motioning me towards a set of white doors on my right-hand side.

Opening the doors, Rosalie revealed a massive walk-in closet. All of Jasper's clothes were on one side, and all the clothes she had bought for me earlier in the day were on the other side. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Just my half of this closet is bigger than the one Aunt Catherine gave me; I'm in heaven right now, Rosalie!" I cheered, and she laughed.

"I knew you'd love this. Your pajamas I bought are in here as well, so get some sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." she said, and I nodded before yawning again.

She left the room quietly, and I picked out a pair of silver satin pajamas. Once dressed, I felt a chill across my arms; the top of the pajamas was a tank top. I scanned my clothes for a suitable sweater to put on over my pajamas, but I couldn't find anything that I thought went. Instead, I turned to Jasper's side of the closet and took a black sweatshirt he had hanging up. As I pulled it over my head, the familiar scent of lavender and honey surrounded me. Now dressed for bed, I went about turning off lights and closing the door. I was asleep before my head even got settled on the pillow.

While I slept, I felt the pull of a vision. I was back at the baseball field with Jasper, only our family was there this time. It appeared Bella and I were learning how to play baseball the vampire way, and everyone looked to be having fun. Then, everything changed. We were upwind now, and a new scent had caught the vampires' attention. Out of this mist, across the field, I saw three figures emerge. One was about as tall as Rosalie and had dark olive skin; his hair, long and dark, was tied back from his face. The next was a bit taller than the first, dirty-blond, and overwhelmingly average. The third, a face I would have recognized anywhere, was as tall as Esme and had a face framed by fiery curls. It was my stepmother, Victoria.

 _"What do you want?"_ I heard Jasper say through gritted teeth while moving me behind him and pressing me into his back.

 _"We'd heard rumors of high-powered clans claiming permeant territories in the area and wanted to see if they were true."_ the dark one said eloquently.

 _"I can assure you, it is. I take it you must be the ones causing trouble in the area."_ came a very diplomatic response from Carlisle.

 _"We have meant no harm to your coven, I assure you. How is it you do not have red eyes?"_ the eloquent one said, noticing everyone's eyes.

 _"We, as to say my family and our cousins to the northwest, keep to a strict diet of animal blood. It allows us to pass as normal in society. My wife and I work, my children all go to high school, and we've all pursued university degrees."_ Carlisle explained, and I kept my eyes shut tight, as my bright green was vastly different from the gold of my vampire family and the dark brown of Bella's.

 _"What sort of work do you do?"_ the eloquent one asked.

 _"I am a surgeon, and my wife is an architect. Two of my sons have medical degrees, and one of them is also certified as an EMT. My other son has doctorates in History, Philosophy, and Psychology. My eldest daughter is certified as a mechanic, a hairdresser, and a cosmetologist along with holding PhDs in music and physics. We each have many other degrees and areas of specialty."_ he answered the eloquent vampire.

 _"Unless you have any further business here, which I highly doubt, you should keep moving."_ Jasper told them in a low growl, and the three vampires backed off slowly.

 _"Perhaps we shall meet again."_ the eloquent one said, and the wind picked up.

All at once, the dynamic shifted. Where it had been about hiding me, and keeping Bella off the trio's radar, it was now all about protection. The three had caught Bella's scent, and the blond started back towards us.

 _"Who is this delectable little morsel you've been hiding?"_ he asked, reaching to pull me from behind Jasper.

 _"This one smells divine."_ Victoria said, looking at Bella.

 _"Move your arm, or you lose it."_ Jasper growled out, putting as much fear and commanding into his voice as possible.

 _"I'll get her one day, blondie, and you won't be able to stop me."_ the hunter said, and I raised my head a bit to look around.

 _"Mary, dear, what a surprise! Won't you even give your new mother a hug?"_ Victoria said, and I cringed.

I shot straight up in the bed and felt my head hit something solid. Looking up, I let out a sigh of relief at seeing Jasper's face. Curling into him without a word, I sobbed. All of the fear and anger I had felt during my vision was slowly being replaced with calm and love.

"Darlin', what did you see?" he asked after a few minutes of calming me down.

"Victoria." I said, by throat dry.

"Did something happen to your sister?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"Victoria is a vampire." I said, and Esme appeared in the doorway with a glass of water.

"Your stepmother is a vampire?" she asked, handing me the glass.

"Thanks, Mom." I said before taking a drink and then setting the glass on the bedside table and continuing. "Apparently so; though, that might explain why she was always complaining about the sunshine in Biloxi. She was with two other vampires in my vision, both male, and she appeared to be the blond male's mate. They found us on the baseball field, you guys were teaching Bella and me how to play, and the third one started asking Dad about how this family lives so normally. The wind picked up, and they caught mine and Bella's scents. Well, only the blond noticed mine. The other two went towards Bella, and he came towards me. Jasper scared them, but Victoria still called herself my new mother."

"You say that only one of the three reacted to your scent, and your stepmother was not the one, correct?" Carlisle asked me as he joined us.

"Yes, and I thought it was strange, too. Why wouldn't the others react?" I asked.

"I thought it strange for an entirely different reason, sweetheart. I've noticed the way everyone in this family reacts to your presence. Not once has anyone, Jasper especially, made mention of your blood. It's almost as if you've masked your scent somehow. My concern is with how, if no other vampire can smell your blood, could he?" he explained, and Jasper wound his arms around me a little tighter.

"She's got to be his singer, Dad. It would be the only way he'd smell her blood no matter what we did." Jasper said, and our parents nodded in agreement.

"But we must be able to stop this somehow. Changing her before he can smell her is out of the question. Not only does it violate the treaty, but it also keeps us from having our grandson born into this world period." Esme said, and I nodded.

"We could fight them. Even with it being six-on-three, it wouldn't be easy though. If they drink human blood, they're still slightly stronger than we are." Jasper offered as an alternative.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, sure that the others would have joined the four of us upon hearing that we were making plans to take out a small coven of nomadic vampires that happened to include my stepmother.

"When the three of us got back, Rose told Emmett to pack an overnight bag; she didn't say where they were going, just that they'd be back tomorrow night. Edward barely took the time to put on a clean shirt before he left for Bella's." Jasper said, and I tried to picture Rosalie and Emmett in my mind.

 _"This was the exact one he wanted, Em. It suits him, I think."_ my sister said as she did a short overview inspection of a Ford Harley-Davidson Edition F450.

"I did it!" I cheered after opening my eyes and seeing my family's stares.

"What did you do, exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad, I had a vision on purpose. I know where Rosalie and Emmett went, but I'm not saying where. It's a surprise, and I'd hate to ruin it." I told him, and he smiled when he heard what I called him.

"It's still pretty early, so try to get some sleep. Jasper, stay with her, will you?" Esme said, and Jasper nodded.

"Sleep well, Alice." Carlisle said as he and Esme headed towards the door.

"We love you." Esme added.

"Love you, too, Mom, Dad." I mumbled as I yawned.

They walked out of the room, and Jasper stepped into the walk-in-closet to change. A few minutes later, clad in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he got into bed beside me. Instead of curling into him and going to sleep, I rolled over on my side to face him.  
"I wasn't going to say anything at first, but now I kind of want to know. Are you wearing my sweatshirt?" he asked, and I giggled.

"I was trying to decide on pajamas, but all of the ones Rosalie bought me were shorts and tank tops, and most were satin. This one is, too, and I was cold. So, I walked around to your side of the closet and picked the sweatshirt I liked. It's soft, and it smells like you." I told him, and he reached out for my left hand.

"And what exactly do I smell like?" he asked curiously.

"You have the distinct scent of lavender and honey; like you, it's calming, yet sweet." I said, and he smiled.

"Out of everyone I have ever known, not very many described me as sweet." he said, but I just shrugged.

"I don't think anyone truly knows you the way I do. Even Maria." I told him, and he seemed taken aback that I knew his creator's name.

"Have you had visions of Maria before?" he asked tentatively.

"Once or twice, my visions of you were of you with her. I understand why you liked her. She's really pretty, even in vampire terms, and she acted as if she cared for you in the same capacity you cared for her. You didn't know about the spark until you met Dad and he told you about it, so you couldn't know that she knew you weren't hers to begin with. But, I know the real you, Jazz." I said, and his expression softened a bit.

"Tell me about the real me?" he asked.

"The real you, Jasper, is still a soldier at heart; that part will never leave you, and I don't want it to. However, the real you, the Southern gentleman that you are, is also very sweet, and very loving, when given the chance. You're charming, for sure, but your gift is somewhat of a curse to you as well. You can feel what everyone around you feels, and that includes your prey's terror and your family's thirst. Living as a vampire is difficult for you, not that it's a complete walk in the park for anyone at first, because of your gift. You think yourself a monster because of what you did with Maria in Mexico, the vampire wars amongst other things, but I'm telling you that you're not. These scars, the ones you earned in battle and always try to hide, tell your story. Your scars show how far you've come, how hard you push yourself every day of your life, to live in a family that loves you and to have a future like the one I've foreseen. In my eyes, your scars make you beautiful, and that is the real you." I said softly, gently tracing a crescent shaped bite on his forearm as I spoke.

Jasper didn't respond at first. Then, he placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up, perfectly angled for a kiss. The emotions I felt coursing through me, the ones I was sure he was sending out, told me all I needed to know. When he pulled back, the emotions he had shared faded into my own.

"Darlin', I want you to promise me something." he said, and I smiled.

"Anything." I told him.

"Promise me that, no matter what, you'll remember that I'll always be yours?" he asked me nervously, and I gave him a light peck on the lips.

"I promise, Jasper, that you will be mine, and I will be yours, always and forever. You never have to let yourself become that soldier entirely ever again." I told him, and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I love you." he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I said before falling into a calm, visionless sleep.

When I woke next, Jasper was gone, but he'd left a note on his pillow. I picked it up and smiled. It read:

 _ **Darlin',**_

 _ **I hope you aren't reading this, because I really wanted to get back before you woke up. If you are, I give you my apologies, ma'am. Your aunt decided you wouldn't be able to go to school today because you wouldn't have time to get home and change before the late bell. Well, that's the story she told Lauren, at least. We can't go around telling everyone that you and Bella now have the best wardrobes anyone in town without the last name of Cullen or Hale has, can we? I'm going with Esme to pick up some human-friendly things for you and Bella, and I'll be home as soon as vampirically possible.**_

 _ **Love, Jasper**_

I shook my head, still smiling, as I set the note down on the bedside table where my glass of water had been before I'd gone to sleep. I didn't feel like leaving the bedroom just yet, so I decided to go over to the bookshelf beside the closet door and look through Jasper's CDs. He had just as many as Edward claimed to have himself, and most of them were anything but classical. Rock, 80s Pop, Hair Metal, and Country lined the shelves; I contemplated putting the George Strait CD, but then a black case caught my eye. Pulling the slim CD from the shelf, I smiled down at Johnny Cash's _16 Biggest Hits_ album. This would work.

I was sitting on the bed, my backpack beside me on the floor and my sketch book in my lap, listening to the end of "In the Jailhouse Now" when Jasper opened the door. Looking up to greet him, I saw his expression and tilted my head to the side. When he inclined his head towards me, I looked at myself and realized what was going on. I had gotten warm while sketching, and I had taken Jasper's sweatshirt off and tossed it onto his desk chair, leaving me in my silver, satin tank top and shorts. Giggling to myself, I placed the sketch book on top of his note from earlier, slipped off the bed, and walked over to him.

"You seem to be at a loss for words." I said, and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." he finally managed to say.

"Don't be; if you had been, I wouldn't have gotten warm enough to take you sweatshirt off. Just go on and kiss me already, you fool." I told him, and he let out another laugh before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply.

As the opening notes of "Ring of Fire" began to play, Jasper closed the door behind him and moved us towards the bed. When we broke apart, almost completely for my benefit, he took a breath he didn't need. I was still underneath him, but I was okay with that. We knew our current limitations, and neither of us was tempted to push those bounds.

He kissed me again, and, this time, his lips left mine and trailed kissed down to my neck. Trying not to laugh at the stereotypical vampire image we were becoming, I enjoyed the feeling. After a few minutes, he pulled us both up, moved his face from my neck to be on level with mine, and stared into my eyes.

"I love you, Alice Brandon." he said, and I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I replied, content to take a short nap in his arms.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. The Difference Between Desire and Need

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. R&R.

The Difference Between Desire and Need

When I next woke up, Edward and Jasper were both in the room with me, and I was wearing Jasper's sweatshirt again. I smiled to myself, knowing he'd probably put it back on me when our brother got home. The two, I was happy to see, were laughing at something.

"What's so funny, boys?" I asked, and they both looked at me with jubilant smiles.

"Bella got asked if she was asking Mike to the dance by Jessica." Edward said as soon as he'd calmed down with a bit of help from Jasper.

"If Jessica asks Mike, he'll tell her he'll have to think about it, waiting for Bella to ask him. Isn't this a Ladies' Choice dance?" I asked with a snort.

"You aren't even going to address the problem with Bella being asked these questions when everyone knows she has a boyfriend?" my brother added, and I smirked at him.

"I know you have issues, dear brother, but try being a bit more affectionate with Bella in public. If you pay attention to the minds of these high school kids, you'll see that they don't think you actually love Bella. Out of the three couples the six of us make up, the only one people at school are convinced by is Rose and Em." I said, and Jasper appeared confused.

"Why are we not convincing?" he asked me.

"From what I read in Forks High's 'anonymous' online blog that I overheard Lauren and Jessica discussing, most people think our restraint and abstinence means we aren't a real couple. Supposedly, we're only together to make Lauren jealous." I told him, and Edward let out another laugh at both my statements and Jasper's puzzled expression.

"Why does everything have to be about sex these days?" he asked, and Edward snorted.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask that hickey on your girlfriend's neck?" he said, and I hurried off the bed and directly to the full-length mirror in the closet.

Sure enough, a bright purple, crescent-shaped bruise was visible on my pale neck. I wasn't angry about it though. If anything, I felt giddy. I giggled as Jasper, clearly upset with himself, appeared behind me in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'." he said, but I shook my head.

"Don't be. You were very careful not to draw blood or turn me while you did this, and I doubt this will be possible once I am turned, so I don't mind. Plus, this _has_ to mean we're a real couple!" I said the last bit in a fit of giggles, and he relaxed.

"Are you insinuating I did this on purpose, Alice?" he asked, and I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Whatever do you mean, Jasper?" I asked as dramatically as I could while giggling.

"You said I was careful while doing this, so you're saying I gave you a hickey on purpose, aren't you?" he asked again, and I nodded.

"And I didn't stop you one bit, so that makes me a willing accomplice." I teased, and he led me back to where Edward, still in the desk chair, waited for us.

"Alice, who's this?" my brother asked, holding my sketch pad in his hands.

"It's your nephew. When I woke up earlier, I decided to sketch what I saw in my vision of him; I can always do one of Renesmee for you and Bella." I told him, accepting the sketch pad from him and handing it to Jasper.

"He's perfect." I heard Jasper say, and then I realized that this was the first time he had ever seen our son's face.

"Yeah, he is." I said, and Edward left soon after hearing my thoughts, having the sense to see that this needed to be a private moment.

"He's going to be a beautiful baby; it's probably difficult for him to be anything else once you factor in how beautiful his mama is." Jasper said to me, and I blushed a light pink.

"Don't sell yourself short; our son has a pretty handsome daddy, too."

A few minutes after that, Edward called Jasper downstairs. Esme entered the room almost as soon as he'd left and asked how I was feeling. I gave her a smile.

"Would it be wrong of me to say I'm enjoying being able to drive Jasper crazy?" I asked her with a laugh.

"He seems happy, so I don't think it's wrong. In fact, I do the same thing to your dad all the time." she told me, smiling back at me.

"And you make sure to do that in front of the nurses as well." I commented, and she chuckled.

"In a few years, whenever we move again, you'll have to do the same at least once. Emmett has to still do it on an almost weekly basis." she said, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why does Emmett have to do that weekly?" I asked.

"You would be surprised how many of these high school boys think that they'd be better suited for Rosalie than Emmett." Esme said, stifling a laugh when my stomach grumbled. "Jasper's bathroom is directly across the hall, and Rosalie put all of your bath and hair essentials in there before she left. Your makeup is at the dressing table in the closet. Get a shower and get dressed, and I'll have some lunch ready for you when you get downstairs."

"Okay, Mom." I told her, and her laughter turned into a smile as she left the room.

The door across the hall from Jasper's room was painted gray, and, like the bedroom door, opened up to reveal a gray room with pops of yellow. I planned to ask Jasper about the abundance of my favorite color in his rooms later, but, for now, I was concerning myself solely with the White Citrus bath products Rosalie helped me pick out.

After my shower, I put on the outfit I'd thrown together before leaving the bedroom. I pulled on a pair of dark brown pantyhose, gray mid-calf-high socks, a yellow skirt that cut off right above my knees, a plaid shirt that was both frilly and various shades of brown with bits of yellow-orange in it, a gray jacket, and a pair of brown ankle boots.

I went back across the hall and into my favorite room in the house, mine and Jasper's closet, and sat down at my makeup table. I brushed through my hair quickly and started applying makeup. I moved to put foundation over my hickey, but I stopped myself. Amongst my new family, I wouldn't hide. Edward had already seen it, as had Esme even if she hadn't said anything about it, so why should I care what Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, or Bella thought? I considered the mild embarrassment and pride Jasper seemed to feel when he saw the hickey as a bonus.

Once my hair and makeup were both done, I looked at my new jewelry collection and selected a pair of laurel leaf earrings. I decided to finish my look off with something from Jasper's side of the closet, so I took one of his gray beanies. I adjusted the frills on my top and made my way downstairs. Carlisle joined me in my walk to the kitchen as I passed his office.

"Hello, princess." he said, and I smiled at the nickname.

"Hey, Dad. You didn't have work today?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Not in the traditional sense, no. While you got ready, Jasper helped me start on my vampire biology research project. He's outside, on the phone with Peter, right now." he said.

"How did that go?" I asked.

"As a start, it went well. Esme is meeting Peter and Charlotte in Houston with Jasper in two weeks, and we'll add in the information they give us." he explained, and I nodded.

"Even though I know this will work, I agree that we need as much information as possible. I really hope that they know something." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"We all do." Esme said, setting a plate on the island for me.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, again, and she gave me a smile as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Is it my imagination, darling, or is that a hickey on our daughter's neck?" he asked her teasingly, and I blushed.

"It's not your imagination, dear." she answered as Jasper stepped into the room and refused to make eye-contact with anyone but the floor.

"And that reaction right there is why I didn't cover it up." I said with a triumphant smile.

"Now who's doing things on purpose." he snorted as he wound his arms around my waist and kissed my temple while our adoptive parents smiled at us.

The four of us didn't say much as I ate, but it didn't feel like we needed to make conversation for the sake of conversation anyway. I was content to eat my lunch with Jasper now sitting beside me, the two of us watching Carlisle and Esme enjoying being in each other's company as much as we did ourselves. It was peaceful.

That peace was disrupted by the front door opening and Edward walking in with Bella just as I finished my triple-cheese grilled cheese.

"Hey, Alice! What's that on your neck?" Bella asked me coyly, and I giggled.

"Edward's already blabbed to you, Bella. How was school?" I asked her as we hugged.

"Edward already blabbed to you, Alice. Just kidding, but it could have gone better. How am I supposed to tell Mike I don't ever want to go out with him without coming off as, for lack of a better word, a bitch?" she asked me, and I shrugged.

"I'd say ask Rose, but she won't be home for a few more hours. Did Edward tell you about your closet?" I asked, and Bella blushed.

"What closet?" she asked, and I extended my hand to her.

"Follow me!" I told her excitedly, and we hurried up the staircase with our mates and parents right behind us.

"Seriously?"

This was the first statement out of Bella's mouth upon seeing hers and Edward's closet. The only reason I knew where her new clothes were put was because of Rosalie telling me on the way home that she worried we'd bought Bella too much. I had insisted we'd bought the perfect amount, and I knew I was right.

"Bella, it's a gift. I told Rosalie I'd accept my new wardrobe on the condition she didn't tell me what she spent. This entire thing was done out of love, and our darling older sister doesn't expect us to do anything in return but wear the clothes. I see that you already are." I told her, and Bella laughed.

She was dressed in jeans with stylized rips, a white tank top with a brown belt around her waist, a tan sweater, and brown boots. She had matching brown jewelry on, and a brown headband sat in her hair, which was only a few shades darker than the accessory itself.

"I woke up this morning with this in a garment bag with a note pinned to it. Edward said Rosalie dropped it off last night before she and Emmett left. Any idea where they went?" she replied, and I nodded.

"It's a surprise for Jasper, and I'm not saying anything more than that." I said, and Jasper seemed surprised.

"What could I possibly need that my sister feels the need to surprise me with it?" he asked, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I think it's stupid." he said, and I snorted.

"You also think that Volvo is the only suitable car brand in the world, Edward." I said, but he rolled his eyes again.

"That is untrue; for special occasions, I have an Aston Martin Vanquish. I find it to be very suitable." he retorted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Even so, I wouldn't expect you to understand the appeal of it anyway. You're originally from Chicago, making you a city boy." I teased, and even Edward laughed, knowing it was true.

"Why do I get the feeling I should already know what you're talking about, but I don't?"

"Honey, it wouldn't be a surprise if you did." I told Jasper in response to his question.

A few hours later, even I could hear the rumbling engine of the truck. Smiling, I took Jasper's hand and led him into the garage. The other four members of our family followed behind us, eager to see what Emmett and Rosalie had bought Jasper.

"Surprise, bro!" Emmett yelled as we entered the garage, and Jasper's jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie asked, and Jasper took a step towards the truck.

"Rose, I love it! You're an amazing sister, you know that?" he replied, and I giggled.

"I told you it was a good idea." I said to Rosalie.

"Technically, you said you would be having a conversation with him about this and making sure Edward knew how stupid he was for saying this was a stupid idea." she joked as she smiled over at me.

Emmett held up the truck's key and raised an eyebrow at Jasper, and a smile spread across my boyfriend's face.

"Same thing!" I teased back, and Jasper took the keys from Emmett.

"Fire her up, Jazz." Emmett said, and Jasper hopped up into the cab and put the key in the ignition.

The engine roared to life, and the whole room was swept up in a wave of happiness. Jasper's joy, thanks to his gift, was even more infectious than the smile on his face. After a few minutes, he shut the engine off and made his way back over to the rest of us. He leaned in to kiss me, and then I heard the gasp from my big sister.

"Alice, what is that on your neck?" she demanded, and the happiness faded mildly into muted embarrassment, which was then taken over by hurt and anger.

"Nice Kitty." Carlisle warned her, and I began considering my options.

I could make a smartass remark and see what that got me, or I could run back upstairs and hide. Why Rosalie's tone affected me more than anyone else's had, I wasn't sure. All I knew then was that it hurt like hell to think I'd disappointed her in some way. Taking a breath, I made my decision; I was upstairs at my makeup table in two minutes flat.

I lost track of time while I sat at my makeup table, allowing myself the necessary emotional release. Eventually, someone came into the bedroom and knocked on the closet door.

"Alice, it's just me." Bella called, and I got up from my seat to open the door.

"Come in." I said, closing the door as soon as she'd stepped inside.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, and I smiled faintly.

"I will be. I just don't know why Rosalie's reaction hurt so much. It's not like we weren't careful, and it's a bruise. His fangs never broke my skin. No blood was drawn, no venom was released, and no harm was done. I don't really even think you could call what Jasper did to make this mark biting; that would've required more force and pressure than what he used. It's like she doesn't trust us or something." I said, and Bella hugged me.

"Edward says Rosalie is a worrier. Remember the day we first met her? She hated both of us because she thought we would put this whole family in danger." she pointed out, and I had to concede her point.

"I know, but it still doesn't explain why I feel this way." I told her, and she seemed to think for a few minutes before speaking again.

"What's your relationship with Rose like in your visions of the future?" Bella asked me.

"I've only seen her in one. It was the one of Renesmee's birth, and she was really worried about you. Edward called her to get you cleaned up, and she left Renesmee with Jasper and me. She trusted us with her, and with Bree, who was sitting beside us on the couch." I said, and Bella gave me a knowing smile.

"That's it then!" she said, and I looked at her curiously.

"What's it?" I asked.

"You want her to trust you, and she does. Rosalie trusts you as much as any big sister trusts her little sister. I certainly do remember a certain big sister of mine saying that Edward had to be the one holding me against my truck when Tyler's van was skidding towards me because I would try to get up and end up hurting myself worse." Bella said, and I laughed lightly.

"Okay, perhaps I did say that, but how am I the big sister here? You're six months older than me, Bella!" I giggled out.

"Maybe, but you're so much more mature than I am. Plus, if I'm being turned right after I give birth, you'll have another human birthday before you're turned. You _will_ be older than me one day, technically." she said, and I smiled.

"But, if Rosalie does trust me like you said, then why am I so upset?" I asked, and Bella snickered.

"I don't think it was entirely you that was upset." she told me, and I blinked at the realization.

"I'm going to take that damned lead pipe to his head next!" I tried to growl out, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Jasper wants the whole family to put as much trust in him as they do in everyone else. Rose, though she didn't mean to sound so harsh, came across as not trusting him to not bite you. He was also probably upset that you were being upset by her. Edward said his thoughts were moving too fast to get a clear read on his mind." Bella said, laughing along with me.

We sat there, on the floor of my closet, laughing for the better part of an hour. We calmed down just as Rosalie walked in. Looking up at her, it was clear that she was beyond nervous.

"Come on, Rose, join us!" I told her, and Bella let out another laugh.

"Yeah, Rose, get down here!" she added, and Rosalie sank down on my other side.

"Ali, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I know that you guys would never do something so inherently reckless; Jasper has made it a point, as we discussed in the car on the way to Seattle, to be extremely careful with you. I just worry. A lot." Rosalie said, and I nodded.

"I know, Rose, and I accept your apology. But, it's not me you need to apologize to." I told her, and she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, he went hunting again. It's better to drain an elk of its blood than let his anger infect everyone else." Rosalie said, looking down at her hands.

"Did Mom call my aunt?" I asked, and Rosalie nodded.

"Catherine knows you had a vision that scared you, and that you supposedly didn't get much sleep last night, so I stopped by on the way home and picked up a bag of your things. You'll stay here tonight, and we'll all go back to school tomorrow." she said, and Bella sighed dramatically.

"What I wouldn't give to have a sleepover with my sisters!" she joked, and all three of us burst out in laughter.

"We'll have to do that this weekend when we go shopping." Rosalie said, and Bella and I both agreed.

"Maybe Edward will have picked out a bedroom set for his and Bella's room by then!" I added, snorting.

"Not all guys can be Jasper and have your room done in your favorite color before even meeting you." Bella countered, still laughing.

"I still don't know how he managed that." Rosalie admitted seriously, but she caught mine and Bella's eyes and ended up sending us back into fits of laughter once more.

"Hey, Rosalie, how do you tell a guy that you're not interested, while still trying to remain friendly and dignified?" Bella asked when we had all calmed down.

"Oh, that's easy! Now, the first lesson of public humiliation is…"

The bag Rosalie had brought from Aunt Catherine's consisted of clothes, toiletries, and my laptop. Later that night, back in mine and Jasper's room, I sat on the bed and emailed Cynthia while Jasper changed in the closet. I told her about the accident the day before, our aunt and uncle giving their permission for her to visit the following week despite the short notice, and about my plans for the upcoming weekend. As I hit the SEND button, Jasper got into bed beside me.

"She'll be here before you know it." he told me, and I nodded as I shut the laptop down.

"The sooner she's here, and I know that she's safe from Victoria, the better." I told him.

"Don't worry, Darlin', we'll keep Cynthia safe, I promise." he said, kissing my temple lightly while I moved closer to him.

"I know, but Victoria being here in my vision is still unsetting. The only minor bright spot in that is Mom's more than willing to fight her one-on-one." I replied, smiling at the thought of Esme snapping Victoria's neck like a twig, and Jasper chuckled.

"I love you." he whispered, and I yawned and relaxed into his chest.

"I love you, too." I said, and then I was asleep and planning on scolding him for using his gift to make me drowsy.

The next morning, Rosalie sat me down in hers and Emmett's bathroom and did my makeup. She made it a point to cover the mark on my neck with plenty of concealer and hairspray to make sure it wouldn't rub off. On top of that, she insisted on me wearing a turtleneck. It was soft and cute, so I didn't argue with her. Rosalie herself concealed her own neck with a deep maroon scarf. I looked at her curiously, and she let out a barely audible sigh.

"Someone started talking about our absences from school on the blog. Rumor mill says that one of us is going to school today after spending forty-eight hours in bed with her respective boyfriend. I decided that, if we both hide our throats and play coy at school, we can keep them guessing. I refuse to let you or Jasper get talked about behind your back by a bunch of high school simpletons alone. Not when I can help it." she admitted, and I hugged her.

"Everyone already thinks you and Emmett are screwing each other every chance the two of you get, which isn't far from the truth, so you'll be believable. Thanks, Rose." I told her, and she mock-glared at me before hugging me back.

"You're welcome, little sister." she told me, and I suddenly couldn't wait for the weekend when we would get to bring Bella further into the bond we had formed.

At lunch, Bella and I were approached by Lauren and her friends as we entered the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and smirked at Bella, and she muffled a snicker while I sing-songed Rosalie's name under my breath.

"So, Mary, where've you been?" Lauren asked, and I smiled at her.

"Didn't Aunt Catherine tell you? She wanted you to have time to cool down after all the excitement on Tuesday, so I had a sleepover with Rosalie." I told her, and she began smiling.

"And last night?" she asked.

"Because of how fast Jasper pulled her out of the way, _Alice_ suffered a delayed case of whiplash. It's actually not all that uncommon, and Carlisle gave her a low-dose muscle relaxer to relieve the pain and insisted she stay one more night, as he wasn't working, so that she would be in a doctor's care." Rosalie said as she walked over to us and glared at Lauren, and I resisted the urge to laugh as I thought about her word choice.

Yes, Carlisle was a medical doctor, as was Edward, but neither of them were the doctor Rosalie was referring to. Jasper happened to have PhDs in Psychology, Philosophy, and History. But, Lauren didn't need to know that, did she?

"Well, with that out of the way, Bella, are you going to the Spring Dance?" Eric asked as he tried to make a change in subject.

"I'm actually going prom dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie that day." Bella answered him as politely as she could, but then Mike spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." Bella said, but then Tyler opened his mouth.

"Really?" he asked, and Rosalie rolled her eyes

"I am definitely going prom dress shopping and not going to the dance. By the way, even if I was going, I wouldn't be going with any of you three; from now on, consider me unavailable for all parties and dances. Edward will be my date." Bella clarified, and Rosalie and I were both impressed with how she handled the situation.

Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler all seemed amazed that Bella spoke to them that way, but Angela just seemed happy that Bella wasn't letting anyone push her around. It made me want to do something nice for her.

"Alice?" all three boys asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"As Bella already said, I'm going shopping with these two that day; however, if I really wanted to, Jasper would be more than willing. That goes for everything." I said, leaving room for obvious innuendos my cousin and her friends could make on purpose.

Laughing amongst ourselves, the three of us walked over to our regular table, where the guys sat with bemused smiles on their faces. Rosalie and Bella noticed this as well, and we all laughed harder. Something that I'd noticed with the two girls on either side of me, something that I had been missing because of the age gap between Cynthia and myself making me more of a maternal figure than anything else, no bond is stronger than that of a woman and her sisters.

Sleeping in my bed at Aunt Catherine's was something foreign to me after my stay at the Cullen house. The amount of time it took for me to fall asleep tired me out to the point of dreamlessness. Waking up Friday morning, I found Rosalie in my room.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" I asked sleepily, and she smiled at me.

"I'm here to maintain your reputation, Ali. Get up, get showered, and get back in here. I've got work to do." she said, inclining her head towards my throat.

I groaned, but complied with her demands. After all, she was right. It was far more fun to play with the rumor mill than let everyone know that both Jasper and Emmett are gentlemen who know how to be considerate and sensitive about certain situations.

"So, where are we going shopping?" I asked Rosalie twenty minutes later while she worked on my hair, the mark on my neck taken care of.

"We're going L.A., but I have one of the personal shoppers Mom and I use bringing dresses to our hotel room; I figured Bella would be more comfortable with that than spending all day in fitting rooms. Why won't your hair flatten out?" she asked, and I laughed.

"It never does, and I did warn you about that before you began trying to do whatever it is you're doing." I said, and she huffed.

"Then I'm giving up before I break another hairbrush in anger. We're leaving right after school, and I've already packed yours and Bella's bags using your closets at home. It'll take me about seven hours to get us there, and we're making this as much of a girls' weekend as we can. I've already made our hotel reservations, and both your aunt and uncle and Bella's dad know that we'll be getting back late on Sunday, so you're spending the night with me that night." Rosalie told me, and I looked at her suspiciously.

"You're planning something, and I'll figure it out before we get to L.A." I warned, and she smiled before waving goodbye and ducking out my window.

When Jasper arrived to pick me up for school, I hugged Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael goodbye and told them I'd see them Monday. They told me to have fun with Rosalie and Bella, and then we left. As he drove towards school, Jasper held out his hand, and I took it. This was the only time we'd have together, alone, until Sunday.

"So, do you know what Rose is planning?" I asked him, and he smiled.

"I might, but I might have also been sworn to secrecy. But, if you find yourself capable of focusing in on her future as you did before, you might be able to figure it out." he told me in a rather vague tone.

"Okay, I'll try that on the way down there. What color dress do you think I should get? Bella's going to be in blue, and Rosalie's going to be in red. Edward and Emmett helped them pick out colors." I asked him, and he thought about his answer.

"You'll look beautiful, and I'll wear whatever color you tell me to. If you want my opinion, nothing too bright. If this is our only dance together at Forks High this century, then I want you to stand out; I don't, however, want you to look like a highlighter like some girls end up in their neon colored dresses. Those hurt my eyes, honestly." he said, and I giggled.

"Yellow may be my favorite color, but I'd never wear that bright a shade. What do you think about a black dress?" I asked with a laugh, and he smiled.

"If that's what you want, I'm sure it'll look amazing, Darlin'. But, you know me, I'll always think your beautiful." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"All you had to say was 'Black's fine, Alice.' I love you, you gentleman-fool." I told him.

"And I love you, you little minx." Jasper said, and we laughed as he parked the truck beside Edward's Volvo, sandwiching it between the truck and Rosalie's car.

As we got out of the truck, I noticed Lauren across the parking lot. She was staring at the two of us, and I decided that, if I was going to continue to be impertinent, I'd do things my way. So, I giggled and looked up at Jasper.

"She's staring at us. What are you thinking?" he asked me, and I smiled at him.

"This." I said, pushing myself up on my toes to kiss him lightly.

"I like this idea." he said, taking his turn to kiss me, only with a bit more passion than I had done.

"Um, guys, she's stopped looking. Alice, the bell is about to ring. Hello?" Bella called out to us, and I giggled.

We broke apart, and I leaned against Jasper as we turned to face the others. Emmett and Rosalie appeared understanding, Bella was clearly amused, and Edward looked slightly green.

"Jasper, what are you thinking about that's turning Edward into an avocado?" I asked quietly, knowing that three of my four siblings would hear me regardless.

"How about I just apologize instead for ungentlemanly thoughts?" he asked in reply, and I blushed lightly before giggling again.

"Consider yourself excused _this_ time. I'll see you in Italian." I told him, kissing him lightly one last time before the six of us split up for class.

During English, I tried to look into the future to see what Rosalie was planning. Try as hard as I might, I had no luck. I told Bella this after class, and she sighed.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Edward said Rosalie wanted the three of us to bond this weekend, and she took our interests into account." Bella said, and I nodded.

"But I know I can do this. I think that, as long as I'm aware of my gift and I try to conjure a vision, I can control it better; I did it when I had that vision of Dad being home for 'lunch' the day of the accident. You'd probably be able to do that with your shield." I said, but she just looked at me confusedly.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" she asked as we both lowered our voices, and I wanted to smack myself.

"Edward can't read your mind, as I'm sure you know." I said, and she nodded.

"Right, so how does that mean I have a shield?"

"Jasper was worried you were some other supernatural creature, merely out of safety concerns for me if that had any bearing on Renesmee that we don't know of yet, because our child depends on yours, and I told him what I thought. It's possible that you have some sort of mental shield. Jasper can manipulate your emotions, until they get too strong, but that's not necessarily mental. Neither is your future. Your mind, however, is completely blocked from anyone trying to penetrate it. I'd be willing to bet it also has another function once you've been turned." I explained, and she smirked.

"Cool; I'll text Maddie while we're driving, and I'll see what she thinks. Her grandmother has this book that contains information about all sorts of supernatural beings. Do you think she'd know anything about the kids?" Bella said to me, and I blinked in surprise.

"I don't know, but ask her anyway. The worst she can say is that she has no information to give us on hybrids." I said as we left the classroom, and Bella nodded.

"Okay, I will. See you at lunch, Ali." she said quickly before ducking into her Government class.

In Trig, Edward and I spoke quietly as we worked on a group project. The work was fairly easy for both of us, Edward especially, so we finished with time to spare. He told me about his plan to fulfil my desire to do something nice for Angela.

"Ben really likes her, and he's a good guy. Angela's completely dreading going with Eric to the dance, and she's not going to go to prom with him if she can help it." he said, and I smiled.

"We can set her up with Ben!" I whispered excitedly.

"Exactly. Angela deserves a decent guy, not a perv like Yorkie." Edward affirmed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Eric may not have the world's best character, but he's better than Mike and Tyler where being a perv is concerned. He did stop trying to ask Bella out the first time she said no, unlike the other two." I pointed out, and he shrugged.

"True, but didn't he try to ask you out, too?"

"Yes, but it allowed me to force them to make certain innuendos out of my statements. You've read their minds." I said, and he looked like, if he had the ability, he'd soon throw up.

"Given that I'm your brother, I'd rather not see the two of you like that. Ever." he said with a shiver, and I chuckled.

"With this morning in the parking lot as an example, I don't think you're going to have a choice about that." I teased, and he looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Please keep it to a minimum. I already get scarred by Rose and Emmett enough as is."

"We would never be that bad, Edward. Jasper has to be careful because of his gift."

"Speaking of gifts, what were you and Bella discussing before this period?" he asked me.

"Jasper and I believe she's a human shield. No mentally-based power can affect her as long as she keeps it up. She's going to ask Maddie about it while we're driving down to L.A. Maddie and her grandmother might also have information on the kids." I said, and he nodded.

"Good call; despite our kind wanting to believe we're the best at everything, the witches usually are the ones with the textual histories and information." he said.

"Which means Aro probably has it in for them, right?" I asked, and he nodded.

"He's not fond of anyone who able to overthrow him; it's one of the reasons he collects those of us with gifts and puts them into his Guard. Tanya, the head of our cousin-coven in Denali, Alaska, likes to tell any vampire who will listen long enough about how she saved her adoptive sister, Kate, from Aro by telling her to behave while the Volturi killed their adoptive mother, Sasha, and brother, Vasilli, for turning Vasilli into an immortal child. Kate saved the three of them, however, because she knew Aro would kill Tanya and Irina if he found out she was the only gifted one in the group. He did it to European coven, led by a woman named Hilda who rescued girls with nowhere else to go, by having the other women tracked down and killed after taking Heidi." Edward told me just as the bell rang.

"What are Kate and Heidi's gifts?" I asked him, and he flinched a bit.

"Kate can fire off electric currents from her skin. It's not a very fun experience to have her angry with you." he said, and I laughed lightly.

"And Heidi?"

"She, though not as beautiful as our sister by any standard, is relatively attractive and has the ability to draw others to her based on that. It doesn't matter what people are into, they're just drawn to Heidi. Aro uses as her as bait for food." he explained, and I nodded in understanding.

"How much do you know about the members of the Volturi Guard?" I asked, but we were nearing the door.

"I'll tell you about them at lunch. Get to your next class, Alice, before Jasper starts worrying; save the rest of us from his gift." My brother teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Edward, some people might think you're afraid of other people's emotions or something." I teased back, and he appeared too shocked to answer before I walked off towards my next class.

Government was boring overall. Italian went by without incident, well, almost. During class, I'd been trying to look into the future again. I still had no idea what Rosalie was planning, but I had seen our dresses. Using my multitude of pens, I began sketching them in my notebook. I labeled each one as I completed it, and I had saved my own for last.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked me quietly.

"I tried to see what Rose is planning, but I saw the wrong part. I saw our dresses, not where she's planning on taking Bella and me. It looks like you get your wish; I'm definitely going to stand out in that dress." I said as I finished sketching my gown, which was black and showed more skin than it seemed to cover.

Jasper looked at the drawing, and he would have blushed if he could have. The dress was full-length, though it had a slit that went up to about mid-thigh and triangular cutouts across the abdomen area. The dress I had seen myself wearing was one far sexier than what I had originally imagined, but I loved it.

"See something you like, Major Whitlock?" I asked him quietly, and he chuckled deeply.

Instead of getting an answer from him, I felt the feeling of lust take over the classroom. I shook my head at Jasper, trying to ignore the feelings he was causing me. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back as the bell rang.

"Set them right." I ordered, and he sighed.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said dramatically, and I laughed.

Once we got to our table in the cafeteria, I turned to Edward. He nodded, and we picked up our conversation from Trig. Bella filled Rosalie and Emmett in on her plans to ask Maddie about her potential gift and the kids, and Edward told me about the Volturi Guard. The amount of people Aro had found and brought into his coven was startling, and I prayed silently that we never had to go up against them.

"I completely agree with you, Alice. Unless we devise a new method of fighting, we're not making it out of a confrontation with them alive." Edward said.

"Edward, we're supposed to be leaving for a happy weekend, so don't go and depress us now!" Rosalie scolded our brother, and I laughed, setting everyone else at the table off in fits of laughter as well.

Before I was driven mad in anticipation, the end of the school day finally arrived. We met up with the guys in the parking lot, and we split into three couple to say our goodbyes. Edward seemed to take my advice, as he and Bella were in the process of a deep kiss as they said goodbye. I smiled as I leaned into Jasper.

"Aw, he does care." I teased, and my brother waved me off, and Jasper laughed.

"I'll miss you, Darlin'. Those two'll probably make it worse." he told me, wrapping his arms tight around my torso.

"Would it help if the three of us called you guys tonight?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"I know I'd like that, and I doubt either of my brothers would turn down that offer. Emmett and Rosalie haven't been apart for any major length of time in their whole relationship. She's always been there for him, no more than a soft word away from the moment he woke up as one of us." Jasper said, and I looked over at our vampire-siblings.

Rosalie and Emmett were locked in a tight embrace, her head on his shoulder and his hand on the small of her back. It was such an intimate moment, I wondered if that's what others saw when they looked at Jasper and me. While it was rare for Emmett and Rosalie to be as romantic, not passionate, as they were now, that was how Jasper and I tended to be in public. Holding each other, enjoying each other's presence was how we expressed our affections. Things like kisses and Jasper's recent favorite, carefully and nearly biting my neck enough to bruise while not drawing blood and leaving me human, were reserved for when we were in the comfort of home with our vampire family.

"I love you." I told Jasper, still watching Rosalie and Emmett.

"I love you, too." Jasper replied, kissing the top of my head.

"Is it wrong of me to want this whole trip to be over before it even starts?" I asked softly.

"You love shopping." Jasper said confusedly.

"That's true, as Rosalie will tell you, but I love you more." I said, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Go, have fun, and bring back that rather sexy black dress you sketched in class, Darlin'. I'll be waiting for you when you get home, okay?" he told me, and I giggled.

"You really like that dress, don't you?" I replied, and he spun me around to face him, a large grin spreading across his face.

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't, and Mom and Dad didn't raise me to be a liar." he said, and I smiled up at him.

"Have I told you what my second favorite thing to do with your thoughts about me is?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"You didn't even tell me the first." he said.

"Well, as I know you heard Mom and me talking, I love to drive you crazy. Whether it be me wearing your clothes or me not covering up the mark on my neck when we're with our family, I love the way you react. My first favorite is your reactions. My second favorite is Edward's reactions to yours." I explained, and he chuckled deeply.

"You are one sneaky little vixen, you know that?" Jasper asked me, and I smiled up at him as he spoke.

"What a pair we make then. Two sly foxes that got set loose in the Edward's hen house. He's going to have to get used to this with me being his new sister." I said, and Edward and Bella walked over to us.

"Yeah, I will, but you're the ones making it possible for Bella and me to know that our daughter will be happy and healthy, so I guess I'll have to keep you around." he told me with a sarcastic sigh.

"You know you love me." I teased.

"I do, little sister, and I love Bella's dress. She looks so good in that color." he said, and I giggled at the look on Bella's face.

"You saw our dresses?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Jasper was having fits over mine. The levels of lust in that room spiked when he saw my sketch." I told her, and Edward mimed throwing up.

"I had to see it, and I never want to see those thoughts again." he said, and Jasper laughed out right.

"Sorry, little brother, you'll get used to it. If you don't, you'll have to concentrate on someone other than your siblings." Jasper teased Edward, and Edward shook his head.

"Are you girls ready?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett joined us, both laughing at Edward's expense.

"I think so." Bella said, and I pushed myself up on my toes to kiss Jasper before we left.

"All set." I said, and Jasper let go of my waist.

"Call me tonight?" he asked, and I nodded.

With that, Jasper and Emmett got in the truck, Edward got into the Volvo, and the boys watched as the three of us got in Rosalie's BMW and drove off. Rosalie turned on the radio and switched it to CD mode. The three of us drove south to the sound of Bon Jovi's _Slippery When Wet_ album, and Rosalie seemed surprised Bella and I knew the songs so well.

"Mama used to play music like this when she cleaned." I said, and Bella nodded.

"Renee would play it anytime she could, plus, Alice and I were both born in the 80s. I can remember hearing this on the radio on the way to school in the mornings." she added, laughing.

"One of Emmett's anniversary presents to me was Bon Jovi concert tickets. He's actually very thoughtful." Rosalie said, and I audible awed before realizing the car was slowing down.

"Rose, where are we going?" I asked.

"I lied about it taking seven hours. Another anniversary gift I got from Emmett was a private jet, and we're taking that to L.A. There's a shuttle that's taking us to the hotel, and all will become clear then, I promise. I just wanted us to have as much time doing something we'll all find fun as possible." Rosalie told Bella and me, and we both nodded in understanding.

Just after we boarded Rosalie and Emmett's plane, which was done in whites and grays, I asked Bella if she'd heard from Maddie yet.

"She said she found some information, but it's a lot to type." she answered, and Rosalie came to the rescue.

"Does she have a Skype account?" she asked, and Bella nodded.

"We used to Skype one another after she moved, but we haven't since I did." Bella said.

"I keep a separate laptop on the plane. I'll just have you send her my Skype name, and she can call us on there." Rosalie told her, and Bella took her phone back out.

"What's your Skype username?" she asked our sister.

"Rose_Petal_1935." Rosalie answered, and Bella texted it to Maddie just before we had to shut our phones off for take-off.

No sooner did the pilot come over the loudspeaker and tell us that we were airborne and it was safe to remove our seatbelts did Rosalie pull out her laptop. Once she had Skype open, a call came through. She hit the answer button, and a girl about our age with mocha skin, gray eyes, and sleek hair a light brown color came into view.

"Hey, Bells!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Mads. This is Alice, and this is Rosalie. They're my new sisters, the ones I told you about in my last email." Bella told her, introducing the two of us to the witch on the computer.

"Huh, I've never seen a vampire with gold eyes before." Maddie said, and Rosalie shrugged in response.

"It's just a side effect of feeding solely on animals." she said, and Maddie was in awe.

"Your coven only feeds on animals! That is so cool! Do any others?" she asked, and Rosalie laughed lightly.

"Just one other coven, and they're in Alaska. What did you find out about what Bella asked you?" she replied, and Maddie nodded.

"Right, well, I think Alice and, give me a second, Jasper, Alice's mate's name is definitely Jasper, are on to something with their theory. Most of the time, with any supernatural creature, your most defining trait is enhanced upon coming into your abilities. This may sometimes mean the individual may come into a special ability, or gift if you prefer, when they become a supernatural being. For me, my ability to understand and retain information was enhanced when I came into my powers at thirteen, but I'd been tapping into it for years beforehand; Bella said you've been able to force small visions, Alice, so I think that Bella should, theoretically, be able to work with her gift while human as well. If I'm right, then her shield might have some sort of secondary function that won't surface until her transformation. I'm sure Rosalie has examples of these sorts of things in vampires as well." Maddie said, and the three of us nodded.

"My husband, Emmett, got enhanced strength, I got enhanced looks, and our adoptive mother, Esme, got enhanced maternal instincts. Edward has enhanced speed, but he can also read minds. Jasper was already great at persuading people as a human, and that ability manifested as his empathic abilities after he was turned. I could go on about our combined abilities, as our family is made up of some of the most skilled vampires in the world, half of whom have no additional active gift to speak of. They Olympic Coven has the most compassionate, the most loving, the fastest, the most beautiful, the strongest, the most charming, the bubbliest, and the most selfless vampires, or vampires-to-be in some cases, in our family." Rosalie said, and Maddie looked shocked.

"And how are you guys not in charge of the vampire world?" she asked us.

"The Volturi Guard is made up of the most gifted vampires out there. Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi Coven, collects gifteds that may be of use to him and kills those who are not. The only reason my brothers are alive and still with our family is because Aro and Carlisle, our father, have been friends for the better part of two hundred years, meaning he would never take Edward, who is essentially Carlisle's first born son, by force, and because Jasper has hidden his abilities well. By the time Aro first met Jasper, Elazar, a former guardsman with the ability to sense other people's gifts, had already left to join the Denali Clan with his mate, Carmen. Without a greater alliance of some sort, we would all die at the hands of the Volturi if we tried to take control." Rosalie explained, and Maddie spoke directly to me.

"Alice, Bella told me you had a vision of the day her daughter will be born, and her friend Jacob featured in it. Is he potentially one of the Spirit Warrior Shapeshifters?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"I think so. Jacob, I am certain, is going to become an integral part of Renesmee's life. How, I'm not sure, but I can feel it." I told her, and she smiled.

"His tribe, the Quileutes, turn into wolves, right? Well, wolves mate for life. According to the lore, the Shapeshifters took on that trait when they became one with the wolves. Starting the first moment a Wolf sees his soulmate's eyes, she becomes the center of his universe. Nothing matters more to him than her happiness, and he will do anything she asks. The relationship will grow and change as the imprint, as the mates are referred to as, grows and changes. Now, as far as the relationship would go, the Wolf could begin the relationship as a brotherly figure or a best friend, but nine times out of ten, it turns into love. It's possible that Jacob will imprint on Renesmee; this can manifest early, and it might even manifest as an intense attachment to Bella. He might even consider himself in love with her, not knowing that it's her daughter who he holds so dearly. The most sacred of all laws amongst these Shapeshifters is that an imprint is not to be harmed in any way, no matter what. There's your alliance, ladies." Maddie explained, and Bella blushed before letting fury fill her.

"He's going to imprint on my daughter while she's still a newborn?" she asked angrily.

"Bells, it's not like that. Jacob won't see Renesmee in a romantic light until she's fully matured and is ready to see him in that light. _She_ may act rather territorial wherever he's concerned, however. With a bond like the one they'll share, she's likely to consider him her protector and source of comfort. I'm not saying she'll reject you and Edward, or her aunts, uncles, and grandparents, at all. In fact, she will need her family as much as possible whenever he's not around; and that's just with a fully human imprint. With Renesmee being half-human and half-vampire, it could be an even closer bond than you thought possible. Vampires mate for life, too, remember?" Maddie explained, and Bella seemed to calm down at that.

"So, hybrids are completely possible?" I asked eagerly, my son's face coming into my mind's eye.

"Girl, they are more than possible; two thousand years ago, they were so common in the Slavic regions, they were their own supernatural race! In the Balkans, they call them Dhampir. They have all the power of a vampire, but they can eat human food and react differently in sunlight; it's more of a warm glow than a glittering affect. From what I've found in my near decimation of Gran's lore vault, they used to be revered by mortals in the Balkans; a Dhampir would be sent to kill a vampire if it was suspected that the vampire had killed a high-ranking member of the community. Just over fifteen-hundred years ago, someone starting killing them off. It was rumored to be vampires that did it; they apparently found the Dhampir's ability to blend into human society and not subsist solely on human blood to be a threat to them. Plus, with a Dhampir being the only creature strong enough to kill a vampire without causing a scene, one wrong move would ensure a vampire's cremation. The Dhampir started to go into hiding around 400 A.D. The last entry my books have on them is from about five-hundred years ago, about a Dhampir boy being born in the Amazon jungle, so you might be able to look there for more answers." Maddie said, and Rosalie growled.

"Trust Aro to attempt to eliminate an entire species because they have the power to overthrow him." she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, he'll kill Renesmee and Alice's baby without a second thought?" Bella asked, but I shook my head.

"He can't. These kids, our kids, are Dad's grandchildren. No matter what, they're part of his oldest, and probably only friend's family. He can't kill them without upsetting Dad and starting a war with the Olympic Coven. Given his record, Aro chooses his battles carefully. He won't walk into a fight he can't win, and this would be one he couldn't win. He'd either be leaving two hybrids alive, or he'd be destroying his relationship with Dad." I said, and all three nodded.

"There's always that." Rosalie said with a shrug.

"Dad?" Maddie asked, and Bella shook her head wearily.

"My biological father hates me, tried to kill me, and did kill my mother. Carlisle and Esme filled the void I'd felt for so long so quickly, calling them Dad and Mom just feels right to me." I explained calmly.

"And Alice doing that had prompted all of us to follow her example." Rosalie added.

"Even you, Bella?" Maddie asked, and Bella nodded.

"Because neither of my parents ever felt like parents, I've never called them Mom or Dad outside of speaking directly to them. Carlisle and Esme act like parents should, so the names fit them." she said with a shrug of her own.

"I so need to visit you soon! These people, your family, sound amazing! I can't wait to meet everyone in person!" Maddie squealed, and Rosalie and I laughed while Bella just looked a little embarrassed.

"Thanks, Maddie; you're amazing, too. You've done so much for us in the last ten minutes than some of our friends have done in the last fifty years. I'm sure Mom, Dad, and the boys would love to meet you, too." Rosalie said, and Bella seemed to relax.

"Agreed!" I added, and Maddie smiled.

"Thank you, both of you. Bella's the only friend I can be myself around, and you're her family. Anything you guys need, just give me a call, okay?" Maddie said to us, and we nodded.

"Talk to you later, Mads." Bella told her.

"Talk to you later, Bells." Maddie replied, and then she hung up.

As the plane descended upon LAX, I noticed the sadness in Rosalie's eyes. She had appeared so happy when we were Skyping with Maddie. I could tell something was wrong with her, and Jasper's words came back to me.

 _She's always been there for him._

Rosalie was missing Emmett horribly, and she wouldn't have any fun without him. While I am a believer that couples need time apart as to not become too co-dependent, sometimes being gone overnight was too much for a couple to handle. Rosalie clearly needed Emmett as much as he needed her.

Knowing there was nothing I could do, I watched as she let her happy mask slip back into place as we disembarked the jet. Smiling and laughing all the way, Rosalie led us to where the shuttles picked up and dropped off their passengers. I began looking around the airport almost frantically when a whiff of lavender and honey reached me. It was gone as soon as it had come. I shook my head and turned back to my sisters as we stepped outside. Bella and I, despite my worries about my older sister and confusion towards encountering Jasper's scent, were both stunned into an awestruck silence as we saw what shuttle awaited us.

"Surprise! We're spending our weekend at Disneyland!" Rosalie told us, and we took one look at one another before Bella and I pulled her into a group hug.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I squealed.

"This'll be way better than going from one fitting room to the next!" Bella cheered, and all three of us laughed.

"Let's get on the shuttle then." Rosalie said, and the three of us boarded the bus named The Disneyland Express.

"It's about time you girls got here!" a booming voice greeted us as we stepped on board.

Looking up, our smiles got wider, and Rosalie's became real. Sitting there, smiling at us like a bunch of goofballs, were the boys. Rosalie practically flew into Emmett's arms, and Bella made her way over to Edward. Jasper, who was sitting in the front row with Edward and Emmett on either side of the row behind him, took my bag and placed it in the overhead compartment. I sank down into the seat beside the window and took his hand in mine.

"How did you guys even get here?" I asked him.

"Perhaps now is a good time for me to mention that our family owns three private planes. Mom and Dad's plane is faster than Emmett and Rosalie's." he told me, and I smiled.

"Why are you three here?" Bella asked, and Edward answered.

"It took us all of five minutes after you girls left to realize that we weren't going to survive the weekend with Emmett's thoughts and emotions in the state they were in."

"That is so adorable!" I cried, and Jasper smiled at me.

"Mom took care of the hotel and park tickets, so there's nothing to worry about. She told us to have fun, and she was very excited that she and Dad have the house to themselves for the weekend." he said, and Edward looked like turning green again.

"That's sweet." I said, and Bella and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Mom's thoughts were anything but sweet, and I shouldn't have to be mentally scarred for eternity so often!" Edward argued, and we all shrugged.

"Every gift has its drawbacks, Edward." I said, and Jasper nodded.

"I feel everything, man, _everything_." he said, and I laughed before moving closer to him and laying my head on his shoulder

"That's not _always_ so bad, is it?" I asked him teasingly, making Edward squirm as I let my left hand fall on to Jasper's thigh.

"No, not always. Sometimes, it's very good." Jasper told me, and Edward got up and moved both himself and Bella back several rows, making me laugh.

An hour later, we were pulling into the Disneyland Hotel's front drive. Rosalie checked us in, under the name Rosalie H. McCarty, took the boys' bags from them, and sent the them off to Downtown Disney to find someplace for Bella and me to eat later. Once they were gone, she steered Bella and me to a hotel room several floors up.

"Okay, so this is mine and Emmett's room. Bella, you and Edward are on the right; Alice and Jasper are on the left." she told us, handing each of us a pack of room keys.

"Our dresses are in your room, aren't they?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Let's get in there and find the three Alice sketched, ladies. Sooner we do, the sooner we can get to the pool!" Rosalie said, and even Bella looked excited.

Inside Rosalie's room, we were greeted by a thin, blonde woman about Bella's height standing amongst a sea of dresses on clothing racks. She hugged Rosalie and smiled at Bella and me. Bella looked curiously at our sister, and Rosalie laughed good-naturedly.

"Bella, Alice, this is Marilyn, mine and Mom's personal shopper, well, one of them. Marilyn, these are my two new sisters, Alice and Bella." Rosalie introduced us, and we shook hands with Marilyn.

"It's nice to meet you ladies. Now, do we have any ideas on what types of dresses we're looking for today?" she asked, and the three of us giggled as I pulled my sketches from my purse and handed them to her.

"These are sketches that we created. I drew them based on what Rose and Bella described wanting." I said, creating a cover story that the other two seemed to go with.

"Well, let's see what we have here." she said before looking at the sketches.

Marilyn had been completely flabbergasted when the sketches matched up exactly with three dresses in the room. Each of us girls tried on her dress and got measured for alterations. Three guesses who needed the most alterations, and the first two don't count! The top half of my dress was perfect on me, but the bottom half had way too much fabric for my 4'10" stature. Surprisingly, Bella needed the least alterations. Rosalie's dress needed to be let out around the bust area, and she wanted more length to her train. Bella was just happy she actually liked the dress she would be wearing.

Marilyn left with all the dresses, ours marked with our names on little yellow tags with safety pins through the tags, within an hour. With plenty of time on our hands, the three of us split up to get ready to go down to the pool. Rosalie agreed to text the boys once we were already there, that way she and Emmett couldn't get up to any of the activities that would scar Edward for eternity (again) while she was changing.

After changing into the red and white polka-dot bikini Rosalie had packed for me, I realized I was going to need help. Against my better judgement, because I knew telling one meant telling them all, I texted Jasper and told him what we were doing. Within fifteen minutes of my text, he was knocking on our door.

"Get changed quickly. I don't care if it's overcast all weekend and we won't see the sun again until who knows when; I have fair skin and need sunscreen. I can't put it on by myself and get everywhere I need to, so would you mind?" I asked, okay, demanded upon letting him in.

"Of course, Darlin'. Now, before I need to use my gift on you, relax." he told me, and I giggled at him.

"Sir, yes, sir." I said, and he kissed me on the cheek before heading into the bedroom where I had left his bag.

He came back out a few minutes later, and I gave him a sad smile. I knew he was uncomfortable in his board shorts and t-shirt, his scars showing clearly, but he was willing to show them for a little while just to go to the pool with me. Blinking the tears from my eyes, I handed him the sunscreen bottle.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked him as he started covering my arms in sunscreen.

"I do, and I believe you know I love you?" he replied, working at vampire speed and moving on to my shoulders.

"Of course, you fool! We don't have to go to the pool if you don't want to. I can tell you're uncomfortable with your scars showing." I said, and he slowed his motions.

"Darlin', you want to go to the pool, so I don't mind right now. If you want to go to the pool, we're goin'." he said, the final letter dropping off his last word as he spoke in his Texas accent that he knew I loved so much.

"You really mean that? God, that feels good; are you sure you're not a massage therapist as well?" I asked, briefly closing my eyes and enjoying him massaging the sunscreen into my shoulders and back.

"Of course, I mean it, Alice. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, and I don't know what I would have become if it weren't for you." he told me quietly as he moved on to my lower back and legs.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, and he gave me a small smile.

"Before I heard you giggle in that Houston airport, I was planning on ending it all. I'd made up my mind on the drive from my human home to the airport that I was going to buy a ticket in Seattle and go to Volterra where I'd admit to lying to Aro. That would surely get me killed, and then I wouldn't have to deal with Edward's sullenness or my control issues. That all changed the moment I heard your laugh. You are so bright, happy, and cheerful all the time; you're like a beam of blinding light shining in a dark room." he said, and I felt happy tears slipping down my face.

"Do you want to know how you saved me?" I asked him, and he seemed surprised.

"I didn't know that I had." he said, and I took that as an affirmative.

"I've always been different from other kids. I'm not the tallest, the prettiest, or the smartest girl around. I never went to school dances or parties because everyone thought I was weird. My own father hates me, and my little sister isn't sure if I'm completely sane sometimes. Especially after Mama died, you were the only one who didn't reject me. In the visions of my future, our future, I had before I met you, we were happy and in love. I always knew you loved me, and knowing that someone loved me was the only thing that kept me going somedays." I told him as he wiped away my tears and kissed me softly.

A sharp knock on the door brought our moment to an end, and I rolled my eyes. Jasper shrugged, and I smiled amusedly. We both knew who was knocking on our door.

"I hate to ruin your moment, not really, but Rosalie says to hurry up!" Edward called, and I let out a laugh.

"I appreciate your honesty, Edward!" I said, still laughing.

"Let's not keep Rose waiting; she really did want to have a girls' weekend to bond with Bella." Jasper said, and I nodded as I pulled on my shoes and cover-up.

"We've still got one more thing to do before we can go." I said, but he looked confused.

"What else is there?" he asked, and I pointed at the sunscreen bottle and then at my face.

"Missed a spot." I teased, and he chuckled at me before finishing his assigned task.

"My apologies, ma'am. I completely forgot about sunscreen when I saw your tears." he said, and I giggled lightly

"Somebody's being quite the charmer. You don't have to convince me of how much you love me, honey. I _have_ seen our wedding and our baby, remember?" I said teasingly, but he didn't give me a response, not at first.

"Maybe I'm just trying to convince myself that I did do something to deserve you?" he finally said as he gently rubbed in the last of the sunscreen on my face.

"You might never have that answer, Captain Von Trapp, but you don't have to convince yourself either. I'm not going anywhere, ever." I told him, and he smiled at my _Sound of Music_ reference.

Now that I was covered in sunscreen, and we had our private moment ruined by our brother, Jasper and I made our way down to the pool where the others were waiting for us. Rosalie was dressed in a baby blue bikini, and a matching bandana held her hair back. A pair of white sandals and white sunglasses sat on the table behind her, as she was sitting on the edge of the pool on the deep end and gently swinging her legs in the water, along with Bella's black sandals and sunglasses. Bella herself was on Rosalie's right, and the two of them were talking animatedly about something. Not seeing either of my brothers, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to see them in my mind while removing my cover-up, shoes, and red sunglasses and placing them on the table with my sisters' things. What I saw in my vision was the two of them swimming down from shallow end and pulling Bella and Rosalie into the water, and then I saw something that had me caught between laughing and crying out in indignation; Jasper was planning on picking me up and throwing me in, too.

"Don't you even do it, Jasper Gabriel Whitlock." I whispered, and he smiled at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Do what?" he asked, acting innocently as he placed his t-shirt in the pile with Emmett's and Edward's.

"Do not throw me into the water." I warned, but it was too late.

While we were talking, Jasper had managed to back me up to the edge of the pool. At the same moment that I realized this, he wrapped his arms around me and jumped. I squealed, took a deep breath, and hid my face in his chest. When we surfaced, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry, Darlin', but I couldn't resist. The three of us talked about doing this on the flight down here." he said, and I laughed.

"At least this version of events ended with you going down with me. I saw the original plan." I told him, and he smirked.

"At least you're not wishing I could drown, which Rosalie is pretending to do with Emmett right now." Jasper said, and I turned in the water to see Rosalie attempting to glare at Emmett and failing, as she ended up laughing instead.

The six of us, once Rosalie broke down and forgave Emmett out loud, enjoyed out time in the pool. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I had played a game of chicken while Rosalie and Emmett watched, occasionally sneaking glances over at a group of guys at the other end of the pool who kept staring at us. Everyone seemed surprised to see Bella become a blur of brown hair, white skin, and a deep purple bikini as our team won and sent her and Edward tumbling beneath the water. I smiled triumphantly as Jasper lowered me back into the water and gave me a victory kiss. Emmett was laughing, and Rosalie was speechless.

"Alice, how in the hell are you that strong?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I think it's a mixture of gymnastics and horseback riding." I answered, and Emmett was the first to respond.

"When we get back home, we've got to go up to the stables in Seattle!" he said excitedly.

"Who all would go?" I asked curiously.

"It would at least be a double-date. Jazz would go, and Rose would, too, I'm sure. I don't know if Bells and Eddie-boy would want to." he answered, and I nodded.

"I agree, and it sounds like fun. Guys?" I asked the two blonds, and they both nodded.

"I'm in." Rosalie said.

"If you're wanting to go, I'll go." Jasper told me, as Edward and Bella rejoined our group now in the shallow end.

"Go where?" Bella asked.

"Horseback riding." The four of us chorused, and Bella groaned.

"Never again. I went once, and I fell off the horse." she said, and Emmett nodded.

"I knew she wouldn't want to go." he said, but he did look concerned for Bella.

"Emmett, that's rather mature of you." Edward said, and I looked between them.

"I'm not a newborn anymore, dude." Emmett said, so I kept staring at them until one of them, Edward, cracked.

"He was thinking that Bella and I don't have to go this time, but we have to next time. If not, Bella will never get over her relatively obvious fear of horses. He even said he'd wait for however long it takes to help her." he finally said, and Bella gave Emmett a strange look.

"Really, Emmett?" she asked, and our brother nodded.

"Of course, Bella; I might get a little impatient sometimes, but I care. You're my little sister, and I'd do whatever I had to in order to help you." he said, and Edward cleared his throat.

"Guys, we need to get going if Bella and Alice need to eat and get some sleep before the park opens tomorrow."

"Edward, just because you want Bella all to yourself because of those idiots down there doesn't mean you have to make up an excuse. You and Bella can go if you want, but I'm not ready to go just yet." Rosalie said, and I couldn't help but agree.

"Go on, bro, the four of us will be fine. We've still got a little time left before we have to be anywhere." Emmett insisted, and Edward relented.

"I guess we'll see you guys later, then." he said, initiating a round of "see-you-later" hugs for both him and Bella from the four of us.

After Bella and Edward had gone, we spent a little while longer in the pool before Rosalie and I decided it was time for shopping. Jasper and Emmett had gone to get our towels from our table when the group of guys who had been staring at us for most of our time at the pool walked over. Knowing what was about to happen without a vision, Rosalie and I both rolled out eyes and sighed.

"This is going to become on ongoing thing after the change, isn't it?" I asked quietly, and she nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. You haven't experienced it yet, but wait until you see a man flirting with Mom in front of Dad." she replied, and I attempted to picture an angry version of Carlisle.

"Hey, ladies." one of the staring guys called to us.

"Um, hello?" Rosalie answered, taking charge of the situation.

"We're not meaning to sound creepy or anything, but we've been watching you girls since you got down here. I'm Dex, and these two are Kyle and Danny." the guy said continued.

"We were wondering if you ladies were going into Disneyland in the morning and, if you are, if you wanted an escort around the park tomorrow?" the one he introduced as Kyle asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know our names first?" Rosalie said, and I giggled. "Mine is I'm married, and hers is she's engaged."

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett asked, and I swore I heard his native Tennessee twang slip into his voice.

"There shouldn't be, babe." Rosalie told him, but I noticed that the three guys weren't backing down just yet.

"If you're married and she's engaged, where are your rings? Couldn't afford them?" Dex asked, and I wanted to break his nose.

"Four-carat diamonds aren't something women wear to the pool." Jasper said as he walked up behind me.

"Our dad's a world-class surgeon; money is of no consequence to us." Emmett said, and I smiled and nodded.

"Wait, aren't you all siblings?" Danny asked, and I chose to speak.

"Emmett is my brother. Mom and Dad are Jasper and Rosalie's foster parents, so we're not blood related." I said, using the cover story already in place and adding myself to it.

"And the redhead dude and the hot chick with him?" Danny continued.

"Edward is the middle sibling between Emmett and me. Bella is his fiancé." I said, and Danny seemed let down.

"Y'all should be goin'." Jasper said, and the Texas accent certainly made it sound like a threat rather than a suggestion.

The three boys ran off, and I turned to my mate and siblings.

"What do you mean four-carat diamond?" I asked, and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"My brother and his big mouth." he mumbled.

"What was that, honey?" I asked with a small smile.

"I'll tell you in a bit, okay? Let's head back up to the room." he said, Emmett and Rosalie taking off before anyone said anything else.

Back in our room, after changing for dinner, Jasper and I sat down to discuss what Emmett had said at the pool. He seemed worried at first, but I gave him a smile. It worked, and he calmed down.

"Okay, I didn't know how to tell you this, because I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, but it's tradition in our family for engagement rings to be highly unique. I don't plan on an official proposal for at least a year, but I do have the ring already." he told me, and I smiled at his words.

"What does it look like?" I asked, and he responded by handing me a small box shaped like a yellow rose.

I opened it, and I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Nestled in the box was a beautiful platinum-setting diamond ring. It resembled a magnolia, and the centerpiece of the ring was a canary diamond.

"It's perfect, and I am more than happy to wait until you officially propose to wear it." I told him, closing the box back and handing it to him with ease.

"Then would you consider wearing this one?" he asked, handing me what looked like a figurine of the enchanted rose from _Beauty and the Beast_.

The rose and its dome lifted off the base to reveal a small compartment with a ring inside. It was gold, and it had the words "His Beauty" engraved on it. I held it in my hand for a moment before I looked over at Jasper.

"Consider this one a promise ring. I have its match." he said, and I nodded.

"Of course, I'll wear this ring! You still have to put it on me, and I get to put yours on you." I said, teasing him towards the end, but he slipped the ringer onto the middle finger of my left hand anyway.

"Here you go." he said as he handed me a ring with the words "Her Beast" engraved on it, and I slipped the ring onto his left hand and gently ran my thumb over it.

For dinner, Jasper and I met up with Bella and Edward outside The Rainforest Café. Edward had made the reservations when Rosalie had sent them away earlier. The four of us were seated at a six-seater table in front of an animatronic elephant; Edward told us he'd made the reservation for six in case Rose and Emmett decided to join us, even if only two of us in the whole family ate.

"This has to be both one of the strangest and most fun places I've ever eaten." Bella said as the restaurant darkened and thunder sounded.

"I have to agree!" I said as the elephant trumpeted behind Bella.

"Wait a few years, and we'll take you ladies to an actual rainforest for a meal." Jasper told us as quietly as he could while still being heard over the animatronic gorilla a few yards away from us.

"You've been before, I take it." I said, and he nodded.

"We went on our version of a safari in Africa about twenty years ago, and Emmett's been begging to go back ever since." Jasper said, and, judging by the grin on his face as he spoke, it had been a trip to remember in the best way.

"Maybe we can go to the Amazon?" I asked, and Bella's head suddenly snapped up.

"Isn't that where Maddie said her lore books…" she trailed off, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it is. We can discuss that back home, with Mom and Dad present, that way it only needs to be said once and we can be sure that we won't be overheard." I said, and she nodded.

"So, Maddie did find something?" Edward asked.

"She found exactly what we needed." I said, and my brother nodded.

"We'll talk about this in a little while, Darlin'. I know you'd rather wait to tell us, but I need to know the two of you'll be safe. Somethin' is telling me that you think you might not be if Aro finds out." Jasper whispered to me, and I nodded.

"Of course, honey; I promise we will as soon as we get back to our room and I get changed." I whispered back, and then Edward began looking sickly again.

"Before you say anything, my apologies, ma'am." Jasper said, and I giggled.

"Let me try something." Bella spoke up, and she took Edward's hand in her own.

Closing her eyes, Bella took a breath and Edward's expression shifted to one of amazement. He looked at Jasper, and then at me, before smiling widely. Bella must have tapped into her power, because he turned to her and nodded before kissing her lightly.

"I did it. I managed to unlock my gift's first function! He can read my mind, but he can't hear anyone else." she cheered quietly before telling us what she had done.

"That's great, Bella! I wonder what the second function Maddie said might be possible is?" I said, and Bella nodded.

"Me, too!" she agreed, but the boys didn't seem to share our enthusiasm.

"Shouldn't this fall under the category of things to wait and discuss with Mom and Dad?"

"I agree." Jasper echoed Edward's sentiments, and I nodded.

"Then consider this conversation over. Next topic?" I said, and Edward spoke up.

"Why does Mom get to kill Victoria?"

"I don't know the she will, but I know she wants to. Victoria called herself my new mother, and Mom didn't take that well to that." I explained, and Jasper and Bella both laughed.

"You mean she didn't take it well in the sense that Dad didn't take it well when you told him what your biological father did to you? He was teetering on the edge of killing his first human, if you want me to be honest." Edward asked, and I sat there in shock.

"He was what?" I asked, not wanting to think it possible for Carlisle to get so angry.

"Alice, you remind him of someone. I don't know who, but I can see short flashes of memories in his thoughts. Dad loves you, and these memories that he's been hiding are making it hard for him to think of someone hurting you. He loves all of us, but your situation is worse than most in his mind. I've only ever seen him react this way once before, with Rose." he said, and I smiled sadly, knowing what Edward was talking about.

"After Mom, he always feels like a failure when confronted with someone being in an abusive home or relationship. He knew he would have to change her when she was sixteen, but he let her live another ten years; he feels guilty for her marrying her first husband, and nothing can change that." I said, and Edward appeared stunned, as did our mates.

"The mystery teenage girl is Mom?" they all asked me.

"It's not my story to tell. It's better to ask them than it is for me to tell you." I answered.

It wasn't like I wanted Mom to have to tell them about her past, but they would need to hear it from her and Dad to understand the guilt that putting your mate in harm's way leaves a person with. I texted her and apologized while Jasper and I walked through the Downtown Disney District, checking out every shop in sight. We made our way back towards our room after having all of our (mostly mine) purchases sent to our room. As we passed the pavilion, I could hear music. Before Jasper could reach out to stop me, I'd veered off our current course and made my way towards what turned out to be a wedding reception. If I hadn't been so set on getting married on Biloxi Beach, this would definitely have been my ideal wedding.

"Darlin', we're not crashing a wedding." Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Then we can stay right here for a few minutes. Dance with me?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." he answered, and a new song began playing as he took me by the hand.

We spun around as the music played, and it was almost like Jasper could read my mind as well as he did my emotions. We were never out of sync, always turning and spinning with each other, and I wasn't surprised when he picked me up and spun me. I giggled, and he set me down as the song, "How Will I Know," ended.

"You're a right fine dance, Major Whitlock." I said, smiling up at him.

"You're not so bad there yourself, Ms. Brandon." he replied, and I pushed up just enough to kiss him lightly.

"Would you mind walking a lady back to her room, Major?" I asked, seeing it in his eyes how much he loved me using his military title.

"Not at all, ma'am." he said, offering me his arm, and we walked back to our room in a sweet silence.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Fairytale Kind of Love

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone with anything in this story. Any characters or places resembling any real persons or places is nonintentional and is not meant to reflect poorly on any one person or institution. R&R.

A Fairytale Kind of Love

The next morning, I woke to Jasper trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder. I giggled slightly, alerting him to my being awake. I shifted slightly, and he moved alongside me. This ended with him hovering over me and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning." I said sleepily, smiling up at him.

"It is now; Rosalie says we have to be downstairs for you and Bella to eat breakfast within the hour." he said, but I just brought his face down to mine for another kiss.

We made it downstairs with five minutes to spare. Rosalie had obviously thought that Jasper and I might be late, because she slipped a granola bar into my hand and ushered our whole group out the hotel doors. As we walked, I noticed our outfits.

Rosalie was wearing a blue button down over denim shorts and white flats. Her accessories consisted of her white sunglasses from the day before, pink earrings shaped like roses, a blue cloth headband, and a necklace with Cinderella's carriage hanging off it around her neck. On one hand, she wore her rose gold wedding band set; on the other hand, she wore a gold ring shaped like a bird.

Bella was wearing denim Capri pants, a light blue tank top with a short-sleeved white sweater, and brown flats. Brown sunglasses were on her face, and silver jewelry with dark pink roses were on her right hand and wrists. A thin, blue headband held back her hair.

I was dressed in yellow shorts, a blue sleeveless top, and red canvas shoes. My hair was tied with a red ribbon, and an apple pendant hung from my neck. My promise ring remained on my hand, despite it not fitting in with my Snow White themed outfit.

Each of the boys was dressed similarly, jeans and t-shirts, though the colors differed. Emmett wore light blue, Edward wore dark blue, and Jasper wore a deep, blood red. Unlike our brothers, Jasper also wore a black zip-up sweatshirt. The only scars visible on him were on his hands. Sensing his unease about the trip into the park, I raised his right hand in my left and kissed his scar on it before smiling up at him.

"I'll be here the whole time." I said, and he smiled back.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too."

We got inside the park and immediately started arguing over where to go first. Deciding to test myself again, I visualized the six of us heading towards our first attraction of the day. I smiled upon realizing that I'd win out over the others.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, and Edward groaned.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're going to the Enchanted Tiki Room, Edward. I win!" I said triumphantly, and we set off for our first adventure of the day.

As we exited the show, Edward was pouting. He'd had to suffer more, or so he claimed at the time, because of my shortness. I was having trouble seeing, so Jasper set me on his lap. Edward claimed he couldn't stand all the "lovey-dovey" thoughts we were having.

"Okay, I'm picking next!" Emmett insisted. "We're doing the Jungle Cruise next; it's a classic!"

No one could find an argument against him, so we moved on to that ride. Rosalie and Emmett joined in on the conversation we'd had the night before about hunting exotic animals. Emmett insisted that the only thing that came close to the adrenaline of taking down a full grown grizzly bear was sinking your fangs into a hippopotamus. Rosalie insisted giraffes were better.

By the time that ride was over, we'd made the decision to go on the Indiana Jones Adventure. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and me ended up in the front row, Jasper in the far-left seat behind the fake steering wheel with me beside him. Bella was next to me, and Edward was on the outer right seat. Rosalie and Emmett were behind Jasper and me, and the rest of the cart was filled in with humans.

The ride exit led into the gift shop, and the six of us made our way over to the counter to see our picture. Emmett wanted to buy it, and it wasn't a bad picture, so no one objected. While he paid, the rest of us wandered the shop. While Bella was convincing Edward, with ease, to buy her a Simba plushy she'd found, I was trying to get Jasper to buy something for himself, an Indiana Jones fedora.

"It looks good on you, honey!" I insisted, and he rolled his eyes.

"Darlin', you haven't even see it on me yet." he countered.

"Well the, let's see!" I said, and I had moved behind him, jumped up onto his back, and placed the hat on his head before he realized what I was doing. "There."

"How did you even manage that?" he asked, turning his head to look at me, the hat's brim barely missing my face.

"Everyone always underestimates me. I told you the hat looks great!" I said, leaning around and kissing him lightly.

"Remind me to never do that again, then. If it makes you happy, I'll buy it." he said, and I smirked as I slipped off his back and circled back around to face him.

"That's all I'm asking…for now." I teased, and he smiled.

"I'd expect no less." he said, and I laughed.

When we left the Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost, Bella asked if she could pick a ride. We all agreed, knowing we were going to either The HauntedMansion or Pirates of the Caribbean. Bella chose the latter, and we got in line. Just as we were getting into our ride vehicle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all groaned.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Those three losers are behind us." Rosalie said, and I peeked around Jasper to verify.

"If any of them ask, I wouldn't wear a four-carat canary diamond into a theme park either." I said, and Bella, who was in the row behind us, put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, what four-carat canary diamond?" she asked, making me blush and giggle.

"He's not officially proposing to me until after Renesmee's born, apparently, because this ring is the one I had on in my vision, but Jasper let me see my engagement ring last night. Emmett brought up that Dad's a very wealthy surgeon, so money is of no issue, when those three idiots, who were at the ones at the pool yesterday, accused us of lying about Rose and Em being married and us other two couples of being engaged. Emmett's words prompted Jasper to tell them that ladies don't usually wear four-carat diamonds to the pool. We had a conversation about that last night. I mean, it might not be official yet, but we know it will be." I told her, and Bella did the least Bella thing possible and squealed.

"Alice, that's amazing! Emmett, apologize to Jasper for contributing to ruining the surprise of Alice's engagement ring!" Bella said, going from excited to stern as she turned from me to Emmett.

"I am sorry about that, Jasper, Alice. I didn't intend on that happening, I swear." our bear of a brother said, and I gave him a comforting smile.

"It's okay, Em. I know you didn't mean to, and I'll get you back someday." I said, and we both smirked.

"Bring it on, little sister." he said, and Jasper chuckled.

"I'll remember you told her that, Emmett. My Alice is one frightening little monster."

After the ride was over, and Bella got a pirate-princess set of Mickey Ears, Rosalie ushered us all towards The Haunted Mansion. The other four walked ahead of us, not noticing when I stopped Jasper short of the line. He looked at me curiously, obviously picking up on my feelings of concern.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll just concentrate on you while we're inside." he said, realizing I was asking about the levels of fear the small children in line with their parents were sure to emit once the "Happy Haunts" began materializing.

"Good thing I can't be scared when I'm with you." I said, taking his hand in mine.

Inside the Gallery, which was really an elevator, I watched the groups of families that dotted the room. I saw little boys hiding behind their mothers, and I saw little girls clinging to their fathers. I wondered if Jasper and I would bring our son here someday.

When I turned to look at one family, my sight was obscured by a vision. A future version of Jasper was standing with a small girl. Her hair was as black as mine but it curled like his; her eyes were miniatures of what Jasper's must have looked like in his human life, a warm hazel. The girl had looked around the room and then buried her face in Jasper's shoulder, and he was rubbing small circles into her back.

 _"This is the only scary part, right, Daddy?"_ she asked, and I gasped.

 _"That's right, Ellie. If it helps at all, your brother's just as scared as you are right now. He's hiding behind Mama's legs."_ Jasper told the girl, and I blinked, ending the vision.

"Oh, my God." I whispered, and Jasper looked at me in concern as we walked towards the loading dock.

"Alice, what did you see?" I heard him ask, and I checked to see if any of our siblings were listening to us; they weren't.

"We're having twins." I whispered, still in slight disbelief.

"Twins?" he asked.

"I saw you with our daughter, and you told her that her brother was just as scared of this ride as she was and was hiding behind my legs. Her name is Ellie, or some longer version of that name." I told him, and he smiled as we slipped into a Doom Buggy.

"Her name's Eloise; it was my biological mother's name." he said quietly.

"What was your father's name. I've had very few visions of your human life, just enough to know your full name." I asked as the lap bar came down.

"Josiah, his name was Josiah." he said and I thought about the name.

"I don't think that's his first name, but it might be a middle name. Something's keeping me from knowing his first name, and it just fills me with this feeling of dread every time I try to figure it out." I told him, and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know what you've put yourself through to find out our boy's name. Maybe you should just stop trying for now, and it'll come to you when you're ready to know." he said as we passed Madame Liotta.

"Okay; oh! Look at them dance! Can that be something just the two of us do, dance lessons?" I asked excitedly as the dining hall "phantoms" came into view.

"I'll look into it." he said, and I knew that meant "Yes" was his real answer.

After the Haunted Mansion, we went on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and decided to save Splash Mountain for later in the day. We followed Winnie the Pooh up quickly with Big Thunder Mountain Rail Road. From there, Bella, Rosalie, and I exchanged one look and squealed.

"It's time for Fantasyland!"

That excited cry from the three of us set off a quick succession of rides. We moved from one ride to the next, and Rosalie occasionally charmed our way passed groups of young men who ogled us. Emmett did the same thing with groups of women who would mentally undress the three male vampires; I was surprised to see Edward charm an elderly couple's way ahead of us in line for it's a small world after a group of teenagers skipped them; Edward said that the elderly couple hadn't said anything because they hadn't wanted to cause a scene. Jasper used his gifts in a different manner, calming down cranky children to ease their parents' stress levels. I didn't know about Bella, but I couldn't wait until I could help others the way my family did.

By this time, we'd made it to the Matterhorn Bobsleds. The six-seater ride vehicle were lined up in single file. As the smallest, I was put in front; Bella was behind me, Rosalie was behind her, Edward was behind her, Jasper was behind him, and Emmett was in the very back. We zipped along the track, escaping the animatronic yeti's clutches, and laughed the whole way down. The small splash we made was nothing, we all knew, compared to what Splash Mountain would do to us later.

"That was so much fun!" Emmett exclaimed as we made our way from the Matterhorn to Tomorrowland.

"When we split up for couple time later, we'll come back, okay?" Rosalie told him, and he nodded, content with the arrangement.

"What next?" I asked, and Jasper decided it was his turn to pick.

"I vote Buzz Lightyear's Astroblasters." he said, and we all shrugged before walking in that direction.

After Buzz Lightyear, in which we paired off in our usual groups and Jasper ended up with the highest score, Rosalie directed us across the way to Star Tours. Soon, Bella and I discovered that our sister was a Star Wars geek. Edward was, if anything, just as bad as Rosalie in that aspect; Emmett said that he liked the series well enough, and put up with it for Rosalie's sake, but was more of a Trekkie. Jasper openly admitted to not being partial to either side of the Star Wars versus Star Trek debate. While they explained what that meant to Bella, I tested my gift again. I snickered upon seeing myself selected as the rebel spy, so I casually slipped behind Jasper, making it he who the scanner would select.

Of course, Jasper realized what I'd done about two seconds after the ride picked him. Once the room was dark enough to obscure normal people's vision, I leaned over grabbed his left hand. He wasn't mad at me, as he intertwined out fingers without hesitation.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Darlin', but you could have picked Rose." he whispered back, and I giggled at him.

"Probably, but then I'd have to explain to everyone else that I've been pushing my limits with my gift to develop it and to see more of the daughter I didn't know until today that we were having." I told him, and he nodded.

We went silent for the remainder of the ride, and Rosalie attempted to buy half the gift shop on the way out. We decided to go on Space Mountain, falling back into our usual pairings for the ride, next. Standing in line, I realized that Edward hadn't asked me about Eloise.

"Hey, Edward, are you still under Bella's shield?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I wasn't until just before Pirates of the Caribbean; I didn't intend on asking her to drop it until after this ride, as I didn't want to hear Rosalie's inner fangirl moment. Were you trying to tell me something?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing. I was just curious." I said, and he nodded.

We made it to the loading dock, and the six of us were placed in the front set of cars. The people who had been in front of us, and therefore should have gotten the front car, began grumbling to themselves about the unfairness of it all when the attendant ushered them to the back three gates. Their agitation was evident, so I held onto Jasper's hand. He seemed perfectly at ease with me by his side, so I'd offer what help I could to keep him this way in the presence of irritable theme park goers.

As we entered the unloading station, I could hear the complaints from the back again. I knew this meant the others could hear them as well, but it wasn't like it mattered to us. It was clear to me that vampires get preferential treatment by unsuspecting mortals because of their looks; clearly, my siblings didn't always do this on purpose.

"Hey, hey, you six! How much did you pay the ride attendant to let you get the front car?" one of the other six, a teenage boy, called to us.

"I bet Cinder-hella slept with the guy!" another added, and I saw Emmett tense and Rosalie stiffen.

"You think Dumb-and-Brawny would let her?" the first asked, and I could see with one look how upset Rosalie was as the other teenagers in the group roared with laughter.

"Don't you bastards have anything better to do than upset a woman who has done nothing to you?" I asked, and my family was surprised at my words.

"Alice, it's fine." Rosalie said, but I shook my head.

"No, Rose, it's not. You wouldn't let someone do that to me, so why would I let anyone do that to you and Emmett?" I replied, my voice tinged with a fiery anger.

"Relax, Rose; Alice has a little more time before she's as dangerous as us." Edward said.

"Besides, little sisters look up to their big sisters; we're the last ones who'll let someone disrespect you like these juvenile delinquents." Bella said, and the other group bristled.

"We're not delinquents. We're students at Buckley School. You're the ones of a lower class here." one of the girls in the group, a snobbish-looking bottle-blonde, said, making us look at one another and snort.

"Have any of you heard of Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Edward asked, and one guy, with the build of a track-and-field athlete, nodded.

"He's, like, one of the best surgeons in the world. My dad works at Cedars-Sinai, and he said Dr. Cullen turned down the invitation to come and work there so his wife could live in this rainy little town in Washington." he said.

"I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but it hasn't been. My name is Edward Cullen. 'Dumb-and-Brawny' is my brother, Emmett Cullen. 'Cinder-hella' is his wife, and therefore my sister-in-law, Rosalie. The short one who called you all bastards, not that I think she's wrong, is Alice, my little sister-to-be; at least, she will be once Mom and Dad sign the adoption paperwork. The blond beside her is Jasper, Rosalie's brother and Alice's fiancé. The one who called you juvenile delinquents is my fiancé, Bella. We happen to love living in Forks, as do our parents, and I'd like to think our general sense of dignity puts _us_ on a higher level of class than _you_." Edward said calmly, and I giggled.

"You're Dr. Cullen's kids?" the kid who had heard of Carlisle asked, and we nodded.

"Mom can't bear children, so we're all adopted. That alone has taught us more than you would ever realize." Rosalie said softly.

"Like what?" Bottle-Barbie asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll be the example here." Emmett said, making me want to give him a hug. "My biological father died when I was twelve. Mama couldn't take care of all my sisters and me on her own, so we were split up; she died not long after I went into the system, and then I was adopted. When Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, asked me to officially become a part of their family, I realized how lucky I was to be loved by two sets of parents and two sets of siblings. Some kids don't even have one."

"I grew up in a privileged home. When I lost my parents and baby brothers, I ended up in the system along with my twin brother, Jasper. He handled things better than I did; I could be rather theatrical, after all. When Mom and Dad took us in, it finally clicked in my mind that having those finer things in life that the less fortunate doesn't make you a better person; the way you treat those less fortunate does." Rosalie said, and we all nodded.

The other group seemed embarrassed as they hurried away from us, and I felt pride swell up inside me at this. Clearly, we'd made at least one person in that group, if not more, rethink their entire outlook on life. Edward nodded at me, and I smiled.

"Most of them felt bad for insulting us after finding out who we were, but a few felt bad about the whole thing. They recognized that we didn't ask to get the front set of cars." he said.

"Well, now that we've accomplished that, I think it's time we split up until the fireworks. Come on, baby, we can go back to the Matterhorn now." Rosalie said, and no one felt like objecting this.

Bella and Edward hurried over to Innovations, the two of them eager to get back to their favorite school subject, science. This left Jasper and me alone.

"What do you want to do first, Darlin'?" Jasper asked me, and I thought on that for a moment before answering.

"I want to meet a princess!" I said, and he smiled at me.

"Then let's head back to Fantasyland." he said, and we walked in the direction Rosalie and Emmett had gone with our hands intertwined.

"Jasper, I don't care if she's just an actress in costume, Aurora is officially my least favorite Disney Princess as of right now." I said through gritted teeth as he and I sat amongst groups of children and their parents and listened to "Princess Aurora" tell us a story.

"She can make eyes at me and flirt all day long, Darlin', but I'm never gonna want any woman but you. Her character is Sleeping Beauty, and if I wanted to wake a beautiful girl from her slumber, I'd do to you what I did this morning." he told me with a smirk, and I cracked a smile at that.

"It worked rather well for you, didn't it?" I teased, and he responded by kissing me on the cheek lightly. "I don't think Aurora liked that too much."

"They all get over it eventually." he said, and I laughed.

After Aurora finished her story, the crowed moved on to the Princess Meet-and-Greet station. Since this was the main reason for our being in Fantasyland, Jasper led me to the tent where the princesses were receiving guests. The first princess we met was Aurora, though a different actress than the one who had flirted with Jasper previously. She flirted with him just as bad as the first Aurora had, and she even tried to nudge me out of our photo. Cinderella was next, and she smiled kindly at us.

"She does that all the time; you aren't the first or the last lovely couple she's tried that on. Don't let her ruin your magical day!" Cinderella told us, and I giggled and blushed a light pink.

"We won't; thanks." I said quietly.

We took a third picture with Belle, and she agreed with Cinderella whole-heartedly. In fact, Belle had even hinted at some behind the scenes hijinks that at least one Aurora was likely to fall victim to. As we walked out of the tent, I smiled at Jasper.

"I knew there was a reason I liked Belle so much!" I said happily, and he chuckled.

"I'm glad to see your mood has improved without my help, Darlin'. Belle and Cinderella were nicer than most people would have been. I've seen people who absolutely hate each other band together to try to split Rose and Emmett up." Jasper told me, and I smirked.

"I would love to see some group of girls try that with us. I'd hate to have to tell them that separating you from the mother of your children isn't going to work for them." I said, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we made our way towards the entrance for Dumbo the Flying Elephant.

"That still amazes me. How lucky must we be to have not one, but two beautiful and absolutely perfect children?" he asked, and I sighed dreamily.

"In short? Pretty damn lucky! God must love us far more than we know." I said, and it seemed as if something clicked in Jasper's mind as my words reached his ears.

"Maybe Dad was right?" he asked himself, and I raised an eyebrow as a signal for him to clue me in on what he was thinking. "Maybe we aren't soulless and damned to hell like Edward thinks? Maybe we're just…frozen?"

"I know Rosalie wishes she could have a baby and grow old with Emmett, and Mom wants a child born of her and Dad more than anything, but perhaps we're the lucky ones that God decided get to spend eternity surrounded by love and happiness. Our family, not that I was much help in the beginning, showed that we're capable of making people view the world differently with just a few words. We spread happiness and love to others; maybe that's our eternity's greater purpose?" I countered, and he smiled.

"Maybe."

An hour before the fireworks show, the six of us met back up at Splash Mountain. I ended up in the front seat again, but I took advantage of this. When we started down the drop, I ducked as soon as the flash from the camera faded. Bella ended up with a face full of water, and only my back was wet. I felt a hand hit the back of my head, and I laughed.

"Sorry, Little Sis." I said, but I knew Bella didn't believe me.

"You did that on purpose, Ali!" she shrieked, and I smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not!" I said, still laughing.

"Is this your way of telling us not to force you into the front seat just because you're shorter than the rest of us?" Rosalie asked, though she was laughing as she said this.

"Don't deny it, Little Sister, I can hear your thoughts again!" Edward laughed out as we went around the bend towards the loading and unloading dock.

"You guys know I love you!" I called back, and we all laughed happily as we disembarked the log ride and made our way through the exit.

Rosalie guided us back down Main Street U.S.A., not stopping until we reached the area where the locker rentals were. She disappeared inside and returned a few minutes later with two duffle bags. She handed one to Emmett and turned her focus to the rest of us.

"Go to the restroom and get changed before the fireworks. Girls, you're with me. You two boys, go with Emmett." she ordered, and we followed her without question.

Rosalie had managed to fit three Space Bags into each duffle, and each bag held a different outfit. She handed me one of them, and she passed Bella another. The three of us disappeared into separate stalls to change. I slipped into the blue top and blue and white skirt she had packed for me, obviously made for someone my size, and buckled the nude t-strap pumps that went along with them. I swapped my red bandana for a blue headband, but I left the pearl earrings I was wearing in my ears; Disney trip or not, those had belonged to my mother, and her mother before her, and I was not going to risk them getting lost. Adjusting my promise ring, I stepped out of the stall with my old outfit in the Space Bag.

Bella stepped out of the stall beside me, and I couldn't help but smile at her outfit. Where she had been wearing Capris and a tank top, Rosalie had now dressed Bella in a knee-length dress made of light blue satin with a lace overlay. On her feet, she wore cream colored ballet flats with little bows on the toes. A new, blue headband held her hair out of her face, and she wore a smile on that.

"You look great, Bella!" I said, and she blushed.

"You look nice, too, Alice. Am I really in a dress?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Bell, and you are. Don't fear dresses; embrace them. Being girly every once in a while, it won't kill you. Technically, Edward will by getting you pregnant." I said with a light laugh, and she joined me.

"Could say the same about you and Jasper; though, you two might not make it to the kids part with the way you two get." she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"We are _very_ careful, Bella, all of the time; we'd never let things go too far." I said, and my sisters laughed.

"I think _deliberate_ might be a better word, girls." Rosalie said to us, and I blushed lightly before turning to see her outfit.

Rosalie was dressed in a satin dress a shade darker than Bella's with an illusion top; she wore a sparkly, gold headband in her hair, and gray ankle-boots on her feet. Her jewelry remained the same, the only exception being the bird ring was now in her bag rather than on her right hand. She looked like a princess.

"You look really pretty, Rose. Why deliberate?" I asked, and she snorted as she took our Space Bags from us.

"Alice, Jasper took the time and effort to apply enough pressure to bruise but not draw blood. You made the decision to leave the result uncovered outside of school and your aunt's house to get a reaction out of Jasper. He kissed you in the parking lot with a lot more passion than you'd thought he would to make Lauren uncomfortable. You showed him your prom dress sketch to tease him. Instead of answering you, he purposely raised the lust level in your classroom. Neither of you does anything without a defined reason, therefore, you're deliberate in your actions. It's impossible to go too far if you already know where you're stopping." she said as we walked back out onto Main Street U.S.A.

"Rose!" I said indignantly, blushing red at this point.

"Oh, like I'd actually judge you! At least you take your time; all anyone ever comments on in mine and Emmett's relationship is how fast we do everything. Everyone thinks we're just two lust-filled vampires whose entire relationship is based solely on sex." she told me, and I felt bad for her.

"I don't think that, Rosalie. You and Emmett need each other far more than anyone realizes. If anything, this trip proves that; I mean, Rose, our brother and my mate put him on a plane because he missed your presence enough to drive them both insane, and you faked a smile the whole way through the airport until you saw him on that bus." I said, and Bella nodded.

"And no matter what, you aren't as messed up as Edward and I are. He's the prim and proper one, and I'm the one who's trying to get more physical in general." Bella offered, and Rosalie let out a laugh.

"Edward Cullen, the 107-year-old, virginal prude." she said with a snort, and I laughed along with her.

"That's not very nice, Angel." came Emmett's voice from somewhere on our right, and we turned in that direction to see the guys in their new outfits.

Emmett was wearing red jeans, a white button down, and black shoes with a gold belt. He looked, once you noted the gold wedding band on his hand, every bit Prince Charming. I thought he matched Rosalie's Cinderella adorably.

Edward, I tried not to laugh at. He was dressed in green pants, a green t-shirt, and brown shoes like the ones Emmett was wearing. On his copper-haired head rested a green fedora with a red feather stuck in the band. To Bella's apparent Wendy Darling, he was an excellent Peter Pan.

Jasper, however, I had to smile at. He was dressed in brown pants, a tan button down, and brown Oxfords. A brown jacket that was a shade darker than his pants hid his scars, and his brown fedora sat atop his honey-blond curls. I found myself not caring that Belle and Indiana Jones didn't exactly match the way the others did as I walked over to him.

"But is it untrue?" she asked, handing her bag to Emmett.

"No, it's pretty true." Emmett admitted, and Edward looked almost-but-not-quite offended at the comment.

Pairing off, the six of us maneuvered around little families and other tourists as we searched for spots to watch the fireworks. We ended up against a wall of the Blue Ribbon Bakery. As people crowded in front of us, I wondered how Bella and I would see anything. I continued wondering when a man about Emmett's height stepped in front of Rosalie. Suddenly, I felt myself rising off the ground; out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie and Bella being picked up by Emmett and Edward. All three guys had decided to put us on their shoulders. Rosalie, who stood at 5'9" normally, was still taller than Bella and me as she sat on 6'5" Emmett's shoulders. Edward was an inch shorter than Jasper, standing at 6'2", so there was less of a height difference between Bella and me, now only about two or three inches.

"A little warning next time?" I said to Jasper with a giggle as I adjusted my skirt.

"My apologies, ma'am." he answered, and I bent my head down to peck him on the lips.

"That's becoming a catchphrase for you, isn't it?" I asked teasingly, and he grinned.

"I must be polite, Darlin'. Mom would never forgive me if I wasn't." he said, and I nodded in agreement as the lights dimmed.

The firework show began, and we all turned our attention to the castle. A voiceover from Julie Andrews told about Disneyland's history, and the castle was illuminated with images that shifted with each of the park's lands. When the show moved to Adventureland from Main Street U.S.A., I was sure Edward was going to groan. I was right.

"Alice, I love you, but I hate you! Bella, love, could you please put your shield up? I'd rather not know our brothers' thoughts right now!" he called out, and the other five of us laughed as The Enchanted Tiki Room theme played throughout the park.

"Love you, too, Big Brother!" I told him, intertwining my left hand with Jaspers, whose right hand moved from around my ankle to my lower thigh.

When the scene shifted to New Orleans Square, I sighed happily. The Haunted Mansion had been one of the highlights of my day, and I was glad Bella had kept Edward from hearing my thoughts of Eloise. As the music faded into the Pirates of the Caribbean audio-segment, I felt Jasper give my leg a squeeze.

"Two years can't get here fast enough, can they?" he asked, and I kissed him again.

The next several segments passed merrily, and then Tinker Bell flew out from Sleeping Beauty Castle. The song playing was the same as the beginning, children singing about wishes. Silently, knowing my thoughts were safe for now, I made a wish of my own.

'I wish my family will remain safe, whole, and together for eternity.'

LeAnn Rimes' voice took over after a few parting words from Julie Andrews, and the song seemed to signal the end of the show. The booms from the fireworks and colorful lights stopped, and everyone began milling about again. Carefully, the guys lowered the three of us girls to the ground. As my feet touched the ground in front of Jasper, I found myself cut off from what was going on around me.

 _"We can leave within the next week, James. Once the younger brat is out of the house, I can finish our plan. After I've faked my death and gotten him locked up, we can meet up with Laurent and follow up on his inquiry on a coven with permanent territory in Washington."_ I could hear Victoria saying, and I grew angry.

 _"Where are you sending the child?"_ James, the blonde vampire, asked.

 _"She's going to stay with her sister and their mother's sister and brother-in-law. They're somewhere in Washington as well. Perhaps we can stop in for a bite?"_ Victoria said teasingly.

 _"We would have to be discrete. I tend to get a little messy."_ James told her, and I wanted to rip his head clean off.

 _"I have to get back soon; I have to pack before the cruise, and I have to make sure Cynthia is ready to go and see Mary-Alice, Ali_ ce, Alice!"

My senses returned, and I turned to see Jasper staring down at me with worry in his eyes.

"I need to call Mom!" I said, taking Jasper's cellphone from his pocket.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked gently, and I stopped dialing Esme's number.

"Tell the others we're heading back up to our room. I don't want to start swearing or crying in the park." I told him, and he nodded, though I knew three of the other four had heard me already.

"We'll go with you Alice. We're done for the day anyway." Edward said, and Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"And we can call Mom and Dad from there, Ali." Bella added, and I nodded.

Once the six of us were in mine and Jasper's room, I dialed Esme's number. She answered, called Carlisle into the room, and asked me what was wrong. I pressed the speaker phone button and set my phone on the bed.

"I had another vision of Victoria and her mate. His name is James, and they're planning to frame my father for Victoria's murder and come to Forks to kill me and Cynthia." I said, and then the swearing from my siblings started.

"Who in the hell do they think they are?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"No damn way are they gettin' passed me!" Emmett added, his Tennessee accent full-on.

"That evil bitch better not come near you or Cynthia if she doesn't want to get cursed by a temperamental teenage witch!" Bella said angrily.

"I'm not going to let any group of nomadic bastards waltz in and kill any member of my family!" Edward stated firmly, and Jasper just nodded, obviously not trusting himself to speak.

"James said it might be difficult for them to kill me because he can get rather messy. He sounded like he enjoyed the idea of me dying a brutal and bloody death." I told them, and then I heard our parents.

"I thought I wanted to kill the sick son of a bitch before…" Esme trailed off.

"Alice, you said James was particularly interested in you, but Victoria was going towards Bella in your previous vision. I will ask you all to forgive what you're about to hear, but I have no other way of expressing my opinion. I will fucking kill them myself if they touch any of you kids; I'll make sure to take my time with James if he hurts either of you youngest two in particular." Carlisle said, and we were all surprised.

"We love you, too, Dad!" I said, wishing Carlisle had been in the room for me to hug him as tightly as I could.

"Seriously, we all love you!" Bella added.

"You're the best father any of us could have asked for." Edward insisted.

"If Bella or Alice get hurt, I'll be first in line to help you with the torture and dismemberment, Dad." Emmett said, and Rosalie looked at Bella and me.

"You've taught me what family is about, Dad, and I'll do anything to protect ours." she said, and I started wondering about my older sister's human life.

"Jasper, you've been rather quiet, son. Your thoughts?" Carlisle asked, and I leaned into Jasper's embrace.

"I know we'll stop them, the girls will be safe, and we'll all remain together. Alice's visions aren't necessarily chronological, and we know she's seen our futures. I just have to have faith, and I'll always have faith in Alice." he said, and I looked up at him.

"And on that note, I vote we all leave." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

My siblings fled the room, but Carlisle and Esme remained on the phone.

"Sweetheart, everything's going to be okay. You know that, right?" Esme asked me.

"I do, Mom, and I agree with Jasper." I said, Eloise's face returning to my mind.

"Whatever happens, we'll protect you, Princess." Carlisle said, and I smiled.

"I know, Dad, and I love you." I said, trying to assure him.

"We'll see you kids tomorrow night. Have fun, and don't dwell on these latest visions too much. We can handle this." Esme said, and I had to agree.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mom. We love you!" I said, and then the call ended.

After I ended the phone call with Carlisle and Esme, I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom to change for bed. I couldn't help but wonder what Jasper's reaction would be to my pajamas when I realized what Rosalie had packed for the second night of our trip. My clothes were similar to the silver set I'd worn the night we'd had our sleepover, only this set was a light purple. The mark on my neck had faded into a faint yellow-ish purple, but I knew leaving it uncovered, unlike last night when I had been too tired to scrub the concealer off my neck and went to sleep with it still covered and hairsprayed, would get some sort of reaction out of Jasper.

He wasn't facing me when I exited the bathroom; instead, he was sitting on the bed and writing something in a small, leather-bound journal with his back to me. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, peering over to look at what he was writing.

"What's that?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I've been keeping a history of your visions. I was just writing down the two from today and trying to fit them in on the timeline I have. Your visions have been increasing the more time we spend together, so I wonder if there's some sort of correlation with that." he answered, not turning to look at me.

"Maddie says that we just need to be aware of our gifts to tap into them, and I've been pushing myself to see more since we met. The correlation there would be that you make me want to push myself to gain control over my gift." I said, and he closed his journal.

"But the visions you're seeing are making you worry." he countered.

"I know that no harm will come to me or Cynthia, but I'm worried about my father. He may be a murderer, and I might wish he'd rot in prison for the rest of his life, but I don't want him locked up for a crime he didn't commit. Victoria made her decision, and my father will suffer for it. It's not fair." I said, admitting to myself as much as to Jasper what was troubling me.

"Victoria is planning on coming to Forks after faking her death, right?" he asked, and I nodded, agreeing with his plan. "When her coven shows up, we can take a picture of her and have a record of her being here, alive, when she was supposedly dead."

"And if I'm asked where she is after we take the picture, then I can say she's on the run after attempting to kill the only people who know the truth: Aunt Catherine, Cynthia, and me." I added, and he nodded.

"That could very well be true. Your description of their coven shows that James is the most likely to kill out of the three. Victoria seems likely to leave you alive once she knows that you can't say anything against her without running the risk of exposing our kind and getting our family killed by the Volturi. Even if we kill James, she will flee." Jasper said, but I found a point of worry in his theory.

"But, if James is her mate, she'll do anything to avenge him. She could come back to kill us then." I said, and he nodded.

"Her most likely course of action, in that case, would be to create a newborn army and send them in to take us out for her." he mused, and I didn't need Edward's gift to know he was thinking about his own time as a newborn.

"Then she'll definitely get the Volturi's attention." I said, and he nodded slowly.

"We'll be ready if that happens. If she seeks revenge, we'll need to alert the wolves and form an alliance; if they will let us, that is." he said, and I smiled.

"That'll be easier than you think. Maddie thinks Renesmee's Jacob Black's imprint." I told him, and he closed his eyes and laughed lightly.

"Edward's not going to like that." he said, but I had the feeling that Jasper didn't feel very bad for our brother at all.

"He won't have much of a choice." I said, and Jasper

I giggled as he set his journal on the nightstand and pulled me around into his lap. His eyes scanned my outfit, letting out a low whistle that made me smirk at him. His hands rested on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Despite the fact that only two of us eat, Rosalie wants to do lunch at Ariel's Grotto tomorrow. Promise me you won't run off with a beautiful fairytale princess?" I asked him teasingly, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Darlin', no fairytale princess is stealing me away. No Sleeping Beauty or Little Mermaid could ever understand me the way you do; besides, I prefer Gothic stories to Disney-style fantasy." he said, and I giggled.

"Dad calls me 'Princess,' so you don't need a Disney Princess because you already have a vampire princess?" I asked, and he nodded before kissing me and falling back onto the bed with me on top of him.

"This is new." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd get used to it if I were you." I said.

"Oh? Does this mean there's been a vision I've missed?" he asked teasingly, and I shook my head in response.

"No, but when I see something that I want, I'm not exactly the most passive person. It just so happens, honey, I'll always want you." I told him, and he flipped us to where he was on top of me and our faces nearly touching.

"What a coincidence; I fell the same way about you." Jasper said, and the thought that crossed my mind next made me giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking, this is the part where our kids are going to ruin the mood in a few years, isn't it?" I asked, laughing.

"Even if they do, I should be able to remedy that." he said, laying down beside me.

"I think we'll probably have to test that theory at some point, you know, for scientific purposes." I said, and he nodded.

"Why, of course!" he said, continuing after a moment. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"What makes me so amazing?" I asked, curling into his side.

"Do you want that list alphabetically or by importance to me?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Surprise me." I said, and he nodded.

"Okay then, I'll mix it up a bit. You love me for who I am, scars and faults included; you are the mother of my children; and you fill my life with love, light, and joy every single day. Just one giggle from you broke through years of depression and loneliness, and your emotions are so powerful, I don't feel anything but them when you're with me, not even anyone else's bloodlust. By just being you, Alice, you saved me when I was the only one who knew I needed saving but was sure I didn't deserve it." he said, and I smiled up at him.

"Jasper, I'm glad to know you realize you were wrong about going to Italy. Don't ever let me find out you've had second thoughts on returning to Forks, though, because I will hit _you_ with that lead pipe I've been meaning to find. After all, I can't conceive and raise the twins without you, can I?" I told him, and he kissed my lips lightly.

"The only way I will ever let going to Volterra reenter my mind will be if Aro takes you against your will. I have no business there otherwise." he said, and I let out a yawn. "Get some sleep, Darlin'. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

The next morning, we checked out of the hotel and entered California Adventure Park with Bella, Rosalie, and me dressed as three different variations of Minnie Mouse. The guys were dressed relatively normally, but we all knew our outfits would change before we left. Rosalie had rented another locker for the day so we could all change after Grizzly River Run before boarding the plane back home.

The first thing we did upon getting into the park was Monster's Inc. Mike and Sully to the Rescue. It was fun, though Edward and Jasper had been completely confused at they had never seen the film _Monsters, Inc._ Bella and I had made the decision the make sure they saw it before too long.

From there, we went on Tower of Terror. I laughed as the adrenaline coursed through my body each time we dropped. My amusement spread to Jasper, and everyone else seemed to follow. Once again, Emmett bought the photo from the ride and cited his reasoning as it was a hilarious picture that Carlisle could hang in his office.

"Both this one and the one from Indiana Jones?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I also have the pictures from Space Mountain and Splash Mountain too. When can divide them all up after we see how many I've bought by the end of the day." he said, and we all knew that there was no way any of us were going to change his mind.

After leaving Tower of Terror and determining that we weren't particularly interested in the kid-and-family-friendly land of A Bug's Land, we headed towards Paradise Pier. The first thing we did there was get in line for California Screamin'. I accepted being put in the front seat on this ride with the condition that Jasper was sitting beside me. Given how we paired of naturally, this was no big deal. Once again, Emmett bought our pictures when we got off the roller coaster.

Our next stop was King Triton's Carousel, which left us in an unfamiliar situation: a very territorial Jasper. My top was sheer, and I was wearing my bikini top underneath it. A guy in line behind us kept watching me, making me uncomfortable, and Jasper had noticed. He moved me in front of him, but the guy moved to where he could still see me. I could see it in Jasper's eyes how much whatever feelings this guy was emitting was affecting him, so I took his hand in mine. He smiled at me, but I knew he was still upset.

"Weren't you the one to tell me they all get over it eventually?" I asked him quietly, and he nodded in response.

"Yes, but I meant that more towards mortals who get enamored with us. I happen to find you incredibly beautiful, but I'm not used to others thinking the same thing. At school, Newton's obsessed with Bella, Yorkie doesn't even know what's going on half the time, and Tyler is only interested in rescuing you from the strange Hale kid in order to impress Lauren. Those guys at the pool night before last, they were just kids. This guy, I don't know." he whispered back, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't matter, honey. It's almost noon now, and in nine or ten hours, you're who I plan on sharing a bed with. Is he still staring? We might as well give him something worth staring at, right?" I told him before kissing him lightly.

Something about that must have set the guy's emotions off, because Jasper got a devilish grin on his face that made me give him an intrigued smile before he leaned down and kissed me harder than he had even in the school parking lot in front of Lauren. I kissed him back, forgetting momentarily that we were in an amusement park and surrounded by children, and we only broke apart when Edward called our names for the third time.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked us, and Jasper snorted.

"Did you hear his thoughts as clearly as I felt his emotions?" Jasper asked him, jerking his head in the strange guy's direction.

"Perhaps your actions were slightly warranted. He didn't like it when you two kissed. He thought you were being showy to tell him she's yours and to stay away. I can't say I disagree, but I still say we all keep an eye out for him the rest of the day. He seems the type to start something he can't finish." Edward admitted, and I smirked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have covered up that mark on my neck this morning? Then it would have been easy to see where you've staked your claim." I teased, and he smiled down at me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And we all love one another. Let's get moving." Edward broke in, and I giggled.

After the carousel, Rosalie wisely suggested we do the Maliboomer before we had lunch. Pairing off into our normal couples, we each positioned ourselves on three of the four sides of the ride, leaving one side empty. Well, like every empty seat on the ride, other parkgoers filled it rather quickly. I wanted to roll my eyes when I heard the girl beside me fake being scared of the ride to get the attention of both Jasper and the man on the other side of her. Jasper ignored her with ease, but the other guy was quick to try to soothe the girl's pretend fear. I laughed when the ride made its first jolt upward, not because of the adrenaline in my system, but because that same guy let out the most girlish scream I'd ever heard.

After the ride, which I had enjoyed despite the girl with the fake fear and the screaming guy, the six of us went to Ariel's Grotto for lunch. How the wait staff seemed unfazed by only two out of the six of us ordering food, I'm not sure. Rosalie had mentioned making reservations with special requests, so I reasoned with myself that she had made that one of her special requests. The Princesses were also just far enough away from us that they could flirt with the boys without any out of the three of us getting up and marching across the restaurant to kill them. Clearly, that would cause a scene that would gain us the Volturi's undivided attention, and nobody really wants that.

After lunch, we started in on the remaining rides in Paradise Pier. By two o'clock, we had gone on every ride in Paradise Pier and were in line for Soarin' Over California. We all enjoyed the ride, and each of us had different memories associated with various parts of California. As one example, Bella had her trips with her father; I had my visits to Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael prior to them moving to Forks. After the ride ended, we all shared a look. It was time for Grizzly River Run.

Luckily, the ride attendants did not put anyone in the two remaining open seats on our raft. The six of us bobbed up and down in the water as our raft made its way through the course. Upon exiting the ride, it was determined that Emmett was more soaked than the rest of us, and he seemed to love it. It was part of his "Emmett vs. Grizzly" eternal battle.

"Okay, let's head back to the lockers to get the duffle bags and change clothes. Mom and Dad are expecting us home soon." Rosalie said as she, like the rest of us, laughed good-naturedly at her husband.

"Dad sounded like he needs a hug when we talked last night." I said, and Rosalie nodded.

"He needs a group hug from all six of us, to be honest." Emmett added, calming down.

The plane ride home felt longer than the flight to Los Angeles had. To distract myself from my worried thoughts of my new parents, I took out my sketchbook and started sketching Renesmee for Bella and Edward. I looked up briefly to see what everyone else was doing. Bella was reading _Withering Heights_ yet again; Edward was reading over her shoulder as she reclined in his arms. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together, going through the different souvenir pictures my brother had bought. Jasper was sitting beside me, his eyes on his journal. Without looking up, he slid a pack of color pencils towards me and turned to the next page in his journal.

"Thank you. Anything jump out at you yet?" I asked as I began shading in my niece's bronze hair.

"You're welcome, Darlin', and I have yet to find anything of value beyond what we already know; Cynthia's flight gets in tomorrow evening, right?" he replied, and I nodded.

"Her flight is supposed to get in at about six-thirty." I said.

"Who's picking her up?" he asked.

"I think Uncle Michael is picking her up in Seattle." I answered as I began coloring in Renesmee's pale skin.

"Why Seattle and not Port Angeles?" Bella asked, not looking up from her book.

"Cynthia's only seven-years-old. She's got a genius-level IQ, and she knows way more about things than she should, but she can't fly alone. On a large plane, she can have a flight attendant watch her the whole time." I explained, and Bella nodded.

"The plane I took from Seattle to Port Angeles was very small." She added, and I shrugged in response.

"If you think Cynthia might be more comfortable with you being there to pick her up, we can always ask your aunt and uncle about it; I can drive you to Seattle." Jasper said, and I smiled.

"We might just do that. I'll call her when we land." I said, putting the finishing touches on my drawing.

"What are you drawing, Alice?" Bella asked, and I turned my smile on her.

"It's actually for you. Bella, this is my niece, you daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I sketched mine and Jasper's son the other day, and I mentioned to Edward that I might do one for you. He could see her in my vision when he read my mind, so I only thought it fair that you could see her, too." I said as I tore the page out of my sketchbook with care and handed it to her.

"Alice, she's beautiful. This is what she's going to look like as a newborn?" Bella asked me, tears in her eyes.

"Yes; Rose, Em, I know she's a teenager already, but I can do a sketch of Bree if you'd like?" I offered, and Rosalie agreed before Emmett even had time to think.

"That would be wonderful, Alice." she said, and Emmett just nodded along in agreement with her, though I could tell he was excited.

Turning back to my sketchbook, I started on Bree. As I drew her, it struck me for the first time how young she was. A teenager she may be, but Bree couldn't have been any older than sixteen when she was turned. I wondered, as I shaded in her cocoa colored hair, who would do such a thing to a kid. Trying not to dwell on that for too long, I shaded in her pink lips and passed the sketch to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Did you draw her how you saw her in your vision, or how you imagine her being?" Rose asked me suddenly, and I confirmed the former.

"Why does that matter?" Emmett asked cautiously given the emotional state his wife seemed to be in.

"We're good parents then; Emmett, if we adopted her, and she's already been turned by the time we do, then we rescue her from a truly horrible situation. She's happy and smiling the day Renesmee is born, so we must be doing something right." Rosalie said, and Emmett smiled.

"I wouldn't doubt that even if Alice had drawn Bree as she imagines her being. Rosie, I am positive that you'll be an amazing mother." he told her, and we all smiled at their exchange.

"The only person who's ever been more ready to be a mother than you is probably Mom." I added, and Rosalie let out a light laugh.

"And the two of you will be fantastic mothers as well. Between you looking after your mother for so long, Bella, and you having to mother Cynthia due to your stepmother being a vampire out for blood _and_ money, Alice, you girls aren't exactly unexperienced with this." she said, and we joined her in laughing.

"Oh, and we're sure the three of you will make excellent fathers!" I added, and the guys joined in our laugh-fest, which lasted until the plane began making its final descent.

When we landed, I called Aunt Catherine while Rosalie drove Emmett, Jasper, and me back home. Edward and Bella followed us in Edward's Volvo. She agreed to let us pick Cynthia up, surprisingly, and she agreed with Jasper that she would be more comfortable with me picking her up. When we pulled into the garage at home, however, I received another phone call which changed everyone's plans.

 _"Alice, it's me, Cynthia. Victoria and Daddy's cruise leaves in the morning, so she convinced Daddy to put me on an earlier plane. I'm in the girls' bathroom in the airport in Seattle. Can you come get me?"_ I heard my little sister cry, and I looked at Jasper.

"Tell her we'll be there in an hour." he said, and we got back in the car.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Family is What You Make of It

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone with anything in this story. Any characters or places resembling any real persons or places is nonintentional and is not meant to reflect poorly on any one person or institution. R&R.

Family is What You Make of It

Somehow, I believe because I have amazing siblings, all six of us ended up at the airport in Seattle. I went into the girls' restroom near baggage claim and found my baby sister sitting in a corner, crying. I hurried over to her and pulled her tight into my arms.

"Cynthia, it's okay; I'm here now, and we're going home." I told her.

"Home to Biloxi?" she asked, wrapping her small arms around me.

"No, baby, we're going to M-Jasper's parents' house before going to Aunt Catherine's. We were just getting back from prom shopping when you called me." I explained, and she sighed lightly before pulling back and looking at me strangely.

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked, and I smiled sadly.

"Cynth, baby, I can't tell you some things yet. I know you're a smart girl, but it's just too complicated. Is that the only bag you brought?" I asked, my eyes leaving her and landing on her small, zebra print rolling suitcase which could hold probably three days' worth of clothes.

"Yeah." she answered, and I nodded my head.

"Okay then, we're not going straight back to the Cullen House. Come meet some new people, Cynth. They're the ones I emailed you about." I said, and we walked back out to where my other siblings were waiting.

"I want you guys to take my car. Bella and I can ride back with Rose and Emmett; just bring my Volvo home in its current condition, please?" Edward said as we approached, and I nodded with a giggle.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Cynthia, these are my friends. The redhead is Edward; the girl beside him is Bella; the blonde is Rosalie; and the big, scary looking one is Emmett, but don't worry. Emmett's really a giant teddy bear anyway." I introduced them, and Jasper walked over to the two of us.

"You must be Miss Cynthia. Your sister has told me a lot about you, and I hope all those good things are true. I'm Jasper Hale, ma'am." He knelt down and greeted my sister, holding out his hand for her to shake, and she giggled before hugging him tightly.

"You love my sister, and the two of you are meant to be together; that makes you my brother, and that means you get hugs." she said, and Jasper seemed speechless before, after almost a full thirty seconds, coming up with an adequate response.

"You are right on all counts, Miss Cynthia, and I would be proud to be your big brother if you will allow that." he told her, and she nodded, still smiling.

"I'd like that very much, Jasper." my baby sister said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jasper, we have a stop to make before we can head home." I said, and he looked up at me, still kneeling in front of Cynthia.

"I figured as much. I'll take Cynthia to the car; Rose wants to talk to you for a moment before we leave." he said, and Cynthia took his hand when he offered it to her this time.

As soon as Cynthia was out of earshot, but not Jasper, all four of my siblings moved closer to me. Clearly, a discussion went on while I was gone.

"You two are staying with us tonight. I already called Mom and Dad, and they said it was fine." Rosalie said, and I nodded slowly.

"If we let your aunt know now that Cynthia's here, she'll call Victoria and your father. If he's upset while on their cruise, it'll give him even more motive to have supposedly killed Victoria. Jasper said you don't want him to rot in jail for something he didn't do, so omitting the facts in this instance might actually help his case a bit." Bella said, and I smiled.

"Thankfully, because we were intending on the Cousins coming down at Christmas, there are extra bedrooms Cynthia can sleep in. I figured we could at least tell her about your nightmarish visions being kept at bay by Jasper at night and that she would understand." Emmett said, and I agreed with him.

"Cynthia's suspicious though; I heard it in her thoughts." Edward added, and I sighed.

"She knows I'm not telling her something, and she's just worried. Victoria's put a lot of ideas in her head over the last two years." I said, and he nodded.

"We'll see you back home, then." Edward said, and I nodded.

"Tell Mom and Dad we'll be there as soon as I know Cynthia has enough clothes to make it for at least the next two weeks. There's no way my father's getting off that cruise ship without handcuffs at this point." I said, and the others nodded before we parted ways.

A few hours later, as we drove back to Forks at human speed for Cynthia's sake, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the sight of my baby sister surrounded by shopping bags and singing along to the song playing on the radio with Jasper. While we were shopping, I had told her that Aunt Catherine didn't have her room ready yet, but Esme had said she could stay at the Cullen House with me while I spent the night with Rosalie and Bella. I knew she didn't believe me, but Cynthia had nodded and gone along with my story anyway. I take pride in knowing my sister better than anyone, so I knew she was going to start asking questions before too long.

To my surprise, Cynthia didn't ask any questions until after she had met and thanked Carlisle and Esme for letting her stay the night. While I was tucking her into bed, the questions started pouring out of her like someone had pulled the cork from a bottle. One question caught me off guard.

"Does this mean you're going to become a vampire?" she asked, getting the attention of everyone in the house, effectively drawing them all into the room.

"Cynthia, where would you get that idea?" I asked hesitantly, and she raised an eyebrow at me before answering.

"Alice, only you, me, and Bella ate dinner; Jasper keeps trying to hide the scars on his arms; and the graduation caps were a hint too. I already know Victoria is one, so it wasn't much of a stretch to believe more exist." she said, and I turned towards my other family members.

"As long as we keep her away from Aro, she'll be safe. Once Seth phases, we'll introduce them and create the first level of our alliance with the Wolves with his imprint. I've had a vision that referenced the two of them together." I said, and Carlisle nodded.

"The Wolves will do anything to protect her once that occurs. Cynthia, darling, how did you know about Victoria being a vampire?" he asked, and she frowned.

"It rained really bad a few weeks before Alice left, and I'd had a cold and stayed home from school. The rain stopped after lunch the day I'd stayed home, and Victoria took me down to the beach while it was overcast to look for some shells. She told me to stay on the part of the beach we were on while she went to talk to someone; I did, and a girl about Alice's age came up to me and asked why I was with a vampire and if I was safe." she said, and Edward gave her a curious look.

"A random girl knows about vampires? How?" he asked, and Cynthia sighed.

"She wasn't normal, though. She came up to me from the water, and she had an orange fish tail." she told us, and Edward seemed perplexed by her thoughts.

"Dad, do mermaids really exist?" he asked, and Bella answered.

"They exist, and they usually only approach children in their mermaid forms. Children tend to make up stories, so who would believe them anyway? Once the mermaid is dry, she walks around like you or I do, so no one would ever know, that kid she revealed herself to aside. I spent a few weeks last summer tracking them with Maddie and her grandmother from the Caribbean to Denmark while Renee was with Phil." she explained, and we all blinked in amazement at her words.

"How did you miss the one that's only an hour away from where Maddie lives?" I asked teasingly, but my worriedness caused me to sound a bit snippy.

"Honestly, I have no idea, Alice. What I can tell you is this. Mermaids protect three things fiercely: the water, the things that live in it, and the lives of innocent children. If one did see Cynthia with Victoria, it would only be natural for her to ask if Cynthia is safe with a vampire. It would also help her determine if the other children in the area were safe too." Bella told me, and I nodded, agreeing with her point.

"Are you going to answer my question, Alice?" Cynthia asked me, and I smiled while rolling my eyes at her.

"You can't tell anyone, even Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael, but the answer is 'Yes.' I won't be turned for at least two years, but I will be turned before I turn twenty." I said, and my baby sister nodded.

"Can I be the flower girl?" she asked, and I turned to Jasper.

"She'll have to share that role with Renesmee, but I don't see why not." he said, and Cynthia looked at us both in confusion.

"Who's Renesmee?" she asked, and Edward spoke again.

"Renesmee won't be born for another year-and-a-half at the earliest, but she is mine and Bella's daughter. Alice saw her in a vision, and her name has come up in at least one more." he explained before either Jasper or I had the chance.

"Alice, will you and Jasper have a baby too?" she asked, and I laughed lightly.

"Not exactly." I said mysteriously, and Jasper smirked at my slight allusion to us having two children as opposed to one.

"But I saw the sketch and your vision!" Edward said indignantly.

"Yes, and you missed the vision I had while we were in the queue for The Haunted Mansion." I told him, replaying the scene in my mind.

"I don't think I want to know how you'll survive that. Will you even be able to move around?" he teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Obviously, I'm only partially surviving, Peter Pan. I don't care how fat doing this will make me, but I will bring them into this world!" I responded, and Jasper nodded.

"That emotion is the clearest for me to read from you right now." he told me, placing his hands on my waist.

"Them?" Rosalie asked with a faint smile.

"As it turns out, your nephew is going to have a fraternal twin; her name is Eloise." I said, and everyone began to react.

Emmett was excited, Rose was joyful, and Bella was shocked. Cynthia was laughing at the three of them, and I turned towards my adoptive parents.

"So, how do Grandma and Grandpa feel about this news?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm thrilled to hear I'll have _another_ granddaughter, but I will be watching you like a hawk the whole time you're carrying Eloise and her brother." Esme said, hugging Jasper and me simultaneously.

"I am very happy for you, princess, but I must insist on not taking the idea of bedrest off the table when the time comes." Carlisle said, and I agreed.

"Well, with that happy bit of news, we should all get to doing something else and let Bella, Cynthia, and Alice get some sleep." Esme said, and I sat down on the edge of the bed beside my baby sister to give her one last hug.

"Good night, Cynth." I told her, and she yawned.

"Night, Alice." she mumbled before curling into the blankets and closing her eyes.

We all left the room for Cynthia to sleep, and Edward actually did take Bella to his room for her to get some sleep. Jasper and I, however, followed the rest of our family into the library. We had to start planning our defense against James and Victoria.

"How much time do we have?" Emmett asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Assuming she'll wait until they're far enough out to where the ship won't be able to make it back to its port of origin for a few days so that she can take as much money as possible from Alice's biological father's accounts, and that she'll take the time to get James and herself new clothes, perhaps even all three of their coven, we've got about two weeks before they get here, three at the maximum." Jasper said.

"Do you think that's enough time to teach the five of us to fight?" Carlisle asked, and I looked at in in surprise.

"Dad, we don't have to fight." I insisted, but he shook his head.

"I understand that, Alice, but I want to be prepared." he told me firmly, and I nodded despite my feelings of unease.

As far as I was concerned, the man Victoria was in the midst of betraying was not my father. I was only trying to help him for Cynthia's benefit. My father's name, from the day I met him, was and is Carlisle Cullen. He's the father I chose for myself, and the thought of losing him made me sick; James was an admitted hunter who relished in the thrill of the kill. To him, it didn't matter if anyone, human or vampire, kept his prey from him; he'd kill them either way.

"It's the same for him, Alice. You chose him, and that's something he holds more dearly than anything else." Edward's voice broke through my thoughts, and I looked up to see my brother entering the room.

"As usual, Edward is translating my thoughts better than I could. Jasper, talk with your brothers, sister, and mother about training. Alice, let's take a walk." Dad said, and I nodded before following him out of the room.

We walked silently through the house. I put on my jacket when he handed it to me, and he fit a beanie, the gray one of Jasper's I'd taken to wearing, on top of my head. He led me over to the large window between the living room and dining room and opened it.

"Alice, how much do you trust me?" he asked, and I smiled.

"I trust you completely, Dad." I insisted, and he offered me his hand.

I took it, and we went out the window. Dad put me on his back and scaled the tree just outside the window. We sat together on a high branch and talked.

"Alice, I won't claim to know how much it means to you to call Esme and I your parents. However, I want you to know that, personally, I've never been as happy as I was the first time you called me 'Dad.'" he said, and I nodded.

"I loved my mother, and I still do, but Mom filled that void so easily. It was natural for both of us, I think. With you, it was different. Richard Brandon wanted his first born to be a son. He got a daughter instead, but he made the best of it. He paraded me around as the perfect daughter for the first eight years of my life. Then, when I had my first vision that we knew was a vision and not just a dream, one of my maternal grandmother dying in a car accident, he changed. I wasn't his perfect little girl anymore, and he needed something better than an unnatural freak. The July after I turned nine, Cynthia was born. She became the perfect daughter in his eyes, and I was essentially disowned by him. After he killed Mama, he kept me around to do the upkeep around the house. Victoria couldn't do much of it without exposing herself as a vampire, so I was useful to him for a while. My whole life, he was never much of a father." I said, and he rubbed my back gently.

"I am truly sorry that Richard treated you that way, princess. He doesn't know what he missed out on by doing that." Carlisle said, and I smiled faintly.

"Thanks; that means a lot to me. The moment you first hugged me, Dad, I knew I'd found my father. Though I feel I've known you my whole life, we only met two weeks ago; in that timeframe, you've already done everything a father is supposed to do for his daughter. You've made me feel safe, you've shown me how a man is supposed to show his wife and children affection, and you've listened to me whenever I've been scared or excited about something. You've let me into your family and your heart without even the slightest bit of hesitation; the only people I'd ever known to treat me that way, other than Mama, were Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael. I know family doesn't necessarily end in blood or venom, but it doesn't have to start there either." I said, and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight, fatherly hug.

"I know you don't know Rosalie's entire history yet, and therefore don't know much about Emmett's outside of him originally being from Tennessee, but none of your siblings chose this life. None of them chose me as their father figure until after they accepted what they had become and why. There are days when Rosalie still wishes I would have let her die, and those days I feel terrible for what I did. Edward has days where he holds himself up in his room looking at old photos of his human parents. Emmett doesn't particularly dwell on his past, but he still thinks about his human father and the things he taught a young Emmett before the man died in a sudden landslide when Emmett was twelve." he began, and I was curious.

"What about Jasper?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Your mate is quite the opposite of your siblings in most respects. He can vividly remember his entire life, human and vampire. He remembers helping care for his sisters after his mother died, and he remembers his father as being a strong, honorable, and hardworking man. Jasper joined this family when he had nowhere else to go. Maria was searching for him, Peter and Charlotte made him feel like a, what's the phrase, third wheel all the time, and feeding on humans was putting him into a depression he wasn't sure if he'd ever come out of. I offered him a way out, and I reminded him of his human father in some ways." he explained, and I nodded.

"I can see that, no pun intended." I said, and he chuckled slightly.

"You, Alice, are different from the others. Even Bella, who has made her choice to be one of us, is not quite the same as you. No matter what the relationship between them is, Bella loves her father very much, and I do not wish to take his place. You, however, chose me to take a place that had been vacant since almost day one. Once they each got past the newborn stage, as I suspect Bella will as well, none of the others needed me as their father; they just decided to keep me in that position. They don't need anyone to protect them, they don't need me to explain by action how those you love should be treated, and they don't need me ease fears that they don't seem to have." he said, and I looked up at him.

"But I do need you, Dad. You, Mom, and Jasper are the most important people in my life right now. The twins will be added to that list in a couple of years, but I can't imagine living my life without any of you guys. You were the ones who accepted me with no questions asked. Before I get too far ahead of myself, Mom did ask some basic questions, like my favorite foods and drinks, when we first met. Regardless, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to be the reason anything bad happens to you. I love you, Dad." I said, and he hugged me again before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too, princess, and I always will." he affirmed, and I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't stop him from _learning_ to fight at the least.

We returned to the library, and Jasper escorted me to our bedroom soon after. As we got into bed, he called my name. I turned to face him, and he kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, though I was smiling at him.

"Look at the clock, Alice. Happy birthday, Darlin'." he said, and the clock clearly read five minutes past midnight.

It was five minutes into a birthday that I had near entirely forgot, but I was sure that no one else in my new family had. I was too focused on my visions as of late. Besides, what does a birthday matter when you'll live forever?

"I don't see this birthday being very happy, but thank you, honey." I told him, and he pulled me close to his chest.

"It'll be a great day, Darlin', I promise. Just wait and see." Jasper promised, and I let out a yawn before falling asleep in his protective and loving embrace.

When I woke up, Mom and my sisters, Cynthia included, were standing in my room. I could tell something was up by their matching smiles. Clearly, people were making plans about my birthday behind my back.

"Happy birthday, Alice!" Cynthia told me, holding out an envelope with my name on it.

"Thank you, Cynth." I said as I opened the envelope, removed the card inside, and blinked away the tears forming in my eyes.

The card featured two girls, one clearly older than the other, with the words 'Side by side or miles apart, sisters will always be connected by the heart' printed on it. Cynthia had signed her name at the bottom of the card. It was perfect.

"It made me think of us; even when you're a vampire and I'm an old lady, we'll still be sisters, always and forever." she said, hugging me as tightly has her tiny arms would allow.

"This one's from Edward, Bella, Emmett, and me." Rosalie said, handing me another envelope, this one's card reading 'Rose likes red, and Bella likes blue. You, our Alice, like yellow, and we all love you. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how we wonder what you are. A beam of sunshine into our lives, because of you our family thrives. Happy birthday, darling sister!'

"You guys, I love it!" I exclaimed, a few tears slipping out.

"Emmett and Edward decided on the nursery rhyme theme. Bella and I helped with the wording." Rose said, and I hugged both of my new sisters.

"This one is from Dad and me." Mom said, and I accepted the envelope she held out.

Reading the words written in the card, I remembered what Dad had told me the night before as we sat in the tree. 'Adoption is a powerful thing; choosing to love a child that was not born to you is incredible. A child choosing to love you as her parents despite not being born to you is even more so. You chose us, Alice, and we've never been happier. May this birthday be the first of many for you in this family. Happy birthday, princess.'

"Mom?" I asked quietly, the tears falling freely now.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm right here." Mom said moving a step closer.

"I love you!" I told her, and she moved in for a hug that I gladly gave her.

"I love you, too, Alice. Rosalie is going to help you and Bella get dressed; then, we'll meet up downstairs for breakfast presents." she said, and I nodded.

"Dad even took the morning off to be here for this, so let's get started." Rosalie said, and I smiled as Bella grimaced.

"Consider this a show of how much I love you, Alice." Bella added, and I giggled.

"Trust me, Bella, I do!"

At breakfast, which consisted of Mom's perfect pancakes for the three of us who happened to be human, the atmosphere was light and happy. There were no signs of the danger we were all in, not one. Other than a round of "Thank-You" hugs and a kiss between Jasper and me, it was a peaceful morning.

As the six of us who had school gathered our things to leave, I asked about Cynthia's plans for the day. Mom answered by saying that Cynthia was going to help her and Dad with something before Dad left for work.

"Edward mentioned skipping Biology today, so he'll be coming home to watch her while I make a quick trip up to the hospital to see your dad." Mom said, and I giggled.

"It's time to put the nurses in their place again, right? I want to see that in person at some point!" I teased, and Mom nodded.

"Maybe you can come with me when I go next month? I'll try to schedule it for a Saturday or after Summer Break starts." Mom said, and I nodded.

"Yes, please!" I said, still giggling.

"You are the strangest little thing, princess, and I love you for that." Dad said, chuckling a bit as he spoke, and I beamed under his praise for my eccentricities.

"So, Edward, why are you skipping Biology today?" I asked.

"I overheard Mr. Banner discussing the blood typing lab the other day. We're supposed to be doing that in class, and it'll probably be best if I'm not there while everyone's pricking their fingers and squeezing out blood." Edward teased, and Emmett sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to skip out on our class, too, Ali. Will you be okay on your own? Rose will meet up with you after class lets out." Emmett asked, and I nodded.

"I might be able to talk Mr. Banner out of making me do the lab." I said, and Bella turned towards me.

"I just know I'm going to have to faint to get out of this lab. You manage it without doing that, and I'll let you play Bella Barbie for a month this summer." she dared me, and I smiled.

"You're so on, little sister!" I said, and we shook hands.

On the way to school, Jasper drove one-handed while he rand his thumb over my ring. While my yellow bruise on my neck was still covered, I was wearing my ring with pride. We had discussed our rings when he snuck into our closet while I was applying my makeup. Given that we knew what others thought of us, wearing the rings would be a subtle way of not hiding away from those who doubted out relationship.

Jasper slowed down and pulled off into the woods about a mile away from school. We drove to the baseball field once again, and he shut the engine off. I looked at him curiously, and he gave me an impish grin.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present away from everyone else. With you being so concentrated on discovering more about Ellie, the mermaid who probably saved Cynthia, and Victoria and James' upcoming visit to Forks, I knew you wouldn't see what I picked out for you. Happy birthday, Alice." he said as he handed me a beautifully wrapped box.

I opened the box to find another box, wooden this time, inside. Picking it up, I realized it was a music box. I looked for a dial to turn to make the music play, but I couldn't find one. A light tap on my shoulder made me look up and intake sharply at what I saw. Jasper was holding a small, velvet jewelry box, opened to reveal a diamond cross pendant in what I was sure was a platinum setting.

"These go together. I wasn't entirely sure why, but the moment I saw them, but the moment I saw them, I thought of you. See the extra-long bit at the end of the cross? That's what you use to crank it. Here." he said, offering me the pendant.

I took it from him and carefully removed it from the velvet box. I turned it over in my hand and used it to crank the music box. I opened the box, which housed a small inner compartment, and a familiar tune began to play.

"I felt the song fit us; you can always leave the pendant inside the music box if you don't want to wear it." Jasper said, and I smiled through the tears of joy.

"I love it, and I'll definitely wear the pendant. I agree, Jazz, the song does fit us; but, I think that goes both ways. You're just as much my sunshine as I am yours." I assured him, and he smiled back.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back with force, sending me backwards with him on top of me. I giggled in between kisses, wondering how far we'd push the boundaries this time. Maybe Rosalie was right in saying the two of us were deliberate in everything we did.

When we did finally make it to school, with time to spare I must add, I had to give my lipstick a brief touch up before exiting the truck.

"You know, I find it to be such a waste of time for us to have ceased our previous activities for school when I have and you will have done this so many times." Jasper whispered to me as he handed me my backpack.

"I understand that, honey, but I've got a bet to win against Bella. But, if you behave and this continues to be a happy birthday despite everything that's in our near future, then we can continue said activities later tonight. That means no messing with the emotions of these poor kids because you're bored, understand?" I told him, and he smirked.

"Perfectly, Darlin'. I'll be looking forward to tonight then." he said before giving me one last kiss and heading off to his Chemistry class with Rosalie while I went to English with Bella.

Bella did indeed faint during her Biology class. Luckily, Edward hadn't left campus yet and was there to take her home with him and Emmett. When I got to the classroom, I went straight to Mr. Banner's desk. He looked up as I approached.

"Yes, Ms. Brandon?" he asked, and I took a deep breath.

"Emmett asked me to tell you that he won't be in class today. I'm supposed to collect his work." I said, and Mr. Banner chuckled.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Brandon. We're doing a blood typing lab today, so there's no work you'll need to collect for your lab partner. Though, this will make you the only student without a partner." he mused, and I nodded.

"I already know my blood type, and I did just have a visit to the hospital a week ago. Maybe I can just sit this one out?" I asked, and he seemed thoughtful.

"Ms. Brandon, if I let you sit this one out, then you _and_ Mr. Cullen have to do a make-up assignment. Perhaps the two of you can write up a lab report for me on how you would have done the assignment? I'll make it due a week from today. Is that okay?" Mr. Banner asked, and I gave him a small smile.

"That would be great, Mr. Banner! I'll let Emmett know when I see him, and we'll discuss things with Dr. Cullen as soon as possible. Thank you, Mr. Banner, so much!" I told him happily, thinking back on mine and Bella's bet.

When class started, I sat at mine and Emmett's table and did homework. Everyone else pricked their fingers and typed their blood around me. I was just about finished with my English homework when Lauren walked up and sat down beside me in Emmett's chair.

"Hey, Mar-Alice. Happy birthday; look, I know I've probably been the worst cousin ever the whole time you've been here, and I apologize. I really am sorry for the way I acted, and I hope I find the man of my dreams someday too." she told me, and I looked at her strangely.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, and she blushed slightly.

"When Mom told Dad and me that you were having Jasper take you up to Seattle after school to pick up Cynthia today, I might have blown up at her about how you never seem to do anything without involving Jasper these days. Mom sat me down and explained your visions to me, and she told me that Jasper's an empath, but I need to keep that to myself. I always knew our family had some sort of precognitive abilities in it, but I had no idea yours were so real. I wish mine were as clear as yours, Alice." Lauren said, and I knew that she would never wish to see the things I've seen.

"What have you seen?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"I dreamt of a boy. I've never seen his face, but I've seen his eyes through darkness. It's like his eyes, as big and dark as they are, can see straight into my soul. I've been seeing more of him recently. His hair is soft, but the color changes. Sometimes, his hair is black. Other times, it changes to a light gray with black spots. Until I started seeing his hair, I always thought the eyes could have been Jasper's. That's why I was so upset when he took such an interest in you. Now that I know that my dream guy has dark hair, I don't feel upset about it anymore." she said, and I smiled as I realized what the changing hair colors might mean, a shape shifter.

"You'll meet him when the time is right, Lauren, trust me." I told her, and she smiled.

"Prince Charming always shows up when the Princess needs him the most, right?" she remarked, and I nodded with a giggle.

"Without fail." I said, getting along with my cousin for the first time in nearly eight years.

When we left school, Rosalie rode in the truck with us. Emmett had taken her car home when he'd left, as Edward had to drop Bella off at her house first. When we pulled up to the house, Rosalie said something to Jasper at vampire frequency, and he shook his head at her.

"I can get changed while she's in the shower. I'll be out of y'all's way before she's even rinsed the shampoo from her hair." he said, and I looked at the two of them.

"What's going on?" I asked, and Rosalie sighed dramatically.

"You didn't think we were going to not throw you a birthday party, did you? Dad also took the night off as well; being the best-looking doctor in town sort of helps you get away with that sort of stuff, you know, only working afternoons. You aunt, uncle, and cousin are coming over to celebrate with us and pick you and Cynthia up. We went with cupcakes instead of a big cake because we can take a cupcake, remove the liner, and hide the cake in the fridge to make it look as though we're eating. I hope you don't mind." Rosalie told me, and I smiled at her.

"Rose, if you remember what cake tasted like to you as a human, you would know that I don't mind at all. Cake is cake! But thanks, guys, for everything. You're the best family I could ever ask for, and I love you all!" I said, and Rosalie laughed as I leaned over the center console to hug her.

"I have to agree with the cake comment, and you're welcome, Alice. If it makes you feel any better, since you forgot about your birthday entirely and had no idea we were planning your party, you can help with Bella's birthday in September." she said, and I giggled.

"Sounds like fun to me!" I said, and Jasper snorted.

"It doesn't to Bella. She's still getting used to the idea that, because she's going to marry Edward, she's just as entitled to the Cullen lifestyle as any of the rest of us." he said, and Rose and I nodded in agreement.

"It can be a bit much for someone who's not used to have someone to take care of her. Bella's always taken care of her mother, and now she's technically taking care of her father. Neither one are decent cooks, her mother is scatter-brained, and her father has had so little interaction with her ever since her mother took her and left Forks that he has no idea how to talk to her. Edward told me during Algebra II what he's heard in Bella's dad's mind and what Bella's told him about her mom." I said, and they both nodded.

"It can take some getting used to. It did for me." Jasper mused, and the three of us went inside where there was a flurry of activity going on in the basement area.

Of course, Rosalie steered me up the stairs and away from it all. She was on a mission to get me party-ready, and no one was stopping her.

Once my makeup was done and my hair was set, Rosalie told me to sit still and wait for her to come back. When she returned, she had Bella and Mom with her. All three were party ready, and Bella was wearing heels.

"I found a heel just chunky enough that she isn't tripping over herself. We had her start practicing walking in them when she left school with Edward." Rosalie said, and Bella cracked a smile at her words.

"It helps that they're boots, too. I think I like the shoes more than this top, though." she added, fingering the bejeweled green blouse she was wearing.

"With the dark-wash denim, it looks great on you, Bella. You look dressy enough for a party without looking like the party is a big deal. Oh, and your hair looks wonderful!" I told her happily, and she blushed lightly.

"Rose did it for me. I didn't know you could get better results by flat-ironing then curling your hair." Bella admitted, and I nodded.

"How does mine look? She won't let me near the mirror, and she'd have heard me if I moved while she was gone." I asked, acting like Rosalie couldn't hear me now.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart, so just breathe." Mom said, adjusting the sleeves of the cream-colored blazer she was wearing over a gold, beaded top.

"You can see yourself when I'm done. Now, it's time to get you dressed." Rosalie said with a smile and a shake of her head.

I stood, a few moments later, facing Rosalie. My darling sisters and loving mother had blindfolded me before dressing me, and I had been forbidden from looking down at the dress I was wearing. Rosalie, I could see, was wearing jeans, a gray top with black beading, a black blazer, and black, high heeled sandals covered in rhinestones. I heard her bangles jingle as she moved around to my left side and placed something which felt like a headband in my hair.

"Okay, you're ready. She is ready, right?" Rosalie said, turning to Mom and Bella.

"It suits her so much! This is definitely your style, Alice!" Mom gushed, and I felt a sudden rush of nervousness.

"Oddly enough, it looks like she's stepped out of a silent film, Rose. You did an amazing job getting her ready." Bella said, and Rosalie gently turned me around to face the full-length mirror in my closet.

I was speechless. I was wearing a vintage, blush-pink, 1920s flapper dress; and the vintage-style shoes matched in color, and they were perfect for dancing. My jewelry was kept to a minimum; the only pieces I was wearing were my promise ring, the crystal and pearl headband Rosalie had put in my hair, and a pair of crystal and pearl chandelier earrings. Rosalie had taken her flat-iron to my hair before putting it in pin-curls, and my makeup was light.

"I love it." I finally managed to get out, turning around to hug my older sister as tightly as I could manage.

"I know the rest of us are in jeans, and you're in a dress, but we really just wanted you to stand out as the birthday girl tonight. Plus, I saw this dress in a vintage store I went into before I met up with you two and Mom after the incident with Tyler's van, and I just knew you'd look this amazing in it. Are you rea-EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, IF YOU RUIN THAT CUPCAKE TOWER, I WILL BREAK YOUR X-BOX IN HALF!" Rosalie called out, rushing from the room before finishing her question as Mom, Bella, and I laughed.

"Bella, you should get downstairs before you miss the show. Mom, you might want to try and referee this one. The cupcakes are fine, but you know how the two of them get." Jasper said as he entered the bedroom and leaned against the closet doorframe.

"Then I guess we should get downstairs, Bella. Jasper, kindly escort the birthday girl to her party, please?" Mom said, and Jasper looked over at me with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, and Mom and Bella left us in the room alone.

"Lauren agreed to stop being rude to me because you chose me. She might just end up finding out about what you really are before too long, but the Shapeshifters will be responsible for her." I said, and he smiled as I walked over to him.

"Are you the only member of your family not marrying a wolf?" he asked me teasingly.

"What can I say? I've always been the black sheep of the family. Besides, I always was kind of partial to Cowboys over Indians." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"GUYS, THE MALLORYS ARE HERE!" Edward called up to us, and I let out a groan as my head fell to Jasper's chest.

"I know you've got to go back tonight, Darlin', so just leave your window unlocked. One way or another, we'll finish this. I promise you that." Jasper told me before giving me a quick peck on the lips and leading me towards the stairs.

"I'll hold you to that." I said, and the two of us grinned as we walked down to the party room in the basement.

The party was the most fun I'd had since moving to Forks, including the trip to Disneyland, and I was pretty sure it was because everyone I loved most was all in one place without anyone arguing. Everyone had a gift for me on top of the birthday cards and the gift Jasper had already given me, even Lauren. Towards the end of the night, while Aunt Catherine and Uncle Michael helped Mom and Dad clean up, Rosalie asked Bella and I to accompany her upstairs because she and Bella, who was as confused as I was, had one last birthday present to give me.

Once we were two flights up, Rosalie led us into her closet. There, she took out two boxes. One was wrapped in canary yellow paper, and the other was wrapped in turquoise.

"Alice, this is a birthday present from me that you can share with Jasper. Bella, this is my gift to you in our joint mission to make my dear little brother less of a prude. I went shopping for mine and Emmett's anniversary yesterday, while you and Jasper took Cynthia shopping, Ali, and one of the stores I went to was having a 'Buy One, Get Two 50% Off' sale that I could not pass up. Go on, open them. I'll show you mine if you want. I'm rewrapping it anyway." she told us with a smile as we all sat on the closet floor, so Bella and I nervously opened our gifts while Rosalie pulled a plain white box off a nearby shelf.

"Rose, he's going to both hate you and love you for this." Bella said, examining the blue silk nightie she had received.

"Good, that's what I was going for." Rosalie said, and I smiled down at the black garments carefully wrapped in silver tissue paper.

"The lace is literally the only difference between this one and the other five you already convinced me to get." I told her, and she smiled at me.

"And we all know how much he _loves_ those. Seriously, Emmett and I have had more sex in the last month-and-a-half than we have since our _original_ honeymoon-period." Rosalie told us, and I blushed.

"Maybe somethings should stay secret, Rose?" Bella teased, and Rosalie rolled her eyes before delicately opening the white box and removing a red garment.

"Do you think Emmett will like this one? I usually buy two-pieces." she asked us, and Bella and I both examined the nightie.

"From the perspective of someone who knows absolutely nothing about lingerie and anniversaries, he'd be insane not to love it." Bella said, but I shook my head and sighed.

"Rosalie, as long as you're wearing it, he'll love it. Emmett didn't marry you for the lingerie you buy, you know." I said, and Bella snorted with laughter before she could stop herself, while Rosalie just smiled at me.

"You'd think after nearly seventy-two years of marriage, I'd stop getting so nervous about making sure our anniversary is perfect." she told us with a laugh, and I laughed along with her, Bella joining in a moment later.

"Can you two promise me something?" I asked once we'd sobered up.

"Sure, Ali." Rosalie said.

"Of course, Sis." Bella added.

"Promise me we'll always be this, even with kids and husbands? Promise me that we'll always be three sisters who can sit on one of our bedroom's or closet's floor and just talk and laugh about anything, everything, and nothing? Please?" I asked them, and they nodded before leaning in for a group hug.

"I've always been envious of television shows, the Denali sisters, and the boys; I always see happy little trios, and I was always the odd one out. Before Dad changed me, I had two little brothers. Then, I ended up with two more when Jasper joined the family. Then, he'd go off with Edward and Emmett, and I'm left to go shopping and tuning up the cars alone. Sure, Mom goes shopping with me sometimes, but talking lingerie with your mother is so not the same as with your sisters. It starts out fine, but then you remember that it's your father that she's sleeping with. That's enough to kill the conversation right there. I've always wanted to be a part of a trio of girls, and I've waited for decades for Jasper and Edward to find the two of you. I wouldn't give up my sisters for anything, even my humanity." Rosalie said, and we both pulled back to look at her with tears in our eyes.

"You want a baby, you want to grow old with Emmett, and you want a small army of grandchildren more than anything, Rose. You wouldn't even trade us for that?" I asked, Bella nodding along beside me.

"No, I wouldn't. If you asked me that a week ago, I'd have probably traded you without a second thought, if you want me to be honest. But, after the way that Rich-Bitch-Barbie spoke to me and the way you two stood up for me, I realized something. Yes, I'd love to have a baby that's the perfect mix of Emmett and me; but, I would want that baby to have the most loving family possible. Those two things aren't compatible because _this_ family is the most loving family anyone could hope for. Three weeks ago, I called the two of you a threat to my family, and, to be quite frank, I hated you both. Then, a rather small devil gave me the most frightening lecture I've ever received. I began respecting the two of you because you make my brothers happy and because you're the mothers of their children, making you responsible for the beginnings of reintroducing an entire race of supernatural creatures to the world. But this last weekend showed me how much I love you girls. For example, when you told me, us, that James and Victoria were going to try to kill both of you and Cynthia, I knew. That moment I knew I will only ever love my husband and my daughter more than I love my sisters and brothers. The two of you have brought a happiness and a spark into this family that I can't explain, and the thought of some nomadic bastards sinking their fangs into you makes me sick. So, no, I wouldn't trade the two of you for anything, Alice, Bella, ever." Rosalie told us, and I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I hugged her again.

"Get in here, Bella Darling!" I said, and Bella rolled her eyes as she got my reference to her Peter Pan and Wendy couple-outfit from the fireworks Saturday night as she joined in for another group hug.

"I love you girls, too. All of the times I wished either of my parents would get remarried and give me a sibling, I never realized that I'd end up with better siblings than genetics could ever create by giving in to my obsession. Maddie's grandmother used to tell me that I put so much time into studying vampires whenever I stayed with her and Maddie in New Orleans each summer that she thought I might end up one. She always said I would end up either turned or dead if I wasn't careful." Bella said, and another round of giggles broke out.

"Unfortunately, Bella, it's where you won't be careful that gets you turned." I teased, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Like you'll be much better, Ms. Psychic-Mother-of-Twins!" she teased back, and I smiled as I thought of Eloise.

"Ellie is so perfect! She's the opposite of her brother in looks, with her dark hair and hazel eyes, and I can't wait to hold her for the first time! I'm so excited to be a mother!" I squealed, and they both nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get you back downstairs before the guys send Mom and Catherine up to check on us. Remember what I said about those gifts, girls. Sharing, and relieving a tad bit of the mildly oppressive sexual tension in this house, is caring!" Rosalie teased, and we laughed together as the three of us re-boxed the silk clothes and made our way downstairs.

A few hours later, as I dressed in the black silk shorts and tank-top, I heard my window slide open. I smiled and closed my eyes, pushing myself to look at my own near future. Jasper had asked me before I left with my aunt and uncle what Rosalie had given me. I teased him by saying he'd see later. His reaction to seeing my gift from Rosalie, well, it made me take a second look at the gift box.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just have to send this text to Rosalie first." I said as I grabbed my phone from the shelf below my small mirror and opened my messages.

'Seriously, Rose? Do you want my human family to find out or something?' I texted, and she replied almost instantly.

'Just trying to help! Love you!' she had sent, and I giggled before moving back towards my bedroom.

"What did my sister do no-Hello, Darlin'." Jasper said, trailing off upon seeing me.

"I told you that you'd see later. Are you glad I made you wait?" I asked, leaning against the closet doorframe.

"She's trying to kill me, I knew it!" he chuckled, and I met him in the middle of the room.

"I think Rose just wants everyone to get as much enjoyment out of your gift as she and Emmett have. I know you heard her while we were upstairs." I said, and he nodded slightly, his eyes studying me closely.

"What did she do that made you text her?" he asked, and I blushed lightly.

"Go into my closet and look in the yellow box. We don't have to, and I have no clue why Rose thought that it would be a good idea." I mumbled, and he went to see what I was talking about, disappearing behind the closet door.

I waited for him to return, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running my fingers across my quilt. I knew that, if I put my mind to it, I would be able to see what he had decided on. His possible decision, however, terrified me. The possible outcomes weighed too heavily on Jasper's inner most feelings to make me comfortable with looking. We didn't keep secrets from one another, and he would tell me if I really needed to know.

"Alice…" his voice trailed off as he walked over to me.

"I didn't look. Whatever you decided was private and something you would have to think about on your own. I felt it would be wrong to look." I told him, and he sat down beside me.

"I have nothing to hide from you, Darlin'. If you're not ready, we don't have to listen to what Rosalie says. Hell, we never have to listen to what Rosalie says." he said, and I giggled lightly at him.

"I thought _you_ wanted to wait, to do things the proper way. I already know where this is going, so I don't see a reason to wait any longer than necessary." I admitted, my cheeks tinged a light pink.

"I think propriety went out the window when we got to the almost one-and-a-half century's age difference, Alice. Go get dressed; I have one last birthday surprise for you." he said with a soft laugh, and I nodded and gave him a light peck on the lips before slipping away to do as he had asked.

Thirty minutes later, I was standing on the beach Jasper had taken me to on our first date dressed in a grey, ruffled dress and black leggings. I had a black sweater on my arms, silver flats on my feet, and Rosalie's gift underneath it all. Jasper led me over to the large rock-island that we'd spent hours just talking on, and he put me on his back.

"Hold on, Darlin', we're going up!" he said, and I squealed with delight as he began climbing the rock.

As we neared the top, he asked me to close my eyes. I did, and I took his hand as he guided me along a path he had obviously made. After a couple of minutes, we stopped.

"Okay, Alice, open your eyes." he said, and I did so with a gasp.

Nestled amongst the trees before me was a large tent on an even larger wooden platform. Jasper walked over to the tent's entrance, pulled one of the flaps back, and tied it around a nearby tree. Now, I could see a cast-iron stove, which was burning wood to keep the tent warm, near the front right corner of the platform. Jasper pulled and tied back the other flap, and I could see the entirety of the tent's interior. It was well lit and had the appearance of a bedroom in the middle of a forest. It was simple, but beautiful. The best part, I realized, was that it was all mine and Jasper's. No one else, to my knowledge, knew it was here. No one else could get here without supernatural gifts. It was our own secret paradise where no one could hurt us.

"It's perfect." I said, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"We can come back to this place whenever you want, Darlin', and no one will disturb us. The water makes it difficult for trackers to trace any scent, and the idea of marker territory will usually make anyone else steer clear of this place. You're safe here." he said, and I melted into his side and sighed contently.

I woke just before sunrise the next morning with a smile on my face. Some people might worry about the dangers of human/vampire sex, like Edward; but I wasn't afraid. Maybe it was how much I trusted Jasper, or maybe it was his empathic gifts, but everything had been perfect.

"Good morning." Jasper's voice reached my ears, and I smiled wider.

"It's a very good morning. I suppose we'll have to leave soon. I need to get home before anyone notices that I'm gone." I said, and he appeared beside me, fully dressed.

"So, what am I to do if Rosalie asks about last night? She did make us actually talk about it, which led to us actually doing it, which led to the purest I've ever felt your emotions." he asked, and I giggled.

"We're not telling her anything. Not only would telling her mean revealing the location of this place, but it would also ruin my experiment. I want to see if Edward, who thinks he knows everything, can figure us out. I doubt you bruised me or broke anything, or did anything that put me in danger, last night. You always take every precaution possible with me; Edward seems to think that he won't be able to be intimate with Bella until he's supposed to get her pregnant because he would hurt her too badly. If he's so convinced that it would be impossible for a vampire to have sex with a human and leave her unharmed, then he'll never know what we got up to last night." I said, and Jasper chuckled at me as he bent his head down to kiss my lips.

I giggled into the kiss, and Jasper gave me a strange look when we broke apart. It was as if I had just heard a joke that he had missed.

"What's so funny, Darlin'?" he asked, and my hands began toying with the sweater he was wearing.

"Clearly, one of us is at a disadvantage. Either you're overdressed, or I'm underdressed. Whatever will we do?" I asked, and he smiled down at me, taking in that all that separated us was the mass of warm blankets on the bed.

"If you don't get dressed now, we'll never make it back to your aunt and uncle's in time. I don't need your gift to know that." he teased, and I smiled back at him.

"In that case, help me find my clothes. I know you didn't tear them, or else I will be forced to have Rosalie slap you." I said, and he ran at vampire-super-speed around the tent once in a matter of seconds, returning with all my clothes in his arms.

"Not a single torn thread, I promise." he assured me, and I dressed quickly, though I caught Jasper staring at me in the mirror more than once as I did so.

An hour later, I was surprised to find Bella at my front door. She, clearly dressed by Rosalie, looked around for my human family before speaking. I could only laugh at her words.

"Rosalie asked me to pick you up for school, as everyone but Mom and Dad are grilling Jasper on whether or not he liked the special present Rosalie gave you. Did he?" she asked, and I nodded at her confidently.

"Let me grab my bag and coat, and I'll tell you in the car. Or at least I will as long as you promise to not tell anyone anything I say, including Edward." I told her with a smile.

In the truck, Bella looked over at me expectantly. I smiled, giggled, and told her what happened when I went through the gift box a second time. Bella seem only half-surprised to hear what I had to say.

"Honestly, Alice, you need to stop worrying about seeing more of your children's future if you want to catch our sister leaving condoms in the gift box of the lingerie she gave you for your birthday. Besides, the more you try to see the twins, the less you'll see when they're actually growing up." she reasoned, and I couldn't say she was wrong.

"True; so, do you want to know how much he liked the gift?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly, waiting for a piece of gossip.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but your relationship is always so simple and mature. No one would think of you two as being anywhere near the level of teenage lust that Rose and Emmett seem to be on." she said, and I had the decency to blush at her comment.

"Well, Bella, it seems that Jasper like the outfit enough that we snuck out to a place only we can find. As to not gross you out the way Rosalie does, as much as we both love her, things worked out in such a way that I woke up in bed, in this secret place, both very happy and very naked. You and Edward are our lone holdouts in the coven now." I teased, and Bella slammed on the breaks, making me glad that there was no one behind us.

"You, as a human, had sex with your vampire mate and have no injuries to speak of?" she asked, and I nodded happily.

"Jasper tends to be a little more careful with me normally because I'm still human, and he's gotten worse since we found out about and planned on the twins. Between his gift and his gentleness, we were both _very_ satisfied last night. I want to go about life like I normally would and see if Edward notices any change between Jasper and me. If he can't figure it out first, then his arguments against sex are invalid and he's just a prude." I told her, and she smirked.

"So, no one else can know because then he'd hear their thoughts. But, unless I pull him into my shield, he can't hear my thoughts. You told me because I'm safe." she said, and I shrugged slightly.

"You've also got the most to gain from this experiment of mine. So, you want in or what?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Hell yes, I want in! This is going to be fun, Alice; is this what shopping feels like to you?" Bella replied, and my giggled turned into full on laughter as I told her she was right.

"Sometimes; what you're probably feeling right now is likely closer to how I feel when I have good visions. It's that feeling of 'I know something you don't' that makes you want to do a jazz square or something, isn't it?" I replied, and she smirked at me.

"Could you handle Jazz squared?" she teased, and I smacked her shoulder.

"Bella!" I giggled out, mildly shocked at my sister's statement.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, you know very well what! Have you got that all out of your system now? We're almost at school." I asked, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the little sister. If you can't expect me to make off-color comments when you leave me the perfect window of opportunity, then are you really my big sister?" she said, and I sighed, admitting that she was right.

"I have to admit, that is an excellent point. Just keep your thoughts to yourself for a while, okay?" I said, and she nodded as we entered the school parking lot.

"So, I'm just going to assume you were too distracted to do the reading Mr. Mason assigned us for last night?" Bella asked, and I groaned in frustration.

"What was it?" I asked, and Bella giggled.

" _Mad Woman in the Attic_ , the essay in the back of _Jane Eyre_. We were supposed to read and highlight passages we thought important." she said as my phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, and I was greeted by a soft, warm laugh on the other end of the call.

 _"I'm on my way to school now, and you can stop worrying over your homework. I can feel your nervousness and fear from here, Darlin'. Check the essay in your book."_ Jasper told me, and I balanced my phone between my shoulder and ear while pulling out my book and flipping to the back to find several passages highlighted.

"Thank you, honey! Aw, that's sweet! I love you, too!" I said, reading the note he left for me at the end of the essay.

 _"I've told you before that you're not crazy, and I will tell you until you believe me. I'll see you in Italian, okay?"_

"See you then." I told him, smiling as I ended the call.

"They let him out after all. Huh, okay." Bella said, and I laughed before I could stop myself from doing so.

"I'm almost positive they only let him go because he blocked Edward." I told her, and she looked at me curiously.

"How can he block Edward?" she asked, wondering about her own gift.

"With enough practice and knowledge about how Edward's gift works, blocking him becomes as easy as breathing. Everyone has their own individual technique though." I explained as simply as I could, and Bella nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay then." she said dejectedly, and I frowned.

"Bella, don't you ever think that your gift is nothing special. Your shield is different from any other method of blocking Edward reading someone's mind. No two gifts are exactly alike, so don't ever sell yourself short. You're special, Bella; you wouldn't be in this family if you weren't; to be a Cullen is to be special. I mean, if we could find out how to do it without everyone dying, we could probably end the Volturi's rule over us. That's part of what makes us such a threat to Aro in his warped mind." I said to her, and she looked at me, truly perplexed.

"How is it you know what I'm thinking without the ability to read minds?" she asked.

"It's not as much mind reading as it is I've been where you are." I giggled out, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"How so?"

"You know that show about the teen psychic who inherited her powers from her maternal grandmother? Well, most of my mother's family has some sort of precognitive ability, and I haven't spoken to my maternal great-grandmother since my mother died. She's always insisted that, if it had been Lauren who had inherited my gift instead, Lauren wouldn't have let her mother die." I explained, and Bella looked appalled by my great-grandmother's feelings towards me and my gift.

"Alice…that wasn't your fault at all. You warned your mother, and she let her guard down at the exact wrong moment; I doubt Lauren could have done any better. I mean, has your great-grandmother actually met her?" Bella rambled, sounding more like me by the second.

"Bella, I know this. My point is that every gift is different. Lauren's gift acts more like a moral compass to guide her down the wrong path. She didn't listen when she dreamt she went to a party and got grounded, and she was furious when it came true. She admitted later that, had her dream showed her that drinking the alcohol one kid stole from his parents was the reason she ended up grounded, she wouldn't have drunk anything other than water or plain soda that night. With me, my visions pop up in their own time, usually in direct correlation to a decision someone has made. The only way to prevent one of my visions is to change the mind of the subject, and that is near impossible nine times out of ten. Personally, I don't think Lauren could handle seeing some of the more gruesome things I've had to see. Oh, and yes, Nana has met her. The only thing we've ever agreed on before yesterday was that we both hate visiting Nana at Christmas." I said, rolling my eyes at the start of my statement.

"She can't be that bad." Bella said as we walked to English, Lauren falling into step on my other side.

"Who can't be that bad? Are the Cullens not coming to school today? Is your birthday party going to be anything like Alice's was last night? What's so funny, Bella?" Lauren asked rapidly, making Bella burst out laughing.

"Nothing, Lauren; I'm just seeing now how the two of you are related. In order, the answers are your great-grandmother, they will be present today, and I hate parties; if I have any sort of party for my eighteenth birthday, it won't be anywhere near as exciting as Alice's." she answered, and I rolled my eyes as I realized her juvenile behavior was because of our conversation in the truck.

"Oh, I can't stand Nana. You know the stereotypical Southern Belle grandma you see in the movies? Multiply that by about twelve, and there's Nana. Christmas Eve dinner is the worst experience in the world for any living creature if you're in her house. I'd rather be face-to-face with a man-eating wolf than that!" Lauren insisted, laughing at Bella's comment.

"First, Bella, we talked about this. Second, Lauren's right. Shelby, a cousin of ours who lives in Alabama, once had to kneel down on the floor so Nana could measure the length of her hemline from the back of her knee. If you walk into Nana's house in anything with a hemline higher than three inches above the back of the knee, expect to be lectured, whipped with a wooden ruler, and reminded of what a harlot you must be for the entire duration of your visit. I do mean the entire visit." I added, and Lauren shivered.

"Crazy old bitch found a way into my dreams to berate me last year, I'm telling you!"

"Are you ranting about your grandmother again?" Jessica asked, meeting us outside the English classroom.

"Great-grandmother, and yes. Alice and I were telling Bella about how strict Nana can be and discussing Alice's birthday party last night." Lauren said, and Jessica seemed shocked to see us with Lauren.

"We'll talk later, Lauren." I said, turning to Bella and leaning against the doorframe as the feeling of a vision crept over my body.

 _"Before lunch yesterday, we hated them. Now, you're suddenly buddy-buddy with the two of them? What the actual hell, Lauren?"_ Jessica was asking, her curly hair bouncing in fury.

 _"Jess, Alice is my cousin, she's family. I can't let a stupid and ill-advised crush destroy my relationship with her. Ever since her mom died, she's been different, withdrawn. Jasper makes her happy, and I'm not about to take the first person to make her smile her_ real _smile for the first time in two years away from her out of petty jealousy. As for Bella, drop it. I saw the way she and Edward were with one another last night, and there's no way in hell you're getting in between that. At least, you won't manage it unless you're made of latex and sheepskin."_ Lauren was responding, defending the both of us.

 _"Wait, they're doing it?"_ Jessica was stupidly asking.

 _"Honestly, I have no clue. All I know is that they have the same bond and level of chemistry between them as Rosalie and Emmett, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and even Alice and Jasper. It's like they know exactly what the other will do, think, or say before that person knows. My parents don't even do that. That's the kind of relationship I want, the kind I don't think I'm going to find here."_ Lauren was telling her, and I couldn't help but want to tell her she was beyond wrong about her chances.

 _"Maybe you can talk Alice into employing Dr. Cullen's match-making services? He seems to be good at it, doesn't he?"_ Jessica was saying, and I wanted to bash my head into the chalk board because of her stupidity.

 _"Jessica, I don't think I can listen to much more of this. Can you just do me a favor and shut up until class is over? If I get less than a C+ in my mother's field of specialty, I'll be grounded for life."_ Lauren was saying as my vision began to clear.

 _"Whatever."_ I heard Jessica say, and then I could see Bella in front of me again.

"Alice, what did you see?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'll tell you once we're in the back of the room, away from prying ears at the front." I told her, nodding my head towards Jessica.

"Oh, okay." was all she said, sounding calm and almost uninterested, but I could see the sparkle of mischief in her eyes that told me Bella couldn't wait for me to share my vision.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. For Whom the Bell Tolls

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone with anything in this story. Any characters or places resembling any real persons or places is non-intentional and is not meant to reflect poorly on any one person or institution. R&R.

Hey, guys and gals! I have a poll up now on my profile page asking you, my lovely readers, how long you think _Solstice_ should be. The options are either A) the whole story is contained in one fic/book, or B) I separate the story into four "books" like the original saga. For both options, I would include a selection of bonus scenes as bonus chapters. So, please, go now and vote!

Happy reading!

For Whom the Bell Tolls

Bella was terrified, and I was laughing. Official plans had been made at lunch that Jasper would start teaching our vampire family how to fight after school. So, obviously not taking part in any possible fights with the nomads, Bella agreed to go shopping with me for our upcoming triple date. Emmett had been surprised when Bella had said that he had been right about her needing to get over her horse fear, but she'd practically melted his frozen, dead heart when she added in that she knew she'd be fine with Edward and her big brothers there to keep her safe. Now, however, she was wishing they were in Jasper's truck at that precise moment to keep her safe from my driving.

"Alice, slow down a little, please?" she pleaded, so I did.

"Okay, fine. Hey, do you have any questions for me, in case this whole plan to open Edward up to the idea of sex actually works?" I asked her seriously, and she looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"The condoms actually worked? Nothing broke?" she asked, and I nodded.

"They worked just fine, Bella. Neither vampirism nor _size_ ended up being a risk factor for us last night." I answered, and she blushed.

"Alice, there are some things I'd rather not know about my brothers. But, thanks for answering me, anyway. Hey, what's this song called?" she asked, and I giggled.

"Why, Bella, what did you think I was implying? It's called 'I'm in a Hurry' by the band Alabama. One of their songs, my favorite actually, reminds me of Jasper." I told her, and she gently smacked my arm.

"You know damn well what you were implying, Alice. I just have a few more questions. A) As much as I don't really want to know, how true was your implied statement? B) What's that song called? C) Why does it remind you of Jasper?" she asked, and I smirked at her before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"I'll answer those out of order. First, the song is called 'If You're Gonna Play in Texas (You've Gotta Have a Fiddle in the Band).' It reminds me of Jasper for more than one reason: the song's setting is an Alabama concert in Houston, where Jasper grew up in his human life; not that he'd admit it at the risk of facing Emmett's ridicule and Edward's wish for someone to play music with, but Jasper does actually play the fiddle, the guitar, and the piano; lastly, it's my personal belief that nothing is as hot as Jasper in his faded blue jeans, deep purple button-up dress shirt, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat. _That_ is something I've seen in my visions from the time I was nine-years-old at the youngest, and it is a sight I truly love seeing." I said, taking a breath before continuing. "As for my implication, everything's bigger in Texas. I know you don't really want to know, just like I don't want to know about how Emmett or Edward are in that aspect, so I won't give any exact numbers."

"You know exact numbers on this?" she asked, and I blushed a light pink while giggling at the same time.

"I only feel comfortable telling you this because you're both my sister and my best female friend, Bella, so please don't judge me for this." I began, and Bella butted in before I could finish my statement.

"I'd never judge you, Alice. Make fun of you? Maybe a little, but what kind of little sister would I be if I didn't? Sorry, please continue." she said, and I nodded in agreement with her.

"I couldn't tell if it was a vision or a dream, but I'm leaning towards vision after last night, but I had a night-vision around the time I turned fifteen. I'd had many night-visions about and including Jasper before, but this one was different. This one wasn't sweet and innocent by a mile; this vision was about passion, desire, and pure love. Before you say anything, yes, the first time I saw Jasper naked, and I think it's quite the sight, was in a vision of him making love to me. I never told him because I think that it's embarrassing." I said, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"First, he'd probably find that little fact cute in some strange way. Second, that still doesn't explain why you have exact numbers. Third, your gift is definitely doubling as a curse if you can't tell the difference between a vision and a wet dream." Bella said, and I took my turn to smack her arm.

"Isabella Marie!" I said, giggling despite my mild embarrassment and anger.

"What? You know I'm kidding and I love you, sister!" she replied, and I nodded, calming down slowly.

"To answer your question, finally, despite how much I loved what I saw, I had to do some math afterwards. Using the measurements for the inside of my thigh as a basis for comparison, I came up with my answer." I said, and she blinked in surprise at me.

"Do I want to know…" she trailed off, and I didn't need a vision to know the rest of her unfinished question.

"My thighs are just a bit smaller." I said, and she held up her hands in defeat.

"I don't want to know any more than that, Al, I swear. I think I already know more than I needed to in the first place." she said, and I giggled.

"At least it's me your talking about this with. Would you rather it be Mom, Rose, or your mother?" I asked, and she paled.

"I have a feeling Rose will broach the subject at some point, but I'd like to never think about Mom or Renee saying anything about Dad, Charlie, or Phil _ever_ again, Alice." she told me seriously, and I giggled as I nodded in agreement with her.

"Not so bad now, right?" I teased, and she giggled too.

"Just drive, pixie stick." Bella said, and I smiled at the nickname.

Shopping was fun. Well, I always think shopping is fun; but this trip was more fun than I had originally anticipated. Why, you may ask? Bella was actually enjoying this one. The type of clothes we were looking at were right up her alley. Plaid shirts, jeans, and boots with no-to-low heels were things Bella could wear and be comfortable in her own skin. She was having a great time shopping with me, and I couldn't help but smile as we walked towards the small restaurant we'd chosen for dinner after leaving out shopping bags in the car.

"See, it's not always your worst nightmare, is it?" I asked, and she smiled back at me.

"No, it's not. I guess it's okay when we're shopping for clothes I feel comfortable in. It's not that I hate the clothes you and Rosalie pick out for me, Alice, because I love those. It's more that I'm not sure I'm pretty enough to dress like I just stepped off of a NYFW runway." Bella admitted, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yet you know what NYFW means? You surprise me constantly, little sister, and I'm loving it! Look, you're just as pretty as Rosalie and I are. Okay, just me; let's face it, our sister could be a supermodel and it would surprise no one. But, seriously, you're very beautiful, Bella. I mean it, so don't roll your eyes at me, missy! I've seen you after the change, so, if it's anything to look forward to for you, you'll only get more beautiful from here on out. What is it?" I asked as she began to look very worried all of a sudden.

"We're being followed." she whispered, and I closed my eyes.

"Bells, act as my eyes while I try to look forward." I told her, and she put her arm around my shoulders to help lead me along the sidewalk.

 _"Hey, we saw you outside the mall. You girls wanna party with us?"_ one out of a group of five or six drunks called out to us as we walked.

 _"Where do you think you're goin', ladies?"_ one of his friends asked, circling around in front of us, and my eyes snapped open.

"Bella, we're vastly outnumbered. There are at least five of them, but there could be more. Where are our mates when we need them?" I asked, and she squeezed my hand lightly.

"We'll be fine, Ali. You've seen our future already, remember? Two weddings and three kids between us, right?" she replied, and I nodded slowly before familiar words hit my ears.

"Hey, we saw you outside the mall. You girls wanna party with us?"

"Keep walking, Bella." I whispered, praying for the familiar scent of lavender and honey to suddenly fill the area.

"Where do you think you're goin', ladies?" the second perv asked, and then Bella pulled us into an alley.

"What the hell, Bella?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I smelled cinnamon and crisp apples. We'll be safe." she said, and I was only confused for a moment before the realization hit me; Bella had caught Edward's scent.

"Why couldn't those boys have called or text to say that their dumb asses were already on their way here? We could have just stayed by the damn car!" I mumbled, and Bella rolled her eyes, half-agreeing with my point.

"Can't go anywhere now, can you?" sleaze three shouted, and then the tire-squeals reached our ears.

Moments later, a silver Volvo skidded into the alley's entrance. I saw all three boys get out, and Rosalie wasn't far behind. She, however, stayed back, watching in shock and horror as Bella and I were being cornered by the drunken pervs.

Why was I focusing on Rosalie, you may wonder? Well, I took one look at Jasper before I realized that I couldn't look at him unless I wanted my whole experiment to fail. Edward, as far as I was concerned in that moment, could not know that seeing Jasper in protector-mode made me want to drag him back to our tent-on-an-almost-island and rip his clothes off. I would have to tell Jasper that myself once we were out of Edward's hearing and reading range.

"You guys want in? It'll cost ya!" drunk four called to my mate and brothers, none of whom looked even mildly enthused.

"Get away from my sisters, and I won't kill you." Emmett threatened in a completely calm and serious tone.

"You're a mighty fine gentleman, Em. I don't know if I won't kill them anyway." I heard Jasper say, but my eyes never left Rosalie.

"Girls, go to Rosalie, now." Edward told us as he and the other two continued to stare the pervs down.

I grabbed Bella and ran for it, skidding to a stop beside Rose. My older sister finally looked away from the alleyway and threw her arms around the two of us. She looked highly relieved that we were both okay.

The guys made their way back over to us after a few minutes, and I could tell that things were not okay thanks to enhanced senses and gifts. More cautiously than normal, I took Jasper's hand in mine. Our eyes met, and his expression softened.

"I'm fine, Darlin'." he told me softly, and I gave him a short nod as a sign of recognition.

"Emmett and I can run home. Edward, get Bella something to eat; she needs it, and I can hear her stomach acids churning from lack of substance to dissolve. Jasper, take your time coming home. If we don't have to tell Mom and Dad about this, we won't. Are any of them mortally wounded?" Rosalie said, and the guys shook their heads.

"We rendered them unconscious, but left it at that. We'll see you when we get home. Anything else?" Jasper said, and we left before anyone had the chance to say anything.

When we got back to the truck, Jasper let out a breath that, while unnecessary, I didn't realize he had been holding. I turned to him and allowed myself to fall into his arms. My sobs started the moment my forehead hit his chest.

"I was so scared!" I admitted, and he just held me closer.

"I could feel that, Alice, and that terrified me more than anything those…scumbags were feeling. I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you like that." he said, and I continued crying into his chest until I couldn't cry any longer.

Without speaking, we got into the truck from the passenger side door. Jasper slid across and started the engine. We were on the road to Seattle before I realized he'd taken the keys from my purse while I was crying. Sneaky as a fox, that one.

"You took the keys from me while I wasn't looking. Not nice." I said teasingly.

"Alice, was there any particular reason you wouldn't look at me back there?" he asked after I pointed out his act, and I smiled slyly.

"Nice subject change; I wasn't going to destroy my experiment, Jazz, nor was I going to make Edward less threatening to those bastards. He would've turned tomato red before turning avocado green if he'd heard the thoughts I had to control back there." I explained, and Jasper let one hand fall from the steering wheel to rest on top of mine.

"And what thoughts were those, pray tell?" he asked, smirking.

"You know I love it when you get protective and, surprisingly, possessive over me. I knew that, if I looked at you back there, Edward would hear how much I wanted to go back to the tent with you and rip those clothes right off." I admitted, and he smiled.

"So, it really was just because you thought I wanted to wait that we managed almost a month of celibacy?" he asked me teasingly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Knowing Bella, she'll tell as soon as Edward is either gone or has figured us out. You might as well know that, before our sister runs her mouth to our other sister, I had a vision of us making love two years ago." I told him, and he had to slow the truck down to human speed as the information washed over him. "Are you angry with me?"

"Darlin', why would I be mad? I'm just curious as to, if you knew about the scars two years ago, why you asked me about them on the way to your aunt's house from the airport?" he asked, and I sighed.

"The vision I had of you and Emmett hunting showed your scars on your arms. I was still unsure that you were, well, real when that happened, so I had to make sure. I needed to know that you weren't going to destroy the future and reject me before I said anything about having already seen you naked. How awkward would that have been?" I explained, and he kissed my knuckles lightly.

"I'm very real, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." he said, and I giggled.

"After last night, I'm never questioning your existence again." I said, and I felt the emotional levels in the truck shift.

"Remember our scientific research for after the kids are born?" he asked, and I giggled.

"Yes, but not in the truck, Jazz. Rosalie would _definitely_ find out then." I said, and we were driving back towards Forks before I knew it.

Just before ten, after I'd received a text from Mom saying she'd talked to Aunt Catherine about the almost-attack on Bella and me so that I could stay the night, Jasper and I left our hiding spot and walked through the garage door at home. Mom was waiting for us, but the house was empty otherwise. She saw my curiosity and smiled.

"Edward is at Bella's, Dad's at work for about another thirty minutes, and Emmett took Rosalie to the house in Alaska. It's just the four of us tonight once your Dad gets home." she said, and I looked at Jasper.

"She can know. Mom's pretty good at blocking Edward." he said, kissing my temple.

"Go shower, and I'll tell her. If training hadn't made you in need of a shower enough already…" I teased him, and he hurried up the stairs after stealing one last kiss from my lips.

"Tell me what? What was that all about?" Mom asked, and I blushed.

"There are a few things that I have to tell you, such as we drove straight home when I got your text, so I've yet to eat." I began, and Mom raised an eyebrow at me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Alice, Rosalie told me about the attack at seven. Where were you for just over three hours?" she asked, and I blushed deeper this time.

"Like Edward and Bella with the meadow, Jasper and I have a place we go where, for the most part, no one can find us. We were there for the last two hours and forty-five minutes, and we were having sex." I admitted, and Mom was silent for a solid minute.

"Why do I suspect Rosalie is somehow involved?" was the first thing she said, so I burst out laughing.

"Well, she gave me lingerie and condoms for my birthday, and Jasper and I realized that waiting was pointless. We have to have sex before I'm turned for me to get pregnant, right?" I said, and she laughed too.

"You were careful, though?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Of course, Mom! You're not going to be a grandma just yet, I promise." I giggled out.

"What brought on you two ditching your siblings today, though, Alice? That I find intriguing." she asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Has Dad ever done anything that made you want to kick everyone out of the house, drag him upstairs, and rip his clothes off right then?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Oh, only every time he says he's going to kill anyone who ever tries to hurt you kids. Jasper's protective and possessive side got to you, I'm guessing?" she replied, and I nodded emphatically.

"For being essentially adopted, I am so your child. We're not telling anyone else about this, though, Mom. We want to see if Edward can figure it out for himself. Bella won't even pull him into her shield until he does." I told her, laughing slightly, and she smiled as she began making a grilled cheese for me.

"You know the saying, Alice: Like mother, like daughter. Anyway, as dense as your brother is, he and Bella could be married before she brings him back in." Mom said in a teasing manner, and I nearly fell off my barstool laughing.

"Mom, isn't that the least bit cruel to say about your son?" Jasper asked as he joined us in the kitchen and helped me back into my chair.

"It would be if your brother didn't have excellent selective hearing. If he believes it puts Bella in danger, he won't listen to any alternatives. You should have heard him on the phone when Rose called me! 'I never should have let Bella go out of town alone. What if I hadn't decided to meet up with her after training?' It was like no one else took part in today!" Mom ranted as she plated my sandwich.

"Alone? Where the hell did he think I was? Wait, I suppose it's my fault we were attacked because I don't have full control over my power and couldn't see that going shopping would result in almost being raped! And where does he get off saying that it was his idea to meet up with us after training? Jasper and I decided that in Italian before we talked with the others at lunch!" I practically screamed, and Jasper tried to curb my rage.

"I know that our brother's a moron, Darlin', but there is no point in shouting when he isn't here to face your wrath. That being said, he will be working twice as hard next training session for this little stunt…I'll triple it if he actually says that he blames you." he said, and I knew he was right.

"Make him fight Emmett, will you? It would make me feel better." I said, and Jasper grinned down at me.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said, pressing his lips to my forehead and sitting down on the barstool beside mine.

"I'll fight him next time. He won't know what to do in that situation. Edward knows what I went through as a human, so he won't want to try to hit me. But, as this is for Bella and Alice's safety, he'll know that he has to. He'll spend so much time on his inner monologue, I should be able to get him pinned." Mom said, and I smiled.

"That is genius!" I said, but Jasper just looked at us both in confusion.

"What does Edward know that I don't?" he asked, and I looked at Mom.

"It wasn't my story to tell. It didn't feel right for me to say anything." I told her, and she nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I know, sweetheart, and thank you. Jasper, what you have to understand is that Edward only knows bits and pieces of my story. He doesn't know why your father and I don't talk about how we met, but he knows that I was turned after trying to kill myself and that my first husband was physically abusive." Mom began, and Jasper let a low growl slip past his lips.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't stand the thought of somebody layin' their hands on you like that." he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Emmett reacted the same way when Edward let it slip that Charles was his first victim when he decided to try a normal vampire diet. This story starts in 1911, when I was sixteen years old. I was a rebellious child, and my mother hated that I wouldn't do what I was told like my friends did. From the day I hit puberty, that woman was lining potential suitors up for me to meet. I, of course, rejected every single one of them. She invited one man to the house just after my sixteenth birthday, and I ended up climbing a tree to hide from her when she realized I was going to reject another suitor. Of course, because my mother believed my goal in life was to undermine her as much as possible, I ended up falling out of the tree and breaking my leg." Mom told us, though I already knew the story.

"Nice going, Mom." Jasper teased, and I giggled.

"It wasn't all bad, though. You see, our town's doctor was on vacation at the time, so we had to go to Columbus to get my leg treated. The doctor there was young and handsome, and I thought I'd finally found someone my mother would approve of that I wouldn't mind being married to. This doctor was your father, and I remember meeting him like it was just yesterday…" Mom began to trail off as the sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted us to someone joining our conversation.

"I remember it as well, though my account is probably somewhat different from your mother's." Dad said as he joined us in the kitchen.

"How so?" Mom asked, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"You said you remember me walking in and it being love at first sight?" Dad asked, and Mom gave him a short nod before he continued. "I remember walking in and seeing a young woman, obviously in pain, arguing with a woman who looked very much like her, only she looked a bit older, which I have learned usually means it's the mother. The young woman was telling her mother that, if she stopped trying to force her to marry, she would stop climbing and falling out of trees."

"That sounds like Mom!" I giggled out.

"It was the truth. Anyway, your father determined that my leg was broken and that I would need a cast. He officially became my hero when he convinced my mother to go and fill out my paperwork at the desk while the plaster was put on my leg." Mom said, smiling at Dad whilst giggling lightly.

"I knew I'd never be able to do my job if that woman was hovering over my shoulder the whole time." Dad said, and Mom raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was the only time you ever met my mother. Why all the contempt?" she asked, and my eyes budged.

"You never told her why you left Ohio?" I asked Dad, and he shook his head.

"I take it you know, princess?" he replied before turning back to Mom. "I felt that warmth when I shook your hand, and I decided I'd try to stick around as long as I could for you. About a week later, I bumped into your mother while she was having dinner with your father and another potential suitor for you. She introduced me to your father, and she started to get him to ask me over for dinner. I knew that, no matter how much I loved you already, I couldn't stay. I don't like the idea of taking someone's life so young; to this day, Edward is the youngest I've ever sired another vampire, and I only did so at Elizabeth Masen's insistence that I save her son. You were sixteen, darling, and I wasn't ready to end your life. I left for Illinois, and nothing, not even my own transformation, hurt me as much as leaving you did."

"He still thinks that leaving when he did means he's to blame for your first marriage and everything that came about as a result of that." I said, mock glaring at Dad.

"Is it not my fault?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"What would you have accomplished by staying? You would've had to have changed Mom when she was twenty-three in order to end up in Chicago in time to change Edward. Instead of being able to build this family, you would've probably been suspected of killing Mom when you had to come up with some story about why she's different from when she was human. That could've landed you in jail, and then none of us would be here." I told him, and Dad seemed genuinely shocked.

"Besides, dear, it's not your fault that I didn't think to look for you. I could've gone after you, could've saved up the money I was getting from teaching and left home. I was the one who chose to stay there and marry Charles to shut my mother up. You said it yourself, the woman liked to hover." Mom added, and Dad leaned back against the cabinets.

"How would you have followed me?" he asked, and Mom smiled.

"It would've been simple. Doctors tend to go wherever there's a medical crisis. The influenza outbreak in Chicago would've been enough for me to find you. It was a sudden epidemic, and Boston or New York would have been too far away at the time." she told him, and Dad let out a low chuckle in response.

"How do you make something as difficult as tracking down a vampire over two-hundred years old sound so simple?" he asked, still laughing.

"It would be that simple if all vampires were as predictable as you, my love." Mom answered, and Jasper took me by the hand and led me down to the truck.

"What's going on?" I asked, and the look in his eyes told me more than words could've.

"We need to go. Now." he said, and I let out a laugh.

"Fine, but you're buying me dinner. My sandwich is upstairs!" I giggled as we got in the truck and sped off back towards Port Angeles.

Wednesday morning, we returned home to find our siblings standing in the garage. All of them looked worried, and Edward looked a bit sick on top of that. Rosalie was the first to acknowledge our presence by pulling me into a hug.

"You're alright!" she let out breathlessly.

"Rose, what's going on?" I asked her, and she took an unnecessary breath.

"Charlie got word of some suspicious killings a few counties over. The cops there thought whoever or whatever it was might be heading this way. Mom and Dad said you two left last night, and no one had seen you since. We were worried Victoria and James found you." Bella said, and I switched from hugging one sister to hugging the other.

"We're fine. We thought it best to give Mom and Dad their space last night, so we made ourselves scarce." I said, and Bella looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Again?" she asked teasingly, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, not again, Bella; that happened before we ever made it home. Is that going to be your go-to reaction from now on?" I asked her while keeping my thoughts vague.

"Until such time as you tell me something's changed, every time the two of you go missing, I will think the same thing." She stated firmly, and Edward began coughing the way he did to signal his discomfort with someone's thoughts.

"Rosalie, why in the hell would you think that's what Bella's talking about?" he asked upon ceasing his coughing.

"It made sense. I set everything up, except an ideal location, so that it would be possible!" Rosalie responded, and I saw Emmett smirk.

"I believe that plan was my idea, Babe." he said, and Edward looked like he wanted to be able to throw up.

"You two are so lucky I don't yet have that lead pipe, by the way." I said, and Emmett did the most Emmett thing possible by sticking his tongue out at me.

"Did it work though?" Emmett asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whether or not it did, why would I tell you? You're my brother!" I exclaimed, and he shrugged in reply.

"But you'd tell your sister?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"She told her little sister the truth. I swore not to tell unless given permission." Bella said with a laugh, and Rosalie looked between the two of us incredulously.

"You told her because you knew Edward wouldn't be able to find out! That has to mean the plan worked!" she shrieked, and Edward went green in the face.

"I don't want to know if it's true or not, but if it is, is she hurt?" he asked Jasper, and I let out a giggle.

"Trust me, Edward, you'd know if I'd hurt her." Jasper said with a smirk, and Edward visibly winced as he realized what hid behind the smirk.

"Don't think this makes any difference to me, all of you. I still say that it's too dangerous and definitely stupid. Think of how much stronger we are than Bella and Alice!" Edward cried out, and I looked up at Jasper.

"Does this count as him figuring it out? I wasn't factoring Emmett being involved in Rosalie's plan into the experiment." I asked, and he nodded.

"Might as well end his suffering, Darlin'." Jasper said, and I snorted.

"He's got more suffering to come from Jacob, remember?" I said before turning to our family. "You want to know whether or not your plan worked, Rosalie?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know!" she said excitedly.

"It worked. It worked really well." I said, smiling widely at my amazed sister.

"Boys, go get ready for school. Girls, let's go pick out outfits for the two of you from your closets. We have a lot to discuss." Rosalie said, and Bella and I followed her, giggling.

As Rosalie worked on my hair, Bella's words from before replayed in my mind. I could feel my heart pounding faster, and this attracted Rosalie's attention. Slowly, at least for a vampire, she set the flat iron down and motioned Bella over.

"What's wrong, Ali?" she asked, and I looked at Bella.

"Why did you think it would've been James and Victoria? She, at the earliest, only left the ship last night. There's no way they're here already." I said, and we all exchanged looks of pure worry.

"Wasn't there a third one when they confronted us in the field?" Rose asked, and I nodded in response as she set the brush down.

"According to Victoria, his name is Laurent, and he's the one who's heard rumors of clans claiming permanent territories in the area." I said, and Bella nodded.

"From what Edward told me he saw in your vision, they're meeting up with him soon. If he's waiting for them nearby, then he could be the one responsible for those killings. Are you sure he won't try to prove the rumors on his own?" she asked me.

"He wouldn't ever go in entirely alone. From what I could tell, he likes power; while having no extraordinary gifts of his own, he likes to find the biggest bully on the playground and become buddies with him. When I saw him in the field, he would only speak with Dad. No one else spoke until the wind picked up and James and Victoria caught out scents. Laurent would want to size Mom and Dad up against James and Victoria first to see who held the most power." I said, and my sisters looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure we need to be in that field at all?" Rosalie asked, her tone concerned.

"Rose, I'm positive this is how things have to go. I don't know why, but I am." I assured her, and she and Bella shrugged.

"I learned my lesson; you don't bet against Alice." Bella remarked, and I grinned.

"Don't worry, Bella, this summer will be fun!"

At lunch, Lauren called me over as I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper. I was a bit skeptical, as she was actively being nice to me now. Jasper nodded, signaling that her emotions showed no sign of a threat, so I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to my cousin.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down in the empty chair beside her.

"A bunch of us are going to the beach this weekend, because it's supposed to be sort of nice out, and we were wondering if you and Bella might be interested in going with us?" she asked, and I pretended to think about it.

"Which beach?" I asked.

"First Beach. It's in La Push." Eric piped up, and I pursed my lips.

"I know that you're only asking because you guys know the Cullens are going camping this weekend, so I'll let you know something this afternoon. Bella has some friends down on the reservation, so I'll ask her if she wants to go. Good enough?" I replied, and Lauren nodded.

I left their table and sank into my regular chair beside Jasper. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I leaned into him. I looked across the table and Bella, and she shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with going, but I should probably call Jake first. You guys are training this weekend, right?" she said, turning to our mates and siblings.

"Yep." Emmett said, popping the p, before continuing. "Since it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow, Dad's got us all signed up for Major Whitlock's Vampire Ass-Kicking Boot Camp Friday and Saturday afternoon. You two can go party with the Wolves, and we'll pick you up from the Mallorys that night. We're going trail riding on Sunday, remember?"

"How could we forget?" I teased, and Bella groaned.

"If I fall off again, Emmett, I am blaming you entirely. You better catch me, though." she said, and Emmett nodded.

"What kind of a big brother would I be if I put you in a dangerous situation and didn't take responsibility for it? Kind of like me saying that the plan to slip those condoms into Alice's birthday present was my idea, which it was." Emmett teased me back, winking.

"Emmett! We're in public, dumbass!" I hissed, and he chuckled.

"No one heard anything. Everyone's too focused on themselves today." Edward said attempting to come to Emmett's rescue.

"And they all think I must be self-centered." Rosalie said with a snort, and I laughed.

"They'd probably all die of shock if they saw you Sunday." Jasper said, and Edward began snickering.

"I don't think anyone apart from this family would be able to withstand the shock of seeing Rose dressed for horseback riding." he said, and we all began laughing until he spoke up again. "Uh-oh."

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Lauren and her friends think we're laughing about them. Lauren thinks you don't think her offer was sincere, and Eric thinks you're refusing to go because he's going. He doesn't want you to think things will be awkward because he had a crush on you when you first got here. He's moved on now, to Katie Marshall." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I literally told them I'd have to ask Bella if she wanted to go, and then Bella would probably need to call her friends, by which I mean Jacob and his friends." I said, balancing my head in my hands and my elbows on the table.

"Then tell her we'll be there. I just have to call Jake when I get back to Charlie's, I guess." Bella told me, and I smiled at her.

"You seem to be handling this whole imprint situation better than I thought, Bella." I said, and she rolled her eyes while laughing.

"I don't necessarily like the idea of my shapeshifter best friend, who I've known for most of my life, is going to imprint on my daughter moments after she's born, but, if Renesmee is going to have a mate, I'd rather it be someone I can trust. I know I can trust Jacob." she said wryly, and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I second that, and it will help me, at least, to remember that Jacob's possible attraction to Bella isn't his fault." he added, and Bella blushed as I had been expecting.

"Hey, Bella and I are still staying with you guys Friday night, right? We're supposed to make Bella watch _The Breakfast Club_ for the first time, if I remember correctly." I asked, and they all nodded.

"I still can't believe you've never seen it." Rosalie said.

"Sorry, I was a little busy raising my harebrained mother. I can't wait to see it, though. Even Dad seemed excited to watch it again, so it must be good, right?" Bella replied, and I felt the happiness levels shift.

"Everything okay, honey?" I asked, and Jasper nodded.

"I didn't mean to affect anyone; I was remembering the first time we all saw it. You guys remember that, right?" he asked our vampire siblings, and then the stories began.

That night, after dinner, I decided it was time to talk to Lauren about what had occurred at lunch. She was in her room, and the door was open. By listening to her conversation, I could tell that she was on the phone with Jessica; I knocked on her doorframe and waited for her to acknowledge me.

"Jess, I'll talk to you at school in the morning, okay? Bye." she said into the phone before turning to me. "What, Alice?"

"Bella and I accept your invitation. We're supposed to be staying with Rosalie tomorrow night, so we'll meet you guys there. Her friend, Jacob Black, says that he'll meet us with some of his friends, too. I figured that, seeing as how you aren't fond of the beach back home, you might at least want someone to talk to while everyone is off frolicking in the icy, bone-chilling water. What did Jessica have to say?" I told her.

"She was going on about how Eric needs to realize that you don't hang out with us because of Rosalie, not him." Lauren said with a roll of her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, shifting to where my hands were on my hips.

"You know what everyone at school thinks of Rosalie Hale. She's a high-and-mighty bitch with a holier-than-thou attitude." she said, and I took a deep breath.

"She's not like that at all! If anyone at school has that sort of attitude, it probably _is_ Jessica!" I cried out before letting my head fall back onto the doorframe.

"I can't say Rosalie isn't, but you're right about Jessica. They say I don't know when to let go of something, but she's still trying to figure out a way to get Edward from Bella. I apologized to you, and any attempt I might have made to go after Jasper has stopped completely. So, if it isn't Eric, and it isn't Rosalie, then why don't you and Bella ever hang out with me and my friends?" Lauren asked, and I thought about what to tell her.

I couldn't very well say it was because Bella and I were destined to become vampires while she would marry an almost-werewolf. She had barely grasped that my visions, unlike her own, were full-on psychic visions instead of subtle hints of things to come. What could I tell her?

"It's complicated, Lauren. There is a lot that factors into who I spend my time with, and one day I will be able to tell you. But, for now, the best I can do is to tell you is that I won't be here too much longer after graduation, and I don't think that it's likely that I'll be in contact with anyone other than the people in this house and those with the last name of either Cullen, Hale, or Swan once I'm gone." I said, and she nodded, clearly unconvinced.

"When can you tell me the truth?" she asked, and I decided to bite the proverbial bullet by crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I can't tell you the truth until you've met this guy from your dreams and you know he'll never care for another woman the way he cares for you. I can't tell you until I know you'll be protected." I said, but Lauren looked at me with eyes full of worry.

"Protected from what? Alice, you're scaring me." she said, and I gave her a small smile.

"It's more like 'Who,' and it won't be long before you know. If there was a way for me to tell you now without you getting hurt, I would. I don't like that Cynthia knows as early as she does, but I didn't have control over that. This time I do, and I refuse to put my family's safety on the line when I only need to wait a few more months to clue you in. You'll know by Christmas, I am sure of it." I said, and she nodded slowly.

"The Cullens aren't in Witness Protection due to former mafia ties or anything, right? They're not dangerous?" she asked, and I nodded back.

"Like your average person, they can become dangerous if one of their own is threatened. However, there are no mafia ties and no family members in the Witness Protection Program." I said with a laugh.

"I'll trust you on this, Alice, but you'd tell me if one of them hurt you, right?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't think any of them would hurt me. Believe it or not, but Emmett is borderline terrified that Rosalie, Bella, and I are going to gang up on him one of these days; I know Edward knows I don't make threats to beat him about the head if he hurts Bella jokingly. I'm not going to be hurt. I promise." I assured her, absentmindedly fiddling with my promise ring as I spoke.

"What about Jasper? I mean, before you moved here, he always looked like he was bouncing between fifty different emotions, like he was unstable. That was the one concern I had the whole time I chased after him." Lauren told me, and I laughed for a minute straight. "What's so funny?"

"Jasper is definitely not unstable. In the same way that our family has the gift of precognitive abilities, Jasper's family, his biological family, has the gift of empathic abilities. It's thought his biological dad's side, and his affects mostly males as opposed to ours being mostly females. Rose doesn't have this gift, and she's actually glad that she doesn't. He has to feel things just as bad or as good as I have to see." I explained, expanding upon the story I had told Aunt Catherine.

"And your constant bubbliness eases the violent cocktail of teenage emotions." Lauren said with a chuckle.

"Yeah; and besides, what he does to me is the quite the opposite of causing me pain." I said, giggling before I could stop myself.

"Alice!" she hissed, but her angry expression faltered when she, too, began laughing.

"What?" I asked, and she smacked me lightly with the star-shaped throw pillow on the bed beside her.

"You've barely known him a month, and you slept with him? And Nana called me a harlot!" she said, still laughing.

"I didn't see anything wrong with that!" I defended myself, and she rolled her eyes.

"What if you two break up when he goes off to college? What if he breaks your heart? Then you've given your virginity away to a dumbass who didn't deserve it." Lauren said, and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"That'll never happen, and I'm not being overly optimistic because of being in the supposed honeymoon-phase of a relationship. I've had visions of Jasper for as long as I can remember having visions; I've seen his past, and I've seen our future together. When your mom asked me about him before, the night I moved in, I hadn't had but a handful of visions of my future with Jasper. Almost all of my visions since then have been about nothing but." I explained.

"What kinds of things have you seen?" she asked, and I could tell she was more at ease after hearing that no one in my vampire family would hurt me.

"I've seen our wedding reception, our son, and our daughter since moving here. Before I left Biloxi, I saw random things like him reading to me, the two of us relaxing on the deck of a house on Lake Houston under the stars, and one particular vision of the two of us making love." I told her, and Lauren let out a low squeal.

"That is so sweet! Was I in your wedding? What are you naming the kids? Can I visit you in Houston?" she asked, and I laughed.

"In that order? We're not sure on a first name yet, but we're definitely giving him Jasper's birth father's name as a middle name, Josiah. We're naming our daughter Eloise, after his birth mother. As for that last one, I'll think about it." I said, and she giggled.

"Well, why don't you think about that in your own room? It's getting late, and I have tests all day tomorrow. I'm kicking you out!" she teased, and I headed towards the door.

"Good night, Lauren." I called as I walked back to my room.

"Night, Alice!" she called back as I stepped into my room and jumped in surprise.

"Text me and let me know you're coming over next time!" I hissed quietly, and I was greeted with low laughter.

"Sorry, sis, but it was an emergency. Dad's called a family meeting; he's even asked for us all to behave because Charlie is joining us, so you know what that means." Emmett said, and I closed my eyes.

"They arrested the jackass on the ship." I murmured, and Emmett pulled me in for a brotherly bear-hug.

"Jasper says a week at most before Mommy-Dearest and Co. show up looking for you girls. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Cynthia, Ali. You're my sister, and I consider Cynthia to be like a sister as well. I don't like it when people mess with my family." he assured me, and I nodded against his chest.

"Did you bring the Jeep, or are you carrying me?" I asked, and he grinned down at me.

I was smiling as Emmett set me back on my feet beside Mom and Jasper in the kitchen. Everyone was in the great room, and the atmosphere was tense and full of nervousness. The sound of Bella's truck, which even I could hear, alerted us all to hers and Charlie's arrival. Dad went down to answer the door, and Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to mask my glee with curiousness, hoping not to alert Charlie to my already knowing what he was here to tell us about Richard Brandon.

"Charlie, Bella, welcome." I heard Dad say, and footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"I wish I was hear with slightly better news than I am, Carlisle." Charlie said as they neared the top, and I leaned back into Jasper's chest.

"Why don't we all sit down. Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Mom asked, playing the role of hostess perfectly as her children, Bella and I included, burst out laughing. "What?"

"You were out in the green house when we got home, so you missed it!" Edward said with a laugh.

"Missed what, exactly, as I was at work, therefore not here as well?" Dad asked, and Emmett spoke up.

"I may or may not have been standing in front of the fridge earlier, preventing Alice and Bella from getting their afternoon snack before we all started on our homework. They may or may not have gotten mad at me for it, and Alice may or may not have let out a long string of curses I wasn't aware she knew; Bella was possibly not much better." he explained, and the three parents present each raised an eyebrow at his re-telling while I crossed my arms.

"I just wanted my damn juice." I mumbled, but Mom still heard me and shot me a look.

"If he does it again, girls, just grab your bottles out of the minifridge in the library." Dad told us, shaking his head and smiling.

"Yes, sir." Bella and I chorused, and we moved into the family room.

Dad sat on the corner of the couch nearest the kitchen, and Mom took the spot right beside him, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders. Jasper sat in the Ls bend, and I curled into his side. There were still spots open on the couch, but Edward sat down beside me on the steps leading out to the side deck while Bella joined him there. Emmett and Rosalie sat between Jasper and Mom, and Charlie sat in the chair facing us all. I resisted the urge to smile as Charlie took a deep breath before telling us the news he'd brought.

"Alice, after you told Carlisle about what your father did to you, and to your mother, I made mention of your situation to an old friend of mine who moved down south five or six years ago. He's been keeping tabs on your father since then, and he called me about an hour-and-a-half ago with some news. Ship security arrested your father today; your stepmother went missing, and they found a tape recording she'd made of your father confessing to killing your mother in their stateroom. They believe he's killed her as well." he said, and I quickly left the room.

I ended up sitting outside by the pool, my shoes on my left-hand side and my toes only just scraping the water. I watched my reflection until it was joined by another. Dad was sitting down beside me, just being there rather than trying to push me to talk.

"I'm not upset; I didn't think it best for Charlie to see me do a happy dance over the news. Okay, I'm a little upset, but not about Richard." I said, and he looked at me curiously.

"Then what are you upset about, princess?" he asked, and I scooted closer to him.

"Charlie kept calling him my father. He's not my father. He may have had a hand in bringing me into this world, but he was never my father. You are, though, and I hate that I can't say anything to anyone outside our family. It upsets me that I have the best dad in the whole world, but no one knows about it." I admitted, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"There is a way, you know." he said, and I looked up at him in confusion.

"How?" I asked, and he smiled.

"The day after your vision about James and Victoria planning to kill you and Cynthia after what they've already done, your mother and I started on the paperwork to adopt you once Richard was arrested and gave up his rights to you and Cynthia, as he should know by now that there's no way of coming through this without some prison time. We stopped short of finishing it when we realized that it was more important for you to agree to the adoption before we went any further. If you still want that, we're more than happy to make everything official." Dad said, and I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Really? I love you, Dad, and I'd love nothing more than for you and Mom to finish that paperwork." I said through the tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Then we will as soon as possible. I just hope Catherine won't be too upset by this." he told me, and I giggled lightly.

"Honestly, I think she'll half-expect it. Between the fact that I've spent more time here than in her house since I moved to Forks and the fact that every female in the family has some semblance of precognitive powers, she'll probably know before anyone tells her anything." I said in a half-joking manner, and Dad laughed along with me.

"Ready to go back inside? I'm pretty sure Jasper and Edward are the only ones not worried about you. The others were confused when you ran." he asked, and I nodded.

When we got back inside, I returned to my spot beside Jasper. He pulled me as close as he could, and I cuddled into him. Once everything was set, this would become a more permanent way of me spending the evening. As that thought left my mind, I felt a hand on my ankle.

"You're okay, right, Alice?" Edward asked, and I nodded.

"I just needed a moment to let that all sink in." I said, and my brother gave me a small nod and a smile in reply.

"Alice, I know this must be a tough time for you, and you're Bella's best friend, so I want you to know that, if you ever need anything, whether it be at home or at the station, my door is always open for you. Now, I mean what I say; I told Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob Black the same thing when their mother died. Bells will tell you I'm not much of a conversationalist, and I'm not, but I make time whenever someone needs to talk." Charlie said, and I smiled slowly at him while nodding, seeing Dad whispering to Mom out of the corner of my eye.

"He's right, Alice, and you know you've always got us as well." Mom said, and I nodded.

"Thank you, all of you. I guess I'm just relieved right now, that he can't hurt me or Cynthia ever again, and I'm glad I've got so many people who care about me considering I know this is going to turn everything upside down." I said, laying my head back against Jasper's chest.

"Don't worry, Darlin', we'll help you through this." Jasper told me softly, and I sighed.

Not long after that, Charlie and Bella went home with a promise to stop by Aunt Catherine's in the morning to break the news to everyone else. Bella also offered to give me a ride to school, which I accepted. Once they had gone, Dad told everyone what we'd discussed out by the pool.

"After getting Alice's opinion on the subject, your mother and I have decided that, when Richard Brandon gives up his rights to his daughters, we will be adopting Alice." he said, and all my siblings started cheering.

Jasper, however, chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at my mate, my curiosity clear on my face, and he smiled. I raised an eyebrow, signaling that I wanted an actual explanation.

"I suppose this means I should be calling Jenks again soon?" Jasper asked, turning from me to Mom and Dad, who nodded.

"We'll need the records of Emmett and Edward's adoptions, possibly, before Alice's will be approved. As far as anyone knows right now, you and Rosalie are the children of your mother's late sister. We'll probably need the records of your change of legal guardians as well. Can he handle all of that?" Dad said, and Jasper smirked.

"He can handle whatever he's asked to. I'll run Alice home before anyone notices she's gone; I'll figure out when I can pencil him into my schedule when I get back." he said somewhat sarcastically, laughing as the two of us stood up.

"You can go see him next Thursday evening; we leave Friday morning for Houston to meet with Peter and Charlotte, remember?" Mom said, and Jasper nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am, Mom. You ready, Darlin'?" he said before turning to me, and I nodded.

Jasper snuck me back into my room with ease, and he sat on the bed, waiting for me to return, while I changed in my closet. I pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a Belle t-shirt he'd bought me in Disneyland and made my way to bed.

"Who's Jenks?" I asked as he got into bed beside me.

"He's a lawyer who fakes documents on the side. I've worked with him for fifteen years now, and I started working with his late partner twenty years before that." Jasper said.

"Have they ever questioned how you still look twenty?" I asked, and he smiled devilishly.

"Jenks asked me once, and I assured him it was in his best interest not to know. He insists if anyone asks him about it that I am just unusually well preserved." he told me with a laugh, and I shook my head and smiled.

"The poor guy does so much for this family, and he does it because he's terrified of you. What am I going to do with you?" I asked jokingly, and Jasper kissed my cheek.

"Love me forever?" he asked, grinning.

"Forever and always." I answered, turning out my lamp and laying my head on his chest.

My eyes fluttered shut, and a vision overtook me. The setting was completely unfamiliar to me, but one of the three people I saw I recognized. Cowering against a large wardrobe, a significantly younger version of Bree was watching as a man stabbed a woman to death.

 _"Please, don't hurt me, Daddy. I'll do what you say!"_ she pleaded with the man, and I wanted to cry when I realized they, the dead woman on the floor and the man covered in blood from head to toe, were her parents.

 _"Get in the car, say nothing, and wait for me. We're leaving Nevada. Tonight."_ he told her, and I woke weeping for my niece.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" Jasper asked, but I couldn't do anything more than cry into his t-shirt.

Once I had finished crying, I told Jasper what I had seen. Despite knowing Rosalie and Emmett would find and protect their daughter at all costs, I didn't want to tell them yet. Bree would join the family as a vampire, not as a human. I knew we needed to wait, but I was afraid of what Bree's father could do to her before she made her way to us.

"She'll be fine, Darlin', I promise. You've seen her with us by the end of next year, and she will be. We just have to trust that time and fate will bring her home." Jasper told me, and I nodded slowly.

"I know, but I don't like that she's had to go through that. I know you can feel the emotions I have concerning the situation, but you don't exactly understand what it's like to watch the one person who was supposed to protect you becoming the greatest threat imaginable to your fragile, human life." I said, and he hugged me tightly.

"It's still pretty late, so you can probably get a few more hours of sleep. Do you need my help with that?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"With what I've just seen, it can't hurt. I won't object to you using your gift to help me sleep, honey." I said, and he began sending out small waves of drowsiness.

"Get some rest, Darlin'. I'll still be here when you wake up." he said softly, and I let out a small yawn.

"I love you." I told him, curling into his side.

"I love you, too." I heard him say before sleep took over.

When I woke, Jasper was gone. Instead, Bella was beside me in the bed. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled.

"You were still asleep when Charlie and I got here. Jasper said you had a rough night last night, and not in a fun way, so I told him to go ahead and run home. I told him I'd stay here until you woke up, that way you wouldn't wake up alone and think he'd broken his promise for some unjustifiable reason." she said, and I giggled too.

"Go on back downstairs, Bells. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed, and I'll tell you about what I saw last night on the way to school, okay?" I told her, and she nodded before getting up from the bed and crossing over towards the door.

"I'll see you in a minute, Ali." Bella replied, and I nodded in agreement as she disappeared down the staircase.

I dressed quickly, pulling on a deep burgundy dress and black tights, before making my way downstairs with my tan, knee-high boots in my hands and my tan sweater thrown over my shoulder. I had also run a brush quickly through my hair, put my mother's pearls back on, and slipped my cross pendant over my head before making my way towards the first part of an uncomfortable morning.

"Morning, everyone." I said as I sat down between Lauren and Bella, Cynthia launching into my lap. "Oof!"

"Morning, Alice. Catherine, Michael, I have some news for you." Charlie said, and I tightened my hold on Cynthia.

"What is it, Chief?" Uncle Michael asked, sitting forward in his recliner.

"Please, call me Charlie. First, you are aware that doctors are required to report certain things to the authorities if they become suspicious over certain circumstances, correct?" he asked my aunt and uncle, both of whom nodded.

"What does this have to do with us?" Aunt Catherine asked, confused.

"Carlisle called me after he treated Alice the day of the accident. Were you aware of what your brother-in-law did to her, Catherine?" Charlie asked, and she nodded.

"I knew, but I also knew that no one would believe me. I'm an aunt who has lived over a thousand miles away from Alice for most of her life, despite how frequently she would visit us in California. I knew he'd hurt her a few months ago, and that was when she asked if she could move in with us. Richard was going to sign over guardianship to Michael and myself after he and Victoria got back from their anniversary cruise." Aunt Catherine said, giving me a small smile that I forced myself to return.

"It looks like he won't be able to do that, Catherine. After Carlisle called me about Alice's medical history, I called a friend down in Jackson who bumped the case file to a friend of his in Biloxi, and that officer called me last night. As of two days ago, Victoria Brandon went missing from the stateroom she was sharing with her husband, your former brother-in-law. The ship's crew searched the entire ship, and they found no trace of her. When they searched the stateroom, however, they found a tape recorder; after listening to the tape, the ship's security team arrested Richard for murder, Victoria's and your sister's. The tape was his confession, and they think he killed Victoria before throwing her overboard after he realized she'd tricked him into confessing." Charlie's words made Cynthia turn and look up at me.

"They got him for hurting Mommy?" she asked, and I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, Cynth, they got him. He can't hurt either of us anymore." I told her, and she nodded before realizing the problem with our stepmother being missing.

"But how could he have killed Victoria?" she whispered to me, and Bella leaned in to answer her.

"He didn't, but we can't prove it just yet. Alice and Jasper talked about it all with Carlisle and Esme, and we're going to make sure she can't hurt anyone either." she told Cynthia so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better. I can feel it." Cynthia said to the two of us, and Bella and I both nodded.

"Looks like you're coming into your gift after all, Cynth. Let me guess, Al, you'll tell me later?" Lauren asked, and I nodded as we all turned back to the adults, who were talking without noticing out conversation.

"-ow long until he's actually in a jail in this country?" I hear Uncle Michael ask, and I looked over at Charlie.

"It'll probably be about two or three days before the ship returns to port in New Orleans. The crew will hand him over to the state police there, and he'll be transferred back to Mississippi by them. My best guess is that he'll be in a cell by Tuesday at the latest." he answered, and I began doing the math in my head.

"What has he been charged with?" Lauren asked, recalling everything that had been said so far since we'd all sat down.

"So far, based on the recording and Alice's medical records, two counts of murder and one count of aggravated child abuse. Alice, they may ask you to return to Mississippi for the trial." Charlie said, and I nodded numbly.

"Sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't go to school today?" Aunt Catherine said, but I shook my head, cringing slightly as the term of endearment I had come to associate with Mom reached my ears with a different voice.

"I need to go. No one knows anything is wrong yet, and me not going will only kickstart that process. In fact, Bella, we need to get going if we don't want to be late." I said, and my aunt and uncle seemed surprised.

"Alice is right; we need to go to school." Lauren said, earning a shocked look from her mother as well. "Look, Mom, I'm both upset and relieved about this, too, but Jessica and her big mouth won't go very long without gossiping if I show up and Alice doesn't. It looks like Cynthia is going to be with us on a more permanent basis, so why don't you guys redesign her room while I'm at school?"

After promising Cynthia that she could come with us to First Beach the following afternoon, the three of us grabbed our bags and headed out the front door. Lauren said she was going to go on to school, and we nodded.

"We've got time before the bell, Alice. Do you want to go home first?" Bella asked me once my cousin had driven off.

"No, should head to school. If we go to the house now, I can't promise that I won't pull a Cullen." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Is that what everyone around here calls skipping school? What? You know I don't read that stupid blog. I'd end up breaking my computer and hand in the process." Bella joked, and I nodded as the giggles took over.

"The sad part is you aren't lying. I think being all but adopted by a vampire doctor is the best thing that could have happened to you, Bells." I said, and she gave me a light shove.

School without our siblings, Bella and I discovered, was hell. The day got a bit better at lunch. We had attempted to sit with Lauren and her friends at first, but both Jessica and Mike's incessant questioning about our family made it very clear that I was reaching my limits for the day. Bella ended up dragging me to our empty regular table, where we were joined by Angela and Ben. Lauren shot me an apologetic look, but I waved her off as it wasn't her fault her best friend was an insensitive bitch.

"Alice, Bella, we're sorry about them. They want as much dirt on the Cullen family as possible in the hopes of finding some way to split you guys apart, you and Edward specifically, I believe, Bella." Ben said, and I smiled at him as my assumptions from before had been right.

"Edward was right; you are a nice guy, Ben, and thank you; it's not your fault though. We know how Jessica and Mike are. She's a first-rate bitch, and he's a little lost puppy who can't decide who he wants to follow around forever, the girl he's had a thing for since the eighth grade or the new girl who, for all intents and purposes, is as close to an exotic creature as we're likely to see around here." I said, and Ben seemed surprised.

"Edward thinks I'm nice?" he asked, as Angela let out a laugh.

"He does; he mentioned it when we were talking about how Angela, here, looked very disappointed that she'd be going to the dance with Eric. Not that there's anything wrong with Eric, and it looks like he and Katie are quite the pair." Bella added, and Ben smiled pridefully.

"Why was Edward so interested in my date for the spring dance?" Angela asked, and I took my turn to giggle.

"Even before Lauren and I put aside our differences, you were nice to Bella and me. You were nice because you're a genuinely nice person, not because you wanted popularity or a rich son of a doctor and an architect to be your boyfriend. Edward doesn't like his friends, or possible friends, to suffer like that, being forced to be the partner of someone who you could never like as more than a friend or maybe a sibling. His adoptive cousin, Tanya, can be very pushy sometimes. He's learned a thing or two about how to spot desperation on somebody." I said, and Angela blushed at my words.

"Edward considers me, and Ben, a possible friend?" she asked, and Bella nodded.

"He likes people who are authentic to themselves. Others, like Jessica, no loyalty to any of her friends, and Mike, the type of guy who hits his prime in high school, do nothing but annoy him. The only thing I know of that annoys him more is Alice, but she does that on purpose." she told Ben and Angela, and I laughed again.

"He makes it too easy! I love Edward, he's pretty much my brother, but he practically walks into every joke and smart remark I make!" I laughed out, and the others laughed as well.

"If you stopped implying things about Jasper that he definitely doesn't want to know, he might not get as annoyed." Bella said as the laughter died down.

"I blame Emmett. It's usually his juvenile comments that get me started in the first place." I said, and Bella shook her head at me.

"That may be true, but you don't have to take the bait every time Emmett throws it out there. Otherwise, Rosalie and I have nothing left." she said, and I snorted.

"In case either of you are confused by this, Edward is the family prude, and that usually makes him the butt of our jokes." I said to Ben and Angela, and they smiled and nodded.

"Who's the complete opposite of Edward then, Emmett?" Ben asked, laughing.

"Surprisingly, I'd have to go with Alice. Emmett may say some inappropriate things now and again, but this one? Alice isn't dissimilar to a miniaturized, female Emmett on an almost constant sugar high. She's even the most terrifying force in the world somedays." Bella answered, and I shook my head and laughed.

"Seriously? I never would have guessed that!" Angela said, and I grinned at her.

"She's just mad because I ducked on Splash Mountain." I said, giving Bella a playful shove as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"When did you guys go to Disney?" Angela asked, confused.

"Rosalie surprised us with Disneyland tickets when we went prom dress shopping in L.A. It was part of her birthday gift to me." I said, blurring the details slightly.

"I meant to ask, do you two think you could come with us to Port Angeles next weekend? Lauren and Jessica asked me to go prom dress shopping with them, and I don't mind going with Lauren, but Jessica drives me insane on those trips. Plus, her actual driving scares me." Angela asked, and I looked at Bella.

"What do you say? Jazz is going to Houston with Mom on Friday, Edward and Emmett are supposed to go on a supply run for our first Cullen-Style baseball practice, and Dad and Rosalie are working on some research project or something like that. If I promise not to destroy it, Edward might let us take the Volvo." I asked her, and she thought about it for a minute or two.

"Why not? We'll tag along, Ange. If we take the Volvo, you won't have to worry about Jessica's driving, just Alice's." she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it you're scared of my driving, but not Rose's? She drives faster than I do!" I asked, and Bella smirked.

"I was more concerned with you because we were in Jasper's truck. Rose's BMW is a lot smaller and less imposing." she said, and I mock-glared at her.

"You drove that giant-ass truck?" Ben asked before he could stop himself, and I giggled and nodded in response.

"Did you call Dr. and Mrs. Cullen 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" Angela asked, blinking.

"Yes, and yes. My biological mother died three years ago, and my biological father practically disowned me. I love my aunt and uncle, but I just had this instant bond with Carlisle and Esme. It's like they were meant to be my parents or something; I just can't explain it, really. Ben, contrary to Bella's belief, I'm an excellent driver. I went, at most, five miles over the limit when we went shopping on Wednesday." I explained, and they both nodded, trying and failing to hide their smiles.

"I don't want to sound like Jessica, but your conversation has really gotten me interested now, but what are the Cullens actually like? We all have our perceptions of them, but whenever anyone wants to talk to them, get to know them a bit better, it's almost like they send out this aura of 'Stay the Hell Away from Me.'" Ben asked sincerely, and neither Bella nor I could dispute his claim.

"Tell us your perceptions of each one, and we'll tell you how your wrong." I said, and they nodded.

"Okay; let's start with Emmett. He seems really scary and intimidating when you first look at him, and he never really seems to take anything seriously." Angela said, and I nodded.

"Em may look threatening, but he rarely is. He sees Bella and me like little sisters, so he's like a giant teddy bear to us." I said, and Bella laughed.

"He does have the ability to take things seriously, such as a threat to his family. Alice and I were on our way to meet up with the others after we finished shopping Wednesday, and these drunk guys started following us. Emmett turned the corner at just the right moment to make the guys wet themselves and take off back up the street. Emmett's also a lot smarter than most people think; he helped me study for that test on the Great Depression's effect on the economy. He might have taught me more than we learned in class, honestly." she added, and they smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you both know what the whole school thinks of Rosalie." Ben said, and I could tell he didn't want to speak poorly about her.

"Yeah, and is a bitch; but, in saying that, she's only a bitch when people make her act like one. Rose is actually a nice person once she knows you're not a threat. So many girls fling themselves at Emmett, and a lot of guys try to steal her away, so she tends to be very guarded. Does she like to spend extravagantly and shower those she cares about with expensive gifts? Yeah, she loves it almost as much as she loves _Star Wars_ , which is a lot, trust me. But, she also loves helping people. Twice a year, Rosalie goes through her closet and donates whatever she doesn't wear a lot to women's shelters; she also does the mechanic work on everyone in the family's cars, Bella's truck included." I said, smiling as Ben's mouth hung open at the mental image of Rosalie Hale working on a car.

"I told Jake, on the phone last night, that we'd probably be in either Jasper's truck or Emmett's Jeep tomorrow, depending on which one the others took to the campsite. He asked if mine had bit the bullet finally. I told him it was still alive thanks to Rosalie. I'm still thinking that she'll give up one day and make it worse than it already is so I'll have no choice but to replace it." Bella said, laughing herself.

"She's mechanically inclined, loves _Star Wars_ , and looks like a supermodel? How is Rosalie Hale a real person?" Angela asked, laughing too.

"She's not perfect; she's involved with her enemy, a Trekkie. Emmett loves _Star Trek_ as much as she loves _Star Wars_ , so the least partial party is usually in charge of our Friday movie night." I said.

"Carlisle?" Angela guessed.

"Me, actually. Alice loves fantasy, Carlisle loves adventure, Esme loves romances, Edward loves period dramas, and Jasper loves biopics. As previously stated, Rosalie will try to pick _Star Wars_ every time, and Emmett will pick anything but that to mess with her." Bella answered, and I shrugged, not seeing sense in denying anything.

"She doesn't get to choose tonight, though, because we all agreed and out-voted her. Bella's never seen _The Breakfast Club_ , so we're going to watch it before they leave out for their campsite in the morning." I said, and we all laughed again.

"Okay, my turn again. What about Dr. Cullen? He always struck me as being something akin to the lovechild of Superman and the Greek god Apollo." Angela asked, and Bella and I both coughed, caught slightly off-guard by her comment, before answering.

"With Dad, what you see is usually what you get. I've only ever heard him swear one time, and everyone else seemed as shocked as I did. He's very protective of his children, both legal and not, and every time he looks at Mom, it's like they're falling in love all over again." I said, and Bella nodded emphatically.

"He can still surprise you, though. Until Alice's birthday party, I wasn't aware as to just how big a Def Leppard fan he is." she added, making me laugh.

"He loves Van Halen and Black Sabbath, too. Dad's a secret metalhead." I said, leaving Ben and Angela flabbergasted.

"Rose loves Bon Jovi, especially the _Slippery When Wet_ album, and Alanis Morsette. She's also a big fan of No Doubt and Gwen Stefani as a solo artist." Bella said, and I nodded.

"Emmett's partial to The Beetles and David Bowie, and Jasper's a southern rock/country man through and through. Mom's the one who loves dance-pop. Edward like classical pieces and his own compositions." I said, and Bella smiled faintly.

"Edward composes?" Angela asked, and Bella nodded.

"He's somewhat of a piano prodigy. Pretty much everyone in the family plays an instrument. Alice doesn't, yet, and I've only just started learning guitar." she told our human friends, and they were impressed.

"Mrs. Cullen's next. What is she like? I've only met her once before, but she seemed a nice woman." Ben asked, shaking his head as if to clear the jumble of thoughts running though.

"Esme Ann Cullen is the most badass supermom the world has ever seen." I said, trying to think of the best way to describe my soon-to-be-legal mother.

"She's got to be when she's got a house full of teenagers, though, right?" Angela asked as if it were obvious.

"Well, yeah, but she's just amazing with everything she balances. Esme restores old houses, paints, cooks the best food I've ever tasted, keeps her home in immaculate condition all the time, and makes time for each of her children individually. She's a superhero." Bella clarified for her, and I nodded.

"She's the type of mother I want to be." I said, my own children's faces appearing clearly in my mind's eye.

"Now we've arrived at the stuff you're probably the least likely to want to talk about. What are Edward and Jasper like?" Ben asked while Angela looked uncomfortable at the question being asked.

"We don't want to pry, we promise, but we've heard so many rumors over the years that we were just worried about the only friends we have who have gotten close to Edward and Jasper. We're sorry if it's too personal for you two. Jasper always seems to be in pain or sad. Edward was always so dark and brooding until you showed up here, Bella." she told us, but I waved her off.

"It's fine, Angela. I'm glad you were concerned; it shows you're a great friend." I told her before turning to Bella and whispering. "How about we describe each other one's mate and then describe our mates ourselves?"

"Sounds fine, Alice. I'll go first." Bella said before speaking to Angela and Ben. "Jasper is really cool. I know he looks pained a lot, but it stems from his troubled childhood. Despite being twins, Rosalie and Jasper weren't raised together. Their birth mother raised Rose in upstate New York, and their birth father raised Jasper in Texas. He fell in with the wrong crowd, chasing after some of the older kids in his neighborhood, and he got hurt really bad. When their parents were killed in a freak accident, an oak tree fell through the roof of the lawyers' office they were negotiating a more flexible custody agreement, he was reunited with Rosalie; she began trying to help him get back to normal, and everyone else tried to help him as well. Lauren coming on to him the way she did, however, set him back. A girl he knew back in Texas was like that with him for a time, and he'd believed she'd really loved him and not his father's money. The idea of a second girl doing the same thing to him was too much. Then Alice bounced in, telling him that his perceived faults are really his strengths, and she brought the hope back into his life. He's the one teaching me guitar, by the way. He's also attempting to teach me how to play chess; I'm not doing as well with chess as I am with guitar."

I was amazed at how well Bella created a cover-story for Jasper's emotional issues off the top of her head. My sister was amazingly creative when she wanted to be, and that made me wonder if she should become a writer. When you live forever, you use pseudonyms more often than you use your own name anyway.

"As for Edward the dark and brooding, he's somewhere between Dad and Emmett. He cares a lot about his friends and family, he enjoys a good joke or prank as much as the next person, and he makes more sarcastic comments in one week than the average person does in a year. When he's not listening to classical music, Edward likes listening to bands like Cheap Trick, Chicago, and Fall Out Boy. He's also a huge Cubs fan, no matter what their win-lose history is. In case you hadn't realized, Edward lived in Chicago from the day he was born until the day he was adopted." I described my brother with a light laugh.

"One of Esme's recent projects was restoring the townhouse Edward used to live in; it was built around 1900, and it's very close to Wrigley Field. Edward's a really great guy, and I love him. He's the Heathcliff to my Catherine Earnshaw, only without the lies, betrayal, and lifelong plots that end with everyone except Nelly Dean, Cathy Linton, and Hareton Earnshaw dead." Bella explained Edward in her own words, and I giggled.

"Jasper, in my view, is a little different than that. We're like two halves of a single whole. We're something along the lines of Gomez and Morticia Addams, to be honest. I am more than willing to admit that most people probably see us as creepy, kooky, mysterious, and spooky." I said, and Bella seemed thoughtful.

"You know, I can see actually see that. Jasper was depressed, and not exactly in the best health because of his depression, until he met you." she said, smirking at me. "Just don't name my nephew Pugsley. I might be forced to have Rosalie donate most of _your_ closet to charity."

"You wouldn't dare, and I would never! I'd say I'm not as bad with names as you and Edward, but I think I know what your niece's middle names will be." I said, and she motioned for me to continue. "I've still got to ask Jasper what he thinks, but I want to name her Eloise Rosabella Ann. Giving your child four names is a tradition in my mother's family, and I want to continue it."

"Rosabella? You'd name her after us?" Bella asked me, and I nodded while rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Duh! You're naming yours after yours and Edward's parents, so why can't I name mine after my sisters and Mom, whose middle name is Ann? I'm still working on Ellie's brother's name, but I know hers. I haven't seen it yet to be certain, but I know my own daughter's name in my heart. I don't need my gift for this one." I said, and Bella hugged me tightly.

"Clearly, Ben and I are the only ones confused right now." Angela said as Bella let me go.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Lauren about it later, Ange, but I'm psychic. On our mothers' side of the family, Lauren and I are both part of a long line of women with precognitive abilities. Lauren's are more like feelings of what's to come. Mine, on the other hand, are full-on visions based on even the tiniest decision someone makes. Lauren realizing her own gifts was the reason she backed off in her treatment of me for dating Jasper; she realized fairly quickly that the mystery guy she kept seeing short flashes of in her dreams wasn't who she thought it was after she saw he has black hair." I explained, but Ben didn't seem convinced, so I closed my eyes and focused on Ben's future. "Oh, that's really sweet of you, Ben. Your mom is going to love you staying home with her and watching all of those old home movies with her while we're in Port Angeles."

"I literally decided to stay home while you girls were shopping when you two agreed to go. How did you know that?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Believe me now?" I teased, and Ben held his hands up in defeat.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. There's no other way you could have known that. I won't tell anyone else about this, Alice." he said, and I giggled.

"Who would believe you if you did." I said, sending Angela, Bella, and Ben into fits of laughter themselves.

After lunch, I had P.E. Without Rosalie, the day was back to being hell on Earth. We had moved on to a gymnastics unit and away from basketball, and I was bored. I did gymnastics and ballet until Mama died, and I kept practicing on my own in the barn whenever I could. Because she had plenty of practice herself, being alive for ninety-three years, Rosalie had the skills to keep up with me. So, I sat on the bleachers and waited for class to end. Unfortunately, one of Lauren and Jessica's friends who, despite me trying to be nicer to my cousin, I had yet to learn the name of by choice had to point this out to Coach Clapp.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Brandon? Do you need to see the nurse?" he asked me, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Coach. I've been in gymnastics for most of my life, and I don't think anyone other than Rosalie is capable of keeping up with me. Also, everyone is already paired up. The only options are to either sit here or to go through each apparatus on my own. Both are boring options, but sitting her makes me less of a distraction to my fellow students using dangerous equipment like playthings." I answered, wishing the clouds would return and my sister would come bounding into the gym with human-acceptable reason as to why she was late.

"How about a third option? Ms. Curtis seems to be having trouble. If you have such an expert knowledge of the sport, help her. It's probably a better use of your time than sitting alone and doing nothing." Coach offered, and I smiled.

"I'll see what assistance I can offer. Coach, I think Tyler and Eric are attempting to dismantle the parallel bars." I warned, and Coach Clapp took off in the direction of the boys on the other end of the gym while I walked over to the girl he'd asked me to help. "Whitney?"

"Oh, hi, um, Alice, right?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, Coach said you were having trouble with all of this?" I asked, and she blushed while running a hand through her sandy hair.

"I get how to do a handstand; but a cartwheel, a walkover, a back handspring, and a roundoff? I just can't figure out how. Stupidly, I put them on the list of things I chose to be graded on thinking all of those would be super easy to learn." she admitted, and I giggled lightly.

"You put too much bounce in when you go into the handstand, don't you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Everything else that I already know tells me to go fast, and I move without thinking about it. It's stupid, really." Whitney said, but I shook my head at her.

"Trust me, it's not that stupid nor is it that big a deal. Where did Ashley go? She was right there when I walked over here?" I replied, noticing that her partner had gone.

"She's over there with Katie. Can you show me how to do this? Please?" she asked, and I nodded with a laugh.

"Would I be here if I wasn't? Step One, go slowly into your handstand." I said as I moved onto the mat and kicked myself up and balanced on my hands.

We did this with step-by-step process with each move. Slowly, she was picking the moves up. Each time, Whitney was realizing where she'd always been going wrong. Apparently for her, her little sister's inability to clean up her toys was a big problem for her when she was practicing at home. I told her what I did with Cynthia to get her to cooperate, which was to teach her what I was doing. Whitney agreed to try this with her sister as we got into the steps of how to do a front walkover towards the end of class.

"Step One, slow down." Whitney said, tailoring my instructions to her problems the way she had since we'd started.

"Yep; if you go into this too fast, too early, you'll just fall and sprain something. Step Two, start to let your legs separate. Don't worry, we're in the gym, not a drunken house party when someone's parents are out of town, so no one should be making any snide remarks about that." I said as I moved into the next step. "You want it to look almost like a split done upside down, okay?"

"Step Two, upside down split. Got it!" Whitney said, and I began to notice that everyone had quieted down.

"Step Three, slowly start lowering your legs down to where you're in a backbend one leg at a time." I said, and she nodded.

"Step Three, backbend."

"Step Four, stand up the way you would from a backbend." I said, straightening up and facing her, my back to my classmates. "With enough practice, you'll be able to move through those steps fluidly enough to pick up a bit of speed. It'll look more like this."

I did a front walkover at normal speed for me, and then I heard the whispers. I turned when I heard a crashing sound, and I resisted the urge to laugh. Everyone had apparently been watching me since at least Step Two, and Eric had fallen on top of Tyler while the two were attempting to use the high bar.

"That sounded like it hurt." Whitney said, mildly concerned.

"It's what they get for not paying attention to their own apparatus. I have to spend the day with those morons tomorrow at First Beach. Jasper's not getting home until closer to five or six tomorrow night, so I can't escape until then." I said, and Whitney's expression changed.

"Is he dangerous?" she whispered to me as people began going back to their previous conversations.

"You're not the first, nor will you be the last, person to ask me that. Jasper went through some things growing up that scarred him, but he's not generally dangerous. Unless someone says or does something to completely piss him off, he's kind and gentle. Wow, I used an almost direct quote from _Beauty and the Beast_ to describe him; I knew we picked these rings for a reason." I said, shaking my head and looking down at my promise ring as I realized _what_ I'd said.

"You're his Beauty, and he's your Beast? It's cute. I wish I had a relationship like that. I guess we do tend to let our first impressions of people dictate our view of them after all. I'm sorry if my question sounded rude before, Alice." Whitney said to me, and I smiled at her.

"It's okay, Whitney, and you will one day." I said as Coach Clapp blew his whistle and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, time to get changed. Locker rooms, all of you!" he called out, and bodies began moving instantly.

As I left the girls' locker room after changing back into my normal clothes, I saw Lauren's friend standing with Tyler, Eric, Katie, and Jennifer Ford. They were staring at me, and I felt myself wishing Emmett or Jasper would suddenly show up to rescue me like the true southern gentlemen they were. Trying to ignore them, as I couldn't get away just yet, I moved to the top section of the bleachers. We still had about five minutes left in class, so I was trapped in the gym with them for now. Sighing, I took out my cellphone and texted Jasper.

 _'Hey, honey, how's Major Whitlock's Boot Camp fairing today?'_ I asked, and he replied almost at once.

 _'Everyone but Rose beat Edward. You and Mom were right about him. How's school been?'_ he asked, and I giggled at the mental image of Mom pinning Edward to the ground.

 _'It's been Hell on Earth for the most part. Ben and Angela sat with Bella and me at lunch at our table, and they questioned us about the family because they wanted to separate fact from fiction for mine and Bella's benefit.'_ I replied, briefly wondering if it was me or if vampires and future vampires, as I had seen all my family members text at some point or another, were the only ones who texted in full sentences the way I did.

 _'Edward says that, yes, vampires tend to text in full sentences. He says you're just weird for noticing.'_ Jasper sent, and I grew curious.

 _'How close are you guys? I know he has to be at least in the parking lot to hear my thoughts from inside the gym!'_ I asked, my smile growing as I thought about my rescue wish coming true.

 _'He texted Bella, who doesn't want to go to her art class anyway, to let her know we're in the forest near the parking lot. Em says you're either skipping Biology willingly, or he's coming in to get you himself and exposing vampires to the world. He wants to tell you about how he ALMOST took me down today.'_ Jasper's text admitted, and I held back a giggle.

 _'I knew I'd get a rescue! I'll see you in a little bit, Jazz!'_ I texted back, agreeing to go willingly into the forest and skip Biology.

 _'Love you, Darlin'.'_ I got back as a reply.

 _'Love you, honey.'_ I sent before slipping my phone back into my purse and looking up to see that I was still being stared at.

"Yes?" I asked them, sounding bored.

"Who knew you were that flexible? I kind of like that." Tyler said, and I smirked at him.

"You only kind of like it? Jasper _really_ loves my flexibility; we've both found it makes life very enjoyable." I said, holding back a gleeful scream as the bell sounded and I walked away from my cousin's gaping friends.

Sneaking away from the crowd of students moving from class to class, I met up with Bella halfway across the parking lot.

"How was gym?" she asked, and I snorted.

"I helped Whitney learn several tricks she originally thought were easy, and I told Tyler a thinly veiled version of 'Not only will I never go out with you, but I'm also sleeping with Jasper Hale.' How was Banner's class?" I said, and she shrugged.

"Ever since Eric transferred into yours and Katie's gym and bio classes, I've been stuck with Mike and Jessica. I almost snapped and hit Mike upside the head with a microscope today. Fortunately for Mike, Edward texted me and said they were out here and he had already snuck my truck back to Charlie's almost the second Charlie left for his weekend-long fishing trip with Jacob's dad." Bella said, and I sighed.

"Oh well, not everything goes the way we want it to. I hope Charlie has fun; he seems way more stressed about Richard than anyone else seems to be." I said, giggling as a pair of arms snaked around my waist the second we were beyond the first line of trees.

"Charlie doesn't understand what kind of person can hurt their own child like that, Alice. Hey, Jasper; how was Boot Camp?" she said, looking from me to my mate.

"What exactly did you tell Tyler, Darlin'? Edward shook his head and mimed barfing just after you agreed to join us out here." Jasper asked, and I smiled. "Thanks for asking, Bella; it went rather well, although Edward lost almost all of his fights today."

"Coach Clapp had me helping Whitney in gym today because she signed up to be tested on several tricks that she thought would be easy to learn; for her, they weren't. I had to go slowly with each trick I showed her, and I ended up having all eyes on me by the last one. Tyler made a perverted comment about my flexibility, he said he kind Was any of what I said not the truth?" I replied, giggling again.

"Not by a damn mile." he said, kissing me lightly on the lips as Edward showed up and put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Of course, now Crowley thinks you're forcing Alice to stay with you through some sort of cross between Stockholm Syndrome and power exerted through sex." My brother said with a shiver, and I let out a laugh.

"Let me guess, my sleepovers with Rosalie, though I'm the only one who sleeps, are really a cover for Jasper holding me hostage?" I asked him, and Edward nodded.

"He still seems to think Jasper's dangerous." he said, and Jasper scoffed.

"Who says I'm not? If he doesn't back off, I'll tear him to pieces." my mate threatened with a low growl, and I leaned into him.

"Did you miss that conversation I had with Mom Wednesday night? I promised to hear Emmett's story, Jazz. We can go _play_ afterwards." I told him, and he smiled down at me.

"That's three times this week alone. Geeze, babe, they're almost as bad as us!" I heard Emmett's booming voice say as we neared where he and Rose were sitting in the middle of the clearing we'd had lunch with Mom and Dad in on mine and Bella's first day of school.

"No one can be as bad as the two of you, Em. It's impossible." I said as the four of us sat down with them.

"Don't listen to her, baby. They're just jealous because they know we do it better." Rose said, and I smirked as Jasper pulled me into his lap.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Rosalie can believe whatever she wants to, Darlin', but I'm pretty sure my gift gives us the advantage." he answered with a smile.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at us, and we all laughed. Emmett told Bella and me about his fight with Jasper during training, and I thought it was good that they would all be able to defend themselves. From what I'd seen, James and Victoria would be ruthless.

Before too long, it was the end of the school day. To prevent anyone who might have decided to go into the woods from seeing four, sparkling vampires, the three of us couples went our separate ways. Rosalie and Emmett went on a pre-movie night hunt, Edward literally ran Bella back to Charlies so that she could get her things, and Jasper took me back to our tent.

I told him about mine and Bella's conversation with Ben and Angela as we walked slowly down our beach together. He was glad I had a decent human friend or two, claiming they were proof that the human race was not doomed. I told him to add Whitney to that list after remembering our conversation during gym class. He laughed and kissed my ring when I told him how I had described him to her and what she had responded with.

"And even with this ring, Tyler Crowley still thinks I'm forcing you to be with me." he murmured, and I giggled.

"I don't understand how you're forcing me to do anything, Jazz. It seems like it's always me asking you to have sex." I said, and he laughed as well.

"Over the years I've been a part of this family, I've learned that nearly everything is about sex in the minds of young men fifteen and older; the only time that hasn't been the case has been if the male subject was a vampire. The likes of Tyler Crowley can't see past the possibilities of sex to find any value in commitment at this point in one's life. To them, sex is nothing more than a way to boost ego and social status, depending on who has sex with who. It has no other meaning to them." Jasper told me, sounding to me as if he'd put his psychology PhD to good use.

"I take it your words mean sex has another meaning to you, Dr. Whitlock?" I asked him with a reference to his aforementioned PhD.

"Why, of course, Miss Cullen. Its meaning is different to every couple in the family." he said, and I smiled at his deliberate use of my loved and soon-to-be-adopted last name.

"And what might that be?" I asked, as he moved me onto his back and began to climb towards the tent.

"For Rosalie and Emmett, it's never just about sex; Rose went through some things as a human that, while horrendous things she should never have to relive, she wants to tell you and Bella both about them. For them, things are more about how much Emmett _loves and respects_ Rosalie rather than how much he lusts after her. Edward sees sex as the highest form of two _married_ people showing one another how in love they are; Bella's much the same, just without the word _married_ being involved. I will admit to not paying close enough attention to determine exactly what it means to Mom and Dad, but I don't think I really want to know anyway." he told me as we reached the top of the rock.

"And you?" I asked, as he brought us both inside the tent and pulled me around his waist to face him.

"Me? I thought I already told you?" he said, and I looked at him curiously.

"Huh?" I asked softly as he lowered me onto the bed.

"Making love to you is the only time I can allow myself to fully share with you everything I feel for you." these words left Jasper's lips, and I pulled him down towards me.

The sun was just beginning to set, and Jasper and I were lying in bed. We were just talking now, not thinking much about the dangers we were facing. It was peaceful.

"This is definitely the way to start the weekend." he said, and I cringed when thoughts of the following Friday entered my mind for the first time. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"We can't do this next weekend." I told him, and he looked puzzled before remembering he would be in Texas with Mom.

"We could always start the weekend early? I was going to ask you about it Sunday, when we got back from the date, but I can ask you now. Would you come with me to meet with Jenks on Thursday, Darlin'?" he asked, but I raised my eyebrow.

"Won't my presence ruin your threatening image?" I asked him in reply, and he sighed.

"I think it's time I let Jenks breathe a sigh of relief. If I instill any more fear into the poor guy, I might accidentally give him a heart attack. I'd have to find a new documents guy then, and that isn't as easy as it sounds." Jasper told me with a chuckle.

"Then I'll be happy to go with you. I just wish you weren't leaving next weekend; James and Victoria will be a little too close for my comfort by then." I said, and he held me close.

"Would you feel safer if you and Rosalie had another sleepover? You could always take the truck to Port Angeles again." he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll stay with Rosalie, but we're taking Edward's car no matter what." I said, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why can't you take my truck? You've done it before?" he asked, and I laughed lightly.

"Honey, if you ever expect to have sex in the truck, Jessica Stanley will never be allowed in it." I told him, and he laughed, too.

"Then you're definitely taking Edward's Volvo. Alice, what is it?" Jasper responded as I was pulled into a vision of Aunt Catherine and Cynthia walking into a lawyer's office, the electric sign outside reading Saturday's date.

"We need to get home; Aunt Catherine is going to her lawyer next Saturday with Cynthia. Dad will probably have to file the adoption paperwork as soon as he can." I explained, and the hunt for our clothes, now strewn across the tent, began.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. But I've Gotta Have Faith

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone with anything in this story. Any characters or places resembling any real persons or places is unintentional and is not meant to reflect poorly on any one person or institution. R&R.

Hey, guys and gals! I have closed the poll on my profile page asking you, my lovely readers, how long you think _Solstice_ should be. I have decided to go with a modified form of Option B, as I have looked over my plans for this version of the saga and determined what the best course of action would be. I promise that I will update you all on the next story as soon as possible, but my bonus scenes would get mixed up if I only had one story! I hope you can accept this decision, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Happy reading!

But I've Gotta Have Faith

Movie night was a success, as Bella had ended up completely exhausted from all of the laughing and crying _The Breakfast Club_ had caused. As the last notes of "Don't You Forget About Me" faded out, we all stretched; Bella let out a yawn, and Edward helped her stand up.

"Okay, I think it's bedtime for Human #2." he joked, and Bella glared at him.

"I'm fine." she tried to argue, but Jasper raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, baby sister, I can tell that you're both very tired and very worried about Alice. As comforting as that is to know how much you care, I doubt the two of you will be in any danger while in a house full of vampires hell-bent on protecting you both. Now, don't fight Edward on this one thing and get some rest. You'll need it if y'all are going to hang with the dogs all day tomorrow." he told our sister, making me smile.

"He's right, Bella, go to sleep. I'll be headed that way myself before too long; we've got a long day ahead of us, and we can't cancel." I insisted, and Bella quickly realized that it was better for her to agree than argue with me.

"Okay, fine; you guys win this time." she relented, and Edward led her to his room where a brand new, queen-sized bed awaited her, thanks to Rosalie and I forcing Edward to go furniture shopping with us.

"Well, if Bells is down for the night, I'm going on a hunt to warm up for training later. Anybody care to join me?" Emmett asked, standing up as Edward's door closed.

"I'll go; I clearly need the most practice." Rose said, standing up beside her husband.

"Your father and I went after training ended today. Jasper?" Mom said, turning to my mate, as did we all.

"I'm good for now, but I promise I'll go in the morning after we've seen the girls off. You two go on, but, Rose, we need to talk when you get back." Jasper answered, and our sister nodded before she and Emmett disappeared out a window and into the trees.

Rose and Emmett had been gone for about twenty minutes by the time Jasper and I agreed it was time to talk to Mom and Dad about the adoption papers. Edward returned upon hearing our thoughts, and we all ended up sitting where we had been during the movie.

"I had a vision earlier; Aunt Catherine will be going to a lawyer in Port Angeles next Saturday, as in Saturday after tomorrow. Richard will have probably signed Cynthia and me away by Thursday at the latest." I said, and everyone nodded, Mom giving the only oral response.

"Thank God!"

"Mom!" both boys quietly exclaimed as to not wake Bella.

"What? I don't want that man having any right to Alice or Cynthia ever again! With what he's proven himself to be capable of, I would fear for any child in his care." she insisted.

"I'll see if I can keep tabs on Catherine's thoughts for the next week; when she knows she has to get custody of Cynthia, we'll know it's time for you two to get custody of Alice." Edward said, and even I nodded in agreement.

"Alice, this is definitely what you want, correct? I don't want you to feel as if we're forcing you into anything, princess." Dad asked me, and I nodded.

"Dad, I told you what I wanted. I'm sure of this." I said, and I truly meant that.

I couldn't wait to tell people that I had the best parents in the world, and I knew that the twins would tell any vampire or wolf who asked that Mom and Dad were also the best grandparents in the world, too. That thought reminded me of the question I had forgotten to ask Jasper about before he'd asked me to accompany him to his meeting with Jenks.

"You're naming my niece what?" Edward asked, and I turned towards him with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not naming her anything for certain. I haven't even asked her father if he likes that name yet!" I snapped, and he put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Care to tell Eloise's father now?" Jasper asked with a small smirk, and I calmed down without his help.

"I told Bella earlier that I was thinking about what the twins' full names would be. In my family, we have a tradition of having either two middle names or a hyphenated first name with a middle name. Before you asked me to go to Seattle with you Thursday night, I was going to ask what you thought of the name Eloise Rosabella Ann Whitlock-Hale." I said, and he smiled.

"I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl that's bound to look just like her beautiful mama." he told me, and I shook my head.

"I told you she's got your eyes and nose. She's his exact opposite." I said, turning from Jasper to Mom, who was visibly barely holding her emotions in. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"You'd give her _my_ middle name?" she asked the two of us, and I nodded while looking at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Mom, who else would I name her after? Mama's name was Elizabeth, and that would be rude to Edward, considering he won't be able to name _his_ daughter after his birth mother with the same first name as mine. Catherine is for Lauren to pass on, not me. Are you not okay with Ellie's second middle name being Ann?" I asked her, but Mom merely pulled me into the tightest hug she could manage without hurting me.

"I'm honored, sweetheart. I'm sure Bella was just thrilled, too!" she said, and I nodded.

"I just have to tell Rosalie and Emmett, and then everyone who currently matters will know." I said, and then I let out a yawn.

"Bedtime for Human #1. I'll tell Bella where I'm going, and then I'll join Rose and Emmett to ensure that they actually train at some point." Edward teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on, Darlin', you need to rest before you spend a day with the dumbest group of humans alive _and_ the Wolves." Jasper said with a snort as he led me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Night, Mom! Night, Dad! I love you!" I called out as we walked up the stairs, adding an extra thought in for Edward. _"Night, jackass. Love you, too!"_

I heard him chuckle and begin back up the stairs himself just as we walked into our bedroom. As he passed by on his way back to his room to kiss Bella good-bye before leaving to meet up with Rosalie and Emmett, Edward leaned his head through our doorway. He waited a moment, looking around as if to spot us for dramatic effect.

"Night, little sister. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." he said before walking off.

"Oh, trust me, Edward, you'd know if you'd interrupted something!" I called out, but I was giggling at the same time.

"I'm glad you've been able to bond with everyone so quickly, Darlin'. Edward didn't even want to talk to me for the first two months I was here." Jasper said half-an-hour later as I joined him in our bed after taking my time removing my makeup and changing into my pajamas.

"He was jealous of you. Of course, he didn't want to talk to you." I said without much thinking, expecting Jasper to already know because of his gift.

"He was jealous _of_ me?" he asked, and I looked at him in surprise.

"You really didn't know?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I was so worried about Edward finding out what sorts of things I did before leaving Maria and her army back then, I tried to block him out and avoid him as much as possible. I was sure he'd tell Dad the second he knew, and then I'd be out on my own again." Jasper told me, no trace of playfulness in his voice.

"Jasper, when Dad brought you home, I started having more visions of individual family members. Edward wanted to join the army when he was human; the only things stopping him before the Spanish Influenza were his age and his mother. He's finally getting over that, and you show up covered in battle scars and carrying an officer's title. You still believe in God, you could honestly pass for Dad's brother if the situation calls for it, and you gift is just as much an offensive talent as it is passive one; one look at you, and Edward thought he was being replaced as the ideal son. Oh, if he'd have thought about it at the time or known what you went through in Mexico, Edward would have told Dad all about that psychotic bitch that brought you into this life and the things she had you doing, herself included." I snarled, the thought of Maria making me want to go on a murderous rampage, but I could feel Jasper curbing that desire. "But he and Mom never would have kicked you out of the family because of it."

"How can you be so sure? You've seen what I'm capable of." he asked, and I sighed.

"I have, and I'll admit that I probably took more pleasure than I should have at seeing you in battle." I told him with a light laugh before taking on a more serious tone." But, I also know that a lot of the newborns you had to kill you only killed because she would have killed you if you hadn't. You wouldn't get this upset over the things in your past if you were as monstrous as you claim to be. You're a good man, Jasper Gabriel Whitlock."

"And you're a better woman than I deserve. You said it was a tradition in your family to have four names. What's your middle name, then, Darlin'?" he asked, and I smiled softly.

"I thought you already knew?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"We don't usually talk about your life pre-Forks." he pointed out, and I had to admit that he was right, as I avoided my past expertly.

"Well, you know that I know your full name is Jasper Gabriel Whitlock, as I have said your name plenty of times now. My full name is Mary-Alice Hope Brandon, though I'm looking forward to that last part changing." I said, smiling wider as I curled against his chest and drifting off to sleep with ease.

Morning, I have come to understand, means chaos no matter what type of family you have. I woke on Saturday to Jasper backing away from the bed as Rosalie and Bella tackled me in a group hug. Apparently, someone had told Rosalie about Ellie's middle name.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm honored that you would name her after Bella and me!" Rose said as my sisters tried to squeeze me to death.

"Humans. Need. Air." I squeaked out, and Rose let go, with Bella following suit a few moments later.

"That was mostly her. You know how strong I am." Bella said, and I laughed.

"You're about as physically strong as you are coordinated." I pointed out, and Bella laughed, too.

"No wonder Edward's afraid he'll break her if they have sex any earlier than their honeymoon." Rosalie stage-whispered to me, and even Jasper burst out laughing at that.

Not long after that, Bella went back to her closet with Rosalie to get ready, as she needed more help than I could've possibly needed, and I got dressed. Knowing that, depending on how well training went, there was a decent chance that whatever outfit I chose would end up strewn across the tent, I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red top. I added a black, leather jacket to the ensemble and moved on to accessories. My pearl earrings stayed in, and my diamond cross hung around my neck. Wanting to keep a piece of Jasper with me today, both to drive him crazy and to show the wolves that I wasn't afraid of them, I took his white scarf and wrapped it around my neck. As I was pulling on my boots, I heard Jasper walk into the closet.

"My scarf?" he asked, and I raised my head just enough to make eye-contact.

"I ain't afraid of no wolves." I joked, and he laughed at my _Ghostbusters_ joke.

"I don't want to sound overprotective, or like I don't trust you, but I want you to be careful out there today. If any of those flea-bitten mongrels makes you feel uncomfortable, I want you to grab Bella, get in the truck, and come straight home. They'd be dumber dogs than we thought if they crossed on to our land without Dad's permission." Jasper said, and I nodded.

"If it's one who hasn't phased yet, am I allowed to punch him in the face?" I asked, and he looked torn.

"Violence rarely solves the problem, but if the dog touches you first, it would be justifiable." he reasoned, and I nodded again.

"How early should Bella and I get back?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"We'll probably train until four o'clock, and then we'll hunt for an hour or so before making our way home. I need to be more careful." he said, his fingers lightly brushing over the purple bruise on my neck in the exact spot the previous one had been in.

"I thought we established the last time that you did nothing wrong and that I was a willing participant in this?" I said, and he snorted.

"That was when all I was worried about was what the humans might say. Now, I've got to worry that the dogs will think I've bit you already." he said, and I shook my head.

"And? At least four of them will be at our wedding, and Jacob and Renesmee are going to bond the Pack and our family together for all eternity, so they should just get used to the idea of me having a bruised neck until I'm turned." I reasoned, and he smiled.

"A vision, or is that just a guess?" he asked, and I smirked.

"Neither; it's a promise." I teased.

At half-past nine, Bella and I climbed into Jasper's truck and left for La Push. I let Bella navigate, but I refused to let her drive. I made the deal with her that, as long as I drove the truck for today's outing, she could be the sole driver of the Volvo when we went to Port Angeles with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. Deal in place, I pulled up between Tyler's parents' new van and Ben's Camry right at ten o'clock.

"Hey, you two made it!" Lauren cried out when she saw us, and I gave her a hug by way of greeting.

"A promise is a promise, Lauren. Where's Cynth?" I asked, not seeing my baby sister.

"She had a low-grade fever this morning, so Mom said she had to stay home." Lauren answered with a shrug.

"You invited us, so we showed up, Lauren. Plus, it would've been rude to cancel on Jacob." Bella said, giving Lauren a small smile as a voice sounded from behind us.

"Did I just hear my name?" we all turned to see a group of Native American teenage boys heading towards us.

"Sure did, Jake! How've you been? How's Billy?" Bella asked the speaker once the group was near enough for her to hug her old friend.

"Dad's dad, and he's planning on visiting yours soon after they get back from fishing, as if they don't already spend more time with one another than anyone else in the world; there's a Marlins game coming up that they're planning on watching at your place. As for me, I'm doing okay. So, who're your friends?" Jacob replied, and I giggled in spite of myself as I realized that this was the guy my younger niece would fall in love with.

"We could ask you the same thing. Hi, I'm Alice." I greeted Jacob, and we shook hands.

"This is Lauren, Alice's cousin. The two still sitting in the van are Angela and Ben. The idiots out in the water are Jessica, her boyfriend Mike, Eric, Katie, Tyler, and Jennifer." Bella introduced everyone to Jacob and his friends in a vague sort of manner, and Jacob nodded.

"These are some of my friends; this is Quill, Jared, and Embry. My cousin, Sam, was going to come with us, but he got sick all of a sudden." Jacob said, and Bella and I shared a knowing look.

"Well, don't be wallflowers! Socialize!" I said excitedly, and my enthusiasm seemed to spread to the others.

Before long, Jared was engaged in a game of frisbee with Mike, Eric, and Tyler; Jessica and Jennifer were trying to flirt with Quill, who was ignoring them in favor of debating what the best movie ever made was with Angela and Ben; and Embry and Lauren were discussing their childhoods dealing with less-than-focused parents. Jacob was in between Bella and me as we walked down First Beach talking in quiet voices.

"We know why Sam's sick." I said, and Bella nodded in agreement as Jacob looked at us in curiosity.

"How?" he asked.

"I have a friend in New Orleans, she moved there from Phoenix a few years ago, and she knows a lot about your tribe's legends. Jake, they're all true." Bella answered him, but Jacob shook his head.

"Are you trying to tell me that Sam is sick because his body is trying to turn into a wolf or something?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Technically, he's in the process of phasing for the first time; eventually, he'll be able to shift back and forth between man and wolf as he pleases. Before too long, most of the guys around your age will have gone through this, including you." I clarified, and he raised an eyebrow at the both of us.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Look, if you don't believe us, you can confront your dad about it when you get home. However, Alice and I happen to know first-hand that the legend of the Cold Ones is completely true. Just as you all are shapeshifters who turn into giant wolves, vampires exist." Bella said, and Jacob stopped in his tracks.

"The Cullens." he said with nothing more than the beginnings of malice.

"Yes, the Cullens are vampires. No, you will not destroy them. Harming any of the Cullens puts your future at risk. I would know." I told him, but he only looked confused.

"What is she talking about?" he asked Bella, and she chuckled.

"Alice, though human, is a psychic. It's a gift in her birth mom's family, and Alice is the first true psychic in generations. What she's getting at is this: your people took on one of the wolf's traits as humans, and it's called imprinting. Like a real wolf, those of you who phase will mate for life. When you've seen the eyes of your imprint, nothing but her happiness will matter to you; Alice and Maddie, my friend in New Orleans, think they know who yours is." Bella explained, and I giggled.

"Bella's not exactly thrilled about it, and neither is my brother!" I laughed out, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Who is it? Why does it upset your brother?" Jacob asked, and I sighed.

"As soon as the adoption paperwork is signed, I will be a Cullen. Edward Cullen is, as far as anyone in the family is concerned, my brother. Next year, just after graduation, Edward and Bella are getting married; I'm planning the ceremony, and Mom and Dad are taking care of the honeymoon. While on said honeymoon, Edward is going to get human Bella pregnant." I explained, but Jacob cut in before I could finish.

"You're marrying a vampire? How is he going to get you pregnant?" he asked, and Bella inclined her head back to me.

"Please, the only thing required from men for women to get pregnant is live sperm. Even vampires have that much. Anyway, Bella and Edward are going to come home as soon as she can tell she's pregnant. Based on the information we've gathered from my visions and Maddie's research, you'll imprint four-and-a-half months later. Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said, and Jacob seemed lost.

"Another vampire?" he asked, and Bella laughed.

"She'll be half-vampire, Jake, so she'll be a Dhampir. Yes, Jacob, we're talking about my baby. Alice and Jasper are getting married the spring after Edward and I do, and Renesmee is at their wedding with you watching her." she told him, and Jacob fell silent at the information washed over him.

"If it helps, you aren't going to be attracted to her in the sense of a mate right away. The relationship will be whatever Renesmee wants at the time. She won't age normally, and she's likely to be just as territorial and clingy with you as you are with her because of her vampire half. Much like you wolves, vampire mate for life, too, once they've found their true mate." I told him, and it seemed to ease his mind somewhat.

"True mate?" he asked, and Bella nodded.

"Where wolves imprint and their entire perspective on life changes, vampires are slightly different. A vampire can have sex with whomever they want to before finding his or her true mate. They can claim to be mates with another vampire before meeting their true mate or after said mate has been killed or managed to die in some way, but there will only ever be one true mate in their lives. Where you guys imprint by meeting your imprint's eyes for the first time after phasing, vampires' mating process is more tactile. Usually, there's some sort of heat between the two mates' hands when they first touch; after that, no one else can compare to your mate. Your mate is the only person you will ever want, the one person you will always trust, and the first person you'll turn to with a major problem. It's another level of a serious commitment." she said, and I could help but agree.

"But someone can lie and claim to be someone's true mate without that person knowing the truth?" he asked, and I sneered.

"Oh, it's possible to do that. When you do, you emotionally stunt the person you've lied to and make it near impossible for him to trust someone ever again. It ends up with him, fifty years after finding his new family, not understanding why his little brother was so jealous of him at first. Then, you have to explain to him that he's a good person who would never hurt a human as long as he was outside anyone else's influence." I said, mentally picturing Maria's head on a spike in the middle of a bonfire.

"That sounds like personal experience." Jacob said, and I nodded.

"Jasper was born in 1842; he lied about his age and joined the Confederate Army when he was seventeen; because of his charismatic nature, he very swiftly rose to the rank of Major. Just after his twentieth birthday, he was riding back to Galveston when he came across three women who appeared stranded on the road. The leader of the trio was and is a psychotic bitch named Maria. Whether she had a mate before or has never found her mate in general, she turned Jasper in hopes of gaining strategic insight because of his position as an officer and led him on until the 1920s. Jasper thought she loved him; she even disguised her emotions around him to make him believe it, too, as his charisma manifested as a gift after his transformation, turning him into an empath. His friends, a mated couple named Peter and Charlotte, helped him escape. Jasper happened upon Dad, Carlisle Cullen, in Pittsburg in 1951, and he offered Jasper a place in the family. Until last night, he hadn't even realized that Edward was jealous when Dad brought him home. In Edward's eyes, at the beginning, Jasper looked like the perfect son. I mean, he looks similar enough to pass as Dad's brother; he's a soldier; he's extremely smart; and he's rarely impolite. Plus, he didn't hesitate to switch to Dad's animal-blood-only diet when he was told that there was another way." I said, and Jacob snorted.

"Your boyfriend has a psycho ex? I didn't think vampires were normal enough for that sort of thing. Usually, the vampire is the one being described as a psycho ex." he said, and I rolled my eyes before shoving him lightly.

"Maria is a whole other level of crazy, Jacob. She tracked Jasper down when the family was living in Calgary about ten years after Dad brought him home. I've only seen what happened in visions, but I know that she tried to get him to go back with her. Because of Jasper learning from Dad what it is to be a vampire, he called Maria out on her lies and selfish desires to keep him in her army. He asked her to never try to seek him out again, and she agreed. Only, she decided to wreak havoc on Calgary and force them to move before she left. I'm waiting for the day she decides it wasn't worth agreeing to and comes back. Hopefully, it'll be after I've been turned; psychotic bitch is going to learn she needs to think twice before trying to take what isn't hers." I explained, but Jacob stopped again.

"What do you mean by after you've been turned? Part of the treaty your dad made with my great-grandfather was that no humans could be harmed." he asked me, and I sighed sadly.

"That treaty goes out the window with your imprint, Jake. If you let it stand as is, I will die, Renesmee will grow up without her mother, and Jasper will refuse to have the twins he's supposed to have with Alice." Bella said, and Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Then I won't stand in Edward's way if he decides to turn you _after_ you've given birth. Any time before, it's no good." he said after a few moments.

"Good, because that's all we need. Edward won't even have sex with her until their honeymoon anyway; he says it would be too improper." I said, and Jacob couldn't manage to hold back his snicker.

"Really? You're signing away your life to a guy who won't even sleep with you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"He's turning 107 in June, so I think he's allowed to feel that way!" Bella exclaimed as loudly as she could manage without alerting anyone else to our conversation. "Why wasn't Jasper that way with you?"

"Easy, we have sex-crazed older siblings." I said with a shrug, and Jacob sputtered.

"You did _what_ with a _what_?" he demanded to know, and I rolled my eyes while laughing.

"She did, she wasn't hurt, and they've done it at least three times in the last week." Bella added in with an eye-roll of her own.

"How? I mean, I understand _how_ , but how?" he asked, and I relented.

"As I said, Jasper's an empath. He wanted to wait in the beginning, but he kept accidentally projecting his own desire for me onto Rosalie and Emmett. Those two being the way they are, their mutual desire for one another was projected back by no fault of their own; vampire emotions are easily ten times stronger than human emotions, therefore making them more intense to an empath like Jasper. Rose decided to 'help' her brothers, the gentleman and the prude, when she'd gone shopping for hers and Emmett's seventy-second anniversary by buying Bella and I rather modest lingerie. The point is to drive Jasper crazy and tease Edward mercilessly, not kill them. Of course, Emmett had the bright idea of slipping condoms into my gift box. I've since threatened to kill the two of them, but the main thing is that Jasper and I talked about what we wanted to do before any decisions were made. We decided that, given that we know it'll happen before I'm turned anyway because of the twins, waiting would be both pointless and more difficult than he first thought. He's careful with me, and his empathic abilities make things really enjoyable for both of us." I explained, and Jacob shook his head while Bella laughed again.

"She wanted to do an experiment to see if Edward could figure them out before anyone else did, so I teased her about it until Wednesday morning. Even so, Edward was still the last person to find out." she told him, and Jacob snorted.

"I'm going to guess that he doesn't like me all that much." he said, but I shook my head.

"He's not upset that you'll imprint on his only daughter. He figures that, if your Bella's best friend other than me, you're a decent guy. Also, he knows that, from past experiences reading your tribes' minds, imprints are as intense as vampire mating. He knows you'll never do anything to Renesmee that she doesn't want. Plus, he knows that us telling you now stops things from becoming awkward between you and Bella." I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Maddie said that your imprinting on her could start out as an attachment to me before she's even conceived. Plus, Maddie thinks Renesmee will be as attached to you as you are to her because of her being half-vampire, so you'll likely need to be around as often as you can while I'm pregnant." Bella explained, and he nodded.

"Right, so I should run out and get 'Property of Nessie Cullen' tattooed on me then? Fair enough." Jacob said, and I giggled while Bella stopped walking.

"You're _not_ naming my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster!" she snapped, and I decided to look into the future.

 _"I'll catch it first!"_ my younger niece called out as she ran through the snowy forest.

 _"Not if I get there before you, Ness!"_ Bree called after her, and our whole family was running behind the two of them.

 _"Jacob says you'll both lose! You better speed up, Nessie! I know you're nearly as fast as I am!"_ I heard Edward say as he passed me and the little boy at my side.

 _"Don't you dare ruin that dress, Ness! We have Christmas pictures tomorrow, and that's what you're supposed to wear!"_ I added, and the boy laughed.

 _"If you've already seen it, she won't make a mess, Mama."_ he told me, and I smiled down at him and shook my head.

 _"You are_ so _much like your daddy!"_ I teased my son, and then the vision ended.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked just as she and Jacob returned came into view.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but she likes the name. Even Edward called her Nessie in my vision. Bree, however, did shorten it to Ness, if that makes you feel any better about it." I said, and she let out a groan.

"Jake, I hate you right now." she grumbled, and he laughed.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said sarcastically, and I snuck a peek at Lauren and Embry as we turned to walk back up the beach.

"Those two?" Bella asked, inclining her head toward the pair.

"Jasper asked me if I was the only one in my family not ending up with a Wolf." I said as I nodded in answer to her question.

"Cynthia?" she asked, and I smiled.

"Seth won't phase for a while longer, but yes. I told you last Sunday." I answered, and she nodded slowly.

"Wait, Seth's going to go through this wolf thing too?" Jacob asked, and we nodded.

"I'm the one who's got to deal with him imprinting on my baby sister, so it's whatever. I'm more worried about Seth meeting Cynthia's mermaid friend back in Biloxi when we all go down there for my wedding." I told him, and Bella turned to me.

"Mermaids are real, too?" Jacob asked before Bella could open her mouth.

"Yeah, but they're usually harmless unless you do something to piss them off." I said with a shrug.

"Are we sure the mermaid is still there? I was half-asleep Sunday night when all this came up and vaguely remember something about you and Dad fighting over whether or not they should try to fight off Mommy-Dearest and Company." she said, and Jacob looked at us strangely again.

"Because they treat Bella as the child and not the parent, as opposed to her actual parents' behavior, Bella calls Mom and Dad 'Mom' and 'Dad' just like I do. She only ever calls her parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' to their faces." I explained, but he shook his head. "She hasn't left as far as I know, Bells."

"Who are they fighting?" Jacob asked, and I growled.

"Alice's father was seduced by a vampire who seduces rich men in order to kill them and steal their money for her and her coven, which includes her mate, James. Victoria knows that Alice knows what she's up to, and James is just sadistic. They're on their way here to kill her and Cynthia. Dad wanted to fight them, but Alice begged him not to. They're training anyway, just to be on the safe side, and we're putting together a plan in case something goes wrong." Bella explained, and I took over from there.

"Victoria is likely to do most of the work in tracking us through technology and paper trails. James, who sees the hunt as a game, is the one we'll be forced to run from. I'm thinking Arizona if it comes down to it." I said, getting a confused look from Bella this time.

"Why Arizona?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"I thought it would be the obvious choice. You're from there, technically, and Renee still owns the house." I said and she nodded.

"Exactly; it's the obvious choice. That would be the first place James would go." she countered, and I nodded.

"That was kind of the point." I admitted, and they both sputtered.

"Alice, you can't create a vampire trap and walk right into it!" Jacob warned, and I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Do you know how easy it would be to lure him in, have the guys rip him to bits, and start a bonfire with the body parts in the desert without anyone ever knowing?" I asked before continuing. "Too easy, and it'll work. I talked with Jasper about it yesterday after we…well, we talked about it yesterday."

"Then what's the plan?" Bella asked, and Jacob joined her in staring at me until I talked.

"Did you happen to pack your bathing suit when you moved here?" I asked, and Bella shook her head.

"I didn't think I'd need it. Why does it matter? Rosalie's already bought me _five_!"

"Charlie doesn't know about those thought. So, we tell Charlie that you forgot your bathing suit, which is in long-term storage in Phoenix, and we have to get it because Rosalie wants to have a pool party over the summer before she and Emmett go off to college. If he asks why you don't just buy a new one, you say that there's also a few other things you didn't bring that you want to get as well. Because Victoria won't follow on the off chance we aren't really leaving, which we definitely will be, Mom and Rose can stay behind to protect Charlie and my family. Mom wants to hogtie Victoria, stick an apple in her mouth, and roast her over a fire anyway, so she wouldn't refuse that chance." I explained simply, and Jacob and I watched Bella for a reaction.

"Okay, if you say so, Alice. I guess I can add some of my books to the list of things to grab if Charlie asks. How do you manage to get away?" she asked me, and I smirked.

"Why, Bella, didn't you hear? Poor Alice's father was just carted off to prison for murder and child abuse. I'm pretty sure everyone will be consoling the poor dear, and she might just have to go on a weekend trip with her best friend to get away for a while." I said, speaking in third person for dramatic effect.

"That is a genius idea! See, that jackass is good for something after all!" Bella teased, and I burst out laughing.

"Who are we talking about?" Jacob asked, and I spoke through my laughter.

"My biological father, Richard Brandon, was tricked by Victoria to not only marry her but to also murder his first wife, my biological mother. Victoria got him to confess on tape and framed him for her death as well. He'll have relinquished custody of both me and my sister by week's end; I've seen it. We found out Thursday; well, Lauren, her parents, and Cynthia found out yesterday morning, but we've been keeping it quiet. One post on the school blog, and it's everywhere." I calmed down by the end, and Bella nodded.

"Nice." she and Jacob chorused, and I smiled as I realized I had made a new friend in Jacob easier than I'd originally thought.

As we were getting ready to leave, Lauren came over to Bella, Jacob, and me with Embry. I smiled as I saw the looks on their faces, and Lauren gave me a discreet wink. Now all we had to wait for was Embry's first phase.

"It was nice to meet some new people, so thanks for inviting us." Embry said as Jared and Quill joined us, waving to Ben and Angela as the two got into the former's Camry.

"Yeah, we don't usually hang out with Pale Faces, but you guys aren't so bad. The ones in the van, they're a little much." Jared said, but Quill shrugged.

"Ben and Angela were nice enough." he said, and I agreed with him.

"Hey, any time you guys want to hang out, let us know. We might have to work around you guys' rules about the Cullens, and Jacob will explain when the time comes, but we like making new friends." Bella said, while I silently added in _and allies_.

"The Cullens?" Jared asked, and I realized he must be close to phasing.

"Let's just say that we're all going to become rather well acquainted with them before too long. I'll tell you guys more after I talk to Sam, and Sam will probably want to talk to Alice here before he tells the Elders." Jacob cut in, and I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I said, and he shrugged.

"Don't mention it. As I'm sure the rest of my future in-laws would agree, you've made my life a whole lot clearer." he teased in a whisper, and I snorted.

"I'm pretty sure Rose might be the only one hesitant to like you." I replied.

"Sure, sure." he said, and we began exchanging parting pleasantries.

Once the wolf-boys had gone, Lauren turned to me and Bella. She looked nervous, and I wished I had Jasper's power to calm her down. Bella could see it as well as I could.

"What's up, Lauren?" she asked, and my cousin looked relieved.

"I overheard Mike and Jessica discussing this party they're going to tonight, and I was apparently uninvited because I stopped obsessing over the Cullens like every other girl in school sans Angela and you two. Ben drove his car here because he and Angela are supposed to be going to Port Angeles to see a movie tonight, and I don't want to ride home with the others. Could you two give me a lift home?" she asked, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I know she's your best friend, but you just ignore that bitch, Lauren. Hop in, and I'll drop you off. We're supposed to be back at Charlie's for dinner soon, and Edward is supposed to be dropping Jasper off with us when they get back." I told her, and she gave me a relieved smile.

"Hey, Jess, I'm riding home with Alice and Bella! See you on Monday!" she called over her shoulder before opening the extended cab's rear passenger door and climbing in.

Bella and I followed her at once, me driving, and Lauren started asking questions as soon as we were moving.

"What you guys spend so long talking to Jacob about? Does it have to deal with the Cullens and why Alice won't be around after she and Jasper get married? Do you guys think I have a chance with Embry? I know he's a few years younger than me, but he's sweet. He listened to what I had to say, and he was interested in talking about more than the latest school gossip of celebrity stories." she asked.

"You have the only chance with Embry there is, trust me. He'll need a few months to realize that himself, but you should talk to him for sure." I said, and Lauren let out a light squeal.

"Yeah, what we talked to Jake about dealt with the Cullens. Their families actually go way back." Bella said, teasing at the truth.

"Embry was actually telling me about their legends. He heard them from Jacob's dad, as he doesn't know who his dad really is, and they sound really interesting. He says there's this book shop in Port Angeles that sells Quileute lore books, so I might stop by there next Saturday if there's time." Lauren told us, turning to Bella. "Nice sweater; where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Rosalie bought it for me." Bella answered flustered as she began picking at her navy-blue cardigan.

"Bella, stop that! Rose bought that one when she went shopping last week for my birthday present." I said, reaching over and swatting Bella's hand without taking my eyes off the road for a moment.

"You know, to an outsider, you love my clothes more than me." Bella said with a roll of her eyes, and Lauren burst out laughing.

We dropped Lauren off at Aunt Catherine's, and Bella joined me when I was asked inside. As we stood in the kitchen and my aunt spoke to me, I felt my stomach tighten in nervousness. Richard had already relinquished custody of Cynthia and me, and Aunt Catherine had received a call from Mom and Dad's lawyer about the adoption. Suddenly, I found myself wishing Dad would come bursting through the door to put everything right.

"You don't get to decided where Alice goes!" Bella snapped, jumping in and saving me in Dad's place.

"I'm her blood relative and was in place to be her legal guardian before her father ever went to jail, no matter how much that bastard deserves where he is now!" Aunt Catherine snapped back, and I glared at her.

"Family doesn't end, or even begin in some cases, with blood! Plenty of families are made up of parents with adopted children, and I'm not just talking about the Cullens!" Bella exclaimed, taking to my defense once more.

"Alice, you need to stay here. Other people aren't like we are, and they won't understand you or what you're capable of. Think of what your mother would want, what your father wanted before all of this here recently happened." Aunt Catherine said, and I realized I'd had enough of people calling Richard my father for one week.

"Aunt Catherine, I love you, but shut your damn mouth!" I screamed, and everyone fell silent at that.

"What did you just say to me, young lady?" she asked once she'd recovered from my sudden outburst.

"I said to shut your damn mouth. All that man has _ever_ done has been to toss me around like a little rag-doll because I was _born_ different. I didn't ask to be a full-on psychic, I didn't ask to witness every family tragedy in my sleep, and I sure as hell didn't ask to see him murder my mother while she made dinner for the two of them. Richard Brandon, no matter what any damn piece of paper says, is not my father. He may very well be a sperm donor, but that's all he's ever been to me. My father, the man who has treated me the way you should treat your child and has done so without thinking about it, is Carlisle Cullen. How do you think Richard got on the Chief's radar in the first place? Carlisle, or as I've been calling him, _Dad_ saw my medical records and got suspicious. You can say Uncle Michael has treated me like another daughter all day long, but we all know that Lauren has always been priority number one with both of you. Of course, you can't really even put her first. It was said the other day that you couldn't see how you raised such a selfish, vain daughter. You _are_ how that happened, because she let her dreams influence her behavior. If someone had sat down with Lauren for ten minutes and talked to her about her, albeit limited, gift, she would have mellowed out years ago. You have always been so involved in your books, and Uncle Michael works constantly; what chance has Lauren had to talk to anyone with their undivided attention on her and her desires rather than gossip and small talk over dinner? I want this, I asked for this, and I already know how this turns out. It's all part of the benefits of my gift, I guess. Also, don't say that no one else could understand my gifts. I've told you about Jasper's gift, so clearly this is an accepting family. They won't treat me different because of what I can do." I said, keeping my voice calm and almost deathly quiet, a tactic I'd seen Mom use on Emmett.

"Alice, go and get whatever you need for the next few days. We've got to get going anyway." Bella said, her eyes never leaving my aunt's.

"I didn't say Alice could go anywhere." Aunt Catherine said, but I made for the stairs.

"The first thing you told Alice was that, while on the plane with the FBI agents from Jamaica to Gulfport, Richard signed away his rights to both girls. She has no legal guardian for the time being, and you can't control her. If you don't want her staying with the Cullens, she can stay with me. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." I heard Bella say, and her voice was far colder than I thought possible.

Upstairs, I left most of the clothes in the closet. I packed trinkets and jewelry for the most part, making sure that the sentimental stuff went with me. As I zipped up my bag, I took a deep breath and returned downstairs to Bella staring my aunt down, Lauren looking at me with extreme nervousness, and Cynthia looking scared.

"Ali, will you be okay?" my baby sister asked, and I nodded.

"Cynthia, I need you to trust me. I will be fine, and I will always love you. Sometimes families fight, and that's all. Plus, do you really think Jasper would let anything happen to any of us?" I asked her, winking.

"No, he wouldn't let you get hurt." she replied, looking at my flat stomach after quickly catching onto my hint.

"Don't worry, Alice. I've got Cynthia until you can get back." Lauren said, giving me a sad smile as she held Cynthia close to her.

"Thanks. See you Monday?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"See you, too, Bella." she said, and Bella nodded at her and Cynthia politely before taking my arm and leading me out to the truck.

"You drive. I need to decompress." I said as I handed her the keys, and we got in the truck without further incident.

Bella called her father as we drove to his house, and he agreed to head home from his fishing trip as soon as possible. When we got to Charlie's, he had yet to come home. Bella and I went up to her room, where we both sat on her bed and I broke down crying. My sister sat patiently beside me and tried to calm me down.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Al, you'll see. None of this is your fault, and it never will be. You are going to be the strong, independent, feisty southern belle you are and power through this. You aunt, no matter how bitchy she apparently is, will forgive you; I'm sure your uncle will, too. They just have to accept that you, out of all six of us kids, were destined to be a Cullen from the start." she told me as she rubbed circles into my back.

"How can you be so sure, Bella? I'm the one who sees the future, and I don't know if they will." I asked her, and she sighed.

"They'll forgive you because you're you. Once you get past things like your general weirdness that, I include myself in this, your family has come to love dearly, no one can stay mad at you for very long. You've even gotten apologies out of the ever so prideful Rosalie Lilian Hale." Bella said, and I giggled at her.

"I'm still convinced Dad made her apologize the day Jasper got the truck." I said, accepting the tissue she had pulled from the box on her dresser. "Thanks, Bella, for this and for being my sister. I love you."

"I love you, too, Alice. If I've inherited anything from Charlie, it's my clumsiness and my inability to stay quiet when I see something that legitimately worries me. Who's there?" Bella said, calling the last part out as the sound of the front door opening alerted us to someone else's presence.

"It's me, girls!" I heard Dad say, and I bounced off Bella's bed and ran downstairs to see Dad turning around from closing the front door.

"How'd you know to come here?" Bella asked from behind me.

"I knew something had happened to Alice because Jasper said he could feel her emotions take a sharp turn into anger and sorrow, even from the physical distance between them. I figured that you would take her somewhere safe, and this was the closest place. What happened?" he asked, and I threw myself into his arms.

"I was wrong, Dad, and I'm so sorry!" I said, choking back a sob as I spoke, my words muffled by his chest anyway.

"Catherine Mallory happened. Because of _where_ Victoria faked her death, there was some concern about jurisdiction. The FBI got involved, and they flew Richard Brandon back to Mississippi; he signed the girls away mid-flight. Edward said you and Mom finished the paperwork last night after Alice and I went to sleep and that you personally took it to your current lawyer in Port Angeles this morning after making a late-night phone call so that he could start the adoption procedures as soon as possible. He contacted Catherine over the issue, and she yelled at Alice." Bella explained far better than I had, and Dad's hold on me tightened.

"What did she say?" he asked, clearly trying hard to keep his calm exterior in place.

"She said that Alice should be in her custody, as she's a blood relative, rather than someone who's only known her for a month, tops. I told her that not all families start or end in blood relations, but she got bit-snippy with me over that. I could visibly tell that Alice was becoming uncomfortable, so I told her to get her things. Alice told Catherine off herself, and then she gathered her sentimental things from her room there. While she was upstairs, I yelled back at Catherine for a second time. I told her that, as Alice technically doesn't have a legal guardian at the moment, Alice isn't under anybody's control and could stay here if she's somehow prevented from staying at home. When we got here, Alice broke down." Bella clarified, and Dad hugged me to his chest a bit tighter still.

"I am so sorry, princess. If I would've known, I'd have scheduled the meeting with the lawyer for a time when we could all be present. By we, of course, I mean your mother, me, your aunt and uncle, you, and Charlie. This shouldn't have happened this way." he told me, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

I cried in Dad's arms, with him and Bella both trying to calm me down, until I cried myself to sleep. When I woke next, I wasn't inhaling Dad's scent, a blend of citrus and sandalwood, but a familiar and comforting mixture of poplar, cedar, and blueberry. The smell of roses and orchids joined it soon enough, and I smiled.

"Hi, Em. Hey, Rose." I said sleepily, sitting up and finding myself in between me two physically oldest siblings.

"Hey, pipsqueak. Are you feeling better now? Dad brought you to Bella's room when you fell asleep, and Bells stayed with you until Charlie got home. Dad called us, and we got here as fast as we could, especially since I was driving Bella's ginormous paperweight she calls a truck. How'd you know it was me?" Emmett said, and I nodded.

"I think I'm all cried out now. I can tell who everyone is by their scent. Bella knows Edward's, Rosalie's, and Mom's pretty well; and I'm the lucky one who can pinpoint everyone's scents. You smell like poplar, cedar, and blueberries." I told him, and he grinned.

"They're everywhere in Tennessee, especially around where I grew up." he said, and I nodded in agreement.

"I've been to Gatlinburg and the surrounding areas, Emmett. Rosalie, where are Dad and Bella?" I asked, and my siblings looked at one another before Rosalie spoke.

"Charlie called an old high school buddy who became a judge here, but he lives in Port Angeles. After what happened with your aunt, and Bella's clear apprehension about letting you go back to Catherine at all, Charlie determined that it was best to get you settled fast. He mentioned that your aunt knew what Richard was doing to you, but she never even made an anonymous call to tip anyone off and protect you; Dad was livid, and Mom wasn't any better. We heard you start tossing and turning, so Emmett and I came up here to sit with you; we would have sent Jasper, but Charlie would have gotten suspicious himself if we had. Mom, Dad, and Charlie are about to leave for Port Angeles." she said, and I heard the door open behind me.

"Alice, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." I heard Mom say, and I got up and walked over to her.

"This wasn't any more your fault than mine, Mom." I told her, hugging her and inhaling her scent of raspberry and a freshwater stream.

"She shouldn't have yelled at you over this. She told Charlie that, no matter how often your visits with her were, they were only once or twice a year. She barely knows you and hasn't taken the time to get to know her own daughter, let alone her niece, so it's no wonder you'd be more comfortable with us." she said, and I caught another, rather soothing scent entering the room: lavender and honey.

"Mom, Dad says you need to get going. Guys, we're heading out, so get moving." Jasper said, and Mom released me.

"Where?" Emmett asked, not confused but determined.

"Home; even if Catherine is counting on Alice being there, it's not exactly the easiest place to find without our address or enhanced senses." Jasper answered, sounding less like his happy, teenage mask and more like the tactician he was.

"If anything happens, call me at once. Make sure the girls eat, please? I don't know how late we'll be." Mom said, giving each of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back downstairs to meet up with Dad and Charlie.

Soon after Mom and Dad left with Charlie, the remaining six of us went home. The decision was made that Bella would make dinner for the two of us with Emmett's help, I would take a shower and try to calm myself down again, Jasper would start placing the things from my bag in our room, and Rosalie and Edward would come up with a way to break the tension. I heard the music start up before I'd even rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

After a few minutes' longer under the steaming hot water, I got out and got dressed. Downstairs, I found Edward trying to dance with Bella. I laughed at the sight, and Jasper was at my side before I'd made it two steps away from the bottom of the staircase.

"What's gotten into them?" I asked him teasingly, but it was Bella who answered.

"I thought it might be a good idea for at least some of us to practice dancing before prom. Dinner's on the island." she said, and Rosalie took mercy on her.

"Bella, you sit down and rest for a few minutes. Emmett and I can practice while Alice eats dinner." Rose said, and Bella let out a grateful sigh and collapsed on the couch with Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett's dancing, unsurprising when you counted how many years they'd had to practice, was amazing. It wasn't showy, contrary to what any of our current classmates would have guessed. Their movements were fluid, and consisted mostly of spinning. At the end of their dance, Emmett took notice of my empty plate and got a mischievous look on his face.

"That might be fun." Edward said, and we all looked at him.

"What might be fun?" we asked, four voices speaking as one.

"Emmett wants us to all get up and dance to a faster paced song, kind of like the dance seen in _The Breakfast Club_." he said, and Bella groaned.

"What has you all obsessed with a movie? Did I miss the memo about devoting the whole weekend to it?" she asked, and Emmett nodded.

"Must have." he joked, and Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"If I get hurt, you're the one explaining things to Dad." she relented, and Emmett grinned wider as he selected a song while the rest of us spread out in the great room.

Soon, we were running after one another, calling it dancing, to Queen's "Radio Gaga." It was slow enough that Bella wasn't going to hurt herself for now, and I smiled as I realized Emmett had, once again, done whatever he could to both keep my mind off where Mom and Dad had gone and help Bella ease into dancing around the room with us. When the song came to its end, Edward took his chance to pick a song.

"This has to be the first time I've heard you pick a song that wasn't either a classical piece or by someone from Chicago." I said as George Michael's voice reached my ears singing the song "Faith."

Edward rolled his eyes and took Bella by the hand. Bella, surprised slightly by his actions, went along with it and danced with Edward without tripping once. Rosalie picked the next song, leaving us dancing to "Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi. Bella chose after her, surprising us with Metro Station's "Shake It."

"You know, it seems Eddie and Jazzy could teach these guys a thing or two about women. I mean, they didn't even _have_ to think of ways to convince Bella and Alice of _anything_." Emmett teased, and Bella turned bright red as we all kept on dancing to the song.

Edward probably would've if he could've, but Jasper and I just laughed. It wasn't like he was wrong, after all. They never did have an actual reason for us to stay over originate in one of their minds; in fact, it was usually Rosalie that took care of that.

We danced to two more songs, Jasper's choice of Billy Idol's "Rebel Yell," and my pick of Sixpence None the Richer's "Kiss Me," and Bella began to yawn. Turning off the stereo system, Edward escorted Bella to bed, leaving the four of us in the family room. Content, I curled up against Jasper and fell asleep while he watched Rosalie and Emmett play _Street Fighter_. Emmett would go on to complain for at least the following three months about how unfair it had been that Rosalie had won every match.

I slept on the couch for about two hours, the clock reading a quarter past one when I was awoken by the blended scents of a freshwater stream, raspberries, sandalwood, and citrus. Upon opening my eyes, I saw Mom and Dad standing in front of the now powered-down television. Dad had a black folder in his right hand, and Mom looked pleased with herself.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, gaining everyone's attention.

"Charlie's judge friend was able to help us out. You don't have to go back to your aunt and uncle's house if you don't want to; Dad and I have temporary custody of you, and we've got a court date to settle this permanently in a few weeks." Mom said, and I launched myself into her arms and let out a squeal of excitement.

"I get to stay?" I asked eagerly as Mom hugged me tightly.

"You get to stay, princess." Dad said as I moved to hug him. "All of the information is in this folder."

I took the black folder from him once we parted, sitting down on the steps leading outside to read through it. As Mom had said, they had been awarded temporary custody of me pending either the court date printed on the documents in the folder or one of the two involved parties' withdrawal of any claim for custody. I was one step closer to being Alice Cullen.

Looking up, I saw the anxious faces of my mate, brothers, and older sister. I smiled, and Emmett pulled me into a bear-hug. I laughed as he spun me around and set me back on my feet.

"Welcome home, little sister! It'll be official before you know it!" he said, and Rosalie took her turn to hug me.

"We have to start designing your piece of jewelry with the family crest on it." she said excitedly, and we both squealed.

"Now I'll never be rid of you! Kidding, Alice, just kidding! You're almost there." Edward said, laughing as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, Darlin', he's just jealous." Jasper teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

We all laughed, and I let out a yawn. I hugged everyone once more, and then I held my hand out to Jasper. He took it, not needing to stop and ask me where we were going. He could feel how tired I was now that the adrenaline had begun to fade away.

"Don't be nervous Bella. Horses can sense that." Rosalie said, in a tone expected to be used when telling a toddler not to wear pants as a hat because people don't do that, as we drove up to Seattle in Jasper's truck.

"Plus, you know I'd never let you get hurt. This was my idea, so I'm responsible for you today." Emmett added over Edward's grumbling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I swear to God that I will have _you_ drive this truck home when we're done on the trail!" I snapped, turning to look at my brother from my spot in the middle of the front seat, thankful that Rosalie had been able to get the truck customized with little more than showing the salesperson her AmEx Black card.

"Darlin', isn't that a little harsh? What did this truck ever do to you?" Jasper asked me in a serious tone, and I let out a laugh.

"He doesn't even hate this truck, you know. He just hates that he was wrong." Bella spoke up, and Edward avoided eye-contact.

"Bella, love, you're supposed to take my side." Edward joked, and I snickered.

"Bro, you might want to remember that she drives a truck, too. Hers isn't as fast as this one, but it's still a truck." Emmett said, high-fiving Bella, who sat between Rosalie and himself in the backseat.

"You guys are simultaneously the best and worst siblings in the world. You all know this is true, right?" Edward asked us, now laughing himself.

"What does that make me?" Bella asked teasingly.

"The best, yet most confusing mate I could've imagined." Edward answered, and Rosalie and I awed as one.

Trail riding had been fun. One of our trail guides, who had taken a _special_ interest in Jasper, had been surprised when the unruliest horse in the bunch listened to Jasper's commands.

"How did you get him to do that?" she asked, and Jasper shrugged before answering.

"Where was this horse adopted from?" he asked as if that answered everything.

"We got Major Tom from El Paso, Texas, a year or so ago. What does that have to do with anything?" another of the stable's guides, a man in his twenties this time, asked.

"Likely, he'd only ever received commands in Spanish before being brought here. All I did to calm him down was tell him to in Spanish." Jasper explained, and I smiled as I watched him calmly stroke the Spanish Mustang's mane.

"You are _so_ smart! Why didn't you ever think of that, Dave?" the female guide asked while grinning flirtatiously at Jasper.

"Probably because he lost too many braincells working around you." I muttered softly enough for only my siblings and Jasper to hear, Bella included.

"Did you say something, Miss?" she asked me, and I pretended to look surprised.

"Me? Oh, no, of course not!" I insisted in an overly sweet voice, and Jasper turned to me.

"Behave." he said in a quiet, yet teasing tone, and I giggled.

"Or what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and smiling.

"You'll see when we get home later." he said, and I could hear Edward shaking his head violently behind me.

"I'm counting on that." I told him, smirking as I saw his eyes roaming over my body while the guides both gaped at him.

"You want me to get sick, don't you?" Edward asked, and I shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're a prude." I told him, and he shook his head and mumbled something about little sisters.

On the trail, we kept to an unspoken formation. Jasper and I were between the guides and Edward and Bella, and Rosalie and Emmett were behind the two of them. If Bella fell, all three of the boys would be able to reach her in time because she was between Jasper and Emmett and on Edward's left. Despite all of this, Bella seemed to be fairing decently on the back of the horse she'd been placed on, an American Saddlebred named Wildfire.

"See, Bells, this isn't so bad, right?" Emmett asked, and the five of us could tell he really wanted to make sure Bella wasn't uncomfortable.

"You're right, Em, it's not as bad as before." she answered, turning to smile at our brother over her shoulder.

"And you're having fun?" Jasper told her, disguising what he already knew as a question.

"You know it! Thanks, guys, for making me do this again!" Bella cheered, and I turned to wink at her before adding my own comments.

"I can't wait until the kids are old enough for us to bring them along!" I called out, my family smirking as we waited for a reaction from the guides.

"Aren't you all a little young to have children?" Dave, the male guide, called back to our group, and my sisters and I giggled while our mates continued smirking.

"We're not as young as you'd think." Edward said, making our family laugh and our guides shake their heads and look at one another in confusion.

Forty-five minutes into our two-hour ride, the guides had us stop for a break. Unable to resist the urge to spy on the guides, who were sneaking glances at us while we played amongst the trees where we'd tethered the horses, Rosalie helped Bella and I climb one of the tall pine trees and, thanks to her enhanced hearing, told us what they were saying.

"So, Edward says that Dave thinks Trail-Guide Bimbo is hot and wants to sleep with her before he quits this place to go work somewhere without animals, but he isn't interested in anything long-term. Bimbo, whose name is Kristen, is trying to determine what Jasper sees in you. She says you've got no figure to speak of and there's no way the sex is anywhere near good enough to keep him with you, so it's obvious you're blackmailing him." she told us quietly before snickering quietly.

"I know I'm not even five feet tall, but I'm still a C-Cup with a neat-hourglass figure; it's why I had to quit gymnastics and ballet!" I whisper-hissed angrily, and Rose gently placed a hand on my shoulder to hold me in place while my arms flailed in anger.

"Plus, we know they have beyond amazing sex because of Jasper's empathic abilities. What are they saying now?" Bella asked, and Rose let out a soft laugh.

"Dumbass Dave is saying that it might be that Jasper's…well, small, and that he's with Alice because someone as tiny as her wouldn't know any better." she said, and the three of us laughed together.

"I didn't want to know, but Alice told me anyway, so I can say that he's so far off base with that comment!" Bella giggled out, but Rosalie motioned for her to be quiet.

"What now?" I asked, noticing the shift in Rosalie's expression.

"I need you both to jump out of the tree. Jasper and Edward will catch you. Trust me, if I knew a better option, I'd go with it." she told us, but we continued to stare curiously at her.

"Rose?" Bella asked softly, but our sister merely shook her head.

"I'll tell you when we get in the car, but you need to do what I said. Trust me." Rosalie said, and I nodded to Bella.

Nodding back at me, Bella pushed off the branch we were on and sent herself flying downward onto Edward's back as he caught her with ease. I followed her, my legs wrapping around Jasper's waist as he hands flew back to grab ahold of my hips. I didn't see Emmett, and Edward inclined his head over towards the guides.

"Bella, you think you can handle riding a bit faster back to the stables?" Jasper asked, his eyes a few shades darker than usual.

"Probably, but what's going on?" she asked, but neither boy would give a straight answer.

"Now isn't really the best time. We'll be going as soon as Emmett finishes telling Dumbass Dave and Trail-Guide Bimbo off." Edward said, and Bella and I looked at one another.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, and they turned towards the trail we'd rode down.

"How fast is Chantilly?" Bella asked with a snort, referring to the Palomino horse Rosalie had been riding.

"Let's get going. I don't need to be here much longer." Emmett said quietly, and the five of us headed back to our horses.

We climbed on our horses, Bella with some help from Edward, and began back up the trail. The gray clouds overhead darkened. With a rumble of thunder sounding in the distance, the horses were startled.

"Woah, Pongo, it's okay." I said gently to the Dalmatian-patterned Appaloosa stallion I was riding. "It's just a noise; nothing's gonna get you."

"I've told J.D. the same thing, but you know how horses are, Ali." Emmett said as he rode up on my right side.

"I still say it's fate that you're riding a Tennessee Walking Horse named Jack Daniels. It's not a coincidence; it's fate." I insisted, and he smiled at me.

"Then what's mine?" Edward asked, and I laughed.

"Bro, none of us can tell you why you're riding a Quarter Horse named Blaze of Glory. Maybe it's because Blaze sort of matches up with Wildfire?" Emmett offered, and the laughter started up again.

When we reached the stables, the rain had started to fall. Rosalie was inside, her horse already taken care of by another stable hand. The five of us were quick to join her, and our guides trotted in shortly after Emmett had pulled Rose into his arms.

"I'll use my card; you guys get back to the truck." Edward told us, and we didn't argue with him for a moment.

In the truck, all of us soaked thanks to the bottom dropping out just as we walked out of the stables, Rosalie finally spoke.

"I have dry clothes for the six of us; while the four of us won't be in any danger from the rain, you two could get sick if you don't change soon. We still need to get you and Bella something to eat before we go home, Alice." she said, and I had a thought as Edward climbed into the truck and plopped down angrily on my right.

"What about a movie? I know it's for kids, but I've kind of been wanting to see _Horton Hears a Who_. Anyone object?" I asked, and no one did.

"We'll change once we're inside the theater." Rose said, and I gave her a small smile.

My plan worked at first. Rosalie had clearly gotten whatever the guides had said off her mind while we were in the theater, but she was back to being quiet and sad once we were in the car. The rain had slacked off by the time we began driving back to Forks, but I could tell it would start up again soon. When we got home, the guys took off into the woods to hunt; Rosalie timidly held her hands out to Bella and me as they left. Each of us taking one of her hands, we followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

Rosalie sat down on her bed and motioned for us to join her. As we did, she grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest. The sadness in her eyes brought tears to mine.

"Dave and Kristen are lucky Emmett's a better man than most." she began, smiling sadly down at the comforter.

"What did they say to upset you, Rose?" I asked gently, and she looked up.

"How much do you know about my past?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Not much; I know about your anger over Edward's initial rejection of you, how you found Emmett, and how many things, like cars and houses, you've destroyed during sex." I told her, and she smiled at my last remark.

"Between us, while she's out at the grocery store, I know Mom's still pissed about one of the houses despite the fact that we never meant to cause structural damage to it." she told us, and Bella and I laughed before things shifted back to seriousness.

"What did happen to you, Rose? Is it related to what was said earlier?" Bella asked, and Rosalie nodded before speaking again.

"Dave assumed, because of my figure and the cut of my top, that I'm the type of girl who sleeps with anything that moves. He was talking to Kristen, Trail-Guide Bimbo, about trying to get me to sleep with him before we left; he was trying to make her jealous, but it didn't work for multiple reasons. First, Kristen is a lot like I was in my human life. She's vain, self-absorbed, and unused to the idea of rejection; I'd bet you anything that she was the girl everyone else wanted to be in school. Second, because of my past, Emmett doesn't handle comments like Dave's lightly. He knows how much those hurt me, and he feels my pain without Jasper's gift. Are you both completely sure you want to know where I came from?" she asked us, and we both nodded.

"We love you, and that won't change no matter how bitchy you were as a human. We're your sisters, and turning our backs on you isn't something we can make ourselves do." I told her while giving her hand a familial squeeze.

"I was born in 1915, three months before Emmett, in Rochester, New York. My father was a banker, my mother was somewhere between a housewife and a socialite, and my two younger brothers were rascals. I was told that I was born beautiful, and everyone I'd ever met had been jealous of me at some point, even my mother. When the stock market crashed, we were largely unaffected; it was like the Great Depression was just a rumor in our house, and I didn't care that there were people struggling in my own city. I was so obsessed with the fact that I was Rosalie Lillian Hale, the most beautiful woman in Rochester, that I didn't even notice how my mother's spending habits were affecting my father's work and economic status. We were on the path to poverty, but my mother had a plan. My father's boss, Royce King I, was letting his son take over one of the banks he owned, the one my father worked at. One day, my father 'forgot' his lunch; so, my mother had me put on my white organza and do my hair before taking it to him. Royce King II was in the bank when I got there, and he took an interest in me. My marriage to him was supposed to save the Hale family from destitution. I didn't care, at the time, that it was all a ploy. Royce was kind to me, showering me with affection and attention at every chance he got, and I was in love with the idea of having a comfortable life. I wanted just a few simple things, far more than any of the material things I already had, and Royce could offer me that. I wanted a husband who kissed me when he came home, children to raise with him, and a nice house to raise my family in. After a short, but appropriate courtship, he proposed. I accepted and planned the most lavish wedding I could. My best friend, Vera, was to be my maid of honor." I knew something bad was coming based on the way my older sister was speaking, so I moved closer to her.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" I asked quietly, and she nodded, garnering a growl from Bella.

"Why do bastards think it's okay to hurt women?" she asked angrily, but I shrugged and motioned for Rosalie to continue.

"Even if I'd remained human, Vera wouldn't have stayed my maid of honor. She met a working-class man, and they fell in love. They married quickly after Vera discovered that she was pregnant, which was quite the scandal in 1934. Her son was born a few months before my wedding day, and I was named his godmother. He was adorable, with dark curls and the cutest dimples, and I wanted a baby of my own. The night before the wedding, I'd gone to visit Vera and the baby. When her husband got home, I knew it was late. He offered to walk me, and I should've listened to him and accepted, but I declined. He'd worked all day, and I didn't want to keep him from the dinner Vera had prepared. I was about a block away from my house when I heard someone call my name. It was Royce and his groomsmen, and I could smell the alcohol before I'd gotten within five feet of the lamppost they were under. One of Royce's friends had just come up from Georgia for the wedding, and they'd gone out and gotten completely trashed. When I told Royce that I'd see him the next day at the altar, sober, he grabbed me. He ripped my clothes from my body, I can still feel those damned hat pins being torn from my scalp, and exposed me to his friends. They passed me around and left me for dead when they'd all finished. As they left, one of them told Royce he'd need a new bride." Rosalie's voice broke as she told us her story, and I did the first thing I could think of by gently hugging her.

"I wish you'd been able to make it home, Rosalie. No matter how vain and selfish you were, you didn't deserve that. No one ever does." I told her, resting my head against her icy shoulder and wrapping my arms around her middle.

"It doesn't make you damaged, Rose, and none of what happened was your fault. I hope those bastards got what they deserved." Bella added, hugging Rosalie from her other side.

"Oh, they did. Dad found me on his way home from work; he smelled the blood. He thought, because of Edward's constant ranting about my thoughts, I might be a suitable mate for the asshole. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother, but he was a complete asshole to me in the beginning. The transformation hurt like Hell, literal fire-and-brimstone Hell. I felt like I was on fire, and I begged Dad to let me die. When I woke, he and Mom told me what I was. I was pissed, beyond that even. Dad told me I could leave and be a nomad if I wanted, but I wanted to know what made Edward tick. I'd been so jealous of him, and Mom and Dad, for their unnatural beauty for so long, and Edward had always been rude to me, so I just had to know. Mom and Dad prepped for our next move, as my family and the Kings had gone all out to search for me, so I decided to take my revenge. One by one, I found and killed each of my rapists. I saved Royce for last, also stole a wedding dress for the occasion due to my theatric tendencies, and hunted him down. I found him in a vault-like room with a single guard outside the door. The guard was the only human I regretted killing back then." Rosalie said, and we giggled.

"I don't tend to advocate violence, but way to go, Rosalie!" Bella cheered, and Rose laughed lightly.

"Please tell me you didn't stain the dress too horribly!" I said, and they both laughed at me instead.

"I didn't spill a drop on the dress, actually. I'd gotten enough experience with the others to keep things clean, and I intended on returning the dress once I'd killed Royce. I shredded it instead after finding out that it belonged to Royce's new fiancée. Things did get better after we moved. Tennessee had animals that tasted completely different from New York, especially the bears. I was on a bear hunt when I found Emmett being mauled to death. I jumped in to save him, and I touched his hand. I felt as though my hand was on fire, and I knew. He had curly dark hair and dimples, much like my godson, but it looked beyond handsome in conjunction with his muscular arms and massive height. I killed the bear, picked Emmett up before he'd bled out, and ran home with him. I begged Dad to change him, telling him about the fire feeling in my hand when I'd touched Emmett's, and he changed him. The first thing I told Emmett after Dad explained what had happened was 'I am so sorry.' He struggled with leaving his mother and sisters behind, but we made sure they'd be taken care of. We spent months getting to know one another before I was comfortable with him enough to trust him to not take advantage of me. He cares about me, even deeper than love, to the point of not pressuring me because of what I went through. I don't dwell on my human life much anymore, but Emmett is always thoughtful and well attuned to my thoughts and moods. He knows when to keep his mouth shut and comfort me. Dave's words today brought all of what I've worked on to overcome back up. I'm sorry if I ruined the date." Rosalie said, and we both blinked at her.

"Rose, we had a blast, that one thing aside. Riding was fun, and the movie was good. It did its job of distracting us for a while, and that yellow puff-ball, Katie, was adorable." I said.

"I had fun today, Rosalie. Me, the girl who trips over flat surfaces! We're not upset with you, and you didn't ruin the date. I was more worried, even on the way back up the trail, that Alice would kill Bimbo than Emmett would kill Dave." Bella added, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that mean!" I insisted, but Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You told Jake and me that you wanted to kill Maria just yesterday." she countered, and Rosalie laughed.

"That bitch is a different story." I said, my claims completely justifiable. "She knew from the beginning that Jasper wasn't hers to keep, but she lied to him anyway. If she ever comes back and tries to take him, I will rip her head off and put it on a spike in the middle of a bonfire made from her limbs."

That comment broke the tension Rosalie's tale had produced, ending with the three of us laughing hard on the bed. We were still laughing when Mom came home. She leaned against the doorway and watched us, not that we were unaware of her presence, for a solid three minutes before speaking.

"Jasper texted me what happened. I assume you girls are all feeling better now?" she asked us, and we nodded simultaneously.

"I love having sisters, Mom." Rose said, and Bella and I beamed.

"We do, too!" we chorused before giggling.

"I love having such spirited daughters; I believe that hell hath no mercy for whomever gets on you girls' bad side. I only hope that my granddaughters are just as feisty as their mothers." Mom told us, sitting down, facing us, on the bed and pulling us in for a group hug.

"Between the examples set by their mothers, aunts, and grandmother, they will be." I said, and Mom smiled wider, if possible.

The week passed with little noticeable change at school. Lauren, Aunt Catherine, and I kept the events of the previous Saturday to ourselves; no one knew I'd become a permanent resident of the Cullen house. As if it happened when I blinked, it was Thursday. Jasper would be leaving for Texas with Mom the following morning to meet with Peter and Charlotte, but he had to see Jenks first We were supposed to meet him at a restaurant in Seattle, one nicer than I'd been to since Richard and Victoria's rehearsal dinner.

This was what I told Jasper nervously as I inspected my outfit in my full-length mirror. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. As my nerves eased, I gently swatted at his forearm and shook my head.

"I'm serious about this, Jasper. Aside from the looks you get because of _your_ looks, we'll get other types of looks when we go in there. People hear me talk, and that's it. I'm not like you in the sense that I can charm people into forgetting my accent." I told him, staring in awe as he put a strand of pearls around my neck.

"Alice, I don't care about the looks we'll get, and I expect the looks will only increase when we take the twins to Disneyland in a few years. If you aren't comfortable with the restaurant, we can go somewhere else as soon as the meeting is over." he said, kissing my cheek and smirking slightly as he looked at me in the mirror. "Besides, I love your accent, Darlin'."

With Jasper behind the wheel of Edward's precious Aston Martin Vanquish, we made it to Seattle in just over an hour. The deep blue sky of twilight greeted us as we walked towards the restaurant's front doors. Jasper, ever the gentleman, let me go in first. I didn't go far, however, as I was still felt out of place. He mentioned to the woman meant to lead us to our table that we were meeting with J. Jenks. Her expression shifted, and I guessed that Jenks was a regular with his private clients.

"Right this way, sir." she said, leading the two of us to a private area away from the main dining room.

Sitting at a table with his back to the window was a middle-aged man with dark skin and dark hair. He seemed nervous, but his nervousness shifted to confusion when he noticed that I was with Jasper. So, this was J. Jenks.

"When you said you were bringing along a member of your family, I was worried. The last time you did that, you brought your brother, Emmett." Jenks said, and I giggled softly.

"Contrary to his appearance, Emmett is no more likely to hurt you than you are to jump out this window. Alice, this is Jenks, real name Jason Scott." Jasper told him before turning to me and speaking softly.

"I've never heard you mention the name 'Alice' before, and I don't appreciate my real name being thrown around." Jenks said quietly, and Jasper snorted before answering.

"J, this is Alice Brandon, soon to be Cullen with your help, my fiancée." he said, and Jenks blinked in surprise.

"I thought the point of my being here was to let him feel a bit of relief?" I teased in a whisper, and Jasper chuckled.

"I guess you're right, Darlin'. Why don't we all sit down?" he said with a charming smile, pulling my chair out for me.

The meeting went smoothly after that, and Jenks agreed to have the requested documents ready by Tuesday. The man was significantly less afraid of Jasper now, but, with a few subtle hints about Jasper's military past, he certainly respected him even more. After dinner, which I'd relented about, we drove home and found the house empty.

Walking up the stairs, I searched for some sign of where everyone had gone. I found a note on the kitchen island, which Jasper read over my shoulder, from Mom. She and Dad had gone to Alaska to look for an obsidian knife for his and Rosalie's research project, and they would return home long enough for Mom to grab her suitcase and Dad to change for work. The note also told us that Rosalie and Emmett in L.A. picking up our prom dresses and the guys' tuxes. Edward, we knew without needing further clarification, had already gone to Bella's. We were alone in the house for the first time, and we were not letting it go to waste.

Friday morning was, in a word, chaos. Edward, despite having an entire two hours before the first bell would even ring, loudly stated that he was going to pick Bella up for school and that he would see all of us later. Dad had already left for work, so Mom was waiting for Jasper. He was occupied, however.

"Em. Caught. Rose. In. Just. Her. Towel." he told me in between kisses. "I'm. So. Sorry."

"It's okay." I replied, giggling as the side of his gift that had gotten us to where we were now surfaced.

"I have to go soon." Jasper said when we broke apart, entirely for my benefit, for air.

"The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you get away from their emotions." I reminded him, and he smiled sadly before kissing me again, this one more soft and tender than the heated kisses from moments before.

"I'll miss you, Darlin'." he told me, hugging me to his chest.

"I'll miss you, too, honey; but, you'll be home Sunday morning at the latest. Just remember, you're doing this for the twins. If I see anything important, I'll call you; I promise to stay safe in Port Angeles tomorrow, okay?" I said, and he kissed the top of my head.

"That reminds me, I was going to give you this before I left; I almost forgot." he said as he reached into his wallet and removed his AmEx Black card.

"That could be very dangerous, Major Whitlock." I teased, and he smirked.

"Once Mom and Dad have permanent custody of you, you'll have your own. It won't get much more dangerous than that, soon-to-be-Miss Cullen." he teased back, holding the card out for me to take.

"Anything in particular you want me to look for?" I asked, taking the card from him.

"Other than the sewing supplies you'll need to fix the dress you were wearing last night, I want you to buy whatever it is you want. Whether that means buying new things for your summer of Bella Barbie or buying something only I get to see, just have fun." he said, smirking at me and making me laugh.

"I'll definitely keep that second suggestion in mind, Jazz. Once she realizes what's going on, Jessica will be unbearably uncomfortable!" I told him, and he laughed, too, joining me in imagining Jessica Stanley's face turning tomato red.

"Have Bella or Lauren take a picture of that, will you?" he asked as footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"Of course. I love you, and have some fun with Peter while you're in Texas. He's missed you, and this trip will be good for y'all's bond. He _is_ your best and oldest friend, after all." I said before giving him one last kiss.

"I'll try, and I love you, too. I'll see you when I get home." Jasper told me as Mom knocked on our door and called his name.

"We need to get on the plane." Mom said, turning from Jasper to me. "We'll try to get home as soon as possible, sweetheart. I don't want to be too far from home while Victoria and her coven get closer."

"I'll take our bags down to the car. Love you, Darlin'." Jasper said before kissing my cheek and leaving the room with his suitcase in hand.

"Mom, can you promise me something?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything. Was it a vision?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"I know about Maria's visit to Calgary and all the trouble she caused. Despite her promise to never go looking for Jasper again, I still don't believe that she wouldn't do it again anyway. Going to Texas, going close to her territory with a member of his new coven, no matter how much we're a family as opposed to a coven, is something Maria could perceive as Jasper returning to her. What better gift could he bring than a new member, no matter her age?" I explained to her, and Mom smiled at me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll keep an eye on him." she said, but I shook my head.

"No, Mom, I trust Jasper completely. I'm asking that, if it comes down to it, would you be able to kill Maria? Despite how much I want it to be me that ends her, I feel as comfortable with her getting anywhere near Jasper about as much as he's comfortable with James and Victoria getting near me." I said, and she blinked in surprise.

"You've seen something about this, years ago, haven't you?" Mom asked, and I nodded slowly, unable to lie to my vampire mother.

"I was twelve, and it didn't seem to make sense. Jasper was telling us about how easily a vampire can trick his or her sire into believing anything, and he spoke of Maria in past tense. He wasn't even speaking exclusively about his own experiences with her, and it was clear that she was dead. I know she's not letting him go as easily as she made it seem before, and I worry. Despite what my siblings seem to think, Jasper is very fragile. He's been in this family for fifty years and knows that I'd never leave or betray him, but he still thinks one minor slip up, even if no one is ever hurt, will get him sent packing!" I admitted, and Mom smiled sadly.

"Don't worry any longer, Alice. The last time Maria showed her face, she left without knowing the enemy she made in me. You know better than anyone, nobody hurts my children and gets away with it." she said, winking at me before hugging me as warmly as she could.

"I love you, Mom!" I said with a light laugh, hugging her back tightly as I could.

"I love you, too, Alice, sweetheart. I'll see you when we get home, I promise."

One of our bedroom window overlooked the driveway, so I hurried over and watched as Mom and Jasper drove away in Mom's rarely used Bentley GT. I sighed as I leaned against the window frame. This was going to be, in my mind, the longest two days of my human life.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. It Tolls for Me

A/N: This idea struck me while I was reminding myself why Alice and Jasper are the best couple in the series. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to end up, but I hope you like it. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone with anything in this story. Any characters or places resembling any real persons or places is nonintentional and is not meant to reflect poorly on any one person or institution. R&R.

Happy reading!

It Tolls for Me

Friday night saw a house filled with sadness. Rosalie and Emmett had gone far away to do things which none of us wanted to know after Rose tried on her prom dress when they got back from Los Angeles. Edward had fled to Bella's from the moment he caught Emmett's thoughts, leaving Dad and me to fend for ourselves. It was clear that he missed Mom just as much as I missed Jasper. With everyone else gone, we just sat and moped like toddlers in time out. Dad tried to read medical journals in his office, and I tried sketching in my bedroom.

My drawing was interrupted by my stomach growling, and Dad was at my door in seconds. He met my eyes and nodded. He sat down beside me on the bed and sighed.

"After thinking I'd never need to know how for three hundred years, I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook; and I don't think your mom was counting on Emmett and Rosalie leaving as quickly as they returned. I can, however, order take-out. Working long hours with humans has taught me a thing or two." he said, and I giggled.

"That sounds like a plan." I replied as we got up and walked down to the kitchen.

From one of the drawers along the island, Dad produced a pizza menu and handed it to me. I scanned it quickly before making my decision. Dad thought it was an odd choice, but he also found it sort of endearing that I was willing to eat spinach on a pizza.

Dad called in the order, one small spinach-alfredo pizza, and the waiting began. The silence had started to get to me, so I went over to the stereo tower lined with every CD imaginable and selected a song I hadn't heard in a while. I was surprised when Dad walked over and turned the volume up.

"You like this song?" I asked, chuckling in disbelief.

"'Breakfast at Tiffany's'? It's one of your mom's favorites, and I've…grown to love it over time." he commented, and I giggled once more.

"It seems Mom and I have a lot in common. I like that it's a depiction of the fact that there's almost always something two people in a relationship have in common, even if they don't see it right away." I said, and Dad nodded.

"Are you sure you're really a seventeen-year-old human girl, princess?" he joked, and I laughed outright at his rhetorical question before answering his actual question. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I wanted to watch _Hairspray_ , the one from last year, and Rosalie said the DVD was around here somewhere. Emmett said he hid it from Edward and didn't remember where, but he was obviously lying because Edward was still in the house then. It turned up on my closet shelf just before Em and Rose ran out of here. So, if you don't have a problem with the movie, I'd like to watch it?" Dad seemed to contemplate my request, and then he smiled at me.

"I don't see any reason as to why not."

Halfway through the movie, Dad hit pause and went to the front door for my pizza. In the time that it took for him to do things at an unsuspicious human pace, Rosalie and Emmett jumped through the kitchen window and made their way over to the couch where I was sitting.

"Done already?" I teased, and Emmett smirked at me while Rosalie rolled her eyes despite the grin on her face.

"You two are so similar, it's borderline creepy." she told the two of us, referring to the almost identical question Emmett had asked Jasper and me the previous Friday, and I laughed while Emmett snorted.

"Maybe Alice and I can play twins the next time we move?" he offered semi-jokingly.

"We'll keep a note of that on file." I said, and smiled at me.

"All the humans wouldn't know what to make of one set of fraternal twins dating another set of fraternal twins!" Emmett added, and Rosalie's grin morphed into a smirk.

"And that'll be after we have an actual set of fraternal twins in the family!" she said, and the three of us fell into further laughter.

Dad returned with my pizza, and we all fell silent as he started the movie back. Emmett, I found despite all prior protests, was up and dancing with Rosalie by the time the credits rolled. It was obvious that he enjoyed _Hairspray_ , and I forced him to admit as much after informing him that I'd tell Edward if he lied to me.

I headed to bed just before midnight, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was almost ready to admit defeat, and stay awake until my body couldn't take anymore and forced me to sleep, when I had an idea. I reached over, grabbed Jasper's pillow, and swapped it with my own. The mixture of his honey-and-lavender scent put me at ease, and I felt sleep wasn't such a longshot.

I slept dreamlessly until eight o'clock. When my alarm went off, I got up and began getting ready for a day of shopping with Jasper's credit card. Bella arrived as I was getting out of the shower, and Rosalie hurried past me in the hallway to help Bella pick out an outfit that would put Jessica in her place even if Bella herself didn't.

Dressing myself, I pulled on a black blouse with frills down my sternum and a pair of light blue skinny jeans matched with a black jacket and black flats. I wore minimal jewelry and did no more to my hair than brush it out. I would've put more effort in if I hadn't already known I would be in and out of changing rooms all day. I'd wait until we were in the car to tell Bella about mine and Jasper's plan.

Of course, when I met up with Bella in the garage, Edward was eyeing me suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed. He'd have to talk to me if he had a question because I certainly did not have his gift.

"I know you don't. Why does it have to be my car? Jasper left you the key to the truck, so why can't you take it?" my brother whined, and I snickered.

"You don't know?" I asked, and he gave me a "Well, duh!" look.

"If I did, would I be asking?" he responded, and I smirked at him.

"I told him last weekend that we were taking the Volvo on this outing because, and remember that you brought this on yourself for asking, Jasper is never going to have sex in that truck if Jessica Stanley is ever a passenger in it." I said, and Edward shook his head violently.

"Why do you have to do this to me, little sister? Have fun, and don't do anything stupid. Bella, love, don't let her do anything stupid, but have fun." he said to the two of us, kissing Bella good-bye before heading back inside to find Emmett so that they could go shopping for new baseball equipment.

"Who are we picking up first?" Bella asked as she got behind the steering wheel.

"We'll start with Lauren; don't worry, Bella, Aunt Catherine and Cynthia would've already left to make the meeting with the lawyer on time, and they're going to Seattle because Cynthia wanted to see the Space Needle. Any other order, and someone knows something's not as it seems with my current living arrangements." I said, and she nodded in understanding.

"Text her and let her know we're on the way." she said, and the long day officially began.

Jessica was the last to be picked up, and I would've left her behind if Lauren, Angela, and Bella hadn't each told me three times that it would've been rude. When we pulled up to the Stanley house, we could all see her sitting on the front steps, waiting. She stared at the car in disbelief, as if she expected Edward to get out of the car instead of the four of us.

"Oh; morning." she said, clearly disappointed.

"Morning, Jessica. You're in the middle of the back seat." Bella said, trying to not laugh at the look of indignation on Jessica's face.

"Alice is smaller than me, so why not put her in the middle?" she asked, making Angela cough to cover up her laughter.

"Alice can move the seat forward enough for Angela to fit her legs in comfortably. Before we get on the road, where's the first place we're going?" Bella asked, and Jessica fell silent.

"Coffee. I'll buy." I said, and no one argued with me.

The five of us stood in line at the first Starbucks Bella came to in Port Angeles. Bella and I stood at the back of the group, with Angela between the two of us and Jessica and Lauren. My cousin, despite the progress in our relationship, was sticking close to Jessica; I could hardly blame her, as Jessica did happen to be her best friend. I wasn't bothered, as I was sticking close to Bella myself. What did bother me was the gossiping that had already started up.

"Do you know if either Alice or Bella have ever been to Starbucks before?" I heard Jessica ask Lauren, and I turned to Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"I went almost weekly with Renee back in Phoenix. My mother may be flighty, but she loves her coffee. You?" she whispered, and I nodded.

"There was one in Ocean Springs, a little way's away from where I lived, and I used to go once or twice a month. I couldn't go any more frequently or Richard and Victoria would've said something about me wasting money." I whispered back, and she smirked as we listened to Jessica place her order.

"Grande Skinny Mocha." she said, and the cashier gave her a forced smile.

"Will that be all, Miss?" the young woman, probably a few years older than us, asked.

"She's with me, as are these three." I said, catching her attention, and she nodded and moved on to Lauren.

"Grande Latte Macchiato with soy milk and light whipped cream…please." Lauren ordered her drink, her politeness almost an afterthought as she stood beside Jessica.

"Venti Caramel Macchiato, please." Angela said, her tone truly pleasant, and then it was Bella's turn to order.

"Could I please get a Grande White Chocolate Mocha with five pumps White Chocolate Mocha sauce, five pumps Regular Mocha sauce, Mocha drizzle, and five pumps Raspberry syrup? Oh, and I'd also like extra whipped cream, and could you put it in a venti cup so the whipped cream doesn't get squished, please?" she ordered very politely and with a smile on her face, surprising our companions.

"Raspberry?" I asked Bella before placing my own order. "I would like a Venti Caramel Mocha, so no Mocha sauce, but I would like ten pumps of Caramel sauce and syrup, Caramel drizzle, and light whipped cream. Thank you!"

"Okay, so name for the Skinny?" the cashier asked.

"Jessica."

"Soy Latte?"

"Lauren."

"Caramel Macchiato?"

"Angela."

"Raspberry-White Chocolate Mocha?"

"Bella."

"Caramel Mocha?"

"Alice. What's my total?" I asked, giggling.

"That'll be $18.42. Cash or credit?" she asked in response, and I took out Jasper's credit card, watching for Jessica's reaction.

"Credit." I said, and even the cashier was blinking in surprise at the sight of the black credit card.

"Where did you get that?" Jessica blurted out, and I laughed lightly.

"Jasper gave me his card before he left for Texas. He said he wanted me to have fun today, and he owes me sewing supplies." I told her, and Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"What did he do now?" she asked, and I smirked.

"Let's just say that, after what occurred when everyone left the two of us alone in the house for the first time ever Thursday night, my purple dress is going to have a zipper on the back once I've fixed it." I said, and Bella shook her head.

"I take back anything I've ever said about the two of you being better than Emmett and Rosalie. You're officially worse!" my sister giggled out, and Jessica's head snapped back in our direction at her words.

"Why isn't anyone else surprised by what Bella just said? Am I the only one who wasn't aware they were sleeping together?" she squeaked out, and Lauren nodded.

"I knew they were, but I didn't realize it was this bad. How many times in the last week has it been?" my cousin teased me.

"Once, I'll have you know. Last week, however, it was three times." I said, rolling my eyes as I paid for our coffee.

"Twice, Alice, not once. Sunday is the start of the calendar week, and you two left after dinner and were gone two hours that night. Edward said you got home shortly _after_ he did." my sister cut in, and I sighed dramatically.

"Bella! I was trying to keep some sense of decorum! So, it was really three and two. No big deal. Besides, I know we're better than Em and Rose, as we've yet to ruin Edward's interior and owe him a new car like they did." I said, laughing, accepting the card from the cashier.

"Okay, fair point. Are you sure that happened during sex, though? Knowing Rosalie and the fights she and Edward have over what is and isn't an acceptable car, she might have purposely destroyed the interior." Bella asked, and I nodded.

"Emmett brought it up when he was teasing us last weekend. That's what he and Edward had their wrestling match in the back yard over." I confirmed, and the two of us giggled much to the other three's confusion.

"It never is _just_ to spar, is it?" Bella asked, and the other three appeared curious, so I showed them mercy and explained.

"Arguments that can't be resolved with apologies and hugs are resolved with sparring matches in this family. Somehow, whenever someone asks someone else to spar with them, it always has roots in a previous argument. It's really fun to watch, especially when Emmett spars with Jasper. Emmett never wins against him, but he also never backs down." I said, and they all nodded in understanding.

After our order was ready, we made our way to the first of what would be many shops. At the first dress shop, a big-box chain store, Jessica attempted to take charge and dress the three of them in matching halter-neck dresses in varying shades of pink. The looks of discomfort on Lauren and Angela's faces was enough to make me stand from my chair.

"Okay, before we get any further along than this, what's our prom theme again?" I asked.

"It's Far, Far Away." Angela supplied, and I nodded.

"What sort of dresses do each of you like?" I asked, and Lauren spoke first.

"I like halter-neck dresses, but I hate this color on me. Also, I don't want my dress to be so much like Jessica's."

"Given that I have more of an athletic body than curvy or feminine, I'm not really a huge fan of this style." Angela said, and I nodded.

"I love this dress. It makes my boobs look great, doesn't it?" Jessica said, and I laughed lightly at her.

"Then get it. The second rule of shopping is to stop when you find a dress you're in love with." I said, smiling.

"What's the first rule?" Angela asked.

"Rule number one is to never try on anything outside of your price point." Bella piped up before I could open my mouth, and I beamed proudly at her.

"You've learned quickly! Rose is going to be so proud when we tell her about this!" I told her as I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye.

"And I'm sure Emmett would be proud if I could find a way _out_ of shopping with the two of you." Bella threw back, laughing along with me and causing the other girls to laugh as well.

Jessica ended up buying the pink, halter-neck dress she tried on; she continued gushing over the sequined hemline for the next two stores. Angela eventually found a dress she felt comfortable in, a periwinkle gown with an empire waist and an illusion back, but Lauren had yet to find anything. Bella gave me a short nod as we entered the fourth store of the day, and I took Lauren aside.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Alice, all these dresses aren't doing much more than making me look like one of those bimbo-assistants in a Las Vegas magic show. Given my date, I want to look a little more respectable than that!" she admitted, and I smiled curiously.

"Who's your date?" I asked, and she blushed lightly.

"I've already done the paperwork for a date from another school, and I'm glad that he hasn't already graduated because that doesn't have paperwork at all, but I asked Embry. He gets me better than anyone I've ever met, and I don't care that he's only just turned sixteen. Embry's sweet, and he treats me with respect when we talk." Lauren told me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Give me a minute or two, okay? I'll find something for you." I said, making my way into the rows upon rows of formal gowns.

"I love it!" Lauren squealed, running her hands over the sage green skirt of the dress I'd picked for her.

"He'll love it, too, Laur. You look great in it." I said, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"It's better than that frilly monstrosity you put me in, Al, and I'm sure Embry will be floored when he sees you, Lauren." she said, and I smacked her on the shoulder.

"You love your dress, Bells, so don't you even go there." I retorted, laughing.

"What do your dresses look like?" Angela asked, and I turned to her.

"Oh, why ruin the surprise now? Hey, why don't we extend this trip a little bit?" I asked them, and what strange looks I received!

"What do you mean by that?" Jessica asked quickly, and I chuckled.

"Now that you've found dresses, you need accessories. Northgate Mall is only two and a half hours away!" I said, and none of the girls, Bella's eyeroll notwithstanding, showed any signs of disagreeing with my idea.

"We have to go by that bookstore Embry mentioned before we leave the area, though!" I was reminded by Lauren, and I nodded.

"We'll go there next." I promised, and she hurried back into the fitting room to change out of her dress.

Thunderbird & Whale was a rather small shop, and the Quileute man at the register eyed the five non-Quileute girls that made up our group entering his shop. Jessica seemed rather disinterested and took to walking aimlessly down each aisle. Angela looked at various books to see if anything caught her attention. Bella and I walked with Lauren up to the register to ask the clerk about the book Embry had told her about.

"That one will be along that back shelf over there. School project?" he asked us, and we shook our heads.

"We're friends of Jacob Black and Embry Call's, and they were telling us about some of the legends at the beach last week. Embry said this was the place to come to find books on the legends if I wanted to read them for myself." Lauren said, and the clerk nodded.

"I know the kids, and I grew up with Billy Black, Jacob's dad; he's is the second-highest ranking member on the Council of Elders, just behind Old Quill Aterea. Just let me know if you need anything else." he told us, and Lauren thanked him before going over to the shelf he'd pointed out.

Bella and I remained at the front of the shop, and the clerk continued to eye us suspiciously. While waiting, I let a yawn slip out and stretched. I heard the clerk's gasp as my neck peeked out from behind my jacket's collar.

"Demon!" he hissed lowly, and I hurried to the counter.

"I'm human!" I whispered back, not willing to let my family face exposure because of one frightened man. "It's just a hickey, okay? I'm going to remain human for another two years minimum, and Billy Black, Sam Ulley, and Jacob Black are all aware of this. My sister and I are going to be responsible for bringing an entire species back from the brink of extinction, and we need the Cullens to do that. Aside from that, the two Cullens that are our mates are bonded with us in just as intense a manner as those of your kind like the Blacks, Ulleys, and Ateras have."

"But a Cold One did this to you?" he asked quietly, and I nodded confidently.

"He knew what he was doing when he did it. Trust me, I'm perfectly fine." I said, and Bella shook her head.

"Oh, the innuendo I could make with that!" she said, chuckling merrily.

"Just because your mate is a prude…never mind my sister." I said, shaking my head and smiling at her.

"She's your sister who is also mated to a Cold One?" the clerk asked, and Bella nodded.

"The Cullen family is built on adoption; though we still have time before we're officially part of the family, we're considered to be just as much a Cullen as any of the others." she said.

"It's one reason we don't like using the word 'coven.'" I added, and he nodded, ending further conversation until Lauren returned with her book.

Lauren paid for the book, and the five of us made our way back to the Volvo. We set off for Seattle, and Jessica asked us what the clerk was freaking out about to us. I insisted that is was nothing, a case of mistaken identity; she dropped the subject, surprisingly. About halfway to Seattle, my cellphone rang; it was Jasper.

"Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your time with Peter while you can?" I asked by way of greeting.

 _"We're about to see a movie, but I wanted to call and see how your day was going before we went in."_ he replied, and I giggled.

"What movie are you two going to?" I asked, temporarily evading his unasked question.

 _"We're seeing_ _Forbidden Kingdom_ _. So, is everything okay?"_ he asked, and I sighed.

"I'm near positive you already know the answer to that, but I'll humor you, honey. I'm fine, as is Bella, though she misses Mom more than she's willing to let on, and the only incident we've had was with the owner of the Quileute bookstore we went to. Once Bella and I explained that we know the Black family, and that Billy should now be aware of the need for a change in the arrangement, the problem was solved. We're headed to Seattle now." I told him, and he chuckled deeply at the same time that Bella reached over and smacked my shoulder gently.

 _"Will you be buying anything special while you're there?"_ he asked, and I wished he could've seen my smirk.

"You'll find out when the credit card statement comes in, maybe a little earlier if you're lucky." I said teasingly.

 _"Well, I guess I'll have to find myself a four-leaf clover before I come home then. I love you, Darlin."_ he replied.

"I love you, too." I said, and then the call ended.

The remainder of the ride to Northgate Mall consisted of Jessica's poor whispering skills making me aware of her thoughts on my conversation with Jasper. Bella and I both rolled our eyes when she made the claim that I was after Dad's money. I was mildly surprised, yet glad as well, when Angela hissed at Jessica to shut up about five minutes before we pulled into the parking lot.

"You girls go find shoes and accessories for prom, and Bella and I will meet up with you in a bit, okay?" I said to the three in the backseat, and they all nodded.

"I'll call you when it gets closer to dinner time." Lauren replied, and the five of us parted ways just after entering the mall.

Bella waited until they were out of earshot before saying anything. I could tell she had something on her mind, but I wasn't going to push her. I never really needed to.

"What are you plotting?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Nothing more than what I told you about when we left the house this morning, Bells! I need to pick up sewing supplies, and we can swing by the bookstore on our way to Victoria's Secret. If we take our time, we should have enough time for me to decide on a few _special_ _gifts_ for Jasper before they call. We can have them meet us there, and then my plan will be put into action." I said, and she smiled at me.

"And where do I factor in other than being the driver?" she asked, her smile shifting into a devious smirk.

"What if you picked out a few things too, things Edward might, one day, enjoy?" I asked in a hypothetical tone, and she nodded.

"But Jessica doesn't have to know that Edward still lives by 1910s morals, does she?" she said, and we went about our shopping in giggles.

Everything had gone according to plan by the time Lauren called me. They were in the shoe store across the hall, so I told them to come find us when they were done. Minutes later, the three of them walked up to Bella and me.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jessica asked, looking from Bella to me to the lacy garments in our arms.

"Just pre-prom shopping, Jessica. You can't tell me you've never shopped here." I answered, but Jessica looked away nervously.

"Oh, she has, but not recently." Lauren said, laughing lightly.

"And I've never gone underwear shopping just for a dance!" Jessica added, and I began giggling at her.

"It's not underwear shopping, Jessica; it's lingerie shopping. These aren't everyday underwear, you know. Most of these are for _special_ occasions." I said before turning to Bella. "I like the blue one, and so will he. It almost matches the color of your dress, and you know how much he loved that!"

"How many of yours are you getting?" Bella asked, and I smirked.

"Everything but the red one-piece. It's more Rose's color than mine. Are you getting the black one with the satin shorts and the lacy top, too, or just the blue one?" I replied, watching Jessica out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll go ahead and get both. What's with the white one with black trim?" Bella asked me.

"It'll be the one I wear under my dress. It's cut just right, so it won't show." I explained to her, briefly forgetting our "audience" as we started towards the registers.

"You live to frustrate Jasper, don't you? Do you really need a special bra for that dress? Do you even need a bra for that dress at all?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't _need_ one, per say, as much as it is that, yes, I do live to frustrate him. It's not a surprise, though; like mother, like daughter." I told her, and she let out a strangled, raspy sound.

"No way in hell Mom's like that with Dad!" she quietly exclaimed, and I nodded.

"It wasn't because of Jasper and me that Edward insisted everyone leave our room after that first day at Disneyland." I said, and Bella began giggling uncontrollably.

"Why is Edward the only one who manages more than twelve hours without thinking about sex?" she asked rhetorically, and I smirked.

"You know why better than anyone else, Bells." I said as the other three stopped short of the registers.

"Wait, are Bella and Edward really doing it, too?" we heard Jessica ask, and the two of us giggled and looked towards them while we stood in line.

Jessica, ever in shock, was slowly turning red as Lauren whispered something to her. Angela was laughing, and Lauren seemed ready to do the same. Bella, with a better vantage point than me, took out her phone and snapped a picture of Jessica's expression.

"I'll text it to you, and you can send it to Jasper, okay?" she said, and I nodded.

We ended up eating dinner at The Ram Restaurant and Brewery, and I was sadly disappointed in my food. I'd ordered fried gulf shrimp; unfortunately, the taste I got from the first bite was barely recognizable to my palate as gulf shrimp. Bella notice the look on my face and asked me what was wrong.

"I can't eat this. Call me picky or spoiled, I don't care, but this is not what fried gulf shrimp should taste like!" I whispered to her, and she shook her head at me.

"Jessica's distracted, and the other two know about your gift, so why don't you look and see if Emmett can cook you something decent later?" she asked, and I nodded.

"I'll try." I said, closing my eyes and focusing on my future.

 _"Dad, what's wrong?"_ Emmett was asking, his face showing more concern that I had ever seen before.

 _"That was Charlie. The nomads are close, and he has a body for me to examine."_ Dad answered him slowly, but even I knew there was more.

 _"Who is it?"_ Rosalie asked, and Edward began shaking his head.

 _"She's going to blame herself for this, Dad. There's no way of breaking the news to her gently; it's just not possible. Damn it!"_ he practically screamed the last part, and I almost jumped at the anger in his voice.

 _"Who. Is. Is?"_ Rosalie demanded again, and Dad swallowed before answering her.

 _"Michael Mallory."_

Coming out of the vision, I began silently sobbing. Bella saw and pulled me into the ladies' room as fast as she possibly could. I fell into her shoulder before saying anything.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she asked, her tone much more serious than before.

"We have to get home. Now." I said, and she blinked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That redheaded bitch and her coven went looking for me. Uncle Michael's dead; Dad just got a call from Charlie." I told her, and she hugged me close.

"I'll tell the girls something came up and we need to get home. Considering we shouldn't even know, I can't tell Lauren this yet, and neither can you. She doesn't need to hear that her father's been killed by a trio of psycho vampires while she's at the dinner table." Bella said, and I shuddered as I let out my last sob and moved past my sister to the sinks to splash cold water on my face.

"I'll be out in a minute, and don't even think about getting me a to-go box. I will kill you myself if you make me eat any more of that." I threatened, and Bella complied.

Bella drove faster than normal from Seattle to Forks. She pushed Edward's Volvo to its limits, and no one said anything about it. She slowed down to the speed limit as we entered the Forks city limits, and I pointed out that Dad's car was at the police station.

"Charlie's still here, too. Something's not right." Bella said, sounding convincing enough to not let the other three on to the fact that she already knew exactly what was going on as she pulled in beside Dad's Mercedes.

As we got out of the car, Dad and Charlie walked out together. They saw the five of us girls, and both of them let out sighs. I mouthed "My uncle?" to Dad, and he nodded. I threw myself into his arms while Charlie asked Angela and Jessica to call their parents for a ride home.

"Lauren, would you come inside for a moment. I need to tell you something, something I really wish I didn't have to tell you." he said to my cousin, and she followed him wordlessly.

"I'll clear it with Charlie in a minute, but I'm staying at home with you guys tonight. Jasper won't be home until in the morning, and she's going to need her family tonight. Plus, if they got this close, I'm sure Edward will want me close to him right now." Bella told Dad, and he nodded as I looked up at him.

"May I see him?" I asked, and he took my hand in his, leading me to where a sheet lay over an almost unidentifiable shape on a gurney.

Dad pulled back the sheet, and I saw Uncle Michael lying still and cold. His skin was paler than normal, and I knew that had been from the blood being drained out of him. I only saw one set of bitemarks, and I felt my anger grow. I was sure that there could only be one way three vampires could kill a man and leave only one set of bitemarks.

"I am so sorry, Uncle Michael. If I had never come here, you'd still be alive. My being here brought Victoria and her coven. They tortured you, taking turns drinking from you and sucking out one another's venom. They wanted you to tell them where Cynthia and I were, but you didn't, did you? I should've left when I found out she was after me; you wouldn't have been attacked otherwise. I am so, so sorry!" I sobbed over my uncle's body, but Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"Princess, none of this was your fault. Whether or not you ever left, whether or not you ever came to Forks, Victoria would have gone after the Mallory family. Other than you and Cynthia, they are the only ones who could have recognized her if they started there schemes up in this area. But, your being here made quite a difference." he said.

"Really? It doesn't look that way to me." I asked, not believing him.

"You got Lauren out of the house today by agreeing to go shopping with her. You got your aunt and Cynthia out of the house by making her think she needed to act fast to get custody of Cynthia by you being in favor of our adopting you. Most importantly, I would wager to say it's this way for most of us, you saved Jasper. Edward told us all what Jasper said to you in your hotel room at Disneyland, princess, and you're the only reason he ever made it home." Dad confirmed for me, and I thought about what he had said.

"Oh, God! How's Charlie going to tell Aunt Catherine? She can't come home to this!" I exclaimed, and Dad seemed to be listening to Bella and Charlie's conversation.

"Charlie intends on going to Seattle tonight. Because of that, he's agreed to let Bella stay with us. I already made the offer to let Lauren also stay with us, as I doubt she'll want to go home to an empty house." he told me, and I nodded slowly.

"Where did they attack him at?" I asked, assuming it couldn't have been the house if Lauren would have been allowed back already.

"They ambushed him as he was getting back into his car at the boat launch. He was helping Waylon Forge with his boat, and they decided to go after Michael instead of Waylon. Without the scents of alcohol and fish masking his blood the way it does with Waylon, he would have been presented as the better option to James and Laurent. Victoria would be the one to know his face." Dad answered in a hushed whisper, and we both turned at the sound of the door behind us opening.

Lauren was walking towards us, her face red and puffy from crying. A few tears were still trailing down her cheeks, and she kept her arms wrapped tight around her torso. She passed us and stared down at her father's lifeless body. After a moment or two, she turned to Charlie.

"Yes, Chief Swan, on the record, this is my father. When will my mother be notified?" I heard her ask.

"I plan on heading up to Seattle as soon as possible. Dr. Cullen has offered to let you stay with Bella and Alice at his house tonight, Lauren, and I think you should go with them. You shouldn't be home alone; no one should." Charlie told her, and Lauren nodded numbly.

"I'll take you by your house to put together an overnight bag, Lauren. Just tell me when you're ready." Bella offered, and Lauren looked over to her.

"We can go now." she said, and Bella nodded.

"Okay, we'll go now. Alice, D-Carlisle, we'll see you in a little while." Bella said, nearly slipping up in front of Charlie.

After Bella and Lauren left, Charlie walked over to us. He looked directly at me, and I knew he was about to offer his condolences.

"I'll be okay, Charlie. This isn't the first time I've dealt with the death of a close loved one, after all. Lauren will be okay, too, eventually. She's bottling everything up right now, but she'll probably become an emotional volcano before too much longer. She's always been this way." I said before he could speak.

"If either of you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" he told me as gently as he could manage, and I nodded.

"Okay, Charlie, and thanks." I replied, and I hurried out to the Mercedes after that.

A few minutes after I'd gotten in Dad's car, he joined me and we started towards home. About the time I realized my purse was still in the Volvo, Dad's cellphone rang. By the way he spoke, I knew it was Mom.

"Yes, she's with me. He is? I wonder if that's from their bond as mates or from something else entirely." I heard him say.

"What's going on?" I asked, and he turned to me briefly.

"We should let them speak; it might ease his pain to hear her." he said before handing me his phone.

"Hello?" I said, realizing how croaky I sounded after sobbing for nearly three-and-a-half hours in the car.

 _"Darlin', what's wrong?"_ came Jasper's voice.

"I need you, Jazz. They're in town, and they've killed Uncle Michael. They didn't do it quickly either; there was only one bite mark on him total, and there are three coven members." I told him, choking back more tears as I spoke.

 _"Mom and I'll be home soon. She's already stolen my phone and called for our plane. I'll tell Peter and Charlotte that I'll have to catch up with them more later on down the road, and I'll be home before you wake up. I promise, Darlin', the three of them won't ever touch you."_ he told me, and I giggled slightly when he mentioned Mom stealing his phone.

"I'll wake up as soon as I catch your scent. I always do." I said, and he chuckled.

 _"That you do. I love you, Alice."_ he said, and I could practically hear his smile.

"I love you, too, Jasper. I'll see you when you get home." I said, and the call ended.

"Edward will be with Bella, so the rest of us will alternate between you and Lauren until Jasper and your mother get home. Well, Emmett and I will. Rose is still a bit sore from the experiment and will probably stay with you until Jasper arrives." Dad said as he pulled into the garage a few minutes after Jasper and me had gotten off the phone.

"What was the experiment, exactly?" I asked, curious.

"I cut her with the obsidian knife, which worked, and she agreed to a subsequent experiment involving surgery." Dad said in his "Doctor Cullen" voice.

"What type of surgery?" I asked, worried for my sister.

"I've been doing some research into experimental sciences; every experiment I come across, I like to see if it would be possible to do with vampires. About a week ago, I began considering the possibilities of IVF for vampires. Rosalie overheard your mother and I discussing this, and she practically volunteered herself. If successful, we should be able to remove some of her egg cells and freeze them. When the next part of the trial occurs, it'll be time to experiment with artificial uterine technologies." he explained, and I smiled.

"She could have a child of her own then? Bree would have a sibling?" I asked, excited.

"That would be the goal. Of course, as the DNA in Rosalie's eggs would be human, any child she and Emmett would have would be a Dhampir. I still need a second participant, but it's an emotionally damaging experiment if it fails." Dad answered, and I giggled.

"Mom can handle it, Dad, trust me." I told him, and he smiled.

"I know _she_ can. I'm just not too sure if _I_ could raise a child. Though I have the six of you kids, Bella included, I haven't personally ever dealt with infants." he admitted nervously.

"You'll do fine, and, by the time you can get to that step, you'll already have three growing grandchildren." I said, and he laughed.

"How is it one little word can make a man feel so old?" he asked, and I giggled again.

"Dad, you're going to be 370 next year! Some people might think that grandchildren are more than overdue by now!" I joked, and we both laughed as my door was suddenly opened and my seatbelt undone.

A pair of massive arms lifted me from the car and held me in a near-crushing hug. I hugged my bear of a brother back, and he set me on the ground. Another hug, this one somewhat gentler, came from Edward.

"Hey, guys, I should probably get to Rose before she rips you both apart to get to me." I said quietly, and my brothers let me go.

"She's on the couch in the family room." Emmett said, and I nodded.

"Did you boys get the equipment before the day went to hell?" I asked, and they smirked.

"We might not be as skilled at shopping as you are, Alice, but Emmett and I do shop faster." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes, replying to them as I began ascending the stairs to the main floor.

"Just you wait until I'm turned!"

As I had been told, Rosalie was lounging on the couch in the corner seat. I curled up beside her and listened as she giggled at my comment to the boys. She put an arm around my shoulder and gave me an attempt at a hug.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Dad is a brilliant surgeon, but not even he can find a way to take the sting out of our venom I'll be fine in a few hours." she said, and I tilted my head out of curiosity.

"Venom?" I asked, and she nodded again.

"In order to seal the incision site, Dad had to use venom. It's painful, but it has healing properties for vampires. I know, I have to be crazy to go through this a second time for my eggs to be harvested, but I'd do anything for a baby." Rosalie explained, but I could tell something was bothering her still.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, and she smiled sadly at me.

"You don't think Bree will hate me or doubt my love for her if I have another child, do you?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Would you suddenly hate Mom if she and Dad had a child?" I asked, and she blinked in surprise at my question.

"That's absurd! Mom loves all of us equally, though we may occasionally accuse her of having a soft spot for Edward! Not even a child biologically hers and Dad's would change the way she feels!" came Rosalie's mild outburst, then she closed her eyes and laughed.

"Exactly. You'll just have to assure Bree that whether a child is adopted or born into this family, he or she will be loved the same as if it were the other case." I told her, smiling. "If she does ever find the need to vent about her parents or baby sibling, however, Bree can always confide in her Aunt Alice."

"Are you okay?" she asked me, and I thought for a moment before nodding.

"I will be. Mom and Jasper are on their way back; she called Dad while we were driving home from the station." I said, and her head snapped towards the staircase.

"Bella just got back, but Lauren isn't with her. She snuck out of her house once she was out of Bella's sight." she told me, as Bella herself came into the room.

"I called Jake and explained everything to him; he's going out right now with Embry and Billy to find her. When they do, she'll spend the night with Jacob and Billy. On top of their scent being repulsive to vampires, her being an imprint-to-be means that she's safe in La Push." she said as she sat down on my other side.

I sighed, feeling safe between my sisters, and a vision began to tug at my mind. I gave in and let it overtake me, preparing myself for the worst. Instead, I was greeted with an overwhelming sense of positivity.

I was standing beneath a canopy of flowers that had been assembled in the backyard. I was between Bella and a strawberry-blonde woman I didn't recognize, and I was wearing a blush colored, chiffon dress. Across from me, I could see the boys in tuxedos with blush colored vests. Jasper smiled at me just as the wedding march began. All eyes, including my own, turned to watch Rosalie as she glided up the aisle with Dad towards the arch we stood on either side of. The vision ended as Dad and Rosalie reached us, and I turned to my older sister with a smile on my face.

"I call dibs on planning your next wedding!" I gushed, and she smiled.

"What did you just see, Tinker Bell?" she asked, and I giggled.

"Yours and Emmett's next wedding, obviously! It's so beautiful, Rose! Bella was your Maid of Honor, and I was a bridesmaid! You looked so beautiful in your dress, and all the boys had to wear pink! It looked like you were getting married in an enchanted forest, but it was just our backyard!" I squealed over each detail, but Bella had stopped listening when I said she was the maid of honor.

Rosalie pointed this out, and we both turned to Bella. She looked between the two of us confusedly. Rosalie let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Clearly, based on what I know of Alice's visions of her own wedding, we're making a pact right now. Emmett and I will get married first, and, Bella, I want you to be my maid of honor. You and Edward will get married second, and I assume you'd choose Alice as your maid of honor. I, of course, will be Alice's matron of honor when she and Jasper marry last. Any objections?" she asked the two of us, but we just shook our heads.

"It sounds great to me!" I chirped, and we looked over at Bella.

"Rose, I'd love to be your maid of honor. Let's do this!" she exclaimed happily, and the three of us joined hands.

"Sisters." I said, thinking back to the last pact the three of us had made.

"Always together." Bella added, smiling.

"Now and forever." Rosalie finished, and we let go of one another's hands while in a fit of giggles.

"Don't tell me the three of you are planning on kidnapping Sandy Claws!" Emmett said in fake-exasperation as he and Edward joined us in the family room.

"I should've known that would be one of your favorite movies, Em." I teased, though my eyes flickered over to the staircase that Dad should have been ascending.

"He's in the library. Dad knows that, if he tries to go after the nomads on his own, Mom will not react all too kindly." Edward assured me, and I nodded and let out a yawn.

"I'll go with her. Bella, you should get some sleep, too." Rosalie said, standing up and pulling me with her before I could protest.

I fell asleep with Rose sitting beside me. I couldn't remember anything important in my dreams when I woke, the scent of honey mixing with lavender causing my eyes to flutter open. I didn't say anything as Jasper got into bed beside me. Instead, I moved closer to him and let my head fall onto his chest. He held me in his arms and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Jacob and Embry found Lauren; she's safe. Sam agreed to work with us, for Lauren and Cynthia's sakes, on guarding your aunt's house once they get back from Seattle." he told me quietly, pausing for a few moments before adding in the last part of his statement. "I am so sorry this happened, Darlin'."

I couldn't think of any response that could have been deemed proper, so I let a sigh slip past my lips and attempted to go back to sleep. I slept through the night after that, and I spent most of Sunday in the bed with Jasper. Neither one of us talked, but we didn't need to either. Sitting side-by-side, him reading a psychology text while I was drawing another picture of our son in my sketch book, helped me more than talking would have. I had cried myself out when I blamed myself for what had happened, and I wasn't focusing on my grief as much as I was on the danger everyone else was now in.

Sunday night, Dad and Edward dragged Jasper out of the house to hunt. I encouraged him to go, as he needed to hunt more so than he let on, and I remained in our bedroom. I knew I was safe; Emmett was downstairs in the kitchen, and Mom and Rosalie were in Mom's office. I continued drawing, this time my subject was Renesmee as she had been in my vision from the previous week at La Push, until a knock on my door caused me to jump.

"It's just me, sis. I brought you dinner, and it's your favorite of what I can cook." Emmett said to me as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Em." I replied, and he brought over a tray with a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich on it.

"I also wanted to talk with you about something. You don't have to speak much in the beginning, but I do want you to listen." he said, and I nodded slowly, considering how Emmett wasn't known for his wisdom.

"Okay." I said, and he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"I was twelve when my father died; I blamed myself for it because the only reason he was out in the woods alone was because I was sick. In the time I was raised, men didn't have the option of not doing their jobs when they were infirm, and I felt that my mama keeping me home was making me stay a boy instead of being the man I thought I was. Daddy ended up being killed in a rockslide, and I must've come up with a thousand different scenarios of how I could've saved him had I been there. It took me years, probably until mine and Rose's seventh or eighth wedding anniversary, to admit that there was nothing I could've done had I been there that would've made a difference. I wasn't exactly as strong at twelve as I was at twenty when Rose found me being mauled by a damn bear." Emmett told me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Dad told you what I said, didn't he?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Alice, there was nothing you could've done. Even if you'd seen the attack and warned him not to stop and help Waylon, there's still a chance he wouldn't have listened. If he had, then Waylon might be dead. No matter what, someone was going to lose a friend, a father, a lover, or even possibly an enemy last night. Sometimes, fate can't be changed as easily as we wish." he said, and I tiled my head out of curiosity.

"Fate?" I asked, and he smiled.

"What else would you call it? If my daddy hadn't died, I wouldn't have been out trying to provide for my mama and sisters the day that bear attacked. I'd never met Rosalie if I hadn't been being mauled to death! Look at Mom and Dad; what are the chances that he moves to a new town where she is, after he already left her in Columbus because he thought she was too young to turn back then, just in time to be there when she needed him most? What are the chances of Jasper coming across Dad in Pittsburg that day and joining this family only to meet you nearly five decades later? Also, what are the chances that your vampire stepmother is planning on investigating claims of covens with permeant territory in the area, and those covens, us and the Denalis, are your family? There's a fine line between coincidence and fate, Alice." Emmett pointed out, and I had to agree with him.

"When did you get to be so wise and philosophical, Em?" I asked, giggling.

"Who says I haven't always been this way, Ali? I could just be really good at hiding this side of me for the sake of my public image." he said, and I full-on laughed at that.

"So, this has to be our secret?" I teased, and he laughed too.

"We can't have everyone knowing that, despite all appearances, I'm practically a teddy bear most of the time." he teased back, and I giggled some more.

"I don't think we have to worry about anyone outside this house finding out." I said, and he gave me a gentle, one-armed hug before standing up and making his way over to the door.

"Eat your dinner, Al. Jazz will be back before you know it." he said, and I nodded.

"I love you, Emmett." I said softly, my heart feeling lighter than it had before.

"I love you, too, Alice. Between you and me, I don't think I could've hoped for better sisters in this part of my life than you and Bella." Emmett said as he left my room.

At some point between the time Emmett left the room and Jasper returned, I realized I'd quit drawing my son. Instead, I had begun drawing portraits of my vampire family. In each portrait, I drew them as I saw them in my mind at the time.

First was Rosalie, sitting sideways in the chair in the family room, with a PlayStation controller in her hands; she was wearing a _Star Wars_ t-shirt, a pair of well-worn jeans splattered with motor-oil stains, and black combat boots. This wasn't the way she let the public see her, especially with the way I had drawn her hair in a messy bun, but this was what I felt my sister metaphorically looked like on the inside.

The second portrait was of Dad. Sitting at his desk, his swivel chair turned to face towards the wall of windows, he held an acoustic guitar in his hands; his mirthful expression could've almost led anyone else to believe he really was twenty-four. Of course, the lovingly worn leather jacket and faded Def Leppard t-shirt he wore were subtle hints to his three-hundred plus years of life.

Bella was the subject of my third portrait. I had drawn her post-change, and her amber eyes held a vibrant laughter I hoped she would never lose. She was leaning against the balcony railing overlooking the pool and the woods; Bella, in a navy-blue sundress with a chocolate brown cardigan and matching ankle boots, smiled up at me while appearing to be waiting for someone to join her.

Mom's portrait showed her standing in a vibrant garden looking back over her shoulder. A daisy chain was braided into her caramel hair, and her green peasant top and faded blue jeans only seemed to add to her earthiness. The garden she stood in was filled with Tudor roses, yellow roses, magnolias, violets, red roses, irises, rhododendrons, carnations, and sprigs of sagebrush. I had drawn her barefoot, and she seemed content.

Edward had taken center stage for my fifth drawing. I had drawn him standing on the pitcher's mound at Wrigley Field, dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a Cubs jersey. He had a baseball mitt, and, under a cloudy summer sky, it looked like he was throwing out the first pitch.

Emmett's portrait came sixth, and it showed him holding two stuffed animals. One was a Clydesdale horse wearing (yes, wearing) a white blouse with a black vest over it, a pink plaid skirt with black lace trim, and black cowboy boots with rhinestones on them; the horse also had pink and black ribbons in its (or was it a her?) mane. The second was a panda bear wearing a _Star Trek_ redshirt uniform and black boots. Emmett was smiling in the drawing, proud of the plush animals he held.

My seventh drawing was of Jasper. He was sitting astride a motorcycle, a Harley Davidson by the looks of the logo, with his hair being lightly tousled by the wind. He had a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging on his deep purple t-shirt; his leather jacket, jeans, and boots were all black. Looking closer at the portrait I had drawn, I realized he was outside the hospital here in Forks, and his expression was one of relief more than one of happiness.

I must have started at Jasper's portrait, and gone back over the other six, for hours. I sat on the bed and studied the faces of my family. I tried to draw another picture, hoping for it to be of one of my nieces or children, perhaps even the Wolves and their imprints. My pencil wouldn't move an inch. Instead, every time I tried to picture one of them in my mind, a dull ache would form in my head.

Were these visions, or were these just drawings from my imagination? Why could I suddenly not see my children or nieces in my future anymore? Unsure of myself, I tucked my sketchbook away and took out _As I Lay Dying_ and began my reading assignment for English class to distract myself further.

By the time Jasper came home, I had finished the book. I put the book back in my backpack, remaining silent as he sat down beside me.

"Emmett told me y'all talked. He said you were even starting to admit that it wasn't your fault. What's wrong?" he asked me, and I twisted my ring nervously.

"I was drawing earlier, like I was when you left, but the things I drew began to scare me. I think I might be losing control of my gift." I admitted, but he remained calm.

"Losing control how?" he asked simply, for which I was grateful, taking my hand in his.

"I wasn't trying to force a vision; I just wanted to draw Rosalie as I see her. Somewhere amidst the drawing, I realized I hadn't stopped with Rose. I drew seven portraits before I felt like I was in control of my body and mind again. Each one looked as though it could be an image from a vision, but I couldn't tell. I just felt, I'm not sure how else to say it, compelled to draw these portraits." I explained, but he smiled softly.

"I don't think you're losing control at all, Darlin'. It's quite possible, however, that your gift is maturing. All of us with gifts go through it at some point." Jasper said, and I blinked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Usually, you have to learn to handle the gift you have before it can grow any further. I had to learn to read and manipulate surface emotions before I could understand the more complex emotions, such as love. Edward went through this, too. He had to hear everyone's thoughts at one time and do so without a headache before he could've been able to filter out other thoughts by focusing on one person. You girls said that Maddie said she expects Bella to go through this after her change. You just so happen to go through your gift-growth-spurt while human." Jasper said, and I let my head fall onto his chest.

"Something bad is going to happen. I can't see Bree, Renesmee, or the twins anymore. I couldn't see the shifters either. Jasper, something's wrong." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"We'll figure this out, Alice, whatever this is. I promise." he replied softly, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. As a side note here, I did my research on the shrimp portion of this chapter, so I can say that shrimp classified as Gulf White/Pink/Brown are shrimp from the Gulf of Mexico; the difference between these shrimp and others is that the iodine flavor in them is higher than in other types of shrimp because of the water in the Gulf itself. I have also based Alice's experience in part on my own experiences ordering "Gulf Fried Shrimp" in states not on the Gulf of Mexico. I mean no offense towards any establishment that serves Gulf shrimp or any other seafood from the Gulf of Mexico; my opinions stem from living along the Gulf Coast my entire life. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
